See you in hell
by EvilTwin1
Summary: Ein fataler Zauber schickt Harry und Snape auf eine Reise, in der sich ihnen unglaubliches offentut. Eine Reise, die die Welt der Magier und Muggel retten oder unweigerlich zerstören könnte... Story unbeendet
1. Prolog

**Anmerk:** _Die folgende, von mir zusammen gesponnene Geschichte entstand nur Just for Fun. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld, noch beabsichtige ich dies. Alle Rechte, für die von mir eingebauten Personen und Orte liegen bei ihren Eigentümern. (JKR, Crave und co.) Ich also NIX, Eigentümer ALLES!_

**See you in hell**

_Part I_

Prolog

_Es war das Jahr 2017 und der Krieg war auf seinem bisherigen Höhepunkt angelangt. Voldemort, so nannten ihn die Magier dieser Generation, herrschte grausamer denn je, verfolgte streng seine Ziele. Die Säuberung der Menschheit, von nutzlosem Gesindel wie Halbblütern, Schlammblütern und vor allem Muggeln!_

_Was das genau bedeutete erfuhren wir Normalsterblichen das erste Mal an einem warmen Juni Tag im Jahre 1998, denn da attackierten seine Todesser Truppen das erste Mal bewusst und öffentlich eine Versammelung der höheren Tiere Londons, wobei fast alle bis auf Eine starben. Diese Eine war eine junge Kellnerin und natürlich glaubte ihr niemand, als sie der Welt von der Drohung des dunklen Lord berichtete._

_Doch schon bald wurden auch die Letzten auf die merkwürdigen Geschehnisse aufmerksam und die Regierung konnte ihre Bürger nicht mehr mit zwielichtigen Ausreden beruhigen. Und so mussten wir alle der Gefahr wohl oder übel ins Auge blicken!_

_Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Voldemorts Macht breitete sich aus. Zügiger als Magier und Muggel, wie sie uns nannten, in ihren schlimmsten Alpträumen vermutet hatten. Bald schon gab es nicht nur in England, Schottland und Irland Tote. Erst war es Paris, dicht gefolgt von Deutschland, Spanien und Italien. Es breitete sich aus wie eine Seuche, bis es den Ocean überquerte und die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika erreichte._

_Und erst dann, ja erst dann obwohl die europäischen Länder schon lange um Hilfe gebeten hatten, wurde beschlossen etwas zu tun._

_In weiteren Versammelungen, welche zwischen den Oberhäuptern der Muggelwelt und denen der hellen Seite der Magier gehalten wurde, fand man schließlich eine Lösung! Eine schier unglaubliche Lösung und endlich schien es wieder Licht am Ende des Tunnels zu geben! Hoffnung für uns alle! Für Magier und Muggel!_

_Hand in Hand gingen sie ihren Weg, ihr Ziel die ultimative Geheimwaffe, gegen Voldemort und seine Truppen. Denn diese waren schon zu stark für die wenigen Überlebenden der weißen Seite geworden. Durch Doktor Albert Steiner fanden sie ihn…_

_Im Jahre 2012 war diese Waffe letztendlich einsatzbereit. Man nannte sie das Dreigestirn. Schier unerklärliche Macht, gesplittet in drei Teile, getrennt und doch eins. Sie sagten, um es beherrschen zu können. Ein fataler Irrglaube, der mit dem ersten Atemzug begann…_

_Mit Spannung und Verzweifelung verfolgten die wenigen Überlebenden ihren Weg. Den Weg ihrer Hoffnung. Einen Weg, den die helle Seite der Magie und die Muggel gemeinsam gehen sollten. Zum ersten Mal, im Angesicht der Zeit._

_Und erst… Ja, erst sah es so aus, als würde es funktionieren. Voldemorts Truppen fielen, einer nach dem Anderen und der Bund begannen sich sicher zu fühlen. Ein Fehler…_

_Voldemort fiel, der Krieg schien beendet zu sein. Wir bekamen eine neue Ordnung, so etwas, wie neuen Frieden. Für kurze Zeit und für einen unglaublich hohen Preis._

_Dennoch jubelte die Menschheit!_

_Doch die Rechnung sollte noch nicht beglichen sein…_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Anmerk: **Bevor ich nun wirklich mit der Story beginne, möchte ich noch ein paar Sachen loswerden. Die Idee für diese Geschichte kam mir, durch einen ziemlich wirren Traum, den ich vor einer halben Ewigkeit hatte. Damals habe ich das Thema begonnen, es dann aber recht schnell wieder fallen lassen. Durch Zufall bin ich vor einiger Zeit dann wieder darauf gestoßen und nun dachte ich mir, versuche ich es doch einfach mal. Ich weiß nicht, in wie weit ihr euch damit anfreunden könnt. _

_Im Ganzen ist das Thema nichts Neues. Das ein oder andere wird Euch bestimmt an Filme wie Matrix oder Terminator erinnern, was zwar nicht wirklich beabsichtigt ist, aber wohl daran liegt, dass ich viele solcher Filme gesehen habe. So stelle ich mir eben die Endzeit vor… lach_

_Ja, daraus lässt sich richtig schließen, dass das hier keine lustig, fluffige Story werden wird, auch wenn man vielleicht an der ein oder anderen Stelle was zum lachen haben wird. Das ist übrigens NICHT die schon mal von mir erwähnte, kommende Slash-Story, auch wenn es hier ein paar slashige Andeutungen geben könnte. Das alles wird sich ergeben, je nachdem wie ihr die Story aufnehmt und wie es sich dann letztendlich entwickeln wird._

_Ich muss zugeben, dass hier ist schon fast ein kleines Crossover. Ein paar der, für Euch wahrscheinlich/vielleicht unbekannten Hauptfiguren, habe ich mir aus Craves Gamereihe Galerians geklaut. Oder eher, ich habe mich davon inspirieren lassen, weil eben diese auch in meinem Traum vorkamen. lach Jedoch habe ich das Thema dieses Games komplett zerhackt, damit es in das Konzept dieser Geschichte passt. Das hier ist also zu 99,9 eine (wenn auch etwas ungewöhnliche) HP-FF. Galerians Fan, werden also wohl die Hände über den Köpfen zusammen schlagen. Wenn ihr das Spiel und die Charas nicht kennt, macht das übrigens nichts. Ihr werdet sie nach und nach, wie auch unsere beiden Hauptprotagonisten aus dem HP-Reich kennenlernen._

_Ansonsten kann ich nur hoffen, dass ihr meinem geistigen Wirrarr eine kleine Chance geben werdet. Diese Geschichte hat mich nämlich nie wirklich losglassen. Hierbei handelt es sich lso erstmal um Part I, der in sich abgeschlossen sein wird, jedoch ein offenes Ende haben wird. Kommt die Story halbwegs gut an, wird es eine Fortsetzung geben, die den Rest aufklärt…_

_Also, genug geredet… Los geht's… gg_

**1.** _Fatal Spell_ #18. Januar 1997#

Es war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Morgen, als die Schüler wie viele Male zuvor den Hof von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, betraten. Lautes Stimmengewirr erfüllte die Luft, ebenso der Geruch von nassem Regen, welcher die letzte Nacht geherrscht hatte. Beim Schlafen mochte ein tobendes Unwetter, welches um die Fensterläden peitschte zwar für manche einschläfernd wirken, doch für einen Ausflug war es wahrlich unpassend.

Umso erleichterter waren die Schüler, als sich die Regenwolken am Morgen verflüchtigt hatten und nun ein strahlend blauer Himmel zum Vorschein kam.

Harry Potter war nur einer von ihnen, der sich nun mit einer Traube Schülern durch das Schlossportal, vorbei an Filch, McGonagall und Snape, in Richtung der Kutschen drängte, welche sie nach Hogsmeade bringen würde. So wie jeden dritten Samstag im Monat.

Snape machte dabei eine bemerkenswert säuerliche Miene, selbst für seine Verhältnisse. Er war zwar immer äußerst angetan wenn er seine Schüler an diesen Tagen als Aufsicht begleiten sollte, doch heute war es wirklich etwas anderes. Es war fast schon unheimlich.

„Vielleicht ist er krank. Oder er war gestern bei du-weißt-schon-wem.", wisperte Ron Harry leise zu, während sie auf eine der Kutschen zusteuerten. Offensichtlich hatte er seine Blicke bemerkt.

„Dann würden sie Ihn sicher nicht mit uns nach Hogsmeade scheuchen, Ron.", zischte Hermione dem Rotschopf zu.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor musste zustimmend nicken. Sicherlich würde Dumbledore das nicht tun. Doch Severus Snape war nicht der Typ Mensch, welcher dem Schulleiter sein Leid allzu freiwillig vorheulte! Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn der Hauslehrer der Slytherin es sich nicht hatte ausreden lassen, seine Schüler zu begleiten.

„Dann ist Er wohl nur schlecht drauf!", knurrte Ron wütend und öffnete eine der Kutschen. "So etwas hat jeder Mal. Sogar Snape!", fügte er hinzu, wobei seine Augen sich beängstigend geweitet hatten und war im Begriff sich in die Kutsche zu schwingen.

Doch ein blondes Ungetüm, gefolgt von zwei Hünenhaften, menschlichen Gorillas und dem Quälpacket Pansy Parkinson, kam ihm zuvor. Der Rotschopf landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

„Malfoy!", zischte Harry wütend und war mit einem Satz im Inneren der Kutsche. Ron brachte sich lautstark fluchend und mit Hermiones Hilfe, wieder auf die Beine.

„Potter? Möchtest du etwa mit uns fahren? Scheint, als würdest Du endlich zur Vernunft kommen.", gab der Blonde grinsend zurück. Crabbe und Goyle glucksten amüsiert. Pansy lachte hysterisch auf.

Der Schwarzhaarige erwiderte das Grinsen gekünstelt. „Nicht doch Malfoy! Eher fresse ich Eulendreck! Ich bin hier um dich und deinen Anhang aus unserer Kutsche zu jagen."

„Eulendreck? Das bist du doch sicher schon gewöhnt, das gibt es bei den Weasleys doch ständig als Nachtisch.", gab der Slytherin noch breiter grinsend zurück.

Innerlich kochte der Gryffindor doch er hatte in seinem sechsten Schuljahr halbwegs gelernt sich zu beherrschen. „Verpiss Dich aus unserer Kutsche, Malfoy!", wiederholte er mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.

Der Blonde blickte sich suchend um. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Wo steht geschrieben, dass es EURE Kutsche ist, Potter?" Crabbe und Goyle hielten die Luft an, um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Wir waren zuerst hier.", knarrte er leise.

„Och! Sie waren zuerst hier! Was sagen wir da Jungs?", quiekte Malfoy amüsiert und blickte seine Begleiter auffordernd an.

„Och!", sagten die Drei aus einem Mund.

Harry ballte seine Hände instinktiv zu Fäusten. Hinter seinen Schläfen pochte es gewaltig und er musste stark dagegen ankämpfen, nicht seinen Zauberstab zu ergreifen und dieser verdammten-

„Potter? Malfoy? Gibt es ein Problem?"

Der Gryffindor wandte sich langsam um. Pechwarze Augen musterten ihn interessiert, schienen die anderen Beteiligten schlichtweg zu ignorieren.

„Potter und seine Freunde möchte unbedingt in unsere Kutsche, Professor!", rief Malfoy aus dem Inneren.

Snape wendete seinen Blick nicht ab. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wo das Problem liegt!"

„Wir sollen aussteigen.", sagte die blonde Schlange spitz. Harry konnte ihn regelrecht grinsen hören.

„Professor, wir waren aber-", begann Hermione. Ron hatte schützend den Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt.

„Sie waren nicht gefragt, Granger. 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", sagte der Meister der Zaubertränke monoton.

„Aber-", warf Ron aufgebracht ein.

„Weitere 10 Punkte!", unterbrach Snape den Rotschopf barsch. Dann widmete er sich wieder dem Schwarzhaarigen, welcher immer noch in der Tür der Kutsche stand und diese am Abfahren hinderte. „Potter, steigen sie nun aus oder ein?"

Harry atmete zischend ein. „Professor, Mal-"

„Ein oder aus?", fiel Snape ihm ins Wort.

„Professor, wir waren aber-", begann er erneut. Noch einen kurzen Moment und seine Stimme würde sich vor Wut überschlagen. Er konnte Parkinson hinter sich kichern hören. Wäre sie kein Mädchen, würde er sie mit einem Fluch zum Schweigen bringen.

„Aber, aber, aber! Potter, wenn sie nicht vorhaben, diese Kutsche zu besetzten, dann machen sie, dass sie da raus kommen! 15 Punkte Abzug, für kindliches Verhalten.", schnarrte der Ältere mit verschränkten Armen.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Professor-"

„RAUS, Potter! Weitere 10 Punkte für Ungehorsam."

Immer noch bebend tat der Schüler, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Seine Beine zitterten, als er von der Kutsche wegtrat. Parkinson und co. brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Natürlich wurde es von Snape wie üblich ignoriert.

„Potter, sie sollten an ihrer Selbstbeherrschung arbeiten! Wie oft sagte ich Ihnen das schon? Wenn sie weiterhin so aufbrausend sind, sind sie leichte Beute! Sie sind ein offenes Buch!", zischte der Lehrer barsch, als er an Ihm vorbei schritt.

Er lächelte bloß schwach, dachte nicht daran, darauf einzugehen. Natürlich hatte Snape ihm dies mehr als oft gesagt! Oft genug, um genau zu sein!

„Ja Potter, zügle dein Temperament! Sonst endest du noch wie deine jämmerlichen Eltern!", lachte Malfoy gehässig.

Harry wirbelte augenblicklich herum, riss seinen Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche und brüllte wahllos mehrere Sprüche hintereinander, welche allesamt in kurzen Abständen, auf die Kutsche zurauschten.

Hätte der Gryffindor darauf geachtet, hätte er sogar Snapes Augen entsetzt funkeln sehen. Doch dazu kam er nicht, denn einige seiner Flüche prallten an Malfoys ab, schienen sich mit ihnen zu vermischen und einer von ihnen raste nun direkt auf ihn zu.

Der Lichtblitz traf ihn hart im Bauch, drückte ihn rücklings gegen etwas Weiches, was sich nach einem Schulterblick als ein wutverzerrter Professor Snape herausstelle, bevor seine Umgebung verschwamm und sich hektisch zu drehen begann…


	3. Chapter 2

**2.** Other World #?#

Die Umgebung verschwamm bis man sie gar nicht mehr erkennen konnte und Harry befürchtete sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen, wenn es nicht gleich stoppen würde. Doch bevor er seinem Frühstück guten Tag sagen musste, kamen sie ruckartig zum stehen und schlugen hart auf.

Stöhnend richtete er sich auf. Sein Rücken schmerzte höllisch und ihm war immer noch bedenklich flau im Magen. Wie lange hatten sie sich wie ein Brummkreisel um die eigene Achse gedreht?

„Wo zur Hölle sind wir?", hörte er eine bekannte Stimme etwas westlich von sich.

Es stammte von Snape, welcher sich einige Meter links von ihm aufrichtete und sich dabei umzusehen schien.

Erst jetzt folgte der Gryffindor seinem Beispiel und stellte entsetzt fest, dass er ebenfalls keine Ahnung hatte. Alles war grau, düster und vor allem schien es kaputt… Trümmer… Überall waren Trümmer…

„Ich habe… keine Ahnung…", sagte er matt und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

„Vielleicht eines dieser Muggel-Gebiete?", schnarrte Snape verächtlich hinter ihm.

Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass der Lehrmeister ihm gefolgt war. „Könnte sein. Dennoch kann ich mir nicht erklären, warum hier alles in Trümmern liegt!", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Haben Muggel nicht eine Schwäche dafür, sich gegenseitig zu zerstören?", kam es erneut von seinem Begleiter, der ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgte.

Harry erwiderte nichts. Natürlich hatten Snapes Worte einen bedenklich Korn Wahrheit in sich. Doch das alles hier wirkte wie… ein Kriegsgebiet… Er hielt inne, sah sich erneut suchend um. Er wusste nicht wirklich wonch er suchte, doch ein Anhaltspunkt, wo zur Hölle sie gelandet waren, war eine gute Möglichkeit. Der Himmel war Nachtschwarz, etwas verwunderlich, wenn man bedachte, das es gerade eben noch heller Tag gewesen war. Waren sie ohnmächtig gewesen?

Der Gryffindor setzte sich langsam wieder in Bewegung, Glass knirschte unter seinen Füssen auf. Ein Prüfender Blick deutete ihm, dass es sich um Fensterscheiben handelte. Ein gequällter Stoßseufzer entkam ihm.

„Das haben Sie ja wunderbar hinbekommen!", zischte Snape wütend hinter ihm. „50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

Harry schnaubte wütend. „Und was ist mit Malfoy?"

„Was sollte mit Malfoy sein?", schnarrte der Tränkemeister leise und schritt bedacht an ihm vorbei. „Eindeutig Muggelgebiet!"

„Na, er ist mit Sicherheit ebenso schuldig wie-"

„Potter! Seien sie still und sagen sie mir lieber, was das dahinten ist!", fiel ihm der Lehrer grob ins Wort.

Der goldenen Junge kochte immer noch Innerlich vor Wut, doch er wandte sich in die Richtung um, die Snape fixierte. „Was?", fauchte er, als er nichts erblickte.

Jedenfalls im ersten Moment. Denn Sekunden später erhob sich eine kleine, schlanke Gestallt aus den Trümmern und kam mit langsamen, schleichenden Schritten auf sie zu. Ihre Augen schienen in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten.

„Das!", sagte Snape mit belegter Stimme.

Die Gestallt kam näher, dunkles, langes Haar wehte hinter ihr im Nachtwind und ihre Schritte hatten eine beängstigende Ruhe.

„Ein Mädchen?", fragte Harry mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Snape tat es ihm gleich, sekundenlang starrten sie beide auf die schlanke, feminine Gestallt die nun mit Leichtigkeit die Entfernung zurück zu legen schien. „Offensichtlich ein Mädchen.", stellte der große Tränkemeister schließlich fest, als man ihr Gegenüber deutlich genug erkennen konnte, um es einzuordnen.

Harry schätze sie auf zarte 16, vielleicht auch 17 und sie war auf den ersten Blick knapp einen halben Kopf kleiner, als er. Doch etwas beunruhigte ihn an ihr. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was es war. Vielleicht waren es ihre stark furisierenden Augen, vielleicht die viel zu geschmeidigen Bewegungen oder die unnatürliche Ruhe, die sie ausstrahlte, obwohl sie sich an diesem Ort befand.

Und vor allem, was machte sie überhaupt hier?

Was machte ein halbes Kind inmitten von Trümmern, Abrissgebiet oder gar Slums?

„Warten sie hier.", schnarrte Snape matt und trat einige Schritte auf das Mädchen zu, welches sie fast erreicht hatte. Sie blieb abrupt stehen, als der Tränkemeister sich mit wehendem Umhang in Bewegung setzte.

Wüsste es der Gryffindor nicht besser, würde er sagen aus Angst – Snape konnte wahrhaftig beängstigend sein-, doch in ihren Augen lag etwas anderes. Eine Mischung aus erwartungsvoller Freude und tiefstem Hass.

Der Gryffindor wich entsetzt zurück…

„Professor?", stammelte er.

Der ältere Magier hatte das Mädchen fast erreicht, welches annähernd bewegungslos auf ihn wartete, drehte sich aber noch einmal nach ihm um. „Was ist, Potter?"

Hinter seinem Lehrer setzte sich das Mädchen nun wieder in Bewegung, ihr Lächeln wirkte beängstigend unnatürlich und erst jetzt wurde Harry schlagartig klar, warum ihr Gang so leichtfüßig war. Sie schien einige Millimeter über dem Boden zu schweben!

Ohne auch nur den Staub zu berühren, der sich unter ihr befand, schlich sie auf ihn zu, an einem sichtlich verwundertem Professor Snape vorbei. Auch sein Blick lag auf ihren Füssen. In seinen Augen lag die Erkenntnis, dass dieses Mädchen niemals ein gewöhnlicher Muggel war.

„Potter! Laufen sie!", zischte der Ältere schließlich, stürmte von hinten auf das Mädchen zu und attackierte sie…

Jedenfalls hatte er das vor, doch irgendetwas, was immer es war, warf in meilenweit zurück. In Angst einflössender Pose, schlug er weit hinter ihr in den Trümmern auf. Sicherlich hatte er sich sämtliche Knochen gebrochen.

Unbeirrt setzte sie ihren Weg zu ihm fort. Harry war unbeweglich, seine Glieder waren steif und sein Blick lag starr auf die Stelle gerichtet, an der Snape vor wenigen Minuten aufgeschlagen war. Nichts rührte sich…

„Hast du Angst, Mensch?", fragte sie süßlich, doch ihre Stimme war brechend kalt.

Harry zuckte zusammen, er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie ihn erreicht hatte und nun knapp einen halben Meter vor ihm erneut, wieder annähernd bewegungslos, verharrte. Ihre Augen wirkten glasig und ein merkwürdiges Leuchten lag in ihnen. „Sollte ich das?", entgegnete er heiser.

Ihr Lächeln war teuflisch. „Was hältst du von einem Deal?"

„Bitte?", sein Kopf fühlte sich merkwürdig wattiert an.

„Wir spielen fangen!"

„Fangen?"

„Wenn du mir entkommst, lasse ich Dich vielleicht am Leben.", fügte sie unbeirrt hinzu.

Der Schwarzhaarige stand wie angewurzelt da, wusste nicht ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Doch etwas tief in ihm sagte ihm, dass sie es ernst meinte.

Langsam wich er zurück, stolperte über einen der Trümmer. Erst als er im Begriff war wirklich davon zu laufen, kam ihm die rettende Idee!

Sein Zauberstab!

Was für ein Magier war er eigentlich?

Noch während er vor dem Mädchen zurücktaumelte griff er in seine Umhangstasche, ertastete das rettende Holz, welches sich schier von alleine in seine Hand legte.

„Bleib wo du bist oder du wirst es bereuen!", zischte er schließlich so fest wie möglich und richtete seine letzte Hoffnung mit drohend funkelnden Augen auf sie. Jedenfalls hoffte er, dass es diese Wirkung hatte. Doch das rasen seines Herzens ließ ihn anderes schließen.

Er hatte Angst!

Wusste Merlin warum, er wusste, es war besser so.

Sie blieb vor ihm stehen, blickte emotionslos auf das Stückchen Holz, welches er umklammerte wie einen Rettungsring.

„Ein Magier.", hauchte sie, in ihrer Stimme lag ein kleiner Funke Ehrfurcht, welcher jedoch von hämmischer Freude überschattet wurde und während sie den Blick von seinem Zauberstab erneut auf ihn legte, zerfiel seine letzte Hoffnung in seiner Hand zu Staub. Erst als die Phönixfeder langsam zu Boden tanzte erahnte er, dass es nicht Staub, sondern seine Einzelteile waren.

Eine ganze Sekunde, welche ihm wie eine Stunde vorkam, starrte er auf das Häufchen und die Feder, welche den dreckigen Boden zu schmücken schienen. Die Feder glänzte Blutrot im Dämmerlicht.

„Doch das ändert nichts."

Harry schreckte wieder hoch, blickte in die glasigen, leuchtenden Augen, welche so kalt wirkten, dass es unwirklich zu sein schien. Er betete, dass es nur ein Traum war!

Das schien die einzige, mögliche Erklärung!

Sie lächelte, ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag in ihrem Blick, und trat einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu.

Sein Kopf befahl seinen Beinen augenblicklich zu laufen. Das tat man doch immer im Traum. Und sie taten es. Er wirbelte herum, stürmte über das weite, von Trümmern übersäte Feld hinweg, ließ alles hinter sich.

Gleich würde er aufwachen!

Gleich!

Ganze Minutenlang hielt er sich davon ab sich umzudrehen, nachzusehen ob sie ihm folgte. Doch dann hielt er es nicht mehr aus, riskierte es.

Hinter ihm war das Feld leer! Bis auf Snapes leblosen Körper, einige Meilen entfernt.

Er taumelte, verlor an Geschwindigkeit. Sein Atem raste, seine Lungen brannten.

Als er sich zurück nach vorne wandte, traf er erneut auf leuchtende, unwirklich wirkende Augen.

Mit einem Lächeln warf sie ihn zurück, er kam nicht einmal dazu sich zu fragen, wie sie so schnell vor ihn gekommen war.

Hart schlug er auf, rang immer noch nach Luft. Sein Rücken schmerzte heftig und er fragte sich nun wirklich, warum er nicht langsam erwachte! DAS hier war definitiv der Punkt, an dem man das tat.

Jedenfalls wenn man träumte.

Mühsam richtete er sich wieder auf. Sie verharrte immer noch regungslos, blickte zufrieden auf ihn herab. „Nun wirst du sterben, Zaubererlein!", lachte sie leise und die Trümmer um sie herum begannen zu zittern, lösten sich scheinbar vom Boden und begannen auf Knöchelhöhe zu schweben. „Aber, ich lasse Dir die Wahl."

Harry stützte sich benommen auf den Ellenbogen ab, blickte verwirrt auf die Trümmer, die nun die Höhe ihrer Knie erreicht hatten.

„Ich warte nicht ewig, Mensch!", zischte sie nun und das erste mal, konnte er deutlich eine Gefühlsregung in ihrer Stimme hören. Ungeduld.

Was war dieses Mädchen?

Magierin?

Eine neue, wahnwitzige Schaffung von Voldemort?

Oder doch etwas, was vollkommen außerhalb seiner Vorstellungskraft war?

Er blickte sie fest an, freundete sich mit dem Gedanken an, dass er hier sterben würde. Hier und heute!

Wenigstens war es nicht durch die Hand von Voldemort.

„Was soll ich wählen?"

Nun lächelte sie wieder. „Welchen!" Dabei deutete sie auf die Trümmer, in der Höhe ihres Kopfes. Ihre Augen funkelten beängstigend belustigt.

Harry schloss die Augen, seine Lippen zitterten.

Erschlagen durch einen Mann-großen Trümmer. Welch heldenhafter Tod, den Harry Potter, Goldjunge der Zauberwelt hier nun sterben würde!

„Darf ich mitspielen?" Eine zweite Stimme.

Harry öffnete die Augen, erblickte eine schlanke, hellblonde Gestallt zwischen den Trümmern. Ihre Bewegungen wirkten ebenso leicht wie die des Mädchens und durch die Dunkelheit konnte er die Augen hellblau leuchten sehen. Er stöhnte innerlich auf.

„Verschwinde, er gehört mir!", nun war die Stimme des Mädchens kein bisschen mehr emotionslos. Sie war voller Wut, voller Zorn und sie wich etwas zurück. Die schwebenden Trümmer erzitterten, verloren jedoch nicht an Höhe.

„Du spielst unter Deiner Würde! Spiel mit jemandem, der Dir ebenwürdig ist!"

„Etwa mit Dir?", nun klang sie fast hysterisch.

Ein leises Lachen. Voller Spott. „Ich sagte mit jemandem, der Dir ebenwürdig ist."

Ein Schrei, voller Wut! Die Trümmer schleuderten wahllos in alle Richtungen.

„Elender Verräter!", drang es zu ihm durch, bevor einer der Trümmer ihn hart am Kopf traf.

* * *

_Ok, ich habe Euch direkt die ersten 3 Chaps gegeben, weil der Anfang noch nicht so viel aussagt. Und ich möchte gerne ein paar Meinungen hören… :) Also, tut Euch keinen Zwang an… aufdenrevknopfzeig_

_Der ein oder andere denkt jetzt vielleicht Ich weiß was passiert ist, ist ja langweilig? oder auch Was zur Hölle ist da los?. Was auch immer ihr denkt, bleibt noch etwas dran, es wird noch ne ganze Menge passieren! _

_Eure wibbelige ET…_


	4. Chapter 3

**3.** _Böses Erwachen_ #?#

„Doc, er wird wach!"

Das Nichts löste sich langsam um ihn herum auf, drängte ihn zurück auf den Boden und nahm ihm so die angenehme Schwerelosigkeit, die er in der gerade besuchten Ewigkeit genießen durfte.

Langsam öffnete er die Lider, blinzelte stark gegen das grelle Licht an, welches grob seine gepeinigten Augen traf. Er ließ sich zurück ins Kissen fallen und genoß noch für einen weiteren Augenblick die Dunkelheit.

„Wo bin ich?", stammelte er heiser. Sein Hals war entsetzlich trocken und sein Kopf dröhnte furchtbar. Mühsam fokussierte er die Schmerzstelle an der Schläfe und langsam kamen die Erinnerungen zurück.

Er hatte geträumt!

Einen äußerst merkwürdigen Traum!

Doch warum hatte er sich dabei verletzt?

„Bin ich aus dem Bett gefallen?", sagte er leise und tastete vorsichtig nach der schmerzenden Stelle. Sie war unerwarteter Weise weder wirklich verheilt, noch war sie wirklich verbunden. Ein dünner Film schien sich über der Haut zu befinden.

Leises Lachen drang zu ihm durch, erfüllte den Raum. Welchen Raum eigentlich?

Harry öffnete erneut die Augen, blickte sich durch das grelle Licht hindurch um. Das hier war nicht die Krankenstation. Und das da über ihm war nicht Madam Pomfrey!

Er zuckte heftig in sich zusammen und ließ sich noch einmal, um einiges tiefer, in die Kissen fallen.

Unnatürlich blaue Augen lachten ihn freundlich an und blonde, lange geflochtene Haarsträhnen berührten sein Gesicht, als sie sich forschend über ihn lehnte. „Keine Sorge, Du bist in Sicherheit!"

Der Gryffindor blinzelte benommen.

„Mein Name ist Rika und Ihr seit hier im Bereich Beta A, Station 3!", setzte sie munter fort ohne scheinbar daran zu denken, still zu sein.

Harry nickte stumm, seine Augen mussten Tellergroß sein. Was redete sie da?

„Pat hat euch auf dem Schirm gesehen.", sie stockte und lachte. „Oder eher, er sah menschliches Leben. Der Chef und ich sind also sofort los! Wir mussten uns aber trennen, wegen deinem Kumpel-"

„Snape!", schrie Harry entsetzt und richtete sich so schnell auf, dass ihm übel wurde. Mit aller Kraft hielt er den Brechreiz zurück.

Das Mädchen blickte ihn einen Moment verständnislos an. „Dem geht es soweit ganz gut! Er ist in der Rekonstuktionszelle. Sein Rückrad war 3 Mal gebrochen, aber ansonsten geht es ihm gut."

„Das Rückrad…gebrochen?", stammelte der Schwarzhaarige ungläubig.

„Jedenfalls kannst Du von Glück reden, dass der Chef dich rechtzeitig gefunden hat. Sonst wärest du jetzt Goirfu-", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort.

„Wo bin ich hier?"

Sie zog zischend die Luft ein, offensichtlich wenig erfreut darüber, schon wieder unterbrochen zu werden. „Das sagte ich doch schon! Bereich Beta A, Station 3! Ihr seit also in besten Händen!"

Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das sagt mir nichts."

Das Mädchen legte die Stirn kraus. „Woher kommst Du?", fragte sie dann leise.

„London!"

„London?"

„Das liegt in England!"

Sie lächelte bitter. „Ja, ich weiß…", sie schluckte.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl machte sich in seinem Bauch breit. „Und? Wo bin ich hier?"

„In England.", ihre Stimme war nicht mehr, als ein Flüstern.

Sein Herz schien auszusetzen.

„Warte bitte einen Moment, ja? Ich bin gleich zurück." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf, wirbelte viel zu schnell herum und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Harry richtete sich erneut auf, kämpfte abermals gegen den Drang an, sich zu übergeben.

Was war hier los?

DAS, was er da draußen gesehen hatte, war niemals England.

Niemals!

Einige Minuten später kam das Mädchen zurück. Dicht gefolgt von einer weiteren Person. Sie war ebenfalls weiblich, höchstens 25 Jahre alt und hatte Schulterlanges, braun-rotes Haar. Erleichterung stieg in dem jungen Magier auf, als er feststellte, dass ihre Augen vollkommen normal wirkten.

Mit einem warmen Lächeln trat sie auf das Bett zu. Oder eher der Pritsche, auf der er lag. „Lilia Pascalle!", sagte sie und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Doktor Lilia Pascalle!", verbesserte das Mädchen namens Rika lächelnd.

„Offensichtlich haben sie durch die Kopfverletzung einen kleinen Aussetzer des Gedächtnisses erlitten. Das bekommen wir aber sicher wieder hin." Doktor Pascalle ignorierte sie.

Der Gryffindor nickte wenig erleichtert. Das war nicht das, was er hören wollte. Dennoch ergriff er fahrig ihre Hand. Sie fühlte sich angenehm warm an. „Harry Potter.", sagte er leise.

Rika wurde entsetzlich bleich.

Doktor Pascalle zog mit geweiteten Augen die Hand zurück.

„Was ist los?", zischte der Schwarzhaarige nun mehr als ungeduldig.

Rika schluckte.

„Harry Potter ist tot.", hauchte Rika kaum hörbar.

Doktor Pascalle warf ihr einen tötungswilligen Blick zu.

Harry zog zischend die Luft ein, bevor er dem Drang sich zu übergeben, nicht mehr standhalten konnte.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später lag er entspannt in seinem Bett. Die Welt um ihn herum schien sich zu drehen und alles wirkte auf einmal wunderbar leicht und warm. Mit Sicherheit lag das an dem Mittel, was die junge Ärztin ihm gegeben hatte, bevor sie mit einer Blutprobe und den Worten „Ich will Rion sprechen! SOFORT", den kleinen Raum verlassen hatte.

Ihre Stimme schien noch Stunden und in den verschiedensten Tönen, in seinem Kopf wiederzuhallen. Wollige Schauer durchliefen ihn, während er immer wieder gluckste. Die Pritsche unter ihm schien sich in ein flauschiges, weiches Etwas verwandelt zu haben, was leicht durch den Raum schwebte und über die Wände des zuvor kleinen, tristen Raumes, tanzten irrwitzige, kleine Farbkleckse. Das Leben war doch wirklich wundervoll…

Als er wieder halbwegs zu sich kam, lag Snape neben ihm. Der Meister der Zaubertränke schlief ruhig, rührte sich nicht, doch er sah überraschend gut dafür aus, dass er sich das Rückrad in 3 Teile gebrochen hatte. Doch momentan sah einfach alles gut aus…

„Mister Potter?" Es war eindeutig die Stimme von Doktor Pascalle.

Als er den Kopf langsam drehte und nachdem sich die Welt wieder festgesetzt hatte, hatte sie ihn schon fast erreicht. Mit einem milden Lächeln zog sie sich einen Hocker heran und ließ sich direkt neben seinem Bett nieder.

„Fühlen sie sich Herr Ihrer Sinne genug, mir genau zu erklären, woher Sie kommen, wer Sie sind und wie Sie hierher geraten sind?"

Er schluckte. Was sollte er ihr sagen? Das er sich mit Draco Malfoy duelliert hatte und es ihn und seinen Lehrer deshalb hierher verschlagen hatte?

Wo immer er auch war!

„Sie sind ein Magier, richtig?"

„Woher wissen Sie das?", stotterte er entsetzt.

Sie schien kein bisschen überrascht oder verwundert zu sein. „Ich konnte es in Ihrem Blut sehen."

Harry antwortete nicht.

„Was war das Letzte, was passiert ist, bevor sie hierher kamen?"

„Ich habe mich mit einem Mitschüler duelliert."

Sie nickte ruhig. „Wann war das in etwa?"

Harrys Magen drohte sich ein weiteres Mal umzudrehen. „Etwa gegen 11 Uhr morgens."

„Welcher Tag?"

„Samstag."

„Der?"

„18. Januar."

Sie hustete leise und Harry runzelte die Stirn noch ein kleines Bisschen mehr. Soweit es seine Verletzung zuließ. „Welches Jahr?"

„1997.", flüsterte er atemlos zurück. Sein Magen zog sich auf Faustgröße zusammen und ein dicker Kloß wanderte seinen Hals hoch. Er versuchte zu sprechen, doch seine Kehle wollte keine Worte passieren lassen. Wollte die Frage nicht stellen, die ihm auf der trockenen Zunge lag. Doch das brauchte er auch nicht.

Doktor Lilia Pascalle beantwortete sie auch so. „Heute ist der 18 Januar 2027. Ich fürchte, Sie und Ihr Freund haben einen Zeitsprung gemacht."

Der Kloß in seinem Hals wanderte hinauf, bis über die Zunge. Harry konnte den Brechreiz erneut nicht mehr abwenden…

_Ich habe mal direkt den nächsten Teil nachgeschoben, weil ich momentan wirklich sehr gut voran komme. Außerdem möchte ich mit der Story selber voran kommen, das ist ja alles fast noch Einleitung. Denn irgendwie muss ich ja noch einiges Erklären, damit ihr (wenigstens halbwegs) mitkommt. Wie gesagt, also immer schön dran bleiben auch wenn es manchmal nicht ganz so prall oder gar verworren ist. Das kommt alles noch im Laufe der Geschichte!_

_Ich möchte übrigens meinen lieben, fleißigen Reviewern DANKEN. :) Auch wenn die Revs sehr unterschiedlich ausgefallen sind, freue ich mich über jede einzelne… Übrigens… littlelion: Hm… Also, Harry und Snape wird sogar ne Menge passieren. Viel unschönes, muss ich dabei auch zugeben. Aber, da müssen Helden eben durch, ne? ;) :) _


	5. Chapter 4

**4.** Heros _#21. Januar 2027#_

Lustlos stocherte der Gryffindor in seinem Essen herum. Oder eher in dem, was man hier Essen nannte. Es war nicht wirklich schmackhaft, noch sah es schmackhaft aus. Doch es sättigte und hatte alles, was der menschliche Körper brauchte. Jedenfalls hatten es Rika und Pat so gesagt.

Es war erstaunlich, wie sehr man hier den Begriff Mensch betonte. Sogar die gewöhnlichen Menschen taten das. So als wäre es etwas Besonderes und das nicht einmal auf positive Weise. Doch sie betonten das Wort Mensch nicht auf die Art und Weise, wie das Mädchen mit den dunklen Haaren es getan hatte. Sie hatte es auf eine Weise betont, die er seit Tagen in seinen unruhigen Träumen hörte.

Auf eine verachtende Weise.

Harry wusste nicht viel über das, was hier geschehen war und mit was und wem er es hier zu tun hatte. Es schien kein wirklicher Krieg zu herrschen, doch irgendetwas passierte da draußen. Dort, wo sie nicht hingehen sollten. So hatte es Lilia Pascalle gesagt, direkt nachdem er bereit gewesen war, sein Krankenbett zu verlassen.

Snape war erst seit gestern dazu in der Lage. Seine Verletzungen waren zwar durch die Rekonsturuktionszelle augenblicklich wieder geheilt, oder eben rekonstruiert, worden, doch es dauerte Tage, bis er bereit war, sich wieder auf die eigenen Beine zu stellen.

Dennoch hatte der Meister der Zaubertränke die Neuigkeit, dass sie sich 30 Jahre in der Zukunft befanden und momentan niemand einen Schimmer hatte, wie sie wieder zurück kamen, sehr ruhig aufgenommen. Der Gryffindor hatte hingegen geschworen, er würde diesen blonden Slytherin Bastard auf der Stelle umbringen, sollte er in seinem Leben noch einmal dazu die Chance haben.

Doch bis jetzt kam von Snape noch nicht einmal ein Wort des Vorwurfes! Mal abgesehen von denen, welche an ihn gerichtet waren. Komischerweise, waren diese bis jetzt harmloser, als zuvor. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Snape ihn durch die Tatsache, dass er hier sein einzig wirklicher Verbündeter oder Bekannter, in einer Snape noch unbekannteren und absurderen Welt, wie sie es für Harry war, war. Vielleicht stand die übergroße Fledermaus aber auch nur unter Schock.

Wer täte das angesichts einer solchen Neuigkeit nicht? Er selbst hegte momentan auch stark den Drang Draco Malfoy zu töten! Er sollte einen langsamen, schaurigen Tod sterben! Doch leider war der Slytherin nicht hier! Er war Zuhause, im wunderschönen Hogwarts und fragte sich wahrscheinlich wie alle anderen, wo denn sein Erzfeind und sein Lieblingslehrer abgeblieben waren.

Dafür hasste Harry ihn!

„Hey Chef!", rief Rika neben ihm aufgebracht und sprang euphorisch auf. „Du lebst!"

Es war erschreckend, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit sie diese Worte sagte. Es klang, als würde sie über das Wetter sprechen. Pat, ein Junge etwa in seinem Alter mit Schulterlangen, braunen Haaren -welche er zu lockeren Dreadlocks gedreht hatte- und einem immensen Wissen was Computer und Technik anging, lachte leise auf.

„Man muss sich daran gewöhnen, dann ist es schon fast amüsant.", flüsterte er, während das blonde Mädchen auf den jungen Mann zustürmte der gerade sichtlich angeschlagen den Raum betreten hatte. Kurz bevor sie ihn erreicht hatte, blieb sie stehen und lächelte ihn förmlich an.

Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Sie mögen Körperkontakt nicht sonderlich, sind eher Einzelgänger. Außerdem haben sie einen schlechten Draht zu allem was körperlich ist. Es macht sie Menschlich und engt sie zudem ein. Ihr Körper gibt ihnen Grenzen.", wisperte Pat.

Der junge Mann, welcher so eben den Raum betreten hatte nickte kurz. Rika wich zurück, ihre Augen glänzten vor Freude, als sie ihm um den Hals fiel. Wenige Sekunden später schob er sie wieder von sich, doch es schien das Mädchen kein bisschen zu stören.

„Warum stört es Sie nicht?", fragte Harry leise.

„Rika ist anders, als die meisten anderen."

Harry nickte bloß stumm. Seine Augen lagen starr auf dem jungen blonden Mann, der nun langsam den Raum durchquerte. Trotz des Dreckes und des getrockneten Blutes, das in seinem Gesicht und an seinen Kleidern – welche aus einer weinroten Hose, einem schwarzen Shirt und einer weiß-schwarzen Jacke bestand. Unzählige Gürtel und Schnallen waren an der Hose und der Jacke befestigt, an denen kleine Ampullen mit leuchtender Flüssigkeit und eine winzige, merkwürdig aussehende _Pistole_ hing. Er kannte sie von Rika und Paine – einer weiteren jungen Frau mit unnatürlich fursierenden Augen, welche ihm in den letzten Tagen ab und zu über den Weg gelaufen war-, deren Ausrüstungen ähnlich ausfielen. Pat hatte sie Mini-Beeject genannt - hing, konnte er den Mann erkennen, der ihm anscheinend das Leben gerettet hatte. Seine Augen wirkten jedoch seltsam trüb.

Ohne ihn oder einen der Anwesenden zu beachten verschwand er in die Krankenstation, um wenige Minuten später gesäubert, aber immer noch sichtlich lädiert, und in einer Art weißem Schlafanzug, ähnlich dem, dem er anhatte als er hier erwacht war, wieder auf der Bildfläche zu erscheinen.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen ließ er sich auf einen der Stühle fallen und schöpfte sich etwas der Suppe auf einen der Teller.

„Wer war es?", brach Pat schließlich die Stille.

„Parano." Er sah nicht einmal auf.

Doch das schien den Jungen neben ihm kein bisschen zu wundern. „Hast du ihn erwischt?"

„Natürlich nicht!", antwortete der Blonde leise und schickte einen vielsagenden Blick über den Tisch. „Aber, Er hat mir seine verdammten Droiden dagelassen."

Rika und Pat lachten beide leise auf.

„Wer ist Parano?", fragte Harry kleinlaut.

Eisblaue Augen trafen ihn, jagten dem Gryffindor einen heftigen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Jemand der ständig Ärger macht!", antwortete Pat. Rika nickte zustimmend. Der Junge blickte ihn immer noch schweigend an.

"Harry, das ist Rion! Er hat dir letztens den Arsch gerettet!", fügte Rika mit einem Seitenblick auf den Blonden zu.

Harry nickte schwach. Seine Hände zitterten. Es war schlimmer, als seine ersten Annäherungsversuche bei Cho. „Harry Potter!", sagte er leise und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Ich weiß.", antwortete der Blonde ohne ihn wirklich anzusehen und schwach lächelnd. Es war eines der beunruhigenden Sorte und der Klang seiner Stimme untermalte dieses Gefühl nur noch. Er wirkte kalt, nicht so kalt wie das Mädchen, aber nicht einmal annähernd so warm, wie Rika. „Rion.", fügte er hinzu, während er schon wieder alle Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Teller richtete.

Mit geröteten Wangen zog Harry seine unangetastete Hand zurück. Natürlich! Sie hassten Körperkontakt! Rika war anders. „Vielen Dank, dafür, dass du mir den Arsch gerettet hast."

Noch bevor er es ausgesprochen hatte, hasste er sich dafür. Es war nicht nur der Satzbau, es war auch die Tatsache, dass es wie ein Bettelschrei nach Aufmerksamkeit klang. Es klang jämmerlich!

Wieder trafen ihn die eisblauen Augen, erneut lächelte er. „Kein Thema." Rion richtete sich langsam auf, griff dabei beiläufig den noch halbgefüllten Teller und machte sich daran, den Raum zu verlassen. „Pass beim nächsten Mal einfach selber darauf auf, dann brauche ich meinen nicht in die Schussbahn werfen."

Harry konnte nicht deuten, ob es Sarkasmus war, der in seiner Stimme schwankte. Doch er nickte stumm und mit geweiteten Augen. Noch bevor der Blondschopf den Raum verlassen hatte, wünschte er sich selber erneut den Tod.

„Ich glaube, er mag Dich.", lachte Pat leise. In manchen Dingen war er wie Hermione und Ron zugleich. Ein unangenehmer Schmerz durchfuhr ihn beim Gedanken an sie. Er vermisste die beiden fürchterlich, genauso, wie er Hogwarts vermisste.

„Sehr witzig.", zischte der Gryffindor zynisch und genehmigte sich einen weiteren Löffel Suppe.

Erneutes Lachen. „Mach Dir nichts draus, er ist immer so. Man gewöhnt sich daran."

„Das bezweifle ich."

„Glaube mir, man gewöhnt sich daran.", wiederholte der Dunkelhaarige.

Rika nickte zustimmend und ein breites Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht. „Manchmal ist er sogar richtig…", sie zögerte, zog die Stirn kraus und schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „…nett und freundlich!" Es klang eher nach einer Frage, als einer Feststellung. Dabei sah sie Pat fragend an, so als erwarte sie eine Bestätigung.

„Manchmal… fast…", sagte dieser lachend.

„Das klingt ja fantastisch.", gab der Schwarzhaarige leise zurück.

Ein leichtes Schulterzucken war die Antwort.

Harry sah sich vorsichtig um. Niemand schien ihnen zuzuhören. Er wusste nicht, warum es ihm peinlich war. „Ist er immer so kalt?"

„Distanziert! Ja! Aber, das legt sich etwas, wenn man ihn besser kennt." Pat schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, dann grinste er noch breiter, als er es eh schon tat. "Vielleicht gewöhnt man sich auch nur daran, wer weiß!"

„Wunderbar."

„Entschuldigen Sie?", riss es sie jäh aus ihren Gesprächen. Alles wirbelte herum, die volle Aufmerksamkeit lag nun auf der jungen Frau, welche mit einem kleinen Kind auf dem Arm im Türrahmen stand.

„Tania.", rief Rika erfreut.

Doch die Frau beachtete sie nicht. Ihre Augen lagen mit einem Ausdruck auf Harry, der ihm ein unangenehmes Gefühl einbrachte. „Sind Sie der Magier? Harry Potter?"

„Ja!" Instinktiv griff er zu seinen Haaren, um seine Narbe freizulegen.

Die Frau setzte das Kind langsam ab und kam etwas näher an ihn heran. Das Kind, ein kleines Mädchen, versteckte sich hinter ihren Beinen. „Ich habe gehört, dass hier Magier wären! Sie sind der Lehrer?"

Harry zog die Hand zurück und runzelte die Stirn. „Nein. Das ist-"

„Das bin ich. Severus Snape!", ertönte es hinter ihm.

Überrascht stellte er fest, dass sein Professor im Türrahmen zur Krankenstation lehnte. Er fragte sich, wie lange wohl schon und erneut überzog eine leichte Röte sein immer noch lädiertes Gesicht.

Die junge Frau atmete erleichtert aus. „Ich glaube, meine Tochter, ist eine Magierin! Es geschehen seltsame Dinge, wenn Sie verärgert ist!"

Snape trat näher an das Kind heran, es wich etwas zurück, jedoch nicht so weit wie er es erwartet hatte. „Vermutlich haben Sie Recht!"

Die junge Frau räusperte sich leise. „Ich dachte, Sie könnten Ihr vielleicht ein paar Dinge beibringen."

Snape richtete sich langsam wieder auf. Er hatte sich zu dem Kind herunter gebeugt. „Ich denke, Sie wird es früh genug lernen. Für gewöhnlich bekommen Hexen und Zauberer an ihrem Elften Geburtstag einen Brief."

Im Raum wurde es augenblicklich still. Entsetzlich still…

Harry hatte ebenfalls die Luft angehalten.

Die junge Frau schluckte hart. „Amy ist eine der wenigen Magier und Magierinnen, die in den letzten Jahren geboren wurde."

„Sicherlich wird es in Reinblüterkreisen weitere Geburten gegeben haben. Es ist nichts außergewöhnliches, das Muggel erst am elften Geburtstag eingeweiht werden." Snape wirkte ungewöhnlich ruhig, obwohl Harry erahnte, dass er das Selbe fürchtete wie er.

Warum hatte man sie nicht augenblicklich nach Hogwarts gebracht?

Warum war man jeder ihrer Fragen, diesbezüglich, ausgewichen?

Harry wandte sich langsam um, blickte in die blanken Augen von Pat. Dieser schluckte.

„Was ist mit Hogwarts passiert?"

Der junge Mann senkte den Blick. Im Raum war es nun Totenstill. „Zerstört."

„Durmstang?"

„Zerstört."

„Beauxbatons?"

„Zerstört."

Er konnte Snapes Blick in seinem Rücken spüren.

„Was ist mit uns passiert? Mit unseren Auroren? Den Rebellen? Den Ministern? Den einfachen Familien?" Seine Stimme zitterte.

Pat biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schien mit sich zu kämpfen.

Harry ballte die Hände unter dem Tisch zusammen.

„Sie wurden getötet, Harry!", ertönte eine warme Stimme, sprach das aus, was er befürchtet hatte.

„Alle? Auch die Muggelabstämmigen?", hörte er Snape atemlos wispern.

Einen Moment zögerte sie. „Alle.", hauchte Doktor Lilia Pascalle dann kaum hörbar.

_**Danke, danke, danke** meinen lieben Reviewern, die mir etwas Mut gegeben haben, weiter zu schreiben. Ok, hätte ich wohl auch so getan, aber_ es _spornt einen doch schon etwas an, wenn man mekrt, dass er ein oder andere es wirklich liest. Was letztendlich daraus wird, sehen wir ja dann…_ _Hm… Ja, da kommt noch einiges auf unsere Helden zu. Ich verspreche Euch, dass das zurück kommen, ist noch lange nicht das einzige und größte Problem. Das wird wohl alles, wenn es so wird, wie ich es mir vorstelle, komplexer, als es jetzt vielleicht scheint..._

_Hehe… Das ein oder andere wird Euch vielleicht aus Matrix bekannt vorkommen.lach Das war das erste, was mein Liebster sagte, als er dieses Chap las. Naja, es passte aber recht gut…_

_Was wollte ich noch? HM… Ja! Keine Sorge, ich nutze meine kreative Ader, welche mich Momentan heimsucht, nicht nur für dieses Stück. Mission V. geht auch sehr zügig voran. :) Vielleicht gibt es da nächste Woche auch schon was Neues. Das Slash-Project wird aber leider noch etwas auf sich warten lassen… Sorry… Aber, die ein oder andere Spannung gibt es eventuell auch hier… ;)_

_Bis zum nächsten Chap (was aufgrund meiner momentan wirklich ausgeprägten Schreibwut, was diese Story angeht – SIE MUSS AUS MEINEM KOPF RAUS- nicht lange auf sich warten lassen dürfte. Behelligt mich bis dahin bitte weiterhin mit Euren Gedanken oder Meinungen! gg Ich knuddel Euch alle ganz dolle…_


	6. Chapter 5

**5.** Erinnerungen an die Zukunft

„Wie ist es passiert?" Snape blickte die junge Frau auffordernd an.

Sie schluckte und senkte den Blick.

Harry saß benommen auf einer der Pritschen. Sie waren allein, hatten sich in den hinteren Teil der Krankenstation zurückgezogen, um zu reden. Um das zu besprechen, was sie ihnen hatten verschweigen wollen. Was er eigentlich gar nicht hören wollte. Pat massierte sachte seine Schultern. Er saß schräg hinter ihm. Rika saß auf einer der Verbandskisten und blickte ihn mitleidig an. Er wich ihren Blicken aus.

„Im Juni 1998 gab es den ersten, wirklich großen Anschlag auf London. Über 800 Menschen starben. Sowohl Muggel als auch Magier. Darunter befanden sich 23 Mitglieder unserer Regierung. Die offizielle Version war ein Terroristenanschlag. Doch die Menschen waren misstrauisch, gingen mit offeneren, wachsameren Augen durch die Welt, als zuvor. In den Jahren darauf, folgten weitere Angriffe auf England und seine Nachbarländer, bis Voldemorts Truppen schließlich nach ganz Europa überliefen. Noch bevor der Krieg wirklich in Gange kam, wussten die Muggel Bescheid. Und kein Abwehrzauber dieser Welt konnte es mehr ändern. Voldemort hatte zu große Spuren hinterlassen, er war sich zu sicher, dass er uns alle ausrotten würde."

Sie hielt einen Moment inne, blickte die beiden Fremdlinge besorgt an, bevor sie fort fuhr.

„Nachdem es die Ansichten und Meinungen des dunklen Lords schließlich auch nach Übersee schafften, wurde beschlossen, dass etwas getan werden musste."

Ein bitteres Lachen ertönte.

„Doch es war zu spät. Er war zu mächtig geworden, zu lange hatten sie gewartet, hatten die Hilfe des jeweils anderen ausgeschlagen, hatten zu große Verluste eingebüßt. Viele waren auf die dunkle Seite übergelaufen, sogar Normalsterbliche. Natürlich wurden sie nur benutzt, doch es bedeutete Leben. Vielen genügte das, um sich selber zu verraten. Nach unendlichen Niederlagen schlossen unsere Regierungen sich zusammen. Alleine würden Sie es nicht schaffen, das wussten sie. Doch zusammen bestand eine kleine Chance auf Freiheit… Auf Frieden…"

Rika seufzte leise auf und starrte benommen zu Boden.

„Der Plan war also Voldemort und seine Truppen zu vernichten und eine neue Ordnung zu schaffen. Dann würden sie wieder getrennte Wege gehen. So wie zuvor."

Sie schluckte, durchquerte unruhig den Raum.

„Doch das alleine genügte nicht, zu viele Magier waren gefallen oder übergelaufen und allein schafften sie es nicht gegen die dunklen Truppen, auch wenn sie in der Überzahl sein mochten. Sie brauchten einen Plan. Sie brauchten etwas, dass stark genug war sich einem Magier zu stellen. Oder besser noch… Hunderten…"

Harry schluckte, hatte Dumbledore nicht einmal gesagt, es war nicht gut zuviel über seine eigene Zukunft zu wissen? Über sein eigenes Schicksaal?

„Wer könnte dies besser, als ein Magier?"

Harry legte die Stirn kraus, aus seinen Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, dass Snape es ihm gleichtat.

„Doch auch das alleine würde nicht genügen. In den Staaten gab es damals einen Arzt. Doktor Albert Steiner! Er forschte im Bereich der Gentechnik und hatte schon einige Durchbrüche erzielt. Steiner untersuchte Hunderte von Magiern. Reinblüter, Schlammblüter, Alte und Junge. Er suchte nach dem Geheimnis der Magie. Das kleine, unscheinbare Gen, dass uns zum Magier oder zum Muggel machen konnte!"

Stille…

„Und er fand es."

Harry atmete lautstark aus. Natürlich, es musste eine so vollkommen banale Erklärung geben. Keine Magie… Keine Zauberei… Fakten… Ein kleines, unscheinbares Gen… Und irgendwie enttäuschte es ihn…

„Steiner zerlegte es, stellte es auf den Kopf, änderte es, verstärkte es. Machte es so stark, dass es auch möglich wäre Magie vollkommen ohne Zauberstab zu benutzen. Magie in Dimensionen, die sich selbst ein gewöhnlicher Magier nicht ausmalen konnte."

Lilia stockte, ging einige Schritte umher.

Dann fuhr sie langsam fort. „Sie nannten sie das Dreigestirn. Einer einzigen Person alle Macht der Welt zu geben, war zu riskant. Also teilte man sie. Ein Gen, drei Körper… und teilweise sogar ein Geist… Sie waren getrennt und doch waren sie eins…"

Pat atmete schneidend aus.

„Die Regierung unterstellten sie dem Orden des Phönix und dem Zuberministerium, während unsere Truppen euch ebenfalls den Rücken freihielten!"

Harry zuckte bei der Erwähnung des Ordens schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Zusammen und mit ihrer Hilfe, schafften sie das unglaubliche. Sie beendeten den Krieg. Sie töteten Voldemort. Brachten uns den Frieden."

Snapes zischender Atem erfüllte den Raum.

„Doch der Preis war hoch."

„Sie hatten mit dem Feuer gespielt. Die Menschen und die Magier. Von Anfang an war ihre Schöpfung unberechenbar und das wussten sie. Doch sie ignorierten es, solange Krieg herrschte." Lilia stockte, blickte auf den Grund Ihrer Störung. Rion trat langsam in den Raum. Harry fragte sich, wann er gekommen war. Snape beobachtete den jungen Mann skeptisch.

„Sie könnten sich auch nach dem Krieg darum kümmern… dachten sie."" Seine Stimme war voller Hohn und teilweise auch gefüllt mit Hass. „Doch da war es schon zu spät…"

Lilia blickte ihn besorgt an, während er sich hinter Rika auf die Kiste fallen ließ. Sie streichelte beruhigend seinen Arm. Er zog ihn augenblicklich zurück, doch dass schien das junge Mädchen nicht zu beirren.

„Der letzte verzeichnete Magier starb am 27. April 2029.", sagte Lilia dann leise und strich sich eine Rot-braune Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Uns Menschen ist es nicht viel besser ergangen. Ihr Ziel ist es uns auszurotten. Sie wollen diese Welt nicht, aber noch weniger, wollen sie sie mit uns teilen. Nicht mit etwas, dass unter Ihrer Würde steht…"

Harry stand benommen auf, taumelte langsam zu seinen Gemächern. Er hatte genug gehört…

Er wusste nicht wie lange er auf seinem Bett, oder eher der unbequeme Pritsche die es darstellen sollte, verharrt hatte und in Gedanken versunken die Wand angestarrt hatte, als es zaghaft an seiner Tür klopfte. Was er genau gedacht hatte, konnte er nicht sagen. Sein Kopf war prallvoll gewesen, doch er konnte keine klaren Gedanken darin finden…

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam, ohne dass er überhaupt darum gebeten hatte, einzutreten. Der Gryffindor sah benommen auf, ohne sich wirklich zu bewegen. Er fühlte sich so entsetzlich taub an. Dabei konnte er nicht einmal sagen, welcher Gedanke schlimmer war? Der, dass er noch vor seinem 47ten Lebensjahr sterben würde oder, dass es in knapp vierzig Jahren nach seiner Zeitrechnung, außer ein paar Schlammblüterkindern, keinen einzigen Magier mehr geben würde?

Ironie des Schicksaals, wenn man bedachte, was Voldemort mit diesem Krieg bezweckt hatte. Ein bitteres Lachen entkam seiner Kehle und, hätte er einen letzten Wunsch frei, wäre es der, diesem Mistkerl den Ausgang seines tollen Planes persönlich mitzuteilen.

„Harry?" Lilias Stimme riss ihn sanft aus den Gedanken. Sie stand mit unsicher verschränkten Armen und besorgtem Blick in seinem Zimmer. Die Tür war wieder verschlossen und Snape stand mit aschfahlem Gesicht neben ihr.

„Könnte ich ihn alleine sprechen, Doktor?" Die junge Frau blickte seinen Professor einen Moment zweifelnd an, dann nickte sie und verließ den Raum. Ließ den Gryffindor mit dem schlimmsten Alptraum Hogwarts zurück.

„Mister Potter, glauben Sie mir, ich kann sehr gut nachvollziehen, wie Sie sich fühlen.", sagte sein Professor mit fahriger Miene und ließ sich langsam neben ihm auf der Pritsche nieder. „Auch ich habe Dinge erfahren, die ich im Leben niemals wissen wollte. Über Dinge, die niemals geschehen sollten, die mich zutiefst schockiert haben. Sicherlich war dies niemals Voldemorts Absicht und zu wissen, dass der Krieg, der unserer Generation, unseren Familien und Freunden bevorstehen wird, mit oder ohne uns, so enden wird, erschüttert mich wie es sie erschüttern muss."

Der junge Mann blickte sein Gegenüber entsetzt an. So hatte er Snape noch nie erlebt, hatte ihn niemals so erleben wollen und noch weniger hatte er sich vorstellen können, ihn jemals so zu erleben. Zu sehen, dass Severus Snape, so etwas wie… Gefühle hatte… war erschreckend desillusionierend.

„Aber, wir sollten jetzt nicht in Selbstmitleid versinken…oder Trauer…"

Harry blickte ihn überrascht und erzürnt zugleich an.

„Nicht solange es noch Hoffnung gibt.", sagte Snape eindringlich.

„Hoffnung?", er lachte bitter, es klang erschreckend hohl. „Wir sind in einer Zeit gefangen, in der unsere Rasse annähernd nicht mehr existiert, die Welt liegt in Schutt und Asche, oder wenigstens der größte Teil davon, und da draußen laufen physisch und psychisch manipulierte Wesen mit übernatürlichen, magischen Fähigkeiten herum, die die gesamte Menschheit ausrotten wollen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich weiß, dass alle meine Freunde in der Vergangenheit blindlings in ihr Verderben rennen werden und ich sitze hier, werde sie niemals wieder sehen und-"

„Potter!" Snapes Stimme klang scharf wie ein Rasiermesser. „Es mag unglaublich klingen, aber auch ich habe Menschen, die mir nahe stehen."

Und wie unglaublich das klang, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. „So meinte ich das nicht.", sagte er dennoch leise.

Einen Moment schien der Professor zu überlegen, ob er darauf eingehen sollte. Das Gespräch in so private Bahnen gelangen zu lassen. Offensichtlich entschied er sich dagegen „Und genau darum geht es. Es geht nicht mehr um Sie und um mich und darum, wie wir zurückkommen. Es geht um das alles hier." Er machte eine demonstrierende Geste, welche auf den Raum und das dahinter deuten sollte. „Um das, was hier passieren wird."

„Ich weiß sehr gut, was hier passieren wird und genau das ist es-", begann Harry aufgebracht.

„POTTER! Wie schwer von Verstand sind Sie eigentlich? Wir WISSEN es! Wir wissen was passieren wird. Verstehen Sie, was DAS bedeuten könnte?"

„Und was bringt uns das?", knurrte er heftig.

„Ich habe lange und ausgiebig mit Doktor Pascalle darüber gesprochen.", begann er leise und seine Blicke durchbohrten Harry bei seinen Worten regelrecht. „Die Zeit war etwas und wird etwas sein, was die Muggel…Menschen mit Technik alleine vielleicht niemals verstehen und noch weniger beeinflussen werden können. WIR konnten es! Wir Magier haben Dinge aus Perspektiven gesehen, die Muggel in der Unendlichkeit niemals verstehen oder erfassen werden können. Deshalb mussten wir sterben. Wir waren zu gefährlich für sie…"

„Die großen Magier unserer Zeit konnten es. Magier wie Nicolas Flammel oder Albus Dumbledore zum Beispiel. ICH kann es nicht und ich verstehe viele dieser Dinge selber nicht einmal. Können Sie es, Professor? Können Sie uns zurück durch die Zeit bringen, damit wir verhindern können, was unweigerlich passieren wird?"

Der Meister der Zaubertränke starrte ihn ernst an. „Nein, dass kann ich nicht. Fest steht aber, dass es eine Möglichkeit geben muss."

„Und die wäre?"

„Das müssen wir herausfinden, Mister Potter.", schnarrte Snape leise.

Harry lachte erneut bitter auf. „Wie? Wir existieren nicht mehr, mal abgesehen von ein paar magisch begabten Kindern und uns beiden. Die großen Magier unserer Zeit sind tot. Hogwarts ist zerstört. WIR sind Geschichte!"

„Jede Geschichte hat Überbleibsel, Harry.", sagte Doktor Lilia Pascalle leise und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie schenkte den beiden einen entschuldigenden Blick und lehnte sich gehen das Holz.„Eure Welt mag in Trümmern liegen, so wie die Unsere. Doch sie existiert immer noch. Und vielleicht finden wir unsere Lösungen dort. In den Trümmern…"

„Und wo sollen wir bitte suchen?"

„Hogwarts.", war Snapes knappe Antwort.

* * *

_Und hier bin ich wieder und mal wieder ungewohnt schnell… Aber, wie ich sagte, es fließt und es muss raus… :)_

_Wie immer DANKE, an meine lieben Leser und vor allem, an die Reviewer… :)_

_Es freut mich wirklich, dass die Story dem ein oder anderem gefällt und dass ihr die Figuren interessant findet. Ich hatte gute Vorlagen, denn die meisten sind, auch wenn ihr sie nicht kennt, nicht von mir. fg Ok, sicherlich sind sie teilweise maßlos OOC, aber immerhin ist bei dem Versuch beide Themen gekonnt zu vermischen einiges bei draufgegangen. Jedenfalls freue ich mich, dass der ein oder andere der Leutchen bei euch gut ankommt. Oder vielleicht auch in Zukunft gehasst wird. gg Deswegen versuche ich sie euch ja so nahe wie möglich zu bringen, was natürlich auch wieder mit unzähligen Erklärungen nötig ist, die ich dann immer wieder einbauen muss und werde. Aber, ich denke die werden recht interessant bleiben und werden…_

_Dasselbe gilt für die Story selbst und die vielen Verzwickungen. Da kommt noch einiges, was in der Story übereinander laufen wird. Ich denke aber, dass macht es etwas spannender… :) _

_Zu dem Thema selbst. Natürlich ist es mal was GANZ anderes und hat nicht mehr viel mit HP zu tun. Das sagte ich ja schon zu Anfang, denn diese Story wird einfach etwas anders werden, als die gewöhnlichen HP FF´s. Im Prinzip ist und bleibt es aber schon eine HP FF, auch wenn die Story noch so abgespaced oder eben nicht typisch HP like ist. AU ist und soll es natürlich absolut nicht sein. Das ist eher nen Galerians AU. :) Hat natürlich was Matrix oder Terminator like, weil es eben Endzeit ist… Sie wird an manchen Stellen aber wieder HP like werden, das verspreche ich euch und… na ja… So´n bisschen Abwechslung auf dem FF-Markt ist sicherlich auch mal gut… ;)_

_Und an thesnitch… lach Also, deine Revs sind echt verwirrend. FF ist echt göttlich.Ich verstehe aber schon, was Du mir sagen willst.Ich werde versuchen, so Patzer demnächst zu vermeiden, auch wenn ich das ein oder andere nicht zu ganz nachvollziehen konnte.Z.B. das„Sie sagten, um es beherrschen zu können." Ich meine das an dieser Stelle schon so, wie es da steht. Ich meinte damit, dass sie sagten, sie haben es gesplittert, damit sie es beherrschen können… ;) War vielleicht ein bisschen schwer zu verstehen... Aber Paris und Ocean ist natürlich der Knaller. lachundhust Das habe ich echt so garnet bemerkt... gg_


	7. Chapter 6

**6**. Die Letzten ihrer Art

_Das Licht über ihm flackerte, ließ die Umgebung um ihn herum immer wieder auftauchen und verschwinden… Auftauchen… Verschwinden…_

_Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er war, noch was er dort tat. Die Luft war dick und stickig, es roch nach Blut und Desinfektionsmittel. Mühsam versuchte er den Kopf zu heben, doch sein Körper schien ihm nicht zu gehorchen. Seine Augen waren weiterhin auf die Wand vor ihm gerichtet, er stand mit dem Rücken zum Raum gewand, welcher sich hinter ihm ausbreitete. Es war still… Beunruhigend still, alles was er hörte, war sein eigener Atem, dass unruhige rasseln seiner Lungen. Aufregung…_

_Er spürte sie mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, ebenso die Wut und den Zorn, gemischt mit unbändigem Hass. Doch vor allem, fühlte er sich leer… So entsetzlich leer, unvollkommen, allein…_

_Allein…_

_So entsetzlich allein..._

_Seine Augen schlossen sich, ohne dass er dazu den Befehl gegeben hatte und plötzlich war er blind. Der Raum war verschwunden, nur der Geruch deutete darauf hin, dass er sich immer noch hinter ihm empor zog. _

_Schritte… _

_Hinter ihm…_

_Er hörte sie klar und deutlich, wollte aufsehen, sich nach ihnen umdrehen, doch nichts geschah. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht und so hielt er starr inne, die Augen weiterhin geschlossen. _

_Blind…_

…_und allein…_

„_Ich habe auf Dich gewartet, Hexe." Die Stimme kam aus seinem Kopf, klar und deutlich, doch er hatte nicht den Mund geöffnet. Es war nicht die seine… Sie war hell…und kalt…eiskalt…_

_Und voller Zorn…_

_Hinter ihm hielten die Schritte inne, jemand seufzte leise. „Bitte, hör mir zu. Du und ich-" Die Stimme kam ihm schrecklich bekannt vor._

_Endlich öffneten sich seine Augen, sein Körper setzte sich in Bewegung, wandte sich schleichend langsam und scheinbar unmenschlich geschmeidig herum. Erst jetzt wurde ihm das Bündel bewusst, was er an seine Brust drückte. An eine weibliche Brust…_

_Das hier war nicht sein Körper. Er war in diesem Körper gefangen. Zuschauer, nicht fähig zu handeln…_

_Das Gesicht hob sich, blickte die Gestallt an, von welcher ihn nur noch weniger Meter trennten. Sein Herz blieb stehen, als er in die braunsten und bekanntesten Augen sah, die er sich vorstellen konnte._

_Hermione…Älter… Kraftlos… Voller Trauer… Aber Hermione…_

_Doch was tat sie hier?_

„_Du und ich…", dieses Mal kam die Stimme aus seinem Mund. Oder eher dem Mund, in dessen Körper er steckte. Ein bitteres Lachen folgte. „Es gibt kein Dich und mich, Hexe."_

_Hermione trat etwas näher an die Gestalt in der er steckte heran. Vorsichtig, ihre Augen waren leer, so leer, wie er sich fühlte. „Wir sind uns ähnlich. Wir haben beide Mens-", sie stockte, blickte einen Moment zu Boden. „Wir haben beide jemanden verloren, der uns nahe stand. Sehr nahe…" Wieder stockte sie, ihre rehbraunen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Ich kenne dieses Gefühl. Diese Leere, die einen von Tag zu Tag mehr einnimmt." Ihre Augen fuhren wirr über den Boden, sie erblickte etwas, was sie zusammenzucken und kurz ausschluchzen ließ._

_Der fremde Blick folgte ihr und so der seine. Am Boden verstreut lagen unzählige, übel zugerichtete Körper. Offensichtlich waren es Magier gewesen… Krankenschwestern… Auroren… Säuglinge…_

_Sein Herz zog sich zusammen und er versuchte das Bündel in den fremden Armen zu deuten. Ein Baby? Ein Magierbaby? War das hier ein magisches Krankenhaus?_

_Sein Blick lag immer noch starr auf den toten Körpern. Oder eher, auf einem. Auf dem von Draco Malfoy. Er steckte in einer verdreckten schwarzen Robe und sein silberblondes Haar hing ihm wild in die Stirn. In seinen schlaffen Armen, lag ein Bündel… Reglos… Still…_

_Er wollte schreien, wegsehen… weinen…_

_Doch er konnte nicht._

„_Wir haben nichts gemeinsam, Hexe.", sagte die Stimme kalt. „Nichts außer einer Sache." _

_Der Kopf drehte sich zurück, gewährte ihm wieder einen Blick, auf seine beste Freundin. Sie blickte ihn mit verschleierten Augen an. „Wir sind beide die Letzten unserer Art.", zischte die Stimme hämisch und ließ das Bündel auf den Boden fallen. Ein kleiner, verkrampfter Körper kam zum Vorschein. Leblos…_

_Hermione ging in die Knie, ein langer, heiserer Seufzer entfuhr ihrer Kehle. „Nein.", hauchte sie und tastete beinahe liebevoll nach dem Bündel. Es hatte flauschiges, rotes Haar._

_Sein Magen verkrampfte sich entsetzlich und der Drang zu schreien, überwältigte ihn ein weiteres Mal. _

„_Doch keine Sorge. Du wirst Dein elendes Pack bald wieder sehen…"_

_Hermione blickte auf, ihre Augen waren entsetzlich leer. Vollkommen ausdruckslos…_

_Wissen lag in ihnen. Das Wissen, dass auch sie sterben würde. Und in ihren Augen sah er, dass sie es wollte…_

„MIONE!" Er saß kerzengerade im Bett, sein Herz raste fürchterlich. Schwer atmend schlug er die vollkommen verschwitzte Decke beiseite und strich sich eine ebenso nasse Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Sein Gesicht war nass… Doch nicht nur vom Schweiß…

Fahrig strich er sich über die Augen, wischte die Tränen beiseite, die noch in seinen Wimpern hingen und blickte sich dann in seinem Zimmer um. Einen Moment hatte er gehofft, das alles wäre nur ein Traum gewesen und er wäre soeben erwacht. In seinem großen, wunderbar bequemen Himmelbett in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei im guten alten Jahr 1997…

Doch die bittere Wahrheit sah anders aus…

Alles was ihm blieb war der Gedanke, dass der Traum, den er gerade eben gehabt hatte, nur ein solcher war. Nichts weiter als eine Verarbeitung des kürzlich gehörtem. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken müssen, dass es bittere Tatsache gewesen sein könnte. In der Vergangenheit…

Wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass er vielleicht gesehen hatte, wie seine beste Freundin sterben würde… oder gestorben war… Und mit ihr auch die Kultur der Magier…

Das Kind…

Harry rieb sich benommen die Stirn, während er sich vom Bett aufrichtete und das Zimmer verließ. Er wusste nicht wirklich, wohin er sollte. Er hatte ja nicht einmal einen Schimmer, wo er sich hier genug befand. Irgendwo in den Trümmern, die einmal London gewesen waren. Vielleicht war es ein altes Lager, ein Bunker oder auch eine umgebaute Kaserne. Bis jetzt hatte er nicht viel davon gesehen. Nur einen Teil der Wohn- und Aufenthaltsbereiche und die Krankenstation. Die meisten Türen waren verschlossen, doch der immense Andrang der verschiedensten Menschen, ließ ihn erahnen, dass sich dieser Ort, dieses Lager, noch um einiges weiter hinter diesen Türen ausweitete.

Kinder… Hier gab es Kinder und kleine, zu Klassenzimmern umgebaute Abstellräume… Spielplätze, zwischen Müllhalden…

Das Kind…

Das Kind aus seinem Traum… Die Erinnerung kam schmerzlich zurück. War es ein Weasley gewesen? Rons Kind? Vielleicht sogar das Kind von Ron und Hermione? Vielleicht das Kind von Ginny? Fred? George? Bill?

Er seufzte… Er würde es nie erfahren, ob er es nun zurück in die Vergangenheit schaffte, oder nicht. Denn offensichtlich, würde er sterben, bevor dieses Kind das Licht der Welt erblicken würde…

Überrascht hielt der Gryffindor inne, umschlang sich selber mit den Armen. Eine der Türen war offen. Nicht sperrangelweit offen, aber geöffnet. Einen Spalt… Offensichtlich unbeabsichtigt vergessen…

Er trat näher an das Metall heran, spähte vorsichtig durch den Spalt. Dahinter brannte spärlich Licht, es erleuchtete den Gang der sich hinter der Tür befand nur mäßig. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand an die Tür, schob sie etwas weiter auf. Offensichtlich war der Gang leer, denn niemand war zu sehen.

„Hallo?", rief er testend.

Keine Antwort, wie er es erwartet und erhofft hatte.

Langsam trat er in den Gang, schloss die Tür wieder, bis auf einen kleinen Spalt. Er wusste, er sollte nicht hier sein, wusste, dass das, was ihn erwarten könnte gefährlich sein würde, dass er es bereuen könnte, einfach seiner Neugierde nachgegangen zu sein.

Doch er war Harry James Potter und ganz der Sohn seines Vaters… Ein Herumtreiber…

Eine Treppe am Ende des Ganges weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Der Schwarzhaarige blickte sich ein letztes Mal testend um, bevor er sich so leise wie möglich in Bewegung setzte.

„Hallo?", rief er erneut als er die Treppe erreicht hatte und hielt am Treppenabsatz einen Moment inne.

Stille…

Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, schritt die endlos lang scheinende Treppe hinauf, an deren Ende ihn eine weitere Tür erwartete. Schwerer , breiter und dicker, als zuvor. Doch auch sie war geöffnet.

Vorsichtig schob er sie offen, blitze durch den entstandenen Spalt.

„Wow.", hauchte er und trat ins Freie. Es schien sich um eine Art Dach oder Aussichtspunkt zu handeln. Doch nicht das war es, was ihn beeindruckte. Es war auch nicht die Luft, die hier draußen viel frischer als unten in der Anlage oder gar in der zertrümmerten Stadt war. Es war der Ausblick…

Bäume… Wälder… Berge… Grün… Alles schien unendlich grün zu sein, mal davon abgesehen, dass es in das kalte silber des Mondes getaucht war. Es war das fantastischste, was er seit Tagen gesehen hatte… Vielleicht sogar in seinem ganzen Leben, wer wusste das schon…

Es war… Ein Stückchen Zuhause…

„Identifizieren Sie sich.", drang es blechern zu ihm durch. Er wirbelte augenblicklich herum und blickte direkt in einen blauen Lichtstrahl, der in einer Art Geschossturm endete.

„Schei-", begann er leise, sich selber für seine elende Neugierde verfluchend. Jetzt starb er einen noch heldenhafteren Tod, als durch einen Manngroßen Felsbrocken. Erschossen vom Geschossturm seiner eigenen Leute. So konnte man sie wahrscheinlich nennen, auch wenn das nun keine Rolle mehr spielen würde. Er zuckte zusammen, als der Lichtstrahl ihm direkt in die Augen schien. „-ße"

„Identifikation abgeschlossen. Person unbekannt. Eindringling!" Der Geschossturm brachte sich automatisch in Stellung, der Lichtstrahl wurde Blutrot. „Eindringling!", keifte die blecherne Stimme regelrecht und wenige Sekunden später, war der Gryffindor regelrecht übersäht von roten Lichtpunkten, welche über seinen Körper tanzten.

„Wunderbar.", keuchte er. Es kam noch besser. Er wurde nicht nur von einem Geschossturm erledigt, sondern gleich von gut 50 Geschosstürmen durchsiebt. Wenigstens brauchte er nicht mehr miterleben, wie Draco Malfoy das erfahren würde, wenn Snape mit seinem Leichnam, mal davon ausgegangen, man könnte ihn noch irgendwie transportieren, außer in einer Frischhaltedose, zurück nach Hogwarts kämme. Wenn er das tun sollte… Ansonsten war es eh egal…

„Angriff abbrechen."

„Identifikation abgeschlossen. Zugangslevel 7. Angriff abbrechen." Ein leises Surren, dann wurde der Strahl wieder blau und die anderen verschwanden.

Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Er war gerade dem Tod eines Idioten entgangen.

„Überzeuge mich vom Gegenteil wenn es nicht so ist, aber hegst Du den Wunsch zu sterben?"

Der Gryffindor wirbelte augenblicklich nach der Stimme herum, doch es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er ihre Quelle fand. Sie oder eher er saß auf einem kleinen Vorsprung hinter ihm und blickte aus tiefblauen, spöttischen Augen auf ihn herab. Urplötzlich fühlte er sich wieder entsetzlich winzig und unscheinbar. „Die Tür war offen.", sagte er matt und hätte sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten für diese Antwort getreten.

„Dann wolltest Du möglichen Eindringlingen Guten Tag sagen?"

„Ähm… Nein…", stotterte er und zog die Arme noch enger um sich herum. Plötzlich war ihm entsetzlich kalt. „Ich wollte…"

Der junge Mann blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch irgendetwas in seinem Inneren sagte dem Schwarzhaarigen, dass er die Antwort eh schon wusste. Er wusste nicht warum, vielleicht war es die Art, wie er ihn ansah. Durchdringend. Mit diesen Augen… Obwohl sie plötzlich gar nicht mehr so extrem unnatürlich wirkten. Sie wirkten fast schon normal.

„Es ist das Melatropin."

„Was?" Harry blickte überrascht auf.

„Unsere Augen… Es liegt an den Drogen. Bewusstseinserweiternde Drogen."

„Oh." Hatte dieser Kerl gerade seine Gedanken gelesen?

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte die Mundwinkel seines Gegenübers.

„Das müssen ziemlich… große… Mengen sein.", sagte er leise.

„Ich fürchte ja."

„Ist das nicht ziemlich ungesund?" Er runzelte die Stirn und versuchte möglichst an nichts zu denken. Nicht an diese verdammten Augen oder an dieses elende, alles wissende Lächeln, was sogar das von Draco Malfoy übertraf und das sollte etwas heißen. Aber, er sollte nicht an Draco Malfoy denken! Nicht hier und jetzt. Und vor allem, wollte er nicht daran denken, was dieses Lächeln und diese Augen in ihm bewirkten.

Der Blonde nickte, zog geräuschvoll die Luft ein. „Ja.", sagte er knapp und sprang leichtfüßig vom Vorsprung herunter, auf die Höhe des Gryffindor. Harry brauchte seine Füße nicht zu sehen, um zu erahnen, dass sie über dem Boden schwebten.

„Wie macht Ihr das?"

Ohne dass er genau gesagt hatte was ein meinte, schien der andere zu verstehen. Was eigentlich nichts Besonderes war, wenn man bedachte, dass er auch vollkommen ohne Worte zu verstehen schien. „Beeinflussung der Schwerkraft."

„Dann könntest Du fliegen? Oder gar Wände hochgehen?" Der Gryffindor war einige Schritte an den Blonden herangegangen und musterte ihn interessiert. Das war ein fantastischer Gedanke. Fliegen ohne Besen und ganz ohne Magie! Nunja… Ännähernd…

Sein Gegenüber wich etwas zurück, ging wieder in die gewohnte Distanz. „Zurück zu meiner Frage, Harry Potter. Was wolltest Du hier?"

Der Magier atmete scharf aus, versuchte die stechenden Blicke zu ignorieren, die ihn durchbohrten und unsicher machten. Vielleicht sogar mehr. Doch er tat es mit der Faszination ab, die von dem jungen Mann ihm gegenüber ausging. „Das Selbe könnte ich Dich fragen." Es war fast wie eine diese endlosen Diskussionen mit seinem persönlichen Lieblingsalptraum von Hogwarts. Jedoch nur fast…

„Ich, für meinen Teil, kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen." Bei diesen Worten musterte der Blonde ihn herausfordernd.

Harry schluckte hart, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich hier nicht auf dem Hogwarts Schulgelände aufhielt und das da gegenüber keiner seiner Mitschüler war. Das hier war kein Spiel und dieser Mann, der schätzungsweise um die 20 war, hatte ihm nun schon zum zweiten Mal das Leben gerettet.

„Ich bin 19, wenn Du es unbedingt in Eurer lächerlichen Zeitrechnung wissen willst.", sagte der Blonde spitz. „Und jetzt mach, dass Du wieder runter kommst, Du solltest längst im Bett sein."

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr.", zischte er zornig.

Ein herausforderndes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen seines Gegenübers. „Natürlich nicht. Aber, wir haben morgen einen harten Tag vor uns."

Der Gryffindor wagte einen letzten, teilweise zornigen, teilweise beschämten Blick. Der Blonde mochteRecht haben, aber er war KEIN Kind mehr. Er war lediglich in eine vollkommen andere Zeit geraten. Eine ihm komplett unbekannte Welt. Wäre es andersherum, wäre jetzt er der jenige, der die Leben rettet und die großen Sprüche klopft.

Leise Schnaubend stürmte er die Stufen hinab. „Und pass ab jetzt gefälligst selber auf deinen Arsch auf. Beim nächsten Mal gehört er mir." Hallte es hinter ihm her. Als er einen Blick über seine Schulter warf, sah er, dass Rion lächelte. Es war wieder eines der beunruhigenden Art. Jedoch der Art, die ihm eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte…

* * *

_Huhu… It´s me again… _

_Wie immer DANKE, für die lieben Revs... knuddel_

_dax: Das freut mich… :)_

_Zutzi: Danke… Es freut mich, dass Dir der Endzeit Stil gefällt. Und verwirrung wird es für den unwissenden Leser noch ne ganze Menge geben. Nach und nach, wird das dann aber alles geklärt. Hab ne Menge mit unseren Burschen vor… gg_

_thesnitch: Also, ich denke, die Revs sind bei mir genauso zerhackt, wie bei Dir auch. Meistens ist es immer neu eine einzelne, verwirrende Zelte… lach Bis auf manche Ausnahmen eben… eben, mach Dir nix draus. Ist nur natürlich schade, dass nu alles weg ist…_

_mrsgaladriel: Genau, sie wollen in den Trümmern von Hogwarts nach etwas suchen… Ob sie was finden, erfahrt ihr dann im nächsten Chap… Ich kann nur versprechen, dass der Weg sehr, sehr steinig sein wird… Hab noch ne Menge vor… :)_

_Ich knuddel euch alle ganz dolle und freue mich wirklich über jeden, der hier reinschaut und dann auch noch ne kleine Rev zurück lässt… :)_


	8. Chapter 7

**7.** Die Geschichte in den Trümmern

Der Wagen holperte entsetzlich und der Gryffindor hatte Mühe sich auf dem Sitz zu halten. Einen Sicherheitsgurt gab es nicht, doch er hatte durchaus schlimmeres erlebt. Seine Fahrt mit dem Fahrenden Ritter war zum Beispiel um einiges traumatischer gewesen. Jedenfalls, was es bis jetzt betraf.

„Es war mal ein alter Kleinbus, uralte Kiste sag ich Dir, aber ich hab ihn komplett aufgemotzt. Mit Panzerglas, Stahlverstärkungen in der Karosserie und Panzerketten an den Rädern. Den Motor hab ich aus nem Land Rover Defender.", sagte Pat stolz, während sie sich durch tiefstes Geäst wühlten.

„Was wollten Sie daraus bauen? Einen Hüpfschrauber?", zischte der Meister der Zaubertränke vom Rücksitz. Seinem Professor gefiel es sichtlich, in den letzten Tagen in annähernd ausschließlich muggelartiger Begleitung zu sein.

„Einen Hubschrauber meinen Sie, Professor?" Pat hatte sie die förmliche Anrede von Harry abgeguckt, obwohl es für den jungen Mann wohl eher Spaß, als ernst war. Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht.

„Würden wir laufen, wären wir schneller.", schnarrte Snape verächtlich.

„Das können Sie Professor, wenn Sie es mit wild gewordenen Tieren und noch wilder gewordenen Möchtegernpsychos aufnehmen wollen. Niemand hindert Sie daran! Ein Wort von Ihnen und ich fahre rechts ran. Soweit das hier möglich ist." , antwortete er freundlich. Zu freundlich, denn sein Lieblingslehrer schnaubte nur leise auf, schwieg jedoch.

„Was ist, wenn diese Psychoheinis uns hier sehen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Um das zu vermeiden, fahren wir ja hier und nicht auf der Straße, Kumpel."

„Ja, das ist mir bewusst, aber was ist, wenn sie uns trotzdem sehen?"

„Keine Sorge, die kommen hier nicht rein. Ich habe das alles mit Rion getestet und er kam hier auch fast nicht rein!"

„Was heißt fast?", fragte der Gryffindor besorgt.

Pat sah ihn einen Moment mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Na, er kam irgendwann rein.", sagte er dann trocken.

„Beruhigt Sie das ebenso, wie es mich beruhigt, Potter?", zischte Snape verächtlich.

Harry runzelte nur zugegebenermaßen besorgt die Stirn. Es war kein angenehmer Gedanke, diesen eigenartigen Wesen, welchen ihnen doch eigentlich so ähnlich sein mussten, ausgeliefert zu sein. Denn immerhin waren sie allein, was die Verteidigung betraf. Denn Rion, Rika, Paine und Dr. Pascalle waren mit einem merkwürdigen Gefährt namens Hovadrive vorausgefahren, um ihr Ziel zu säubern und zu überprüfen, bevor ihre Schützlinge eintrafen.

Hogwarts…

Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte hart bei dem Gedanken daran, was ihn erwartete oder auch erwarten könnte. Er konnte sich den Ort an dem er den glücklichsten Teil seiner Kindheit verbracht hatte, nicht in Schutt und Asche vorstellen. Jedenfalls, bis jetzt noch nicht… Bald würde er es müssen…

„Ich verstehe diese Sache mit dem Dreigestirn nicht wirklich.", sagte er schließlich leise, um sich abzulenken.

Pat blickte ihn an, von der Straße fort, was ihn einen Moment zum zittern brachte. Manchmal erinnerte er ihn etwas an Ron. Und das schmerzte. „Nunja. Sie waren die ersten Drei Ihrer Art. Stell Dir den mächtigsten Magier aller Zeiten vor und dann schraub seine Macht ein paar Stufen hoch."

„Wieso Drei? Wieso nicht Vier oder Fünf?"

„Ich habe mal gehört, weil es ne Primzahl war. Könnte aber auch daran liegen, dass sich der Faktor so einfach besser aufteilen ließ. Weißt Du, sie gaben nicht jedem, von jedem etwas. Sie gaben jedem nur einen Teil. Die Jungs hatten eher physische Kräfte. Der eine eher die Elementaren, der andere die der Sphäre. Das Mädchen bekam die psychischen Hauer."

„Gedankenlesen und so was?"

„Nein. Eher so etwas wie Gedanken- und Willensmanipulation. Gedankenlesen können eigentlich die meisten von Ihnen. Das hat irgendwas mit der geistigen Ebene zu tun. Sie kommunizieren darauf, können ihren Körper verlassen, in deinen schlüpfen oder Dich in Ihren holen. Der eine ist besser, der andere schlechter. Jedenfalls Splitteten sie ihre Fähigkeiten, um ihre Schwächen hervorzuheben. Sie sollten stark sein, doch sie sollten verwundbar bleiben."

„Aber, Sie waren irgendwie verbunden?"

„Nicht nur irgendwie. Sie waren praktisch ein und dieselbe Person. Der eine konnte ohne den anderen nicht, genau DAS war Ihre größte Schwachstelle."

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Das Genmaterial, welches damals mit dem von Steiner bearbeitetem Code aus euren Proben verschmolzen wurde, stammte von Steiners Sohn. Der Kleine war krank, hatte irgend so´nen Gendefekt oder so was. Das war vielleicht auch der Grund für Steiners Besessenheit. Er wollte den Grund für diese Krankheit finden, oder eher einen Weg, sie unschädlich zu machen. Dem Kleinen half es nichts, auch wenn er Jahre später tatsächlich Erfolge auf diesem Gebiet einheimste. Jedenfalls nahmen sie damals Material von seinem Kleinen, Steiner hatte schon vorher ohne Ende daran herumprobiert. Wahrscheinlich war es die Hauptbasis für alle seine Forschungen, er soll ganze Schränke voller Haare, Speichel, Haut und Blutproben gehabt haben. Das Material war zwar problematisch, da es krank war, aber das ließ sich durch Steiners vorhergehenden Forschungen und letztendlich durch euren Code ausbügeln. Wenn Du das genauer wissen willst, solltest Du da mal Lilia fragen. Pass nur auf, wie Du es anstellst."

„Ok.", sagte Harry leise, auch wenn er mit dem letzten Kommentar nicht viel anfangen konnte.

„Naja, sie nahmen also das Material vom kleinen Steiner und schraubten daran rum. Steiners Bedingung soll gewesen sein, dass sie alle verändert werden. Sei es von der Größe, der Augenfarbe oder gar dem Geschlecht."

„Das Mädchen.", hauchte Harry mit geweiteten Augen.

„Genau. Da konnte der alte Bursche dann also sehen, wie sein Söhnchen ausgesehen hätte, wenn Er eine Sie geworden wäre. Nur eine musste und sollte eine exakte Kopie von dem Kleinen werden. NICHTS, bis auf die kranken Zellen durfte verändert oder entfernt werden. Man gab ihm sogar seinen Namen. Jedoch sagte er es ihnen nie. Keinem von ihnen. Muss ich erwähnen, dass der Kauz danach verrückt wurde und sich kurz darauf selbst ne Kugel in den Kopf jagte?"

Harry schluckte. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie dieser Mann sich gefühlt haben musste, als er seinem Sohn – wenn man es so nennen konnte – plötzlich nach deren Tod wieder gegenüber stand. Er senkte den Kopf.

„Absolut nachvollziehbar.", knurrte Snape mit verschränkten Armen, vom Rücksitz aus und starrte stur aus dem Fenster.

„Aber… Harry, was ich Dir jetzt erzählt habe, bleibt unter uns ja? Erwähne es besser nicht, außer vielleicht bei Lil´und auch dann nur ganz vorsichtig.", hauchte Pat eindringlich.

Der Gryffindor nickte benommen, auch wenn er den Grund der Aufregung nicht verstand. Vielleicht würde er das in Zukunft.

„Darf ich Sie auch um schweigen bitten, Professor?", warf der Dunkelhaarige über die Schulter hinweg.

Snape würdigte ihn eines einzigen Blickes, aus pechschwarzen Augen. „Ich weiß von nichts, also kann ich auch nichts erzählen."

Pat nickte zufrieden. „Alles klar."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, musterte Snape eine ganze Weile. Er sah nicht so aus, als würde er sofort zu einem der anderen gehen, dennoch beunruhigte es ihn, dass der Tränkemeister die ganze Zeit mitgehört hatte.

„Dürfte ich eine Frage stellen, Mister Pat?", fragte Snape nun mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Klar, Professor. Nur zu."

„Wenn es doch zu Anfang nur Drei waren, warum sind es jetzt genug, um die Erde zu bevölkern und die Menschheit auszurotten?"

„Die meisten sind geborene Psychoheinis."

„Gibt es keine fachmännische Bezeichnung?", lachte Harry leise.

„Doch, aber die hören sie nicht gerne."

„Dann hören sie Psychoheinis lieber?", fragte er skeptisch.

Pat lachte leise auf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber, bei den meisten trifft es zu."

„Wie wahr.", hauchte Snape spöttisch vom Rücksitz.

Harry lächelte schwach, ignorierte ihn aber. „Was ist aus den Dreien geworden?"

„Die beiden Burschen starben im Krieg. Das trieb das Mädchen, sie nannten sie Eve, an den Rand der Verzweifelung. Einer kann ohne den anderen nicht, wenn Du Dich erinnerst? Sie verschwand direkt nachdem Voldemort erledigt war und tauchte unter. Wochenlang wusste keiner wohin sie verschwunden war, doch dann tauchte sie auf. Mit einigen von Voldemorts gefallenen Todessern."

Harry klappte der Unterkiefer runter.

„Diese feigen Schweine haben sich natürlich sofort wieder auf die richtige Seite gestellt und der kleinen Prinzessin geholfen, das Labor zu erobern und sich dort niederzulassen. Sie zwang einige von Steiners alten Mitarbeitern für sie zu klonen. Ihresgleichen, doch da der Orden des Phönix damals alle Proben und die meisten Arbeiten von Steiner zerstört hatte, waren die Ergebnisse nur befriedigend bis mangelhaft."

„Warum nahm Sie nicht Ihre eigenen Proben?"

„Weil der alte Bursche zu schlau war. Er hat sie codiert, jeden einzelnen. Es ist möglich den Körper zu klonen, doch nicht den Geist. Nähme sie also eine Probe ihrer Selbst, hätte sie eine leblose Hülle. Wobei man sagen muss, dass sie wahrscheinlich gerade erst durch diesen Selbsttest darauf gekommen ist, sich immer wieder eine neue Hülle zu schaffen, wenn die alte zu kaputt ist."

„Bitte?"

„Die Melatropine zerstören sie, die Lebenserwartung eines gewöhnlichen Psychoheinis liegt bei etwa 15 bis 25 Jahren, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass sie normal gezeugt wurden uns so weder Altersbeschleuniger noch frühzeitigen Melotropingenuß ausgesetzt wurden. Im anderen Fall gebe ihnen 8-12 Jahren. Dann ist der Körper, aufgrund des immensen Drogenkonsums, ein Wrack. Bist Du in ihren Kreisen ein Nichts, verreckst Du elendig. Bist Du wer, bekommst Du eine neue Hülle, kannst Deinen unruhigen Geist dorthinein verfrachten und bekommst weitere 10 Jahre Schonfrist. So wird man dann schon mal umgerechnet etwa 50 und sieht immer noch aus wie liebliche 19."

„Wozu das Melatropin, wenn es Sie kaputt macht?"

„Ohne können sie nicht. Die einen brauchen sie, um bestimmte Werte unten zuhalten, andere wiederum oben. Wieder andere verstärken bestimmte Fähigkeiten, so dass sie sie besser entfalten können. Das Zeug muss im alten Labor im Duzend hergestellt werden. Wir müssen es schmuggeln oder mühsam stehlen."

„Sie erschuf sich also eine Armee?"

„Genau. Aus drittklassigen Versionen ihrer Rasse, doch es genügte, um den kleinen, untreuen Todessern und Menschen, die sich Ihr angeschlossen hatten, überdrüssig zu werden und diese kurzerhand aus dem Weg zu räumen. Und während klein Eve sich daran machte, wirklich annähernd jeden Magier mit Rang und Namen persönlich heimzusuchen, machten sich ihre kleinen Untertanen daran unschuldige Menschenmädchen zu vergewaltigen und sich fortzupflanzen."

Der Gryffindor senkte den Blick, starrte aus der Panzerglasscheibe ins Freie. Der Wald in dem sie sich befanden, kam ihm mittlerweile unheimlich bekannt vor. Langsam richtete er sich auf, versuchte durch die Bäume hindurch zusehen.

„Wir sind fast da.", sagte Pat lächelnd, so als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. Mit flauem Gefühl im Magen sagte der Goldjunge sich, dass wenigstens Pat diese Fähigkeit nicht besaß. Es genügte, wenn zwei seiner Verbündeten in seinen Gedanken herumstochern konnten und es taten.

Er warf einen leichten Seitenblick auf Snape, welcher den Blick mit dem gewohnten Wissen in den Augen erwiderte. Harry ignorierte es, blickte wieder nach vorn.

Pat hatte Recht, sie waren fast da. Vor ihnen tauchten die ersten Ländereien auf, gleich müsste er Hagrids Haus sehen können, oder das, was davon über sein sollte. Sie verließen gerade den verbotenen Wald, der plötzlich gar nicht mehr so verboten und gefährlich schien. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es keine Tiere mehr zu geben schien…

Das Bild das sich ihm dann letztendlich bot schmerzte und er wusste, egal was passieren würde, er würde es niemals wieder vergessen können. Niemals…

Die Trümmer, die eins Hogwarts waren, zogen sich gespenstig in die Höhe. Viel war nicht übrig geblieben, schon von weitem sah er, dass der Turm der Gryffindor verschwunden war. Da wo er in seiner Erinnerung war, prangte jetzt ein Haufen Schutt und Asche und ein großes, klaffendes Loch, was in das Treppenhaus blicken ließ.

Von Hagrids Hütte existierte nur noch der Unterbau… Eine einzige, verwahrloste Zaunsprosse lag etwas abseits. Er hatte sich nur schwer davon losreißen können, war es doch so, als hätte er diesen Ort erst vor ein paar Tagen besucht um dort mit seinem riesigen Freund ein Tässchen Tee zu trinken. Eigentlich war es so, auch wenn zwischen diesem Abend und dem heutigen Tag über 30 Jahre lagen…

„Hier war schon ewig niemand mehr.", sagte Rika leise. Harry nickte schwach. Genau so sah es aus.

Im Inneren erwartete sie nichts Besseres. Der Gryffindor hatte es zwar erwartet, doch die Hoffnung war einen Moment etwas stärker gewesen.

Der Hauptteil der Kerker war eingerissen. Das Wasser, welches sich in den letzten Jahren dort gesammelt hatte, machte ein passieren der unteren Etagen unmöglich. In der großen Halle war es jetzt Knöchelhoch. Pergamente schwammen im verdreckten Wasser. Snape fischte fahrig eines heraus, ließ es abtropfen. Er hatte die Augen des sonst so stolzen, kalten Mannes noch niemals zu trüb gesehen und er wüsste, es würde wahrscheinlich das erste und letzte Mal sein.

„Es ist in den letzten Jahren abgesackt.", wisperte Rika leise, beinahe zärtlich und streichelte immer wieder auf beruhigende Weise seinen Arm. „Als die Magie es nicht mehr stütze, gab der Boden nach. Es war einfach zu… gigantisch…" Sie lächelte und etwas Ehrfürchtiges lag in ihren Augen, während sie zur Kuppel der Eingangshalle hinaussah, welche nur noch zur Hälfte vorhanden war.

Harry folgte ihrem Blick, in seiner Kehle bildete sich ein Faustgroßer Kloß. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Ja das war es. Es war gigantisch und das sollte daraus werden?

Fahrig drehte er sich um, stürmte zurück auf die Länderein. Er konnte und wollte das nicht länger ansehen müssen. Er wollte einfach davon laufen, nur einmal in seinem Leben. Nur einmal in seinem Leben wollte er nicht der große Harry Potter sein, der die Welt retten musste, dieses Mal schien die Last gleich doppelt auf seinen Schultern zu lasten, sonders einfach nur Harry… Einfach nur Harry…

Er wusste nicht wie lange er gelaufen war, doch als er inne hielt, riss eine einzige, Säulenartige Tribune seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Auf ihrer Front prangte ein Dachs. Es war alles, was vom fantastischen Quidditchfeld übrig geblieben war. Eine schiefe Tribüne und ein paar Trümmer.

Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zu Treppe, die auf die Tribune der Hufflepuffs führte. Er wusste nicht genau wo sie war, immerhin hatte er sie niemals zuvor bestiegen, aber er würde sie finden.

„Ich würde da nicht rauf gehen. Sie sieht nicht besonders stabil aus."

Seine Sicht war stark verschleiert, dennoch konnte er erahnen, wer dort auf ihn zu geschlichen kam. „Spar Dir das! Ich kann auf meinen eigenen Arsch aufpassen. Hier bin ich Zuhause.", seine Stimme zitterte. Er wandte sich schnell ab und hechtete die Stufen hinauf. Sie quietschten unter seinem Gewicht beängstigend.

Oben angekommen ließ er sich auf eine der Bänke fallen. Vorsichtig. Erneut ächzte das Holz, doch die Tribune blieb stehen. Schief wie der Turm von Pisa, aber sie stand…

Erneutes Quietschen, dann ließ sich der Blonde langsam neben ihm nieder. Eine Weile starrten sie beide einfach auf das leere Feld, über dessen Rasen er so schier unendlich lange Stunden verbracht hatte.

„Du warst Quidditch Spieler.", sagte der Blonde leise, scheinbar nur um das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Hast Du das in meinen Gedanken gelesen?", fragte Harry etwas zu patzig als gewollt und wischte sich einige Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Nein. In deinem Data-File."

Harry blickte sein Gegenüber überrascht an. „Von mir gibt es so was wie ein… Data-File?"

Rion lachte ungläubig auf. „Glaubst Du wirklich, jemanden wie Dich vergisst die Menschheit?"

„Wunderbar. Dann sind es jetzt also auch die Menschen, nicht nur die Magier."

Der Blonde zuckte die Achseln.

„Was steht noch in meinem Data-File?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich schnaufend. Komischerweise fühlte er sich gerade überhaupt nicht unwohl, noch beunruhigte ihn die Gegenart des Psychoheinis, wie Pat sie nannte. Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen beim Gedanken daran.

„Nichts, was Du nicht schon bestätigt hättest.", antwortete der Blonde grinsend.

„Und das wäre?", fragte er spitz.

„Dass Du immer eine störrische Person warst, die gerne gegen Regeln verstieß und immer wieder in Sackgassen geriet, aus die sie andere herausmanövrieren mussten."

„Das ist der größte Schwachsinn-", begann er aufgebracht.

„Na! Hermione Granger? Ronald Weasley? Albus Dumbledore?"

Ihre Namen versetzten dem Gryffindor einen leichten Stich. „Hast Du Ihre Data-Files auch gelesen? Oder gibt es keine?"

Der Blonde lächelte schwach. „Natürlich gibt es welche."

„Dann bist Du also hier, um mich mit Feststellungen über meine Person, die es in der Zukunft, also hier und jetzt, geben wird zu behelligen?"

„Nein, eigentlich bin ich hier, weil es mir richtig erschien."

Harry blickte überrascht auf. „Richtig inwiefern?"

Rion seufzte, strich sich eine hellblonde Strähne aus den eisblauen Augen, welche heute wieder den unnatürlich blauen Glanz hatten. Von nahem sah es nicht ganz so unheimlich aus, wie von weitem. Vielleicht lag es aber auch einfach nur daran, dass er sich daran gewöhnte.

„Ich habe vor ein paar Jahren ebenfalls mein…Zuhause… aufgesucht. Das war ein Fehler, es brachte nichts als Erinnerungen und Schmerz."

Harry schluckte. „Was ist mit deinen… Eltern?"

„Sie sind tot."

„Oh, das tut mir leid." Es war merkwürdig, der jenige zu sein, der es aussprach.

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist eine andere Geschichte. Fakt ist, dass wir manche Dinge einfach nicht wissen sollten. Vor allem, wenn es unsere Zukunft und unser Schicksaal betrifft."

„Das hat Dir nicht zufällig Albus Dumbledore gesagt?", fragte er vorsichtig. Natürlich war es unmöglich, doch überrascht hätte es ihn nicht.

Rion seufzte. „Das alles hier hättest Du und dein Freund nicht sehen oder erfahren dürfen. Leider lässt es sich nicht verhindern. Ich würde fast sagen, das tut mir leid."

„Das braucht es nicht.", sagte Harry sanft.

„Ich sagte fast."

Harry seufzte, blickte zurück auf das Feld. Musste er erwähnen, dass er nicht wirklich verstand, worauf dieser Junge hinaus wollte? Es wurde ihm von Mal zu Mal klarer, warum Pat ausgerechnet diesen speziellen Spitznamen für ihre speziellen Freunde gewählt hatte.

„Habe ich doch glatt richtig vermutet, als ich darauf gewettet hätte, Sie hier zu finden, Potter.", rief Snape ihnen von unten zu. Harry musste sich etwas nach vorne lehnen, um den Meister der Zaubertränke und seinen Anhang genau zu sehen.

„Haben Sie gefunden, was wir suchen?", fragte er und betete innerlich, dass er ja sagen möge. Es war nicht der Grund, dass er schnellstens nach Hause wollte. Es war eher die Angst, diesen Ort noch einmal aufsuchen zu müssen.

„Nein.", sagte Lilia betrübt. Sie stand dicht neben Snape.

Der Gryffindor stöhnte gequält auf.

„Die meisten Bereiche der Bibliothek sind unzugänglich. Ebenso sieht es mit Dumbledores Büro aus. Und die Bereiche, zu denen man Zugang hat sind…", er zögerte. „ Wie soll ich es sagen, Potter. Sie sind leer."

„Leer?", er blickte überrascht auf. „Warum sind sie leer? Waren es diese Psychohei-" Ein Seitenblick sagte, ihm, dass er das geplante Wort besser herunter schlucken sollte.

„Nein.", antwortete Doktor Pascalle ruhig. „Sie scheren sich nicht hierher, das Wissen, welches sich hier verborgen haben könnte, interessiert Sie nicht. Wir vermuten, es war jemand…", sie zögerte." Jemand aus euren Kreisen."

Sein Herz setzte bei ihren Worten fast aus. „Ein Magier? Wie kommen Sie darauf?" Seine Stimme bebte.

„Wir fanden etwas, dass ein Portschlüssel sein könnte. Vermutlich reist die Person mit Hilfe von diesem hin und her."

* * *

_Heyhoe ihr lieben… Hier bin ich wieder und ich habe wie immer was Feines mitgebracht… gg Und dieses Mal nicht nur hier, sondern auch nen Pitelchen für **Mission V.** Aber, das findet ihr natürlich in der dazu gehörenden Story Sektion…_

_Ja, eigentlich sollte ich meiner verkorksten Idee danken. Sie hat mir wieder eine ziemlich schreibwütige Phase gebracht (wie es viele neuen Ideen machen…)…_

_Aber, natürlich Danke ich Euch ganz besonders. Ohne Leser wäre es ja nur halb so schön, gell? Ja und gerade bei dieser, eigenwilligen Kreation, bin ich erfreut über wirklich jede einzelne, kleine Seele, welche sich an meinem geistigen Dünnfiff erfreut… ;) DANKE! _

_TheSnitch: Nein, natürlich nicht. Rion ist eines dieser Wesen und wie Du im letzten Pitel ja nun schon erfahren hast, gibt es schon lange nicht mehr nur drei davon. Das ist ja das Problem, obwohl das eigentliche natürlich die-Eine-ist-welche-sich-irgendwo-in-einem-alten-Laber-verschanzt… ;) _

_MrsGaladriel: Freut mich, dass Du ihn magst (oder auch nicht magst). Hatte eine FANTASTISCHE Vorlage, obwohl der Bursche wohl so ziemlich OOC ist. Nunja… Kalt ist er, abweisend ist er, distanziert ist er… Aber, dennoch OOC… Aber, da ich die Gal Story ja total zerschreddert habe, passt das schon… ;)_

_Dax: Freut mich… :)_

_Naja, ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass ihr auch weiterhin so fleißig dran bleibt… knuddel_


	9. Chapter 8

**8.** Unerlaubtes Wissen 

So leise es ihm möglich war, betrat er den kleinen, dreckigen Raum, dennoch wirbelte der andere in Sekundenschnelle herum, bevor er überhaupt die Türschwelle überquert hatte. Es überraschte den Gryffindor zugegeben sehr, denn jeder, der sich schon einmal in Severus Snapes Unterricht geschlichen hatte, oder wenigstens den Versuch dazu gestartet hatte, musste ein Meister darin sein. Oder es wenigstens von sich denken.

„Verdammt, schleich Dich nie wieder so an mich ran, wenn Du lebend zurück in Deine Zeit willst.", keuchte Pat, atmete zischend aus und wandte sich wieder den Bildschirmen zu, die er wenige Sekunden zuvor noch anscheinend äußerst ausgiebig betrachtet hatte. Er sah entsetzlich müde aus, so hatte der Schwarzhaarige den jungen Mann bis jetzt noch nie zuvor gesehen.

„Du bist ziemlich schnell.", sagte er anerkennend und ließ sich neben Pat auf einen der verschlissenen Stühle fallen.

Der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht schneller, als die anderen, die die Ehre hatten, in dieser Scheißwelt aufzuwachsen. Jedenfalls was Diejenigen, die über 15 werden betrifft."

Harry nickte schwach und blickte ebenfalls auf die flackernden Schirme vor seiner Nase. Das glaubte er ihm. Immerhin hatte er selber beinahe den ersten Tag nicht überlebt. Es musste die Hölle sein. Eine Hölle, die ihn, oder eher die die ihm lieb waren, erwartete, wenn er versagen würde…

„Du solltest Dich auf´s Ohr hauen." Er sah ihn nicht einmal an, fixierte wie hypnotisiert den Bildschirm, welcher nichts weiter, als unzählige verschiedenfarbige Farbkleckse zeigte. Offensichtlich handelte es sich um eine Art Wärmeanzeige.

„Ich kann nicht."

„Haben sie schon etwas gefunden?" Einen kurzen Moment wagte er es, ihn anzusehen, bevor er wieder den Bildschirm fixierte.

„Nein.", wisperte der Schwarzhaarige enttäuscht. Seit Stunden suchten Doktor Pascalle und sein Professor gemeinsam nach einem Weg den Portschlüssel zu aktivieren, was komischerweise unter normalen Umständen nicht möglich war. Bevor er die beiden allein gelassen hatte, hatten sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, nach Hinweisen zu suchen, wohin er führen könnte.

Zu wem er führen konnte!

Sein Hals wurde bei dem Gedanken daran, dass jemand, den er kannte, der ihm nahe stand noch leben könnte, trocken. Sein Blut raste durch seine Adern. Er wusste, er sollte es unterdrücken, zu groß könnte die Enttäuschung sein. Doch es musste jemand sein, der Hogwarts kannte. Jemand der lange darin gelebt hatte. Jemand wie Madam Pince, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid oder vielleicht sogar… Ein rasselndes Keuchen entkam ihm, welches Pats Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenkte… Vielleicht sogar Albus Dumbledore!

„Was suchst Du dort?", fragte er leise, um das Thema zu wechseln und sich selber auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Nichts. Ich suche nicht, ich sehe."

„Und was siehst Du?"

Pat hob die Hand, beugte sich etwas vor, um den Bildschirm zu erreichen. Er deutete auf einen Farbklecks, er war umgeben von vielen weiteren, doch im Gegensatz zu den anderen, welche annähernd nur dunkelrot über den Bildschirm tanzten, war er um einiges heller. „Dort."

Harry beugte sich ebenfalls vor, begutachtete die tanzenden Kleckse genauer. Offensichtlich waren es… Lebewesen? „Was… Bei Merlin, was sind das für Dinger?"

„Goirs. Ekelerregende, echsenartige Kriechviecher. Dumm wie ein Stück Toast, aber schnell wie eine Vega 4."

Harry ersparte es sich, zu fragen, was zur Hölle eine Vega 4 war.

„Aber, vor allem sind sie gefährlich. Können senkrecht an Wänden hochklettern und meilenweit springen."

„Das klingt ja fantastisch.", sagte der Gryffindor matt.

Pat lachte leise. „Die sind ja nicht mal das Problem, verdammt."

Er blickte überrascht auf. „Was dann?"

„Das hier." Pat deutete auf den etwas kleineren, hellen Punkt.

„Ein Mensch?"

„Nicht doch, die sind viel besser durchblutet. Eindeutig ein Psychoheini, kalt wie ein Fisch. Das kommt vom Melatropin, Ihre Körpertemperatur liegt deutlich unter unserer."

Harry schluckte. „Wer?"

Pat zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einer der hohen Garde, die Streuner kommen meistens allein. Nicht gleich, mit _Begleitung._"

„Du meinst, diese Viecher gehören zu Ihm?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Oder zu Ihr."

„Eve?" Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich immens. Er war nicht wirklich erpicht darauf, den Grund für den Untergang seiner Rasse kennen zu lernen. Jedenfalls nicht hier und jetzt.

„Wohl kaum. Irgendein Handlanger. Wenn wir Glück haben ist es Nitro, Spider, Birdy oder einer der anderen Drittbesetzungen. Wenn wir Pech haben, ist es schlimmstenfalls Parano oder Rose."

„Was heißt schlimmstenfalls?"

„Sie könnten es hier rein schaffen und das wird kritisch."

„Sie wollen hier rein? Warum?"

„Wir haben etwas, was Sie haben wollen." Pat lehnte sich etwas zurück.

„Was?"

Der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Einiges, aber das sollte Dich nicht interessieren."

Harry zuckte gekränkt zusammen. Natürlich, er gehörte nicht dazu. Er war gut genug, diese Welt zu retten, aber dennoch war er nur _Zugangslevel 1_. Ein halbes Kind, auf das man aufpassen musste. Dabei war hier fast keiner älter als 30. Er knirschte schwach mit den Zähnen.

„Alles klar, Kumpel?", fragte Pat vorsichtig.

Einen Moment schwieg er, versuchte die angestaute Wut und Enttäuschung herunter zu schlucken. Würde er jetzt etwas sagen, würde er es bereuen, das wusste er.

„Gibt es Data-Files von mir?", fragte er schließlich, mit immer noch verspanntem Unterkiefer.

Der Dunkelhaarige blickte überrascht auf. „Ja, die gibt es."

„Könnte ich sie sehen?"

Sein Gegenüber zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht so recht. Da könnten Sachen stehen, die Du nicht wissen solltest."

Harry schnaubte wütend auf. „Was ist mit denen meiner Freunde?"

Pats Miene veränderte sich nicht.

„Und die meiner Eltern, die sind schon längst tot? Da kann ich also nichts erfahren, was ich nicht schon weiß!", knurrte er um einiges heftiger, als es eigentlich geplant war.

Pat zögerte einen unendlich lang scheinenden Moment, dann nickte er schwach und begann auf die Tastatur einzuhämmern. Sekundenspäter wechselte das Bild auf den Schirmen.

„Wie hieß Deine Mutter?"

„Lily…Lily Potter.", sagte Harry starr.

Leises Hämmern ertönte.

Einen Moment schien der PC zu arbeiten, die Datenbank zu durchforsten. Dann flackerte das Bild wieder auf. Harry hielt den Atem an. _No file found_. Er stöhne gequält auf. Pat schien überrascht.

„War das ihr richtiger Name? Oder ein Spitzname?", fragte er.

Harry schlug sich hart an die Stirn. „Lillian Potter."

Wieder das Klackern der Tastertur. Das endlose warten. Erneut hielt er die Luft an. Dann flackerte das Bild.

Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, er wusste, wie albern das klingen musste. Ihn erwartete nichts, was er nicht schon wusste, doch da war sie. Seine Mutter, gebannt für alle Ewigkeit. Mit zitternden Händen und flauem Magen ließ er den Blick immer wieder über die Zeilen wandern. Den Tag ihrer Geburt, den Ort, eine Art Lebenslauf und dann… Das Datum ihres Todes…

Er schluckte…

„Mehr?"

Harry nickte benommen.

„Dein Dad?"

„James Potter."

Das Klackern. Das endlose Warten. Dann wieder das Flackern.

Auch hier erwartete ihn nicht neues oder unbekanntes. Der File war aufgebaut, wie der seiner Mutter. Eine kurze Zusammenfassung, von der Geburt, bis zum Tod.

Er schluckte hart, sein Hals war entsetzlich trocken. Dennoch konnte er den Blick nicht abwenden.

„Durst?"

Ein schwaches Nicken.

Der andere erhob sich, verließ den Raum. Harry konnte hören, wie seine Schritte sich entfernten.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell, er wusste nicht, warum er es tat. Hastig beugte er sich vor, suchte mühsam Buchstabe für Buchstabe. Dann drückte er _Enter_, so wie Pat es zuvor getan hatte. Und das Warten begann. Das Warten auf das Flackern. Sein Herz begann zu rasen, schien seinen Blutdruck verdoppeln zu wollen, sein Hals wurde spottrocken.

Dann…

Er atmete durch, schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen. Wollte er es wissen? Wollte er es wirklich wissen? Er konnte es nicht rückgängig machen. Niemals… Es würde ihn verfolgen… Sein ganzes Leben lang…

Schritte ertönten…

Und die Neugierde siegte…

Er öffnete die Augen, überflog Geburt und Lebenslauf. Alles was er sehen wollte, war die letzte Zeile. Nicht mehr… Aber, auch nicht weniger…

Er zitterte…

Sein Herz raste beängstigend…

Da stand es…

23 August 2017

Sein Todestag…

„Fuck, Harry." Pat schoss in den Raum, beugte sich über die Tastatur und drückte einen einzigen Knopf. Das Fenster schloss sich.

„Es war nur das Datum.", wisperte er.

Der Dunkelhaarige reichte ihm mit strafendem Blick ein Glass Wasser. „Genug, um Dir den Rest Deines Lebens zu versauen."

Er schluckte. Vermutlich, sehr wahrscheinlich sogar, hatte er Recht. „Ich bin müde, ich glaube ich gehe ins Bett.", sagte er matt, griff nach dem Wasserglas und erhob sich langsam.

Pat nickte schwach. „Tu das." Seine volle Aufmerksamkeit lag erneut wieder voll und ganz auf den Bildschirmen.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis Harry sich in der Lage fühlte, wirklich einzuschlafen. Alles Mögliche wirbelte ihm durch den Kopf und verweigerte ihm die erwünschte Nachtruhe. Er wusste, er hätte seiner Neugierde Einhalt gebieten sollen. Manche Dinge sollte man nicht über sein Schicksal wissen. Das sagte der Blonde, das sagte Pat und er war sich sicher, dass auch Dumbledore das sagen würde.

Aber, er konnte nicht anders. Er hatte gewusst, dass er sterben würde, noch vor seinem 47ten.

Doch was hatte er gedacht, was passieren würde, wenn er es wusste?

Dass er es verhindern konnte, so wie er diesen Ausgang des unvermeidlich bevorstehenden Krieges, in seiner Zeit, vielleicht verhindern konnte?

Wohl kaum… Es sei denn…

Er öffnete ruckartig wieder die Augen. Es sei denn, er fand heraus, wie er sterben würde…

Doch wollte er das wirklich wissen?

* * *

_Joah, da sind wir wieder… Ich fasse mich so kurz wie möglich, da ich eigentlich noch tausend andere Dinge zu tun habe, die ich vorziehen sollte, doch ich konnte nicht anders. Sehen wir es, als kleine Wochenend-Beschäftigung für euch… ;)_

_Wie immer DANKE, für die lieben Revs… Motianna´s Morgana (Vielen Dank! Freu Und ja, es wird einen richtigen Schluss geben. Nur, den verrate ich natürlich noch net… ;)), Dax, The Snitch (zu 1 – Das war Sarkasmus, jeder der Snape kennt, weiß das doch… ;) zu 2 – Hm… Stimmt, das klingt nicht wirklich passend, müsste ich bei Gelegenheit mal ändernaber vorerst lasse ich es so… zu 3 – Das nehmen sie da an. Wäre aber doch langweilig, wenn alles stimmen würde, was man denkt, oder? ;) zu 4- Das ist etwas schwer zu erklären, so in 3 Sätzen. Vielleicht mache ich das mal, wenn ich mehr Zeit habe, ok? Sag mal, Du hast nicht zufällig Bock, mein Beta zu sein? liebguck), Ancestry, MrsGaladriel (You will see! fg)… Ich knuddel euch alle, auch die evtl. Schwarzleser! Ich würde mich aber wirklich über jede noch so kleine Rev freuen…_

_Bis zum nächsten Mal… Bis dahin… knuffz eure ET…_


	10. Chapter 9

**9.** Auf der Flucht

_Er rannte, er wusste nicht warum, aber er rannte. Einfach immer voran, hechtete mit annähernd übermenschlicher Präzision über Berge von Leichen, aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass es sich um Rebellen und auch Todessern handelte._

_Es dämmerte ihm. Er war auf einem Schlachtfeld. Einem Schlachtfeld, gefüllt und zerstört von Krieg. _

_Sein Herz hämmerte in der Brust, sein Atem rasselte, immer wieder kam er trotz der Präzision ins Straucheln, immer wieder entwich ihm ein kleines, kaum hörbares Wimmern._

_Und dann fühlte er es wieder. Dieses Gefühl der Leere, der Zerrissenheit und der Verzweiflung. Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Der Schmerz, die Panik, die er in den Adern des fremden Körpers spürte, die Tränen, welche über das Gesicht liefen und seine Sicht durch die fremden Augen verschleierten und die Beine, welche unter jedem Sprung, jedem Schritt und jedem zurückgelegtem Meter, immer wieder nachgaben und den fremden Körper ins Wanken brachte._

_Es war neu… Was immer zerrissen war, es war vor wenigen Augenblicken passiert. _

_Der Körper hielt inne, der Blick lag auf etwas in der Ferne. Er konnte es nicht wirklich erkennen, doch es schien ein Körper zu sein. Verdreht und leblos, lag er in den Trümmern. Blitze zuckten umher, die Luft stank nach verbranntem Fleisch. _

_Er fiel auf die Knie, ein lautes Schluchzen entkam der fremden Kehle. „Nein." Es war der Schrei einer Frau._

Sie ließ sich vornüber fallen, atmete Staub und Dreck ein, er konnte es in ihrer Lunge brennen spüren. Doch viel schlimmer war der Schmerz, der in ihr tobte. Er bauschte sich auf, trieb sie wieder hoch, ließ ihn durch verschleierte und durch Staubverklebte Augen sehen, dass sie weiter voran kroch. Auf die scheinbar winzige, sich deutlich von den anderen abhebende Figur in den Trümmern zu.

„_Nein", wimmerte sie. _

„_Nein." Mit jedem zurück gelegtem Meter konnte er spüren, wie sich neben dem Schmerz und der Verzweifelung ein anderes Gefühl in ihr ausbreitete._

„_Nein." Immer mehr…_

„_Nein." Wut…_

„Nein." Hass… 

„_NEIN."_

_Ein Sog riss ihn fort, fort aus dem Körper, fort vom Feld, fort von der kleinen, gekrümmten Figur in den Trümmern, die er fast erreicht hatte. Dessen Gesicht er fast hatte sehen können._

Die Augen öffneten sich, es lag immer noch ein leichter Tränenschleier über ihnen, der ihm die Sicht erschwerte.

_Was er sah, schien eine Decke zu sein. Eine Lampe schien ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Sie richtete sich auf, ein leises Keuchen entkam ihrer Kehle. Ihre Augen fuhren unruhig umher, erlaubten ihm einen kleinen Blick auf den Raum, in dem sie sich befand. Er wirkte steril, nichts weiter als weiße Wände, keine Möbel, nur ein Fenster...und etwas, auf dem sie sich befand, etwas, auf dem sie bis vor wenigen Minuten noch gelegen hatte._

_Sie wurde plötzlich ganz still. Er spürte regelrecht, wie die Ruhe in ihr aufstieg, als sie in sich hinein horchte._

_Und da wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst… _

_Sie wusste es…_

_Sie spürte ihn…_

Er fuhr mit einem Schrei hoch, verhedderte sich in der Bettdecke und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Einen Moment blieb er einfach liegen, er konnte es noch immer spüren. Sie war da gewesen. In ihm. In seinem Kopf, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment.

Langsam richtete er sich auf, befreite seine Beine aus dem dünnen Stoff der Decke und griff nach dem Glas Wasser, welches er auf dem Nachttisch abgestellt hatte. Es fühlte sich wundervoll an und für einen Moment genoss er einfach nur das erlösende Gefühl des kühlen Nasses, welches liebevoll seine Kehle streichelte.

Dann schreckte er erneut auf.

Unruhige Schritte hechteten über den Flur, er konnte deutlich Stimmen hören. Nervöse Stimmen, schmetternde Stimmen, ängstliche Stimmen…

Schnell warf er sich etwas über, - seine Kleidung bestand nunmehr aus Sachen von sich und Sachen, die man ihm hier gegeben hatte - und verließ beinahe fluchtartig das Zimmer. Auf den Fluren war wie erwartet die Hölle los. Er war erstaunt, wie viele unbekannte Gesichter es hier unten doch noch zu geben schien.

Auf dem Weg zum Überwachungsraum, stieß er unsanft mit Snape zusammen. Der Tränkemeister sah ungewohnt zerzaust und verschlafen aus. „Können Sie nicht einmal in ihrem Leben aufpassen, wo Sie hinlaufen, Potter?", zischte dieser gefährlich leise, während sie der Menge folgten.

Mühsam schleuste er sich bis zum Überwachungsraum durch, wo er noch vor wenigen Stunden, vielleicht waren es aber auch nur Minuten, mit Pat gesessen hatte. Es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Der Psychoheini… Die Goirs…

„Was ist passiert?", rief er, als er sich durch die letzte Menschenreihe durchschob.

Pat blickte kurz über seine Schulter. Doktor Pascalle war bei ihm.

„Sie versuchen herein zu kommen.", sagte sie leise.

„Aber, versuchen Sie das nicht ständig?", fragte er und trat zu den beiden vor die Bildschirme.

„Ja, aber das hier ist anders. Eigentlich hat unser Kumpel sich hier schon zurückgezogen, doch dann kam er ganz plötzlich zurück und attackierte das Haupttor. Und siehst Du hier oben?" Er deutete auf den oberen Bildschirmrand. „Es kommen immer mehr, so eilig hatten sie es noch nie."

„Wir müssen sofort hier raus."

Alle Anwesenden wirbelten sich herum, die Menschen vor dem Eingang des Überwachungsraums hatten eine kleine, schmale Schleuse gebildet, durch die sich nun ein allzu bekannter Blondschopf schlängelte. Er trug den bekannten, weißen Pyjama, seine Haare waren entsetzlich zerzaust und seine Augen wirkten normaler denn je. Dennoch hatten sie das beeindruckendste blau, das er bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Heller noch, als das von Ginny oder Ron.

„Was ist los?" Lilia klang beunruhigend besorgt.

„Sie weiß es."

„Was?"

„Sie weiß, dass...", er zögerte, warf dem Gryffindor und seiner Begleitung einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. „…hier drinnen etwas vorgeht…"

„Weiß Sie, dass wir-"

Rion schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein! Sie wird aber alles tun, um es herauszufinden."

„Woher?", fragte Lilia eindringlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Der Blonde senkte den Blick. „Aber, wir müssen die Leute hier raus bringen. Sie werden uns überrennen. Bringt sie runter, in die anderen Sektionen und schottet hier oben alles ab. Sagt Rika, Paine und den anderen, sie sollen hier rauf kommen, wir werden Euch Rückendeckung geben."

Die junge Frau sah wenig begeistert aus. „Und was wird aus Euch, wenn wir alles abschotten?"

Der Blonde legte die Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Wir kommen klar. Bringt die anderen in Sicherheit, wir finden einen anderen Weg."

Sie nickte schwach, er blickte ihr in die Augen, für einen Moment schien es so, dass sie miteinander kommunizierten. Ihre Augen wurden trüb, bevor sie ein weiteres Mal nickte und er so schnell wie er den Raum betreten hatte, wieder verschwunden war.

„Können wir helfen?", hörte er den Meister der Tränke fragen.

Lilia drehte sich langsam zu ihnen um. „Ja, das könnten Sie. Bringt die anderen runter in den Keller. Da ist ein Aufzug. Sie sollen sich dort sammeln. Folgt einfach immer den roten Pfeilen und passt auf die Kinder auf. Sie dürfen nicht verloren gehen. Wir treffen uns unten." Sie wandte sich Pat zu. „Schotte alles ab, baue einen Countdown ein, der nach und nach alles hinter uns zu macht. In etwa 15 Minuten sprengst Du das Labor und in einer halben Stunde den Aufzug. Wenn Du alles erledigt hast, gehst Du mit Harry, dem Professor und den anderen. Du kennst den Weg." Dann wandte sie sich ab und machte sich daran, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Lil?", rief ihr Pat nach.

„Ich komme nach. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."

Pat nickte wissend und wandte sich dann wieder dem Computer zu, um in kürzester Zeit die verschiedensten Befehle in die Tastatur zu hacken. „Schnappt Euch die anderen und bringt sie alle runter. Ist ganz einfach, ihr schafft das. Dort wartet ihr auf Lil´ und mich."

Harry nickte und deute den Leuten vor dem Überwachungsraum an, Platz zu machen und schob sich aus dem Raum. Snape folgte ihm.

„Und Harry?"

„Ja?" Er blickte zurück.

„Vergesst den Portschlüssel nicht." Pat lächelte.

Harry lachte leise. „Nein, auf keinen Fall."

„Wir sehen uns unten."

„Passt auf Euch auf."

„Dito."

Der Weg zum Aufzug war um einiges leichter gewesen, als er befürchtet hatte. Doch noch mehr befürchtete er, dass dieser Weg es den Eindringlingen nicht besonders schwer machen würde, sie zu verfolgen. Er hoffte inständig, dass dort unten etwas wartete, was diese Befürchtung zunichte machte.

Snape beruhigte hinter ihm einige hysterische Kinder und zu Harrys Überraschung, machte er das sogar wirklich gut. Und das ganz ohne ihnen Punkte abzuziehen, sie niederzumetzeln oder sie gar zu Tode zu erschrecken. Gerade hang eines der Kleinen an Bein und ließ sich auch durch ein paar ernstere Worte nicht abschütteln.

Der Gryffindor beobachtete die Szene breit grinsend. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum sie Lehrer geworden sind."

Snape bedachte ihn mit einem tötungswilligen Blick. „Nur um diesen kleinen Biestern etwas beizubringen."

„Nicht doch Professor, sie überraschen mich immer wieder. Sie hätten einen guten Vater abgegeben.", sagte er noch breiter grinsend.

„Sie strapazieren Ihr Glück über, Potter", sagte Snape scharf und endlich ließ das Kind von ihm ab, gesellte sich zu den anderen.

Der Schwarzhaarige wandte sich lächelnd ab, einige der Anwesenden hatten damit begonnen, die Frauen und Kinder mit dem Aufzug in die Ebene 3 hinab zulassen. Soweit er es hinaushören konnte, handelte es sich um die Evakuierungsebene.

„Fantastisch, Ihr habt schon begonnen, sie alle abzulassen." Pat hechtete in den Raum, schloss die Tür des Aufzugbereichs hinter sich und schien sie mit einem Code zu verriegeln. „Dann nichts wie weg."

„Wie sieht es oben aus?"

„Noch ist die Luft halbwegs rein. Sie brechen gerade durch den Hangar durch. Es dauert aber nicht mehr lange, dann wimmelt es da oben, von ihren kleinen Schoßtieren. Und kurz darauf, werden sie dann da oben alles platt machen. Aber, bis dahin-" Pat stockte, sah sich in der Menge vor dem Aufzug um. „Wo ist Lil´? Ist sie schon unten?"

„Wir dachten, sie wäre bei Dir?", sagte Harry mit geweiteten Augen.

Pat überlegte nicht lange, stürmte zurück zur Tür und öffnete diese wieder. „Der Code ist wieder aktiv, wenn ich die Tür verschließe. Das heißt, wenn ihr einmal draußen seid, kommt ihr nicht mehr rein. Bleibt also, wo ihr seid und macht, dass ihr runter kommt."

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf und trat ebenfalls auf den Flur. „Ich komme mit.

„Sei nicht verrückt, ich komme schon klar."

„Potter, er hat Recht. Sie sollten mit den anderen hinunter in die Evakuierungsebene fahren und machen, dass Sie hier weg kommen.", sagte Snape barsch und trat ebenfalls aus der Tür.

Pat atmete erleichtert aus. „Der Professor hat Recht Kumpel-"

„Ich bin kein kleines Kind, ich bin nicht viel jünger als Du! Ich komme mit!"

„Harry, hör auf Deinen Lehrer und geh mit ihm-"

„Wer sagte, dass ich zurückgehe? Ich komme selbstverständlich mit ihnen Doktor Pascalle suchen. Aber Potter, sie gehen augenblicklich-"

Die Tür fuhr hinter ihnen zischend zu.

Drei Augenpaare legten sich augenblicklich überrascht und teilweise entsetzt, auf das Zentimeter dicke Stahl, dass ihnen nun allen den Weg zu den rettenden Aufzügen versperrte. Ob nun erwünscht oder nicht.

_Verriegelungsmechanismus aktiviert. Ebene 1 abgeschottet, bitte begeben sie sich augenblicklich zur Evakuierungsebene. Ebene 2 wird verriegelt in : 15 Minuten…_

„Fuck!" Pat ließ die Schultern hängen. „Der Countdown."

Snape wandte sich schleichend langsam um und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Was tun wir jetzt, Mister Pat?"

Der Angesprochene sah sich kurz um. „Links lang." Sagte er und hechtete dann los. Harry und Snape folgten ihm, ließen unzählige Türen zurück, bis sie schließlich das Treppenhaus erreichten, welches hinab in die Zweite Ebene führte. Eine Ebene, die ihnen bis jetzt strengstens verwehrt gewesen war. Unter diesen Umständen hätte der Gryffindor aber auch liebend gerne darauf verzichtet…

_Ebene 2 wird verriegelt in : 13 Minuten…_

Die mechanische Stimme, welche von überall herzukommen schien, machte ihn zugegeben etwas nervös. Genügte es nicht, dass sie es alle 0 Minuten verkündete? Oder alle 5?

_Ebene 2 wird verriegelt in : 12 Minuten…_

Er fluchte leise, beschloss es vorläufig einfach zu ignorieren und weiterhin die Stufen hinabzueilen. Dabei hatte er leichte Probleme, dem Dunkelhaarigen, welcher ihnen voranschritt zu folgen, da dieser immer wieder zwei bis drei Stufen auf einmal nahm. Doch wenigstens erging es ihm besser, als Snape. Dieser hatte erhebliche Mühe, den beiden jungen Männern auf den Fersen zu bleiben.

Als sie die nächste Ebene erreicht hatte, es war ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen, scherte Pat einfach aus und verschwand durch eine riesige, graue Metalltür.

Harry folgte ihm, Snape dich auf seinen Fersen. Soweit er es erkennen konnte, handelte es sich bei diesem Ort um eine Art riesige Forschungs- oder Krankenstation. Alles wirkte extrem steril. Überall standen riesige, schneeweiße Tanks herum, mit den Aufschriften Nalcon, D-Felon, Red oder ähnlichen, verwirrenden Begriffen. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was sich im Inneren der Tanks befinden könnte und da das auch der erdenklich unpassendste Moment war zu fragen, verschob er diesen Gedanken auf später. Komischerweise schien keiner der Räume verschlossen zu sein.

Keiner, bis auf einen.

Abrupt kamen sie vor der scheinbar meterdicken Metalltür zum Stehen. Mehrere Streben stützten sie und direkt neben der Tür, schien ein Bedienfeld zu sein. Das hatte er bis jetzt nur bei den wirklich verbotenen Bereichen gesehen. Oder in Actionfilmen…

Pats Finger flogen hastig über die Tasten, ein leises Piepen ertönte und eine Computerstimme erforderte eine stimmliche Identifizierung. Erst dann öffnete sich der Koloss von Tür zischend.

_Ebene 2 wird verriegelt in: 8 Minuten. Bitte begeben sie sich augenblicklich zur Evakuierungsebene._

„Pat!" Doktor Pascalles Gesicht erhellte sich, als sie sie in der Schwelle stehen sah. In ihren Händen hielt sie einen verbeulten Stuhl, welcher offensichtlich exakt in die Wölbungen einer absolut intakten Stahltür zu passen schien. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Was zur Hölle tat diese Frau da?

„Lil was machst Du hier. Die ganze Ebene geht in 8 Minuten hoch."

Snape zischte hinter ihm lautstark auf. Harrys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Das klang gar nicht lustig.

_Ebene 2 wird verriegelt in: 7 Minuten. Bitte begeben sie sich augenblicklich zur Evakuierungsebene._

Das klang noch weniger lustig.

„Ich bekomme den Mechanismus nicht auf. Er hat sich verriegelt, als Du das Notfallprogramm gestartet hast." Rief der Rotschopf panisch und schlug erneut gegen die Tür. Der Stuhl ächzte verräterisch, die Tür schien es nicht einmal gemerkt zu haben. Mal davon ausgegangen, sie könnte so etwas bemerken.

„Lil´, dass ist ne Meraphormtür, die bekommst Du nicht mal auf, wenn Du mit ´ner Boing dagegen fliegst."

Sie sah Pat mit verzweifelter Miene an.

„Das war nicht Dein Plan B, oder?", sagte er leise lachend, offensichtlich, um die Situation etwas aufzuheitern.

„Pat!", schrie sie. „Wir müssen sie aufbekommen."

_Ebene 2 wird verriegelt in: 5 Minuten. Bitte begeben sie sich augenblicklich zur Evakuierungsebene._

Der Dunkelhaarige blickte sich besorgt um. „Keine Chance, wir müssen hier raus."

Sie trat kopfschüttelnd zurück, ihre Miene war vollkommen starr. „DAS können wir nicht und DAS weißt Du. Du musst das System hacken."

Einen Moment zögerte er, dann nickte er und sprang über den Schreibtisch hinweg zum PC.

„Doktor, so ungern ich mich einmische, aber wie wichtig kann das, was sich hinter dieser-", warf Snape ruhig ein.

_Ebene 2 wird verriegelt in: 4 Minuten. Bitte begeben sie sich augenblicklich zur Evakuierungsebene._

Sie schüttelte mit ernster Miene den Kopf. „Wichtiger als unser aller Leben zusammen." Sie blickte zwischen Harry und Snape hin und her. „Zu mindest im Moment."

„Was ist, wenn wir es mit Magie versuchen?", fragte der Tränkemeister beinahe sanft.

„Keine Chance.", warf Pat vom PC aus ein.

Harry stöhnte gequält auf. Das wäre doch auch eine tolle Art zu sterben. So müsste er wenigstens nicht auf den 23 August 2017 warten. Das würde ihm eine Menge schlafloser Nächte ersparen. Er wanderte unruhig umher, wagte einige genauere Blicke in dem eigentlich so unscheinbaren aber dick verbarrikadierten Raum.

Einige Pritschen, an dessen Rändern sich Schnallen befanden, ebenso eine abgeschottete Kammer, mit einem Stuhl, welcher ebenfalls Riemen an den Armlehnen und Beinstützen hatte. Das alles war umgeben von Unmengen Monitoren aus denen unzählige Kabel hervorgingen. An den Wänden standen ebenfalls Tanks. Doch diese waren größer und schmaler, als die in den anderen Räumen und in den Fluren. Insgesamt waren es drei und jeder einzelne, schien an einem eigenen Überwachungsmonitor zu hängen.

„Pat! Scheiße, beeil Dich!" Einen Moment blickte er überrascht auf. Doktor Pascalle raufte sich regelrecht die Haare, so aufgelöst hatte er die sonst so ruhige und ausgeglichene Frau bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen.

Das Klackern der Tastatur hielt inne, Pat sah ebenfalls äußerst überrascht aus. „Verdammt, hast Du gerade wirklich Scheiße gesagt?"

„PAT!"

Das Klackern setzte augenblicklich wieder ein.

Harry wandte sich wieder ab, trat langsam vor den ersten Monitor. Auf dem Bildschirm flimmerten einige, wirre Daten und pulsierende Linien. Ganz oben, noch über all den Anzeigen und Daten stand nur ein einziges Wort.

Vorsichtig legte er die Hand auf die Oberfläche des Tanks, das Metall fühlte sich kühl unter seinen Fingerspitzen an, ließ sie leicht kribbeln. Ein merkwürdiger Schauer durchfuhr ihn, er wusste nicht warum, konnte nicht sagen woher es kam, aber es war da. Und er konnte schwören, es ging von dem aus, was sich im inneren des Tankes befand. Abgeschottet von seinen Blicken, abgeschottet von der Welt.

Er ließ den Blick erneut über den Monitor schweifen, blieb an dem einzigen, kleinem Wort hängen, welches über all den unverständlichen Anzeigen prangerte.

Eden…

Ein Zischen riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Er wandte sich langsam wieder dem Geschehen hinter sich zu. Doktor Pascalle stieß einen schrillen Freudenschrei aus und stürzte sich auf die geöffnete Tür. Aus dem inneren drang grelles Licht und weißer Qualm hervor. Offensichtlich hatte diese Tür einen überdimensionalen Kühlschrank versperrt.

Pascalle zog zielstrebig eines der oberen Fächer heraus, ergriff einen runden, silbernen Behälter und trug diesen vorsichtig zum Schreibtisch.

_Ebene 2 wird verriegelt in: 3 Minuten. Bitte begeben sie sich augenblicklich zur Evakuierungsebene._

„Lil", wisperte Pat ungeduldig, während sie vorsichtig den Behälter öffnete.

„Psst", befahl sie.

Der Gryffindor trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Auch der Behälter öffnete sich zischend. „Pat, gib mir einen Aco-Pack aus der obersten Schublade."

Der Dunkelhaarige tat hektisch, wie ihm geheißen wurde.

Mehr als nur vorsichtig, zog sie eine einzelne, gläserne Ampulle in der sich eine dunkelrote Flüssigkeit befand, heraus. „Die Disk auf meinem Schreibtisch. Steck sie ein." Pat nickte nur und reichte ihr das kleine, schwarze Kästchen, in das sie Sekunden später die Ampulle verschwinden ließ. Noch bevor sie das Kästchen richtig verschlossen hatte, packte er sie grob am Arm und zog sie aus dem Raum.

Snape und Harry folgten ihnen.

_Ebene 2 wird verriegelt in: 2 Minuten. Bitte begeben sie sich augenblicklich zur Evakuierungsebene._

Sein Herz schien sich von seiner Brust in seinen Hals hochgearbeitet zu haben. Jedenfalls schlug es genau dort, als er den ganzen Weg zum Treppenhaus zurück eilte. Er hatte das Gefühl, er wäre noch nie in seinem Leben so schnell gerannt. Seien Nackenhaare richteten sich unweigerlich auf.

Endlich kam die rettende Tür in Sichtweite, Pat zog Doktor Pascalle trudelnd hinter sich her, Snape schnaubte hinter ihm immer heftiger auf. Sie alle dachten das gleiche…

_Ebene 2 wird verriegelt in: 1 Minute. Bitte begeben sie sich augenblicklich zur Evakuierungsebene._

Seine Sicht geriet ins Schwanken, die Tür schien sich immer mehr zu entfernen, wie sie das auch in den Träumen immer taten. Doch das hier war kein Traum und natürlich entfernte sich die Tür nicht mit jedem Schritt, auch wenn er es sich einredete.

Einbildung…

War es nicht so, dass man sich in Extremsituationen die verrücktesten Sachen einbildete?

_Ebene 2 wird verriegelt in: 10 Sekunden_

Er konnte die Klinke fast greifen, war schon mit Pat und dem Doktor auf einer Höhe.

_5_

Nur noch ein paar Schritte.

_4 _

Er konnte das Metall der Klinke schon fast spüren.

_3_

Er streckte die Hand aus.

_2_

Umschloss das rettende Metall, drückte es herunter, stieß die letzte Sperre auf und hechtete hinaus in die Freiheit. Millisekunden später folgten Pat, der Doktor und der heftig schnaufende Professor Snape. Die Tür fiel scheppernd hinter ihnen zu.

_1_

_Verriegelungsmechanismus aktiviert. Ebene 2 verriegelt, bitte begeben sie sich augenblicklich zur Evakuierungsebene. Ebene 3 wird abgeschottet in: 15 Minuten…_

„Nein.", keuchte Harry auf und stützte sich keuchend auf den Knien ab.

„Wir müssen weiter.", sagte Pat schwer atmend.

Snape knurrte gequält auf. „Ich glaube, ich werde zu alt für diesen Unsinn."

* * *

_Also… Hier bin ich mal wieder. Leider habe ich dieses Mal noch kein neues Chap von MV mitgebracht. Ich hoffe aber doch mal, es lässt nicht mehr allzu lange auf sich warten…_

_**Großer Dank **geht wie immer an meine lieben **Leser**, esp.** Talvi** (Ich frage mich gerade, wie Du darauf kommst, dass es Malfoy ist! Ok, wahrscheinlich will er Blond und sarkastisch ist… ;) :) Nun ja… Ich verrate nur soviel. Malfoy hat nichts mit Rion zu tun, aber wenn es vielleicht den Anschein erweck.), **MrsGaladriel** (Ja, das denke ich auch. Ich würde mich sicherlich auch spoilen…), **TheSnitch** (grummel ;)Gut,ich werde es mir merken und so was in Zukunft vermeiden, ok? ;) Und DANKE fürs betan… Dazu aba später… :)), **die-na** ( Huhu… freu… DAT zu erklären ist jetzt so schrecklich kompliziert… Aber OK, ich werde euch ALLEN in den nächsten Chaps eine kleine Erklärung schreiben, mit LINKS zu BILDERN der CHARAS, wenn ihr wollt… lach Dabei muss ich dann nur aufpassen, dass ich nix erzähle, wat die Story spoilen könnte… ;)), **Motiannas Morgana** (Nix zu danken… Und keine Sorge, ich bin in drei Wochen auch noch da… gg Wo warst/bist Du denn? Im Urlaub? Wenn ich jeztz mal so dreist fragen darf… ;)), welche mir mit ihren süßen Revs den Tag versüßt haben… knuffz_

_**Ganz besonders großer DANK**, geht an **TheSnitch,** denn sie ist ab jetzt mein liebes, neues Betali! **DANKE!** Du bist echt göttlich! Willst Du Lehrerin werden oder so? Würde mich nicht wundern… Ich hätte da mal so´n paar Fragen, zu manchen Sachen, die ich einfach nicht auf die Reihe bekommen will… Z.B. diese Sache mit dem „Nein"… da oben… Wann kommt da jetzt ein Punkt hinter und wann net? seufz Mensch, dabei hatte ich in der Schule mal ne 2 in Deutsch… hust Vielleicht hast Du da mal Zeit für mich? Dann würde ich Dir da einfach mal mailen… Eilt aba net, lass Dir also Zeit…_

_Ansonsten sage ich dann mal, bis zum nächsten Chap und mit GANU viel Glück, kommt das vielleicht sogar noch vor Montag! gg Ich knuddel Euch alle!_


	11. Chapter 10

**10.** Eden

„Ich würde gerne auf ihre Knochen Rücksicht nehmen, Professor, aber wir sollten wirklich weiter", sagte Pat und setzte sich augenblicklich wieder in Bewegung, die immer noch leicht trudelnde Lilia Pascalle hinter sich herziehend.

Snape gab ein leises zischendes Geräusch von sich, folgte ihnen aber ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden.

„Ich kann alleine laufen", rief die rotblonde Frau vor ihm deutlich genervt und taumelte gefährlich nahe am Fallen, um den nächsten Treppenabsatz.

„So bist Du aber schneller."

„So liege ich gleich auf der Nase.", keifte sie leicht außer Atem, den Aco-Pack immer noch fest umklammert. Was zur Hölle befand sich darin, dass es so wichtig war, ihr aller Leben zu riskieren?

_Ebene 3 wird abgeschottet in: 11 Minuten…_

Die nächste Ebene kam um einiges schneller, als die letzte, was natürlich auch nur Einbildung gewesen sein konnte. Wahrscheinlich sogar nur war, doch das spielte gerade keine Rolle. Er war gerade Hauptdarsteller in einem billigen null-acht-fünfzehn Actionfilm. Jedenfalls fühlte er sich gerade genau so. Es fehlte nur noch die spärlich bekleidete Schönheit, an seiner Seite. Stattdessen hatte er Snape…

Ein leises Lachen entkam seiner Kehle, nannte man so etwas nicht Galgenhumor?

Doktor Lilia drehte sich besorgt nach ihm um, was sie Sekunden später bereuen sollte. Denn dadurch endete ihre kleine Reise mit dem Kopf am nächsten Türpfosten.

„Pat!", brüllte sie und machte eine Sekunde lang die Anstallten, sich die schmerzende Stelle mit der Hand zu reiben. Doch da diese mit dem wertvollen Aco-Pack versehen war und die andere fest in Pats Umklammerung steckte, musste sie passen. Schnaubend taumelte sie hinter dem jungen Mann durch die nächste Ebene.

Harry fiel ein entsetzlich großer Stein vom Herzen, als sie diese endlich erreicht hatten. Doch wie genau sollte das jetzt weiter gehen? In welche Ebene wollten sie? Wie viele Ebenen mussten sie noch durchqueren, bevor sie diese Station verlassen konnten?

_Ebene 3 wird abgeschottet in: 8 Minuten…_

Snape schnaufte hinter ihm bedenklich, doch als er besorgt über seine Schulter sah, ließ sich der ältere Magier verständlicherweise nichts anmerken. Immerhin war das Severus Snape, was hatte er also erwartet?

„Wo genau wollen wir hin?", rief er schließlich.

„Zum Hangar. Wir nehmen die Hovadrives", warf Pat zurück.

_Ebene 3 wird abgeschottet in: 4 Minuten…_

„Kommen sie nicht am Hangar durch?"

Sie nahmen eine scharfe Kurve, welche ihn nun selber stark ins Trudeln brachte. Er kam hart an der Wand zum stehen, doch für den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Schulter, hatte er auch später noch Zeit. Also ließ er einfach unbeirrt weiter, Kurve um Kurve, Gang um Gang…

„Nicht in diesem Bereich."

„Aber…", er beschleunigte noch etwas, um die anderen einzuholen. Snape blieb etwas weiter zurück, folgte ihnen aber weiterhin behaglich, mit wehendem Umhang. Natürlich hatte er sich geweigert, die Kleidung der Muggel anzunehmen. „… sie sind da irgendwo?"

„Das werden wir dann sehen", gab Pat knapp zurück und nahm eine weitere, scharfe Kurve, die rettende Tür zum Treppenhaus war schon in greifbarer Nähe.

_Ebene 3 wird abgeschottet in: 1 Minute. Bitte begeben sie sich augenblicklich zur Evakuierungsebene._

Dann geschah alles ganz schnell, es war, als würde er es regelrecht in der Zeitlupe sehen. Die junge Frau kam erheblich ins Taumeln, riss Pat mit sich aus dem Gleichgewicht. Sekundenspäter stürmte die übergroße Fledermaus, welche natürlich sein unbestrittener Lieblingslehrer war, annähernd ungebremst in sie hinein und sie alle gingen in einer auch in dieser ernsten Situation schier amüsanten Szene zu Boden.

Das Aco-Pack sauste wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht durch die Luft, durch die angrenzende Tür in den nächsten Raum, das schwarze Metall leuchtete unter den Neonröhren auf, als es sich einige Male überschlug und dem Boden dann gefährlich nahe kam.

Ein entsetzter Schrei, offensichtlich stammte er von der am Boden liegenden Doktorin, doch er hatte sich schon in Bewegung gesetzt. Das hier war ganz leicht, es war wie Quidditch spielen, nur ohne Besen. Und das Aco-Pack, war der Schnatz. Dennoch setzte sein Herz aus, als er sich wenige Meter, bevor der kleine schwarze Behälter auf dem Boden aufschlug, auf diesen warf, einige Meter über die Fliesen rutschte und das schwarze Metall schließlich, mit der Geschicklichkeit, die nur ein Sucher besitzen konnte, in die Finger schloss.

Einen Moment hielt er inne, atmete einfach nur langsam ein und aus, während er die Decke anstarrte. Die Neonröhren schienen ihm dabei ins Gesicht, so wie sie es in seinem letzten Traum getan hatten. Doch er verdrängte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder. Das hier war der falsche Zeitpunkt.

Ein leises, weinerliches Winseln drang zu ihm durch, er richtete sich langsam auf, das schwarze Metall sicher in seiner Hand.

Das Chaostrio kauerte immer noch auf dem Boden, die junge Frau hatte die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen, ihre blauen Augen waren tellergroß.

„Ich habe es!", rief er ihnen zu. Erleichterung stieg ihn ihnen auf, das konnte er in ihren Augen sehen. Selbst in den pechschwarzen von Snape.

_Ebene 3 wird abgeschottet in: 10 Sekunden…_

Augenblicklich schien er hellwach zu sein, richtete sich so schnell auf, wie es ihm möglich war, streng darauf bedacht, das Aco-Pack auf keinen Fall loszulassen.

_5_

„Harry!"

_4_

Seine ganze Umgebung erschien ihm plötzlich merkwürdig surreal, als er losrannte.

_3_

„Beeil Dich!"

_2_

Seine Beine spannten sich entsetzlich an, schmerzten, doch er ignorierte es.

_1_

Er sah es ihn ihren Augen, sie blickten ihn an, unschlüssig, das Zischen der Tür, welche sich nun Millimeter vor ihm zu schließen begann, bestätigte es. Das Letzte was er sah, waren Snapes Augen. Den Ausdruck, in den endlosen schwarzen Fluten. Niemals hätte er gedacht, er würde jemals einen solchen Ausdruck in Snapes sonst so kalten, berechnenden Augen sehen. Es war ein Hauch von Sorge…

Seine Hände prallten an der Tür ab, genauso wie der Rest seines Körpers, er ging langsam davor zu Boden.

„Fuck!", hauchte er, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Fuck!" Schlug dagegen.

„Fuck!"

„Fuck!"

„Fuck!" Bis es schmerzte.

Dann ließ er sich wieder in sich zusammen sacken, hob sachte das Aco-Pack auf, welches neben ihm auf den Boden gesunken war und richtete sich letztendlich nach wenigen Minuten des Verharrens wieder auf, um sich etwas in seinem neuen Gefängnis umzusehen.

Ein bitteres Lachen entkam ihm, während er in dem riesigen Raum umherging. Es schien eine Art Lobby zu sein und natürlich hatte er unzählige Türen. Doch, wie sich schnell herausstellte und wie er befürchtet hatte, war jede einzelne verschlossen. In der Mitte des Raumes, befand sich ein großes Pult, vielleicht eine Art Anmeldung. Wer wusste das schon, aber er hatte ja jetzt noch genug Zeit, das herauszufinden. Immerhin würde er hier jämmerlich verrecken.

Für etwas, wovon er noch nicht mal wusste, um was ACH SO WICHTIGES es sich handelte.

Schleichend langsam ließ er sich vor dem Pult sinken. Lehnte sich dagegen, drehte den kleinen, schwarzen Metallbehälter in seinen Händen, um ihn von allen Seiten betrachten zu können. Vorsichtig ertastete er den Verschluss, zögerte einen Moment, bevor er ihn betätigte. Leises zischen, etwas kalter Dunst trat heraus.

Jetzt war es eh egal und es würde ihn sein Leben kosten. Er hatte alles Recht dazu zu erfahren, für was…

Vorsichtig zog er die kleine Ampulle heraus, er wusste nicht warum, er hätte es genauso gut auf den Boden werfen und zerschmettern können. Doch er tat es nicht. Behutsam legte er die winzige Ampulle in seine Handfläche, drehte sie, so dass er auch sie von allen Seiten begutachten konnte. Die Flüssigkeit war, wie er es schon im Labor erahnt hatte, Blutrot und es konnte sich nur um wenige Tropfen handeln. Wenige, jämmerliche Tropfen…

Er drehte die Ampulle erneut, so dass er die kleine, winzige Etikette auf der Vorderseite sehen konnte. Die Schrift darauf war ebenso winzig und er hatte selbst mit stark zusammen gekniffenen Augen Probleme, es wirklich flüssig zu lesen. Doch es schien zu funktionieren. Nach und nach, konnte er es entziffern.

Da war es wieder. Das Wort. Es prangerte erneut, ganz oben, doch hier in der rechten Ecke. Weiter unten stand mehr. Und es ließ ihm beinahe das Herz stehen bleiben. Seine Hände zitterten, als er mit dem Finger beinahe liebevoll über die Ampulle strich. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

So behutsam wie er konnte, ließ er das kleine Glassröhrchen zurück in die schwarze Metallkiste wandern. Starrte einen ganzen Augenblick benommen ins Leere. Gut, es war nicht umsonst, aber was hatte es gebracht?

„Harry?"

Der Gryffindor zuckte heftig zusammen, suchte nach der Ursache der Stimme, welche ihn soeben gerufen hatte.

„Harry, hörst Du mich, Kumpel?"

„Pat?", wisperte er und brachte sich langsam wieder auf die Beine. Es kam vom Pult. Um genau zu sein…

Sein Herz machte einen enormen Hüpfer, bevor es in Höchstleistungen aufbrach.

„Pat!", rief er und stürmte um den Schreibtisch, auf den kleinen PC zu, aus dessen Boxen die ihm mittlerweile allzu bekannte Stimme erklang.

„Hey Alter, man! Geht es Dir gut?", kam es erleichtert zurück.

„Ja, ich bin OK. Nur ein wenig… Eingesperrt…"

„Ja, ist etwas scheiße gelaufen, aber pass auf. Ich hack Dir ein paar Türen, so kommst Du auch runter zum Hangar."

Sein Herz brach sämtliche Rekorde. Würde er hier rauskommen, würde er diesen Jungen küssen! Ganz ohne Hintergedanken natürlich!

„Halte Dich einfach immer nord-östlich… Wir warten dann unten auf Dich!"

„Alles klar!"

„Und pass auf Dich auf, da wimmelt es nur so von ihnen."

Er schluckte unbehaglich. Wenn er wenigstens seinen Zauberstab noch hätte, würde er sich etwas besser fühlen, auch wenn ihm bewusst war, dass es nicht viel bringen würde. „OK."

„Harry?" Es war eindeutig die sanfte Stimme des Doktors.

„Ja?"

„Harry, das Aco-Pack… Du darfst ihn auf keinen Fall verlieren, hörst Du?" Ihre Stimme klang flehend.

„Auf keinen Fall.", bestätigte er.

„Und wenn… Wenn sie Dich in die Finger bekommen sollten, SIE darf ihn auf keinen Fall bekommen. Hörst Du! Wenn Du an den Feind gerätst, musst Du die Ampulle zerstören."

„Verstanden." Er schluckte hart.

„Harry, der Inhalt-"

„Ich weiß Lilia. Ich weiß…", sagte er leise.

Sie schwieg.

„Ok, die Türen sind offen, mach dass Du da weg kommst." Eindeutig Pat.

„Alles klar.", antwortete er und ließ das Aco-Pack in seine Hosentasche gleiten.

„Potter!" Snape. Er blickte überrascht auf.

„Professor?"

„Passen Sie auf sich auf."

„Mache ich."

Die Boxen knackten, dann wurde es still. Einen ganzen, unendlich scheinenden Moment verharrte er weiterhin hinter dem Pult, tastete fahrig nach seiner Hosentasche, in dem sich das Aco-Pack befand.

Er wusste es. Eden…

Er hatte das wertvollste, was diese Zeit besaß, in den Händen gehallten. Und er tat es eigentlich immer noch. Ein paar jämmerliche Tropfen Flüssigkeit. Genau genommen Blut. Ein paar jämmerliche Tropfen, welche in den falschen Händen eine Katastrophe darstellen würden. Eine Katastrophe, die alle ihre Pläne zunichte machen könnte…

In seinen Händen, hielt er die Basis, für Steiners DNA-Code.

Das Blut, von Steiners Sohn…

* * *

_Ja, hier bin ich wieder und die Hetzjagd geht, wie erwartet, weiter… gg Sorry, dass das gute Stück etwas länger gebraucht hat, als ich erwartet hatte, aber mir ist leider etwas weniger schönes dazwischen gekommen, was mich in den letzten Tagen stark gefesselt hat… :(_

_Das nächste Chap von Mission V wird übrigens weiterhin noch etwas auf sich warten lassen, so leid es mir tut. Ich komme da einfach momentan nicht so zügig voran, wie ich es gerne hätte. Aber, ich arbeite daran…_

_Bevor ich jetzt also mit den großen Danksagungen anfange, möchte ich erstmal noch mal meinem lieben Betali TheSnitch danken… knuddel Ich hoffe, Du hast nen schönen Urlaub Sweety!_

_So, nun zu Euch, meinen lieben Lesern und Reviewern. Ich bin wirklich hin und weg, dass es doch so viele Leute gibt, denen meine verkorksten Gedanken, in Form dieser Geschichte gefallen! freu Ich DANKE Euch für jedes, noch so kleine Revlein… knuddel_

_Was ich an dieser Stelle anmerken wollte, da es in den letzten Revs zu sprechen kam; die Story wird wohl etwas angeslasht sein, wobei ich jeden nicht-slash-möger aber beruhigen kann, es wird nur am Rande angedeutet sein. Ich werde nicht näher darauf eingehen, als nötig aber ich BRAUCHE es für den geplanten PLOT. Und es werden NICHT Harry und Snape sein, um die es gehen wird und es geht auch eher um die Vergangenheit/bzw. um die Zukunft, als um die Gegenwart… Klingt jetzt konfus, aber lasst Euch einfach überraschen… _

_Dass die Story bis jetzt noch an der einen oder anderen Stelle verwirrend ist, ist normal, da kann ich noch nichts gegen machen. Bleibt dran, es wird sich alles klären…_

_Ja… **Galerians**… Also, zur kurzen Erläuterung, für die, die es interessiert… ;)_

_Hierbei handelt es sich um eine bis jetzt 2Teilige PS-Reihe. _

_Um die Story möglichst kurz und ohne große Spoiler zu erklären; Wir schreiben etwa das Jahr 2525 in der Zukunft. Die Welt ist hoch technisiert und der riesige Hauptrechner D.O.R.O.T.H.Y, welcher eigentlich die ganze Stadt Michelangelo City managen soll, kommt auf eine recht dumme und fatale Idee. „Warum sollte ich niedrigen Wesen, wie Menschen dienen?" Ihr Schöpfer, Dr. Albert Steiner, beantwortet ihre Frage mit der Antwort „Weil wir Dich geschaffen haben!" Sie akzeptiert, schmiedet im geheimen aber einen katastrophalen Plan. _

_Wenn sie dazu bestimmt ist, den Menschen zu dienen, weil diese sie geschaffen haben, dann könnte sie sich doch etwas erschaffen, was ihr dienen muss!_

_Fortan übernimmt sie im geheimen die Kontrolle über sämtliche Krankenhäuser und Forschungszentren und experimentiert mit menschlichen Genen. Das Resultat: Eine Rasse mit übernatürlich starken, telekinetischen Fähigkeiten. Galerians genannt… (Welche mich IMMER an Magier erinnert haben, nur eben stärker… ;))_

_Im ersten Teil erwacht der Spieler also als 14 Jähriger Rion auf eine Liege geschnallt und mit diversen Mittelchen zugedröhnt in eben einem solchen Krankenhaus. Ohne jegliche Erinnerungen! Schnell stellt sich heraus, dass es sich bei dem Burschen um Doros neueste Schöpfung handelt. Doch dieser erlangt bei seinem Trip durch die zerstörten Straßen von MC immer mehr seiner Erinnerungen zurück. Erinnerungen, an sein Leben als Mensch… Bei seiner Suche, nach seiner Vergangenheit (die ja eigentlich nicht seine ist), trifft er auf das ebenfalls 14 Jährige Menschenmädchen Lilia Pascalle. Das völlig verstörte Mädchen versteckt sich schon seit Monaten vor Doro und ihrem Gefolge und zwar aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund. Lilia trägt einen Virus in ihrem Kopf. Einen Virus, den ihr Vater Dr. Pascalle und sein Kollege und Freund Dr. Steiner ihr eingespeist haben, falls Doro außer Kontrolle geraten sollte. Sprich: Doro will Lilia tot sehen, denn sie ist die einzige, verbleibende Gefahrenquelle, da sowohl Steiner, als auch Pascalle undihre gesamte (restliche)Familie tot sind. Zusammen ziehen die zwei also los, um Doro den Gar aus zu machen. Was ihnen letztendlich nach tausend Abenteuern gelingt, klein Rion lässt dafür jedoch sein Leben und Lilia bleibt ziemlich gebrochen zurück (Man könnte behaupten, dass sich zwischen den beiden im ersten Teil schon ein wenig mehr, wie nur Freundschaft angebandelt hatte.)…_

_Teil 2 spielt 6 Jahre später. Lilia ist mittlerweile 20 undeine fantastische Doktorin der Gentechnik (oder so was) und Doros kleine Lieblinge, haben die Welt ziemlich platt gemacht (Endzeitstimmung! Die Spiele sind beide sehr, sehr düster und extrem traurig, da Rion immer sehr depressiv und verstört ist). Die einzige Hoffnung ist das einzige Kind Dorothys, welches sich jemals gegen sie gestellt hatte. Rion! Lil´macht sich also daran, ihn zurück zu holen, was ihr schließlich auch gelingt. Zusammen mit einer kleinen Truppe des Millitärs und dem Computerfreak Pat ( ich glaube, der kleine war 17 oder so) machen die zweisich also erneut daran, die Welt zu retten, was darin endet, dass sich Rion (der im zweiten Teil auch knappe 20 ist) dem mächtigsten von allen Galerians stellen muss…_

_Und nein, das ist net Eve... Eve entstammt meiner eigenen Feder. Seht sie als meine ganz persönliche Mary Sue... lach Na, aber viele der anderen Galerians gab es... Parano zum Beispiel, der ist echt cool... gg Cool und extrem krank, aber das werdet ihr in der Story noch sehen... ;) _

_So, ich denke das genügt, um sich jetzt halbwegs etwas unter den Spielen vorstellen zu können. Das ein oder andere musste ich an dieser Stelle einfach noch weglassen, da es etwas zu meiner Story verraten könnte. Vielleicht werde ich es später noch anmerken, wenn ihr es wissen dürft... ;)Aber, wie gesagt, habe ich mir eigentlich nur etwas Inspiration und ein paar Charas geklaut. Der Plot der Games hat so ziemlich nix mit dem von SYIH zu tun, wie ihr sicherlich festgestellt habt…_

_Zu den Charas… Bilders lass ich mal weg, ich denke, ihr stellt sie euch einfach so vor, wie ihr sie haben wollt…_

_Ich hoffe mal, ich konnte den ein oder anderen mit dieser Erklärung wenigstens halbwegs zufrieden stellen…knuddel_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Warnung 1: **Dieses Chap enthält eine halbwegs deutliche Szene, in denen eine _Spritze_ auf unangenehme Weise angewandt wird. Die meisten, denen ich dieses Chap zeigte, betitelten sie zwar als harmlos, solltet ihr jedoch unter einer Spritzenphobie leiden, wie jemand, der mich letztendlich auf die Härte der Szene hinwies, sollten vielleicht beim lesen dieses Chaps etwas vorsichtig sein. Ich habe die entsprechende Szene mit den Kennzeichnungen _–Warnung-_ und _–Warnung ende-_ gekennzeichnet. Also im Falle einer Phobie oder ähnlichem, bitte ich euch, den Abschnitt zwischen diesen Warnungen zu **ÜBERSPRINGEN!**_

_**Warnung 2: **Leichter Slash und HP Charakter Death (Naja, wenigstens halbwegs)_

**11.** Rose

„Fantastisch.", hauchte er, als er die Tür nord-östlich des Raumes, welcher in seinen Gedanken schon seine letzte Ruhestätte sein sollte, zurück gelassen hatte und sich nun auf einem endlos langen Flur wieder fand.

Der Gang war leer, niemand war zu sehen oder zu hören, dennoch schob er sich mit dem Rücken an der Wand entlang und spähte um jede Ecke, bevor er sie passierte. Man wusste nie, was einen dahinter erwarten würde. Und er war nicht wirklich scharf darauf, unerwartet in dessen Arme zu rennen. Auch wenn er so oder so nicht viel entgegenzusetzen hatte, als seine bloßen Fäuste. Und das würde ihm sicherlich nicht viel bringen.

Doch er hatte den Vorteil, dass er bis jetzt ungesehen geblieben war. Niemand erwartete ihn hier, also würde auch niemand gezielt nach ihm suchen. Er existierte hier ja nicht einmal! Er war schon längst unter der Erde. Die Frage war jetzt natürlich, ob hier überhaupt jemand gezielt suchen würde? Und ob man ihn eventuelle gar nicht sehen brauchte? Vielleicht spürten sie ihn? Oder rochen ihn, was diese Kriechviecher anging, dessen Bekanntschaft er eigentlich gar nicht hatte machen wollen. Und er hoffte inständig, dass ihm das eventuell doch erspart bleiben würde.

Sollte er zurück nach Hogwarts, in seine Zeit versteht sich, kommen, würde er Hagrid als erstes darum beten, Goirs genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Vielleicht brauchte er das in ferner Zukunft noch einmal. Wenn er nicht hier und heute sterben würde, verstand sich.

Entsetzt hielt er inne.

Schritte…

Langsame Schritte…

Bedachte Schritte...

Menschliche Schritte…

Instinktiv drückte er sich näher an die Wand, wünschte sich nichts mehr, als einfach mit ihr verschmelzen zu können. Er spürte es…

Seine Körperhaare richteten sich auf, die Schritte erloschen. Die Person schien stehen geblieben zu sein, doch sie war immer noch da.

Horchte…

Das spürte er…

Ein Kribbeln in seinem Körber. Es war, als wenn jemand alles um ihn herum abtastete…

Er drückte sich noch enger an die Wand…

Vermiet es zu atmen…

Es berührte ihn, streifte seine Haut, drang in ihn ein. In seinen Körper, das Kribbeln wurde zu einem Beben, seine Gliedmaßen wurden taub. Dann war es da. In seinem Kopf, klar und deutlich…

Er konnte es spüren, konnte es nicht hindern, konnte es nicht abschütteln, war nicht einmal imstande, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Es lähmte ihn, lähmte seinen Körper.

Er wusste es. Wer immer hinter dieser Ecke auf ihn lauerte, er wusste, dass er hier war. Er wusste wer er war, was er war und was er dachte.

Dann brach es ab. Plötzlich, einfach so, ließ es ihn los. Verwirrt blieb er zurück, immer noch an die Wand gelehnt. Das taube Gefühl in seinen Gliedern ließ nach, hinter seinen Schläfen pochte es dumpf. Er sackte etwas in sich zusammen.

„Was zur Hölle machst Du hier?" Eisblaue Augen strahlten ihn übernatürlich hell an. Dennoch konnte er den Vorwurf darin sehen.

„Bei Merlin, ich dachte schon-", sagte er erleichtert und musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, dem Blonden einfach um den Hals zu fallen.

Dieser schüttelte störrisch den Kopf, so dass ihm die fransigen Ponysträhnen abwechselnd vor und wieder von den Augen fielen. „Nein! Ich will eine Antwort, die Wiedersehensfreude, kannst Du auf später verschieben."

Harry stieß sich etwas von der schützenden Wand ab. „Also, Ich war schon mit Snape und Pat bei den Aufzügen-"

„Da solltest Du auch sein.", sagte sein Gegenüber schneidend.

„Darf ich ausreden?", gab er spitz zurück.

Der Blonde zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich war also schon mit Pat und Snape bei den Aufzügen-"

„Das hatten wir schon."

„Wenn Du mich mal zu Wort kommen lassen würdest, wären wir da auch schon längst vorbei.", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige.

Der Blonde nickte schwach, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, senkte den Blick und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Nur zu."

„Wir waren also bei den Aufzügen…"

Der Blonde verdrehte die unnatürlich blauen Augen, zog die Unterlippe ein und nagte daran.

„Aber, Doktor Pascalle war noch nicht da."

Er horchte auf.

„Sie war noch in ihrem Labor, also sind wir los um sie zu holen."

„Wer ist wir?", fragte Rion stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich, Pat und Snape."

„Und wo sind Pat, Lilia und Snape?"

„Dazu komme ich gleich."

„OK."

„Sie war dann auch in ihrem Labor, sie bekam aber diesen Schrank, mit diesen Proben nicht auf-"

Er wurde sichtlich unruhig. „Welche Proben?"

„Diese…" Harry zögerte. „Die von Steiners Sohn." Jetzt war es eh egal. Lilia wusste, dass er es wusste und was war schon dabei, wenn er es wusste? ER war nicht der Feind!

Rion blickte zu Boden. „Und weiter?"

„Pat hat den Schrank dann gehackt und wir hatten noch etwa-"

„Nimm´s mir nicht übel, aber geht's ein klein wenig schneller?"

Harry knirschte leise mit den Zähnen. „Auf dem Weg zum Hanger bin ich verloren gegangen. Und jetzt bin ich hier! Kurz genug?", fragte er, seine Wut unterdrückend. Dieser Junge erinnerte ihn mehr und mehr an Malfoy. Wenn auch auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise…

„Wunderbar.", knurrte der Blonde und scharrte einen Moment mit dem Fuß über den Boden. Dann blickte er auf. „Dann ist es wohl das Beste, wenn wir zusammen weitergehen."

Auch wenn der Gryffindor es niemals im Leben zugeben würde, war er erleichtert über diesen Vorschlag. Jetzt gab es vielleicht doch eine Chance für ihn, diesen Horrortrip zu überleben. „Ja, sieht so aus.", antwortete er so gleichgültig, wie nur möglich.

Der Blonde nickte und setzte sich mit gleichmäßigen, geschmeidigen Schritten wieder in Bewegung. Doch bei genauerer Betrachtung fiel ihm auf, dass er leicht humpelte. Außerdem schimmerte durch seine mittellangen, gestuften Haarsträhnen etwas dunkelrotes Blut.

„Du bist verletzt?"

Rion blickte kurz über seine Schulter. „Ist nichts Schlimmes."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts Schlimmes.", entgegnete er genervt.

Harry zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Du möchtest es nicht erzählen, stimmt´s?"

„Nein."

„Nein, ich habe Unrecht oder Nein-"

„Nein, ich will es Dir nicht erzählen."

Schweigend schlichen sie zusammen den Gang entlang, welcher sich schier unendlich in die Länge zu ziehen schien. Der Blonde natürlich immer vorweg, wie es sich für einen _großen, starken_ _Beschützer_ gehörte. Nunja, aber er kannte den Weg, was natürlich auch ein Grund sein konnte.

Wenigstens war der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, geschmackvoll. Äußerst geschmackvoll. Der Junge bewegte sich wie eine Raubkatze, selbst wenn er verwundet war, das blonde Haar wippte bei jedem Schritt, war nicht so steif, wie Malfoy´s es für gewöhnlich war und der schmale, zarte Nacken um dessen Hals sich eine Art schwarzes Halsband befand, lud zum…

Herrgott, WAS dachte er da?

Nicht dass ihm derartige Gedanken vollkommen fremd waren, doch er hatte sie eigentlich fast immer halbwegs im Zaum halten können. Und das hier war nun wirklich der falsche Zeitpunkt für derartige Gedanken. Zumal der Junge Gedanken lesen konnte.

Der Gryffindor spürte, wie seine Wangen sich erröteten. Aber, der Blonde schien nichts _gehört _zu haben. Oder er ignorierte es einfach.

Nichts des to trotz, rein zur Sicherheit, besann sich der Schwarzhaarige darauf, ab jetzt am besten nicht mehr zu denken. Jedenfalls nicht derartige Gedanken verstand sich.

Der Blonde hielt inne, spähte um eine Ecke und fasste sich beiläufig an den blutenden Hinterkopf, was ihn heftig zusammen zucken ließ.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Gryffindor besorgt. Natürlich nur aus reinem Überlebenswillen.

„Alles Bestens.", gab der andere knapp zurück. Er schien etwas hinter der Ecke zu beobachten.

„Soll ich mal nachsehen?"

„Was?"

„Deinen Kopf."

„Nein."

„Himmel, ich bin auch ganz vor-", sagte er leise und hob langsam die Hand.

Rions Hand schellte hoch, umfasste seine mit einer Kraft, die er dem eigentlich so zierlichen jungen Mann, gar nicht zugetraut hatte. „Fass mich nicht an und sei endlich still." Seine Hand war entsetzlich weich. Weicher noch, als die eines Mädchens. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, wie oft dieser Junge seine Hände benutzte? Er hatte ihn das ein oder andere Mal Türen mittels Gedankenkraft öffnen sehen. „Wir sind nicht allein.", hauchte der Blonde und ließ seine Hand wieder los.

Harry brauchte einen kleinen Moment, um zu verarbeiten, was der andere gesagt hatte. Dann spähte er ebenfalls vorsichtig um die Ecke. Erneut am heutigen Tage, blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen. Der angrenzende Gang war gefüllt mit Soldaten. Mit menschlichen Soldaten, doch anstatt Augen, schienen sie etwas Elektronisches implantiert zu haben. Sie bewegten sich steif, wie Maschinen und die lieblichen Kriechviecher, welche sich um sie herum versammelt hatten, deuteten darauf hin, dass diese _Männer_ nicht auf ihrer Seite waren. Jedenfalls nicht mehr.

„Was zur Hölle...", wisperte er atemlos.

„Parano. Er nimmt sie gefangen und macht DAS aus ihnen.", gab der Blonde direkt neben seinem Ohr zurück. Eine Gänsehaut durchlief ihn.

„Kommen wir an ihnen vorbei?"

„Eher nicht. Wir müssen einen anderen Weg suchen." Der Blonde schellte zurück um die Ecke, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und sah sich suchend um.

„Können sie uns hören?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Nicht, wenn wir leise sind." Rion suchte immer noch, ging einige Meter zurück.

„Und diese Viecher, können die uns…wittern oder so was?"

Kopfschütteln. „Nicht von dieser Entfernung. Wir sollten nur nicht näher ran." Abrupt hielt er inne, ein zufriedenes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. „Da hätten wir unseren anderen Weg."

Harry folgte seinem Blick und zog wenig begeistert die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ein Lüftungsschacht?"

Der Blonde begann augenblicklich damit, das Gitter, welches den Schacht versperrte, so geräuschlos wie nur möglich zu lösen. „Er führt runter in den Hangerbereich. Sorgt da für die Lüftung."

„Ja, aber er ist… Etwa 4 Meter über uns.", wisperte der Gryffindor zweifelnd.

„Ach, da kommen wir schon hoch."

„Sicher, Du kommst da hoch, Du hast ja auch Deinen Schwerkraftsbeeinflussungsscheiß!"

„Man nennt es D-Felon."

„Das spielt keine Rolle, Tatsache ist, dass ich da nicht hochkomme…" Harrys Gesichtszüge erhellten sich. „Außer… Du könntest mir eine Räuberleiter machen und dann… springst…oder fliegst Du da hoch… Wie Du das halt so machst…"

Rion sah ihn skeptisch an. „Was soll ich machen?"

„Na, ´ne Räuberleiter, dass ist, wenn Du dich-"

„Ich weiß, was eine Räuberleiter ist!", zischte der Blonde scharf. „Aber, sieh mich an, ich bin knapp einen Kopf kleiner, als Du und wiege mindestens 10 Kilo weniger UND ich bin verletzt! Also sag mir, wie zur Hölle ich DICH da hoch bekommen soll?" Er verschränkte herausfordernd die Arme und lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand.

„Ich denke, es ist nicht so schlimm?", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige leise.

Der Blonde lächelte nur matt. „Schlimm genug."

Innerlich kochend musterte er erneut die Wand und den 4 Meter über sich liegenden Schacht.

„Kannst Du mich mit diesem D-Felon Spruch da hoch bringen?"

Rion weiteten ungläubig die Augen. „Das wäre Melatropin Verschwendung."

Der Magier zog scharf die Luft ein. „Ich habe gesehen, wie Du Türen mittels Gedankenkraft öffnest, jetzt erzähle mir nichts, von Maloprodingens Verschwendung."

Schritte rissen sie beide aus den Gedanken, der Blonde blickte an ihm vorbei, stieß sich schleichend langsam von der Wand ab. „Wunderbar, es ist mir wirklich ein Wunder, wie Du Voldemort immer wieder überlebt hast."

Harry, welcher sich langsam umgedreht hatte und ebenfalls auf die Schritte horchte, knirschte erneut mit den Zähnen. Dieser Trip würde ihn noch sein Gebiss kosten. „Ich? Du hast genauso rumge-"

Eine der Maschinen, welche früher ganz offensichtlich ein Mensch gewesen war, trat stocksteif in den Gang, musterte sie mit blutroten _Augen_. „Feind in Sicht!", knarrte es dann blechern aus seiner Kehle, ohne das er den Mund bewegte. Dann eröffnete er augenblicklich das Feuer. Der Schwarzhaarige ging instinktiv in Deckung, der Blonde beugte sich etwas vor, nahm eine leicht kauernde Haltung an, wobei er die Arme an den Körper zog und die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Offensichtlich schien er sich zu konzentrieren oder sich zu sammeln.

Der Soldat kam näher, immer noch das Feuer auf sie haltend, heiß schossen die Kugeln blitzschnell an ihm vorbei, durchschnitten die Luft nur Millimeter neben ihm.

Weitere Soldaten stürmten auf sie zu, gefolgt von manngroßen, pechschwarzen Echsen, welche wütend zischend, nicht einmal auf ihre Leute achtend, auf sie zu hechteten.

Dann löste der Blonde seine Konzentration, mit einem leisen Aufschrei schlug er mit der Hand in die bloße Luft. Diese ging augenblicklich in Flammen auf. Kreischen, schreien, der Gestank von brennendem Fleisch erfüllte die Luft, wurde mit jeder Wiederholung der Prozedur stärker. Der Schwarzhaarige musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, sich zu übergeben.

Die Kugeln schossen immer noch durch die Luft, doch nun anscheinend unkoordiniert, wahllos im Todeskampf abgeschossen. Eine streifte ihn hart an der Schulter, er schrie leise auf, ließ sich an die Wand zurück fallen. Der Blonde blickte fragend über seine Schulter.

Lose Wortfetzen drangen zu ihm durch. „…Verstärkung…", „Feind…".

Rion hielt einen Moment inne, musterte ihn kurz, dann blickte er zweifelnd in den Gang, welcher sich lodernd vor ihnen erstreckte. Dort war kein Durchkommen mehr. „Wir sollten langsam gehen."

„Ich komme da nicht hoch.", knurrte der Magier durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Seine Schulter brannte höllisch.

Der Blonde nickte schwach. „OK, bleib einfach still stehen."

ITI

Der Lüftungsschacht war größer, als er es sich von unten vorgestellt hatte. Es war zwar nicht möglich zu stehen, aber man konnte problemlos in die Hocke gehen oder auf den Knien voran kriechen. Der Gestank hinter ihnen ließ nach, der beißende Rauch zog ab und die Übelkeit ließ etwas nach. Nicht aber der Schmerz. Mühsam versuchte er, seine linke Schulter so wenig zu belasten, wie es ihm auch nur möglich war, dennoch konnte er den ein oder anderen Aufschrei nicht vermeiden.

„Warte." Harry hielt inne, blickte über seine Schulter hinweg, sah, wie der Blonde hinter ihm in die Hocke ging und sich gegen die Wand lehnte. „Wir sollten Deine Schulter Erstversorgen." Mit angespannter Miene streckte er die Beine aus und löste eine der unzähligen Schnallen, an denen sich eine kleine Tasche befand.

„Es ist nichts Schlimmes.", gab er leise zurück.

Rion funkelte ihn herausfordernd an. „Es könnte eine Blutvergiftung geben. Oder Tetanus!"

„Dich scheint das auch nicht zu stören."

Sein Gegenüber zog scharf die Luft ein. „Dann lassen wir es halt."

Harry lehnte sich neben dem Blonden an die Wand, die Luft zog rauschend an ihnen vorbei. „Wir können es auch anders machen. Du versorgst mich und ich versorge Dich."

Einen Moment schien der andere zu überlegen und ohne Zweifel, wie Harry nun fast schon amüsiert feststellte, kochte er innerlich vor Wut.

„Ist das ein Deal?"

„Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle."

„Deal oder nicht?"

Ein schwaches Nicken, war die einzige, spärliche Antwort. Rion nahm erneut das kleine Täschchen zur Hand, öffnete den Verschluss und zog eine kleine, gelbe Kapsel heraus. Diese reichte er dem verwunderten Gryffindor, welcher mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen die Kapsel betrachtete. Sollte das die Erstversorgung sein?

„Das ist eine Entmündungskapsel. Sie wird die Schmerzen vorübergehend lindern."

Der Schwarzhaarige zögerte. „Das ist eine von diesen Drogen, richtig? Diese Drogen, die meinen Körper kaputt machen.", zischte er leise.

Der Blonde rollte genervt die Augen, löste eine weitere Schnalle, holte eine knapp zwei Finger breite und etwa Mittelfinger lange Ampulle hervor. Sie war aus Glass, an den Enden durch Metallbeschläge geschützt und in ihrem Inneren befand sich eine leuchtende, violette Flüssigkeit. „DAS ist eine von diesen Drogen, die Deinen Körper kaputt machen würden." Er ließ die Ampulle mit einer geschickten Handbewegung zurück in die Vorrichtung gleiten, zog eine Ampulle mit Dunkelroter Flüssigkeit hervor und reichte ihm dann erneut die gelbe Kapsel. „Das ist ein gewöhnliches, wenn auch etwas hoch dosiertes, Schmerzmittel. Aber, gut dass Du mich daran erinnerst. Ich muss _nachladen_."

Harry nahm sie fahrig an sich, spürte, wie seine Wangen leicht zu erröten begannen, doch der Blonde schien dies zu ignorieren oder gar nicht zu registrieren. Er war erneut mit einer weiteren Schnalle beschäftigt. An dieser befand sich die Mini-Beeject, wie sie Pat genannt hatte.

_-Warnung-_

Mit einer von Routine zeugenden Handbewegung setzte er die Ampulle in die anscheinend dafür vorgesehene Kartusche ein, spannte einen kleinen silbernen Hahn, setzte die Waffe an dem Punkt, an dem sich seine Halsschlagader, direkt unter dem schwarzen Halsband, welches er trug, befinden musste und drückte ab. Ein Zischen, ein heftiges Zucken, die Flüssigkeit verließ die Ampulle.

_-Warnung ende-_

Als er die Waffe absetzte, konnte Harry den Blutunterlaufenen Fleck kurz erhaschen, welcher augenblicklich wieder unter dem Halsband verschwand. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass jeder von ihnen, dem er bis jetzt gegenüber stand, etwas trug, was den Hals verdeckte. Eine Art Halsband, wie Rion oder das Mädchen von seiner Ankunft es taten, ein hochgeschlossenes Oberteil wie Rika oder ein Halstuch, wie Paine.

Als der Blonde ihn wieder ansah, leuchteten seine Augen stärker denn je. „Nimm sie.", sagte er, während er alles wieder verstaute. „Es wird helfen. Wenigstens, bis Lilia sich deiner annehmen kann."

Fahrig schluckte der Gryffindor die kleine Pille, vermied es, denn Blonden auffällig anzusehen. Er fragte sich, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn es durch seine Adern schoss. Ob es schmerzte oder brannte, oder ob der Bluterguss jemals abklang. Keine der Fragen verließ seinen Mund.

„Zeig mir Deine Schulter."

Überrascht blickte er auf, Rion sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. In den Händen hielt er ein kleines Fläschchen, welches er sicherlich wieder aus eine seiner Taschen gefischt hatte. „Was ist das?"

„Desinfektionsmittel."

Zögernd pellte er sich aus grauen Jacke und dem schwarzen Shirt, welches er trug. Es war ihm unangenehm, aber welche andere Wahl hatte er, als verschämt davonzulaufen? Oder eher zu krauchen…

Der Blonde beugte sich etwas vor, schien die Wunde genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Wieder streifte ihn der warme Atem, als er aufsah, trafen sich ihre Blicke. „Es ist nur ein Streifschuss, es scheinen sich keine Ablagerungen oder Splitter abgesetzt zu haben.", wisperte Rion und sprühte etwas der Desinfektionsflüssigkeit auf den blutigen Keil an seinem Oberarm. Es brannte höllisch, doch wenige Sekunden später ließ der stechende Schmerz nach und die Oberfläche über der Wunde verfestigte sich. Vorsichtig strich er über den Rand. Es schmerzte, die Wunde jedoch war vorübergehend verschlossen. Langsam zog er sich wieder an, darauf bedacht, die Wunde so wenig wie möglich zu berühren. Seine Hände zitterten, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals…

„Dennoch solltest Du es später Lilia zeigen. Sie ist definitiv der bessere Doktor.", lachte der junge Mann leise und begann langsam wieder alles zu verstauen.

Harry schluckte, seine Haut schien immer noch an den Stellen zu brennen, an denen sein Atem ihn berührt hatte. Er kannte dieses Gefühl. Er kannte es, wenn Malfoy ihn beim vorübergehen gestreift hatte, wenn seine Blicke ihn auffraßen. Doch irgendwie war das hier anders…

„Warte.", sagte er leicht atemlos. Der Blonde sah überrascht auf, seine hellblauen Augen taxierten ihn. „Unser Deal. Zeig mir deinen Hinterkopf.", fügte er nun wieder etwas fester hinzu und streckte die Hand nach dem Fläschchen aus.

Rion blickte auf die Flasche in seinen Händen und zurück auf den jungen Mann zu seiner Rechten. Harry konnte regelrecht sehen, wie es in seinem Inneren arbeitete. Stolz gegen Vernunft… Vielleicht war es aber auch nur ein Kampf gegen die eigene Maske. Die meisten Männer, die in interessierten, schienen welche zu tragen…

Mit einer einzigen, ruckartigen Bewegung händigte er ihm das Desinfektionsmittel aus und drehte sich zur Seite, so dass er nun mit dem Rücken zum jungen Magier saß. Harry rutschte langsam etwas vor, schob behutsam und mit zitternden Händen die verklebten, blonden Strähnen beiseite. „Eine Platzwunde.", sagte er leise. „Hast du was zum saubermachen?"

Ein rucken, der blonde Haarschopf entzog sich ihm, das rascheln von Stoff und Leder, dann warf ihm der Blonde ein weißes Tuch zu.

„Danke.", knurrte der Gryffindor kopfschüttelnd, besprühte das Tuch mit der Flüssigkeit und begann vorsichtig die Wunde zu säubern. Sie war etwas verklebt, hauptsächlich von Blut und Haaren, doch ansonsten schien sie sauber zu sein. „Wie zur Hölle hast Du das gemacht?", fragte er leise, während er vorsichtig etwas des Sprays auf die verletzte Stelle sprühte und dabei die blonden Strähnen beiseite schob.

„Ich sagte doch schon, dass ich es Dir nicht sagen werde."

Leise lachend reichte er ihm die Flasche und das Tuch. „Warum nicht? Bist Du über Deine eigenen Füße gefallen und auf dem Hinterkopf gelandet?"

Sein Gegenüber schenkte ihm einen tötungswilligen Blick, welcher Harry erahnen ließ, dass er vielleicht näher dran war, als er dachte. „Wir sollten uns wieder auf den Weg machen.", sagte Rion knapp.

Harry nickte schwach.

Sein Rücken knackte geräuschvoll, als er endlich den Lüftungsschacht verlassen hatte und sich wieder voll aufrichten konnte. Leise stöhnend sah er sich in dem düsteren, moderigen Gang um, auf dem sie sich jetzt befanden. So steril es oben gewesen war, so dreckig und alt war es hier. Der Boden bestand aus einem Maschendraht. Er konnte bis auf den Morast unter ihm durchsehen.

„Da runter geht's zum Hangar.", sagte der Blonde und lief los. Harry folgte ihm, die Lampen über ihnen flackerten, als sie Kreuzung um Kreuzung passierten.

Vor einer schweren Eisentür blieben sie stehen, der Blonde öffnete sie mit einer simplen Handbewegung und Harry atmete erleichtert aus, als er die länglichen, über dem Boden schwebenden Fahrzeuge sah. Eindeutig ein Hovadrive. Sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht, annähernd unverletzt und, was das Wichtigste war, lebend…

Komischerweise, war von Snape, Lilia und Pat nichts zu sehen. Weit und breit nicht. Unsicher sah er sich um. „Sind wir im richtigen Hangar?"

„Wahrscheinlich wurden sie aufgehalten.", gab der Blonde zurück.

„Sehr wahrscheinlich sogar.", ertönte eine süßliche und schmerzhaft bekannte Stimme.

Die Person, der die Stimme gehörte, saß auf einer der Treppen, welche vom oberen Bereich hinab auf die Flugbahnen führten. Sie rührte sich nicht, hatte das Gesicht in die Hände gestützt und blickte sich aus hell erleuchteten, blauen Augen an. Ihr rotes Haar hing ihr in losen Locken über die nackten Schultern.

Harry wich keuchend zurück. „Ginny?", hauchte er benommen. Ihm wurde augenblicklich übel. Sehr übel. Was zur Hölle machte die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes hier? Unversehrt und offensichtlich KEINEN Tag gealtert, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Zugegeben. Ein wenig gealtert. Sie war schön geworden. Sehr schön. Dennoch sah sie nicht aus, wie knappe 40…

Der Blonde stellte sich schützend vor ihn, schob ihn mit dem Arm hinter sich.

„Ginny." Sie stand langsam auf, drehte verspielt eine ihrer langen Haarsträhnen um die Finger. „Ja, ich glaube, so hieß ich… Früher… In meinem gewöhnlichen Leben…"

„Sie ist nicht die, für die Du sie hältst Harry. Lass Dich nicht täuschen."

Sie lächelte. „Harry?" Einen Moment schien sie zu überlegen. „Ich erinnere mich. Ich war so furchtbar in Dich verliebt." Sie trat näher an sie heran, Rion wich zurück, drückte ihn mit sich.

„Hör auf zu spielen, Rose.", zischte der Blonde drohend.

„Diese Augen.", säuselte sie. „Ich habe diese endlos grünen Augen geliebt. Sie sind faszinierend, nicht, Rion?", wandte sie sich herausfordernd an den Blonden.

„Lass ihn gehen, er hat mit alle dem nichts zu tun."

„Nichts?", lachte Ginny, Rose oder wie auch immer sie hieß. „Ich sehe das anders. Ganz anders und ich bin mir sicher, Sie wird mir da voll und ganz zustimmen."

„Lass ihn gehen!"

„Ich denke nicht daran." Ihre Miene hatte sich in eine wütende Fratze verwandelt, als sie näher geschossen war. Zu nahe, er konnte den Duft ihrer Haare riechen. Sie roch, wie passend, nach Rosen. Dann wurde ihre Miene im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder liebevoll. Zu liebevoll. Ihre Augen glitzerten gefährlich. „Welch ein gelungenes Geschenk, meinst Du nicht?"

„Du wirst mich töten müssen, wenn Du ihn haben willst." Der Blonde war keinen Schritt zurück gewichen, stellte immer noch die letzte Hürde zwischen dem jungen Magier und der jungen, vollkommen unbekannten Frau, welche schmerzlich an eine seiner besten Freunde erinnerte.

Sie lachte, wich einige Schritte zurück. „Ich wette mit Dir, DAFÜR würde Sie es sogar tolerieren."

„Dann versuch es!"

Erneut wich sie etwas zurück, lächelte süßlich. „Nein, das wäre doch zu einfach." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, schien erneut einen Moment zu überlegen. Harry legte die Hände auf die Schultern des anderen, blickte testend darüber hinweg, erst als er den stechenden aber auch überraschten Blick des Blonden spürte, wurde ihm die ungewollte Berührung bewusst. Doch für diesen Augenblick, schien Rion es zu tolerieren, denn ohne die Berührung zu unterbrechen oder abzuschütteln, wandte er sich wieder dem Mädchen zu. Das Leder der schwarz-weißen Jacke, war angenehm kühl unter seiner Haut. Die Hände des Gryffindors begannen zu brennen, sein Magen unruhig zu kribbeln, doch beides verdrängte er für diesen Moment so gut, wie nur möglich.

„Nein.", hauchte sie leise, ließ die Arme an den Seiten absinken und schenkte ihnen dann einen beunruhigendes Lächeln. Harry war sich nicht sicher, aber es war das hässlichste Lächeln, welches er bis jetzt gesehen hatte. In ihren Augen war Hass. Nicht vergleichbar mit dem puren Hass, aus seinen Träumen. Dennoch konnte er ihn in den unendlich blauen Fluten, welche ihn stark und schmerzlich an die von Ron erinnerten, sehen. Klar und deutlich.

Dann wirbelte sie herum, blitze zuckten von ihrer Schläfe zu den Fingerspitzen, als sie diese zaghaft berührte. „Ich habe eine bessere Idee."

„Egal was Du siehst, es ist nicht echt.", drang Rions Stimme schwach zu ihm durch, während er ihn so stark zurück drängte, dass sie beide fast fielen.

„Harry?"

Langsam drehte er sich um, wandte sich der Stimme zu, welche hinter ihm ertönt war. Zärtlich, verzweifelt. Er blickte in unendlich grüne Augen. Seine Augen…

„Mom?", seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Mom?", hauchte er ein weiteres Mal ungläubig, trat näher auf sie zu. Sie verharrte still, beobachtete mit einem liebvollen Lächeln, wie er näher trat.

„Du solltest nicht hier sein, Harry!" Dann verschwand sie, Schreie ertönten hinter ihm, er wirbelte danach herum. Irgendetwas versuchte ihn zu erreichen. Versuchte in seinen Kopf zu gelangen. Er konnte es deutlich spüren. Den stechenden Schmerz hinter seinen Schläfen. Leise stöhnend hielt er sich den Kopf. Aufhören… Es sollte aufhören…

Und für einen kurzen Moment tat es das. Der Schmerz ließ nach, hinterließ ein dumpfes Pochen.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, erblickte er Ginny, oder auch Rose, welche hart gegen eine Wand geschleudert wurde. Es sah verdammt schmerzhaft aus, aber sie rappelte sich augenblicklich wieder auf.

Die Umgebung begann zu schwanken, der Boden verformte sich, schien nach ihm zu greifen.

„Harry!" Sirius… Das war unmöglich, Sirius war tot. Gestorben durch seine eigene Torheit, eine Begebenheit, die sich der Gryffindor bis jetzt noch nicht verziehen hatte, auch wenn er lernen musste, damit zu leben.

Seine Augen tränten immer noch von dem immensen Schmerz hinter seinen Schläfen, als er aufsah. Mager, langes, strähniges Haar, leerer Blick. So hatte er seinen Paten das letzte Mal in seinen Träumen gesehen. In seinen Alpträumen… „Du hast mich umgebracht.", fauchte er plötzlich aus einer Harry vollkommen unbekannten Miene. Hass, Abscheu…

Mit schnellen, unmenschlichen Bewegungen, schoss der große, hagere Mann auf ihn zu. Seine Augen waren auf ein schier unnatürliches Maß ausgeweitet. „Mich! Deine Mutter! Deinen Vater! DU tötest alle, die dir etwas bedeuten.", schrie er.

Harry stieß einen leisen Schrei aus, taumelte benommen zurück, der Boden gab nach. Irgendwo in der ferne, konnte er seine Mutter weinen hören. Schreien… Aus Verzweifelung…

„Mom?", rief er mit zittriger Stimme.

„Wage es nicht, sie anzusprechen. DU hast ihr genug angetan!", schmetterte es ihm hart entgegen. Eiskalte, braune Augen blickten ihn verachtungsvoll von da aus an, wo wenige Sekunden zuvor noch sein Patenonkel gestanden hatte.

„Dad?" Es war nicht mehr, als ein japsen, der Gryffindor sackte zusammen, fiel auf die Knie. Der Boden griff augenblicklich nach ihm.

Wieder lichtete sich der Nebel, der Rotschopf, welcher ihn so schmerzlich an Ginny erinnerte, sprang rücklings die Wand hinauf, kauerte sich unter die Decke, etwa 4 Meter über ihnen. Es erinnerte ihn stark an die Spiderman Comics, welche er ab und an bei den Dursleys las, wenn Dudley nicht daheim war.

„Das war eine dumme Idee.", hauchte der Blonde leise, holte sie mit einer Handbewegung aus der Ecke und schleuderte sie durch die Luft.

Keuchend blieb sie einen Moment am Boden liegen, dann löste sie sich mit einem starren Lächeln in Luft auf, um sich hinter Rion wieder zu Materialisieren und diesen hinterrücks mit einem gigantischen Schleuderzauber zu attackieren.

Dann widmete sie sich wieder ihm, lächelte ihn mit durchdringend blauen Augen an. Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam ihn.

Wieder das Weinen seiner Mutter.

„Dich in die Welt zusetzten, war der größte Fehler unseres Lebens." Etwas raste gegen ihn, durch ihn hindurch, riss ihn von den Beinen und wirbelte ihn durch die Luft. Der Aufschlag war hart, die hasserfüllte Stimme seines Vaters hallte immer noch hinter seinen schmerzenden Schläfen. Dann wurde für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde alles schwarz…

_Licht… Unendlich gleißendes Licht schien ihm entgegen…_

„_Wo…Wo bin ich?" Stammelte er aus trockener kehle. Doch es war nicht seine Stimme, die den fremden Mund verließ. Doch dieses Mal war es eine, mehr als bekannte Stimme. Ginny… Ginny Weasley…_

_Das Licht brach über ihm, die junge Frau, in dessen Körper er stillschweigender gast zu sein schien, kniff die Augen zusammen. Ein Mann in stechendem Weiß beugte sich tief über sie, er schirmte das Licht von ihr ab._

„_Hörst Du mich?"_

_Ein Schluchzen, der Versuch, die Hand zu heben, doch etwas hielt sie davon ab. „Wo bin ich?"_

_Schritte, der Alte wich zurück, wieder blendete ihn und sie das Licht._

„_Psst. Ganz ruhig." Diese Stimme! Es war die Stimme, welche er unzählige Male in seinen Träumen gehört hatte. Doch immer, war er in ihrem Körper gewesen. _

_Er wollte den Kopf drehen, die fremde Frau ansehen, welche ihn annähernd jede Nacht quälte. Doch auch dieser Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. _

„_Wo bin ich?" Ein verzweifelter Aufschrei, er konnte die Tränen spüren, die ihr über das kalte Gesicht liefen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er eine zierliche, verschwommene Gestallt. Ihr Haar war blond und glänzte schwach im Licht. Ihre Augen hatten ein beunruhigendes Blau. Ein beunruhigend bekanntes Blau… Nur woher?_

„_In Sicherheit."_

„_Was ist passier?." Der fremde Körper riss an der Kraft, die sie auf der Liege hielt. Riemen? Sie schnitten ihr in die Handgelenke und in die Knöchel. "ICH war tot!"_

„_Jetzt bist Du eine von uns."_

„Harry?"

Benommen öffnete er die Augen, blickte in zwei strahlend blaue. Sie sahen müde aus. Er sah müde aus.

Langsam hob er den Kopf. „Was ist passiert?"

„Rion?", ertönte es schwach hinter dem Blonden. Als der Gryffindor an diesem vorbei sah, konnte er die verdrehte Gestalt der Schwester seines besten Freundes am Boden liegen sehen. Ihr Atem ging schwach, das lange rote Haar, hing ihr wirr und zerzaust ins Gesicht.

Rion bedachte ihn nur mit einem schweigenden Blick, welcher mehr als tausend Worte sagte, richtete sich dann langsam auf und schritt zu der kleinen, verkrümmten Gestalt herüber. Harry tat es ihm langsam gleich. Seine Kopf schmerzte immer noch, hinter seinen Schläfen pochte es, das eben gesehene ließ ihn nicht los…

Er hatte gerade eben den Tod einer wundervollen Magierin und die Geburt… von diesem gesehen… Rose…

Mit Vorsicht trat an die beiden jungen Menschen heran, welche doch eigentlich gar keine mehr waren. Sie wirkten einander vertraut und doch fremd.

Der Blonde hatte ihr etwas halt gegeben, hielt sie beinahe sanft in seinen Armen, während er ihr die verirrten Haarsträhnen aus dem blassen Gesicht strich. Sie lächelte. „Ich habe… dieses… Leben…nie gewollt…", stammelte sie.

„Ich weiß.", gab der Blonde sanft zurück.

Hustend bäumte sie sich auf, ihre Augen rasten hektisch durch den Raum, bevor sie wieder den jungen Mann über ihr taxierte. „Sie weiß es.", keuchte sie. „Sie werden kommen… ich will nicht zurück…"

Ein stummes Nicken, sie lächelte zufrieden… Erleichtert…

Harry ließ sich neben dem Blonden nieder.

„Bleib Du bei ihr. Ich gehe nachsehen, wo Lilia und die anderen sind.", sagte dieser schließlich leise.

Einen Moment starrte der Schwarzhaarige ihn unsicher an. Ungläubig…

„Sie ist am Ende.", sagte dieser matt und ließ das Mädchen vorsichtig zurück auf den Boden sinken. Harry nickte benommen, rutschte näher an sie heran, strich ihr vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Sie öffnete die endlos müden Augen, leere begann sich langsam aber deutlich, in den blauen Fluten auszubreiten. „Harry.", hauchte sie lächelnd, hob die Hand und streichelte seine Wange. Er griff behutsam unter sie, hob sie mit bebenden Armen an. Sein Atem rasselte.

„Sag noch…einmal…meinen Namen…"

„Rose!", hauchte er unsicher.

„Nein, den anderen…meinen richtigen…"

Die ersten Tränen stiegen an, seine Lippen begannen zu zittern. „Ginny."

Sie lächelte zufrieden, hob fahrig die Hand, tastete nach seiner Wange. Ihre Haut fühlte sich entsetzlich kalt auf seiner an. „Ich habe… all diese… Erinnerungen…", sie zog rasselnd etwas Luft ein. „Über meine…Familie… Ich hatte eine… richtige Familie…"

Er nickte schwach. „Ja, das hattest Du."

Sie schloss die Augen, doch sie lächelte immer noch. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, schimmerten auch in ihnen, die ersten Tränen. „Ich weiß nicht… was Du hier tust… aber ist es nicht… Zufall… oder Schicksal, dass es…Dich hierher verschlägt?"

„Bitte?" Er sah sie fragend an.

„Oh…", hauchte sie leise lachend. „Du weißt es… nicht…"

„Was?", fragte er. Sie griff fahrig nach seiner Hand, er ergriff sie sanft.

„Das musst… Du selber… herausfinden." Sie lächelte und ein kleiner Hauch von Genugtuung lag auf ihren Lippen. „Du solltest… Dir so manchen… deiner neuen Freunde jedoch… genauer ansehen…"

„Ich verstehe nicht?", stieß er aufgebracht hervor, zog sie etwas näher an sich.

Erneut tätschelte sie sein Gesicht, streichelte seine Wange. „Ich habe… diese Augen…geliebt…", hauchte sie, ihre Stimme war kaum mehr, als ein Flüstern, die Leere in ihren Augen, übernahm zunehmend die Überhand.

„Rose?"

Ihre Hand sackte ab, ihr Kopf kippte kraftlos zurück, ihr ganzer Körper fiel schwer in sich zusammen. So federleicht sie vor wenigen Sekunden noch gewesen war, um so schwerer war sie jetzt.

„Ginny?", hauchte er benommen, rüttelte sie zaghaft. Keine Reaktion.

„Gin?" Seine Stimme versagte kläglich, nur ein heiseres Schluchzen entkam seiner Kehle.

Warme, sanfte Hände umschlungen ihn von hinten, zogen ihn behutsam auf die Beine. Der leblose Körper fiel hart auf den Boden zurück. „Sie ist tot, Kumpel. Komm, wir müssen hier weg." Pat…

Der junge Mann zog ihn sanft aber bestimmt fort, führte ihn zu einem der Hovadrives. Wie aus Kilometer weiter Entfernung hörte er die Stimmen von Snape, Lilia und Rion zu ihm durchdringen, als er in eines der Gefährte stieg. Pat kletterte hinter ihm in den Innenraum und setzte sich hinter das Steuer. Sekundenspäter folgten auch ein sichtlich blasser Severus Snape, welcher sich neben ihm setzte und ihm, für den Meister der Zaubertränke vollkommen ungewöhnlich, aufmunternd die Schulter tätschelte, und eine sichtlich aufgelöste Lilia Pascalle.

Minuten später folgte auch der Blonde und als sie sich in Bewegung setzten, drang der Gestank von verbrennendem Fleisch zu ihm durch. Er schloss die Augen, kämpfte abermals an diesem Tag dagegen an, sich einfach zu übergeben…

_Huhu, hier bin ich wieder. Etwas arg verspätet, was mir auch furchtbar leid tut, aber ich bin guter Hoffnung, dass sich dass in Zukunft ein wenig ändern wird. Ab nächste Woche habe ich nämlich ganz lange frei. Nunja, nicht wirklich frei, aber für mich beginnt ein ganz neuer Lebensabschnitt, der sich viel mehr mit dem Schreiben beschäftigen wird. Ich lasse dabei einige, sehr stressfreie Dinge hinter mir (wie meinen alten Job, welcher darin bestand, jede Nacht 8 Stunden lang Autos zusammen zuschrauben), was jetzt zwar nicht bedeutet, dass ich von nun an keinen Stress mehr haben werde, dennoch sehe ich der Zukunft heiterer entgegen als der Vergangenheit, was meine freie, kreative Freizeit angeht. Soll nicht heißen, das ich ab jetzt täglich update, aber ich hoffe doch mal, dass ich einen halbwegs regelmäßigen Rhythmus finden und einhalten kann… ;)_

_Dieses Chap ist nicht gebetat, ich bitte euch also um Erbarmen. ;) Ich danke meiner lieben, kleinen Snitch aber trotzdem, auch wenn sie momentan aussetzten muss! You are the best, honey… ;)_

_Außerdem möchte ich meinen lieben Lesern und vor allem Reviewern herzlichst Danken, denn so wie schon eine fantastische Autorin namens Maxine ;) sagte, ist es dass, was den Schreiber antreibt… ;) Thx also an… Abhaya (lach Stimmt, die Filme kenne ich! Genauso musst Du dir die Augen vorstellen, wenn sie aufgeladen sind. Mit der zeit wird es dann schwächer… Nunja, jedenfalls sehe ich das so. In den Games hat Rion einfach nur extrem blaue Augen, aber die Fans sind sich eigentlich einig, dass es von den Mela´s kommt…;),_

_Ancestry (Danke… rotwerd Nunja, zum Slash… Es wird nur angedeutet sein, da ich einfach nicht weiß, wie ihr Leser dass angedeutete Pairing so aufnehmen werdet. Vielleicht gibt es, bei Gefallen, die ein oder andere, etwas – aber wirklich nur ein wenig- deutlicher angedeutete Szene, aber eben nur, wenn die Leser das auch wirklich wollen… gg), Indy (Danke! gg Lob schadet doch nie… ;) Dass Game schimpft sich Galerians, ist uralt, saugeil und ist eigentlich eher ein Insider. Außerdem gab es dass nur für die PS… Du musst es aber nicht kennen, um die Story zu verstehen. Galerians Fans werden aufgrund der Abweichungen (AU eben) wahrscheinlich die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen schlagen. Wie gesagt, es soll kein astreines Crossover sein. Eigentlich diente mir das Game nur als Inspiration für eine etwas andere HP-FF… ;) ), MrsGaladriel (Natürlich nicht! lach Wäre doch langweilig, wenn es so gewesen wäre… Und es kommt noch ne Menge mehr… ;))… Ich liebe Euch alle… ;)_

_Das nächste Chap von MV folgt übrigens, aller Vorrausssicht nach, am WE... Würde es ja rein theretisch jetzt posten, doch ich habe es auf dem Lap und den hat gerade mein Liebster, also komme ich da momentan nicht dran... _


	13. Chapter 12

_**Anmerk: **Ab diesem Chap werden Rion und Harry des Öfteren auf mentaler Ebene kommunizieren. Um dies aber nicht immer umständlich andeuten zu müssen, habe ich mir dafür eine eigene Kennzeichnung erdacht. Wenn die zwei also mental miteinander sprechen, erkennt ihr dass an den Doppelpunkten - :bla: - , welche das Gesagte anführen und beenden werden. Wie eben die Gänsefüße, beim Gesagten._

**12.** Immer wenn ich träume, sehe ich Dich!

Er verharrte halb sitzend, halb liegend auf der winzigen und noch weniger gemütlicheren Pritsche der Krankenstation, in irgendeinem anderen, trostlosen und grauen Rückzugsort der Menschheit. Er fragte sich, ob es irgendwo auf dieser verdammten Version der Welt welche er kannte, noch einen Ort gab, an dem man gefahrenlos den Sonnenaufgang beobachten konnte. Er wagte es nicht, zu fragen. Er wollte die Antwort nicht hören.

„Wie fühlst Du dich?" Zwei tiefgrüne Augen blickten ihn besorgt an. Die junge Doktorin lehnte sichtlich erschöpft auf seiner Bettkante. Hier schien sie jeder zu kennen, genauso wie den Rest seiner neu erworbenen Freunde.

Freunde… Roses… Ginnys… Oder das, was nach ihrem Tod aus seiner besten Freundin geworden war… Ihre Worte hallten ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. Irgendetwas wusste sie, irgendetwas war falsch an einem seiner neuen Freunde. Doch wer und vor allem was?

Sein Kopf schmerzte, sein Magen fühlte sich immer noch unangenehm verkrampft an. Er hatte sich nicht nur einmal übergeben müssen. Leise Stöhnend schloss er die Augen, sah erneut ihre leblosen, himmelblauen Augen vor sich. Ein Bild, welches er niemals vergessen würde, auch wenn er sich immer wieder sagte, dass es nicht die Ginny gewesen war, mit welcher er die letzten 7 Jahre in Freundschaft verbracht hatte. Dennoch hatte er einen Teil von ihr sterben sehen...

Ginny…

Hermione…

Ron…

Dumbledore…

sogar Malfoy…

Sie alle würden sterben…

Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Es schien keine Rolle mehr zu spielen, dass er sterben würde… Nicht, wenn er eh wusste, dass er sie alle verlieren würde… Wie sollte er ohne sie leben?

Ohne Ginnys Lachen und die schüchterne Art, ihn verstohlen anzusehen. Er hatte immer geglaubt, es wäre Einbildung, immerhin war sie doch über ihn hinweg… Hatte er gedacht… Bis gerade eben…

Mione… Wie sollte er ohne ihre Ratschläge, ihre ruhige, vorrauschschauende Art sein Leben meistern? Er brauchte sie!

Und Ron! Wie sollte er ohne Ron leben? Ohne seine Freundschaft, sein Vertrauen, der Tatsache, dass er immer für ihn da war?

Ohne Dumbledores führende Hand?

Ja, selbst der Gedanke, ohne Malfoys Schikanen leben zu müssen, brachte ihn um den Verstand…

Sie alle würden sterben, wenn sie versagten… Doch würden sie überleben wenn sie es nicht taten?

„Harry, Du solltest nicht darüber nachdenken."

„Der Doktor hat Recht, Potter.", sagte Snape leise. Er stand mit verschränkten Armen etwas abseits, sein Gesicht war bedenklich bleich. Doch wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Auch er hatte gerade erfahren müssen, dass viele seiner Bekannten, Freunde, ja vielleicht sogar seiner Familie, sofern Severus Snape etwas Derartiges besaß, nicht nur sterben würden, sondern danach erneut ins Leben gerufen wurden. Als Schatten ihrer Selbst, als das, was sie getötet hatte.

Harry konnte nicht anders. Er hatte auf dem Weg hierher darüber nachgedacht. Hatte die Massen dieser Wesen, welche sich schier massenweise in den Straßen von dem, was früher Londons Hauptstraßen gewesen waren, tummelten ebenso übersehen, wie die in den Schatten lauernden Goirs und andere, scheußliche Ungetüme, welche er nicht beim Namen kannte. Und vermutlich war es besser so.

Nein, er konnte nicht anders…

„Möchtest Du ein Beruhigungsmittel?"

Er schüttelte schwach den Kopf, schluckte hart. „Ich muss nachdenken! Ich werde verrückt, wenn ich nicht nachdenken kann!"

„Du wirst verrückt, wenn Du nicht damit aufhörst. Glaube mir.", hallte es beinahe sanft von der Tür aus. Der Rot-Braune Haarschopf wirbelte mit einem vorwurfsvollen Schnaufen herum, musterte den neu dazu gekommenen Gast lange.

„Du solltest Dich ausruhen.", sagte sie dann zu dem Blonden, bevor sie sich wieder an Harry wandte. „Und Du ebenso."

„Und Du auch, Lil.", sagte Rion schmunzelnd und trat an das Bettende, lehnte sich erschöpft über den Rand. Dann verblasste sein Lächeln. „Du siehst müde aus."

Lilia senkte den Blick. „Ich habe aber keine Zeit, um mich auszuruhen."

„Zeit hat hier keiner.", lachte Rion leise und trat in den Raum hinein.

Snape musterte den jungen Mann skeptisch, so wie er es mit jedem Menschen tat, den er nicht kannte oder dem er nicht traute, was bei ihm nicht allzu selten vorkam. Überhaupt schien er nur zu Doktor Pascalle etwas aufgebaut zu haben, was man halbwegs Vertrauen nennen konnte. Dennoch erblickte er auch der jungen Frau gegenüber immer wieder das gewohnte, misstrauische Funkeln. Aber, das war eben Severus Snape, er erwartete nichts anderes.

Und vielleicht war Snapes Misstrauen ja sogar berechtigt.

„Seht mal, wen ich hier gefunden habe!", ertönte es freudig von der Tür und Rikas lachendes Gesicht erschien Sekunden vor Pats im Türrahmen. Sie sahen beide entsetzlich müde aus.

Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Pat und Rika brachten ihm so etwas wie Sicherheit nahe. Die Art von Sicherheit, die er immer in Gegenwart von Mione und Ron verspürte. Wenn auch nicht einmal in der annähernd vergleichbaren Masse.

Dennoch war es gut, ihre Gesichter zu sehen.

„Hallo Doktor Lilia…", quiekte es freudig aus Rikas Richtung. Erst jetzt wurde ihm der kleine Junge, er war vielleicht höchstens 5 Jahre alt und seine Augen hatten einen schwachen, merkwürdigen Glanz. Den Glanz, den er verstärkt von Rika und Rion kannte. Harry schluckte…

„Hallo Rion.", fiepte der Kleine ehrfürchtig und versteckte sich leise kichernd hinter Rikas aufgelösten, blonden Zöpfen.

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Tyler.", rief Lilia erfreut und trat ein paar Schritte auf das Trio zu, welches noch im Türrahmen verharrte. Rika setzte den Kleinen lachend ab.

„Er macht sich gut, Chef.", sagte sie.

Der Kleine blieb einen Moment sichtlich verschämt auf der Stelle stehen. „Ich kann schon Sachen schweben lassen, ohne dass sie einfach fallen, wenn ich es nicht will."

„Das ist toll.", erwiderte der Blonde ungewöhnlich sanft.

Die rosigen Wangen des Kleinen färbten sich rot, sein Blick wurde trüb.. „Aber, ich habe letztens trotzdem mein Bett angesteckt."

„Och, das passiert jedem mal.", sagte Rika aufmunternd und strich dem Kleinen eine dunkelbraune Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Dieser blickte sich fragend um. „Wirklich?", hauchte er dann ungläubig dem Blonden entgegen.

Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte Rions Lippen, bevor er antwortete. „Ständig." Harry lächelte unweigerlich mit. Es war merkwürdig, den Blonden so menschlich zu sehen.

Der Kleine grinste zufrieden, spielte aber weiterhin nervös mit den Fingern. Rion musste für ihn so etwas wie ein Idol oder Vorbild sein. Der Gedanke entlockte Harry ein leichtes Grinsen.

„Soll ich zeigen, wie toll ich schon Gedankenlesen kann?", fragte Tyler und wippte dabei erwartungsvoll von links nach rechts.

Rika lachte leise, Lilia stimmte schwach mit ein. Sogar Snapes harte Züge, konnte man leicht zucken sehen.

„Gerne.", antwortete Rion.

Der Kleine nickte zufrieden, wandte sich dann langsam dem Bett zu, in dem der Schwarzhaarige lag. Harry fühlte sich nicht gerade wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass ein 5 Jähriger in seinem Kopf stochern würde, doch was sollte dabei schon passieren?

Leichter Druck breitete sich hinter seinen Schläfen aus. „Du heißt Harry Potter und deine Mama hieß Lily."

Harry lächelte, auch wenn der Druck unangenehm stark wurde. Es fühlte sich anders an, als bei Rion oder gar seinen Träumen. Er spürte es kaum, was aber sicherlich an der Übung lag.

„Dein Papa James… Und du magst Kürbissaft…"

Der Gryffindor nickte grinsend.

„Und Kwittitsch…"

Er musste lachen, vergaß den Druck in seinem Kopf fast.

„Und Du magst es, Rion zu berühren…"

Harry runzelte die Stirn, entsetztes Schweigen enterte den Raum.

„Das kribbelt so schön…"

Sein Hals wurde entsetzlich trocken, er konnte spüren, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss.

„Tyler.", rief Rika nun hektisch und zog den Kleinen so heftig zurück auf ihren Arm, dass sie dabei ins Taumeln geriet. „Du wolltest mir doch zeigen, wie Du die Wand hoch krabbeln kannst. Ich bin sicher, Rion würde das auch liebend gerne sehen.", sagte sie eine ganze Spur zu schnell, streifte für einen Augenblick seinen Blick, bevor sie den des Blonden suchte.

Dieser zögerte, nickte dann aber schwach. „Oh ja."

Tyler riss überrascht und sichtlich erfreut die Augen auf und Sekunden später, waren sie in den Fluren verschwunden.

Pat lachte leise auf und steckte die Hände in seine übergroßen Hosentaschen. „Ich muss die zweite Wachschicht übernehmen, dass hab ich Zach versprochen.", murmelte er, warf Harry aber einen letzten, amüsierten aber komischerweise auch aufmunternden Blick zu, bevor er ebenfalls das Weite suchte.

Einen Moment schwiegen sie, Harry starrte benommen zu Boden.

Ein 5 Jähriger war gerade eben nicht wirklich weiter in seinen Kopf vorgedrungen, als Snape bei der Occlumentik, oder?

„Möchte jemand ein Beruhigungsmittel?", hauchte Lilia schließlich mit Zartgeröteten Wangen und belustigt Funkelnden Augen, um das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Ich.", sagten Harry und Snape wie aus einem Mund.

ITI

_Sterne… Über ihm waren entsetzlich viele Sterne und seine Augen, fremde Augen, schienen jeden einzelnen zu zählen…_

_Die fremden Arme waren um die fremde Taile geschwungen… Der fremde Körper zitterte…_

_Kälte… Er konnte sie deutlich spüren… Neben der Leere… Und der Verzweifelung…_

_Doch komischerweise, fühlte es sich dieses Mal anders an. Der Schmerz war da, aber er fühlte sich… Vollkommen…_

_Schritte hinter ihm, doch sie senkte nicht einmal den Blick, obwohl auch sie sie gehört haben musste. Irgendwo hinter ihr, hielten sie inne._

_Sie spürte es… Spürte die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person… Und sie wusste, wer es war…_

„_Wunderschön.", hauchte sie schließlich leise. Ihre Stimme klang beinahe warm und liebevoll, der Nachtwind trieb ihr eine verirrte, blonde Strähne ins Gesicht. Sie rührte sich nicht, machte keine Anstallten, sie davon zu streichen. Sie ließ sie einfach verharren…_

_Schweigen…_

„_Fragst Du Dich manchmal auch, was hinter dem Himmel kommt?"_

_Keine Antwort…_

_Doch die Schritte ertönten erneut, schienen neben ihr zu enden. Er konnte leise, gleichmäßige Atemzüge erhaschen._

„_Manchmal, wünschte ich, ich wäre dort oben…", seufzte sie. „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, wir waren schon dort… Haben auf das hier herabgeschaut… Vielleicht tun wir das noch…", sie stockte, sah zu Boden. Stein… Fliesen… Ein Balkon?_

„_Es fühlt sich so falsch an… Wir sollten nicht hier sein, hier gibt es keinen Platz für uns…" Ihre Stimme zitterte._

_Schweigen…_

„_ICH fühle mich falsch an…." Sie bebte, er konnte spüren, wie ihre Lippen zu zittern begannen. „Ich wollte dieses Leben nie!", spie sie fast hervor. „Mit ALL seinen Erinnerungen, von denen KEINE mir gehört!" _

_Ein leises Schluchzen entkam ihr und er spürte, wie sie um Fassung rang. „Ich weiß, dass sollte ich nicht sagen… Aber, manchmal möchte ich Dich hassen… Manchmal möchte ich Dich hassen können, doch ich kann es nicht…" Ein kraftloses Winseln. „Dieser Körper, ist so falsch." Sie umschlang sich fester. „Wenn ich träume, wenn ich mich erinnere, sehe ich NIE mein Gesicht!"_

_Sie wirbelte herum, Tränen verschleierten ihm die Sicht, dennoch konnte er die Person, welche neben ihr stand erkennen._

_Er hatte die Arme über die Brüstung gelegt, blickte starr in das Nichts vor sich. Der Wind spielte mit den etwas kürzeren, blonden Haaren. Er regte sich nicht…_

„_Immer wenn ich träume, sehe ich DICH…", hauchte sie…_

Sekunden später saß er aufrecht im Bett, er hatte nicht einmal das Gefühl, geschlafen zu haben. Einen endlos langen Moment fühlte sein gesamter Körper sich taub an, Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch, sein Kopf schmerzte höllisch.

Sie war da gewesen, in seinem Kopf, so wie er in ihrem war. Und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, schien sie es noch zu sein. In ihm…

Eve…

Er schloss die Augen, atmete ein paar Mal ruhig ein und aus. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust, er musste sich wieder etwas zurück lehnen, um besser atmen zu können.

„Fühlst Du Dich nicht wohl?"

Harry drehte langsam den Kopf, suchte fahrig nach der Ursache der Stimme, welche aus der Dunkelheit des Raumes zu ihm durchgedrungen war. Rion saß mit verschränkten Armen in der hintersten Ecke auf einem Stuhl, nur schwach drangen seine Umrisse zu dem Schwarzhaarigem durch.

„Was tust Du hier?", fragte der Gryffindor immer noch etwas außer Atem.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen."

„Dann kommst Du hierher und beobachtest mich im Schlaf?"

„Warum nicht?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Warum?"

„Fragen über Fragen." Der Blonde klang leicht amüsiert. „Dennoch hast Du meine immer noch nicht beantwortet."

„Diese war?"

„Du fühlst Dich nicht wohl."

„Du weißt es doch eh schon, warum fragst Du also?", gab der Magier schneidend zurück und ließ die dünne Bettdecke zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch gleiten.

Einen Moment schwieg der Blonde, schien zu überlegen. „Vielleicht möchte ich wissen warum?"

Harry zuckte zusammen, verkrampfte seinen Griff um die weiche Decke.

Sein Traum…

Wusste er es?

Wusste er, was er geträumt hatte?

Sollte er es ihm sagen?

Und vor allem, was hatte dieser Traum zu bedeuten?

Eine Möglichkeit gäbe es, doch das war nicht möglich… Nein…

Er schloss die Augen holte tief Luft…

Nein…

Unmöglich…

„Du weißt den Grund?" Er konnte nicht anders. Es klang eher nach einer Feststellung, als nach einer Frage.

Rion räusperte sich. „Vielleicht.", hauchte er kaum hörbar.

Harry zog schneidend die Luft ein. „Was hatte es dann zu bedeuten?"

„Offensichtlich stehst Du in Verbindung zu Ihr.", sagte Rion leise. „Weiß Gott warum."

„Ist wahr, was ich sehe?"

„Manches… Manches nicht… Sie ist eine Spielerin und am liebsten spielt sie mit Trugbildern…"

„Was ist mit meinem letzten Traum?" Harry vermied es, ihn anzusehen.

„Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was Du siehst. Ich spüre nur ihre Präsenz, wenn es passiert."

„Hast Du eine Ahnung von dem, was ich in meinem letzten Traum sah?", wisperte er heiser, drehte die Decke so fest um die Finger, dass es schmerzte.

„Vielleicht."

„Entspräche es dann der Wahrheit?"

Schweigen… Entsetzlich langes Schweigen…

:Würde es eine Rolle spielen, fragte der Blonde dann leise und erst Sekunden später wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Stimme ausschließlich in seinem Kopf ertönt war.

Würde es das? Woher sollte er das wissen, er wusste annähernd nichts über die Hintergründe. „Würde es das?", fragte er schließlich unsicher, blickte den Blonden aus tiefgrünen Augen an.

„Vielleicht… Vielleicht auch nicht…"

_So Leutchen, hier bin ich wieder… Da mein letztes Posting ja noch nicht allzu lange her ist und ich außerdem heute nur über wenig Zeit verfügte, fasse ich mich so kurz wie möglich._

_**DANKE**, an alle die dies hier lesen und noch größeren Dank an jene, die mir auch noch einen Comment zurück lassen.:) Isch liebe eusch! ;) knuddel_


	14. Chapter 13

**13.** Steiners _Sohn_ _#01. Februar 2027#_

Der Rest der ersten Nacht war entsetzlich gewesen, hatte mehr aus Alpträumen – denen der gewöhnlichen Art - bestanden, in denen ausschließlich Ginny die Hauptrolle gespielt hatte und unzähligen Stunden, in denen er einfach wach lag. In den folgenden Nächten war es ihm nicht besser ergangen, kurzum war er jeden Morgen gegen 6.30 in der Früh, froh wenn er sie endlich überstanden hatte.

Eigentlich eine recht ungewöhnliche Zeit, wenn man bedachte, dass er theoretisch frei hatte. Seine bevorstehende Aufgabe, die darin bestehen würde die Welt zu retten - was an für sich ja nichts Neues für ihn war – mal Außen vor gelassen. Denn solange Snape und Doktor Pascalle die Herkunft oder auch den Zielort des kleinen, unscheinbaren Portschlüssels in Form einer Bonbondose, nicht ausfindig machen konnten, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten.

Es hatte ihm übrigens fast das Herz stehen lassen, als er den Portschlüssel sah. Doch Snape machte jegliche Hoffnungen gleich zunichte, als er ihm viel zu deutlich klar machte, dass ein Man wie Albus Dumbledore sich niemals irgendwo verstecken würde, egal wie brenzlich die Lage auch sein mochte. Und er hatte natürlich Recht. Wäre Dumbledore am Leben, wäre er da, wo man ihn brauchte und das war unweigerlich hier!

Ganz gleich, ob es Muggel oder Magier waren, die ihn brauchen würden. Dumbledore wäre hier, wäre er noch am Leben. Das Gleiche würde für McGonagal oder auch Hagrid gelten, denn sie alle liefen nicht davon.

Die Wahrheit sah also bitter aus und so blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als mit gemischten Gefühlen auf das, was kommen mochte zuzugehen.

Wenigstens hatte er in den letzten Tagen eine halbwegs sinnvolle Beschäftigung gefunden, indem er versuchte die halbwüchsigen Nachkömmlinge seiner Spezies in dieser Basis bestmöglich mit ihren Fähigkeiten und deren Umgang vertraut zu machen. Eine nicht wirklich leichte Aufgabe, da seine _Schützlinge _größtenteils nicht älter als 10 waren, er verständlicherweise vom lehren keine wirkliche Ahnung hatte und um die Sache perfekt zu machen, keinen Zauberstab mehr besaß. Doch es schien wenigstens halbwegs zu funktionieren und Ammie, Tom, Sarah, Tabia und Eddie dankten es ihm jedes Mal mit großen, gespannten Augen wenn er sprach oder sich ihren kleinen und weniger kleinen Fragen und Problemen widmete.

Snape und Pascalle suchten, wie schon erwähnt, schon seit Tagen vergeblich nach Hinweisen, Pat unterstützte sie und auch die Überwachungsbasis dieses Postens so gut er konnte und Rika und Rion hatte er in den letzten Tagen immer nur flüchtig bis gar nicht gesehen. Sie waren mit einer kleinen Truppe ihresgleichen unterwegs und schienen die alte Basis und das Terrain drum herum nach Spuren, Überlebenden und anderen Dingen zu untersuchen. Doch wie er in einem kurzen Gespräch zwischen Rika und Pat mitbekommen hatte, sah es bedenklich schlecht aus.

So schlecht das eine war, so gut war das andere. Denn wenigstens brauchte er dem Blonden so nicht den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg zu gehen, denn es kostete ihm immer noch arge Überwindung, diesem in die Augen zu sehen, auch wenn er es sicherlich schon gewusst hatte, bevor dieser kleine Quälgeist seine Gedanken der ganzen Welt, nun gut, nicht der ganzen, aber einem wichtigen Teil davon, preisgegeben hatte und er und auch die anderen es bestmöglich ignorierten. Dennoch warf man ihm den ein oder anderen, verstohlenen Blick zu. Komischerweise hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie es auch schon vorher gemacht hatten…

„Mister Potter?", riss ihn sie Stimme einer jungen Frau aus den Gedanken. Er kannte sie vom Sehen, wusste jedoch keinen Namen, mit dem er sie ansprechen konnte. Also wandte er sich langsam von Tabia ab, welcher er gerade versucht hatte zu erklären, warum Magier ihre Post ursprünglich mit Eulen verschickt haben und richtete sich mit fragender Miene auf. „Der Professor verlang nach ihnen. Offensichtlich geht es um den Portschlüssel.", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu und schlängelte sich dann blitzschnell an ihm vorbei, um irgendwo hinter ihm im Gang zu verschwinden.

Einen Moment hielt er inne, tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Dann wandte er sich nach dem immer noch wartenden Kind hinter ihm um, welches seine hand erwartungsvoll ergriffen hatte. „Wir unterhalten uns später weiter, ja?"

Tabia nickte mit großen, blauen Augen, ließ seine Hand los und lief für eine 6 Jährige rasend schnell davon.

Harry suchte mit zitternden Beinen das Testlabor auf, welches Snape in den letzten Tagen nur zum Essen und schlafen verlassen hatte. Bei Letzterem war er sich allerdings nicht wirklich sicher.

„Professor?", fragte er und blieb abwartend im Türrahmen stehen.

Snape verharrte einen Moment in seiner Position, bevor er sich ihm zuwandte. Offensichtlich hatte er erst etwas beenden wollen. Von Doktor Pascalle war weit und breit nicht zu sehen.

„Wo ist Lilia?", fragte er leise und trat in dem Raum hinein. Die Bonbondose hing unverändert, wie er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, in einer rundlichen Vorrichtung, von dessen Außenpunkten sie mit Blitzen und Lasern taxiert wurde. Lilia hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie auf diese Art und Weise auf Spuren wie Fingerabdrücke oder Grundstoffen, wie z.B. Erde oder Stoff abgetastet wurde.

„In der Krankenstation. Einer unserer besonderen Freunde ist schwer verletzt, es sieht ganz so aus, als würde er in den ewigen Westen ziehen…"

Harry hielt entsetzt die Luft an.

„Hinter den Vorhang? Sie verstehen, was ich meine?"

„Ja, ich weiß…", er schluckte. „Das ist es nicht…", stammelte er. „Wer?" Seine Zunge war entsetzlich schwer.

„Keine Sorge, keiner unserer persönlichen Freunde. Ich habe seinen Namen vergessen. Jedenfalls ist Doktor Pascalle bei ihm, um es ihm etwas leichter zu machen."

„Wie?", brachte er nur kopfschüttelnd heraus.

„Der Name dieses komischen Jungen fiel. War er Paranoid?"

„Parano."

Snape nickte und tippte etwas unbeholfen eine kleine Buchstabenfolge in das Schaltpult vor der Abtastungsvorrichtung ein. „Genau das war sein Name. Er hat ihn übel zugerichtet." Erneutes Klackern, die Maschine begann zu Surren. „Aber, keine Sorge, Mister Rion und Miss Rika geht es anscheinend bestens. Sie sahen beide… Wie soll ich sagen? Arg verschmiert aus, aber ich denke, es war nicht ihr eigenes Blut. Ich habe den Jungen nicht gesehen, habe ihn aber schreien, oder er… gurgeln und japsen, gehört. Die Rede war von entfernten Augäpfeln, Organen und der Zunge gewesen… Das dürfte das Gurgeln erklären…"

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, verdrängte die Vorstellung des gerade Erfahrenen schnell wieder. „Was ist mit dem Portschlüssel?", fragte er schwach.

„Ja.", rief der Professor auf und wandte sich der kleine Dose zu, welche im kegel der Blitze und Laser stand. „Wir fanden kleinste Spuren von Erde. Es scheint getrocknete Erde zu sein, wahrscheinlich stammt sie von den Händen des Reisenden. Wir konnten Staub und gewisse Pollen in ihr finden."

„Das bedeutet?", fragte der Gryffindor mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Die Pollen stammen von einem Kraut, welches häufig in den Anhöhen von Hogsmeade zu finden ist. Die Spuren von Erde, weisen Proteine aus den Wurzeln einer Weide auf und der Staub, stammt offensichtlich aus Hogwarts, was ein Hinweis sein könnte, aber nichts bedeuten muss, da die Dose Jahrelang in Dumbledores Büro lag."

Harry atmete zischend aus. „Die heulende Hütte?"

„Möglich, wenn auch nicht zwingend… Der Gang unter Hogwarts wäre auch eine Möglichkeit, wir sollten beides überprüfen…"

„Warum sollte er einen Portschlüssel verwenden, wenn er sich unter Hogwarts versteckt?" Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Sicherlich aus Angst.", antwortete der Ältere matt und tippte erneut etwas in das Bedienpult ein, woraufhin sich die Anzeige veränderte.

Harry zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Seit wann verstehen Sie etwas von Technik, Professor?"

Snape schenkte ihm einen tötungswilligen Blick. „Ich war ein geduldiger Schüler, Potter."

Er nickte schwach, beobachtete den meister der Zaubertränke eine Weile, wie dieser weitere Kombinationen in das Pult tippte. Unbeholfen und steif, doch es tat es. Hier bot sich ihm ein Anblick, den er niemals erwartet hatte. „Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass Sie so gut mit Muggeln auskämen, Professor."

„Sparen Sie sich ihre Schikanen, Potter. Ich bin nicht Lucius Malfoy."

„Nein, das ist mein Ernst. Es überrascht mich."

Einen Moment schwieg sein Professor. „In der Not frisst der Teufel Fliegen! Ist es nicht so?"

Harry lachte leise und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, konnte er ein kleines verräterisches Zucken um Snapes Mundwinkel sehen. „Professor? Was halten sie von Rion?"

„Potter, ihre Liebeleien und anderen Schwärmereien sollten sie eher mit Mister Pat oder Miss Rika austauschen. Dafür bin ich wahrlich nicht der richtige Gesprächspartner.", zischte Snape spöttisch.

Harry schoss augenblicklich das Blut in den Kopf. „Sie missverstehen mich, Professor!", gab er barsch zurück. „Ist ihnen irgendetwas merkwürdiges an ihm aufgefallen?"

Einen Moment blickte Snape ihn herablassend grinsend an. „Etwas? Meinen Sie, in etwa dass er ein kleiner, herablassender Besserwisser ist, der Dinge fliegen und explodieren lassen kann, dass er scheinbar immer schon vorher weiß, was man genau sagen will oder vorhat, dass er eine stärkere, magische Präsenz vorweist, als scheinbar jeder andere hier oder meinen Sie vielleicht eher, dass scheinbar jeder hier zum ihm aufsieht?"

„Professor, bitte!"

„Definieren Sie mir merkwürdig, Potter! Vielleicht kann ich dann genauer auf Ihre unsinnige Frage eingehen."

Er holte tief Luft. „Meinen Sie, Rion…" Zögerte. „Er… und Eve…" Wie sollte er es in Worte fassen?

„Sagen Sie was Sie meinen, Potter? Ihre Stammelei kann ich nicht deuten, mir ist bei Merlin leider NICHT bewusst, was Sie denken. Ich kann es aber gerne herausfinden, wenn sie unfähig sind, klar und deutlich zu sprechen."

„War er einer von ihnen?"

„Von was, Potter? Vom Dreigestirn, wie man sie nannte? Ist es das, was Sie in ihrer schier überragenden Gewitztheit endlich herausgefunden haben? Wenn es das ist, kann ich Ihnen versichern, ja, das war er…"

Harry Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. Er hatte es gewusst, doch das hier war etwas, wie eine Gewissheit. „Woher?", fragte er knapp.

Snape lachte bitter auf. „Während Sie Ihrer eigenen Zukunft hinterher gejagt haben und herausgefunden haben, wann sie enden wird, habe ich mich über den Feind schlau gemacht."

„Den Feind? Eve?"

„Das auch! Aber eher, über Doktor Albert Steiner!"

„Steiner? Steiner ist nicht unser Feind, er wird-"

„Er wird sie ins Leben rufen, Potter. Er allein! Ohne ihn, wären wir genauso wenig hier, wie ohne Voldemort. Was ist also, wenn wir versagen, Potter? Was wäre Plan B?"

Der Schwarzhaarige zog zischend die Luft ein. „Plan B? Dann wollen Sie…" Er legte den Kopf schräg. „Sie wollen Steiner töten, wenn es uns bei Voldemort nicht gelingt?", zischte er verachtungsvoll.

Snape verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ich dachte natürlich in erster Linie an weniger drastische Maßnamen. Reden zum Beispiel! Vielleicht ist dieser Mann so vernünftig, wie er intelligent zu sein scheint. Ihre Idee wäre jedoch ein perfekter Plan C."

„Was fanden Sie also heraus?", fragte er leise.

„Ich nutzte jede Gelegenheit, in der Doktor Pascalle mir den Rücken zukehrte, um Informationen über Steiner herauszufinden. Was für ein Mensch er war, wie er lebte und glauben Sie mir, Potter, es war alles andere als einfach. Ich fand heraus, wann er geboren wurde, wann er heiratete und wann sein Sohn zur Welt kam. Letztendlich fand ich heraus, wann dieser starb und… Ich erfuhr seinen Namen… Das war der Punkt, an dem mir einiges klarer wurde…"

„Der Name…"

„Steiners Sohn starb am 13. Februar 2009. An einem Freitag, ist das nicht Ironie des Schicksals?" Snapes Stimme klang beschlagen. „Er wurde nicht einmal 10 Jahre alt."

„Wie war sein Name?"

Einen Moment schwieg der Ältere, entschied sich dann aber wohl dafür, ihn vorerst zu ignorieren. „2010 holten sie Steiner in das Projekt, 2012 waren die drei mit nur einem Menschenjahr auf dem Stand eines 14 Jährigen. Weitere 3 Monate später auf dem eines 17 bis 18 Jährigen. Das war der Punkt, an dem sie den Wachstum stoppten und sie als _einsatzbereit_ erklärten. Noch im selben Jahr, nahm sich Steiner das Leben. Sie gaben ihnen Namen..."

„Eve, Cain und… Rion…", sein letztes Wort war nicht mehr, als ein Flüstern.

„Einer von ihnen war das perfekte Abbild von Steiners Sohn. Wahrscheinlich der Grund, der den Doktor in den Wahnsinn trieb. Der einzige von ihnen, der wirklich menschlich war. Sie unterstellten sie dem Orden, doch schon bald merkten sie… wir, Potter… Wir merkten, dass wir nicht an sie heran kamen. Dass sie unberechenbar waren… Eine Bombe, die jeden Moment hochgehen konnte…"

„Wie war sein Name, Professor?", schrie Harry nun fast.

Snapes Züge wurden hart, er schien an ihm vorbei zu blicken.

„Rion, Harry. Sein Name war Rion Steiner.", ertönte Doktor Pascalles Stimme leise hinter ihm.

Ruckartig fuhr er herum. Im Türrahmen standen eine sichtlich geschaffte und deutlich verweinte Lilia Pascalle, ein zu Boden blickender Rion… Steiner? Und eine betrübt dreinschauende Rika.

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Wie?", fragte er dann. „Wie kannst Du hier sein, Du bist tot!" Seine Stimme zitterte.

Rion sah kurz auf, lächelte bitter. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre es noch."

„Eden, Harry.", sagte Lilia leise, ihre Stimme war nicht mehr, als ein Flüstern. „Nach… Nach Rions Tod, zerstörte der Orden alle Proben und Arbeiten von Steiner. Dachten sie…"

Harry wich zurück. „Ihr habt ihn ein weiteres Mal geklont?"

„Was hatten wir für eine andere Wahl? Wir brauchten ihn!" Lilias Stimme klang flehend, als sie näher trat. „Wir konnten Eve und ihr Gefolge nicht aufhalten, Rion war unsere einzige Hoffnung. Er war immer der Einzige, zu dem wir durchdringen konnten. Der Einzige, der zwischen uns vermittelte. Es kostete mich 6 Jahre, ihn zurück zu holen…" Sie senkte den Blick.

„Woher? Woher hattest Du die Probe?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige leise.

„Von meinem Vater. Er war einer, von Steiners Mitarbeitern."

Harry wich weiter zurück, ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen, welche im Raum verstreut standen. „Ist da noch etwas, was wir wissen sollen? Was ich wissen sollte?", fragte er schroff und rieb sich das Gesicht.

Schweigen…

„Wunderbar.", zischte er leise.

„Ich denke, für heute hast Du genug erfahren, Harry.", sagte Rika zaghaft lächelnd.

Er schenkte dem Blonden, welcher sichtlich blass ihm Türrahmen lehnte, einen viel sagenden Blick. Dieser erwiderte nichts.

„Wir wollten Euch nicht unnötig damit belasten.", sagte Lilia entschuldigend.

„Ich denke, das war nicht nötig.", sagte Snape barsch.

Sie atmete lautstark aus.

Rika blickte sich unsicher um.

„Harry! Severus! Ich verspreche Euch, ihr werdet ab jetzt alles erfahren…" Rion schenkte Lilia einen tötungswilligen Blick, unter dem sie zusammenzuckte. „…was nötig ist, belastend oder nicht. Aber, versteht, wenn wir Euch das ein oder andere vorenthalten. Es ist zu Eurem Besten!"

Snape lachte bitter, Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Verstehen, Lil´?", zischte Rion leise und stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab. „Sie haben noch nie verstanden." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

Lilia und Rika blickten ihm sichtlich verwirrt nach.

„Wir sollten uns jetzt erst einmal um den Portschlüssel kümmern.", sagte sie beschwichtigend.

* * *

_Hier bin ich wieder. Und wieder einmal verspätet und natürlich auch mit passender Entschuldigung. Mein PC ist abgeschwirrt. Ich weiß nicht, ob es ein Virus oder so was war, jedenfalls lag plötzlich alles brach und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu formatieren. Danach war halt alles weg, was ich vorher nicht irgendwie abgesichert hatte. Nun ja, Gott sei dank zählten bei meinen Fics nur die ganz neuen Chaps dazu. Dennoch war es etwas frustrierend… :( Vor allem, da es schon ne ganze Weile dauerte, bis ich alles wieder zum laufen gebracht hatte… Wie auch immer, hier bin ich also erstmal wieder…_

_Was neues von MV gibt es leider noch net, da das Bisschen, was ich da schon Neues fertig gebracht hatte, leider zu den Dingen gehört hat, die verloren gegangen sind…_

_Jut, ich fasse mich halbwegs kurz, da ich eigentlich noch für die Uni aufräumen muss. Das bedeutet, alles von der Sicherungskopie rüber auf die Platte und ausbessern, was letztendlich noch fehlt…_

_DANKE, also wie immer an meine treuen Leser und Reviewer… Vor allem natürlich an Letzteren, da ihr mir wirklich immer wieder den Tag rettet. **Ancestry** (Ich fürchte, ich habe deinen Nick falsch geschrieben… kopfkratz Ist jetzt meine dritte Version, wenn sie immer noch falsch ist, dann SORRY! Also… Ja, ich bin fies… gg Aber, manchmal mag ich es fies zu sein. Aber, keine Sorge, in den kommenden Chaps werden noch andere leiden müssen… ;)), **Talvi** (Der Kleine ist inspiriert von meiner kleinen Nichte. Die kann zwar keine Gedankenlesen- dem Himmel sei dank- aber sie kennt einen doch schon gut genug, um ihn ab und ab bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren… ;)), **MrsGaladriel **(Hm… Ich fürchte, da bist Du nicht die einzige. Nun ja, ich kläre zwar immer wieder was auf, aber dafür kommt dann was anderes dazu. Ich kann halt nur sagen, weiter lesen. Spätestens im letzten Chap, dürfte alles geklärt sein… ;)), **Harry Black Potter** (Erstmal DANKE und WOW, für diese absolut grandiose Rev… freu Nun ja… Ich würde Dir gerne einige der Fragen beantworten, doch wenn ich das tue, spoile ich dich. Ich kann Dir nur soviel verraten, dass was Rose alias Ginny meinte, hat etwas mit dem zu tun, was Harry in diesem Chap erfahren hat. Rion ist Steiners Sohn, war ein teil des Dreigestirns. Doch das ist noch lange nicht alles… ;) Und zu der Verbindung von Harry und Eve. Sie ist keine wirklich kaltblütige Killerin. Sie ist eine kaputte, zerstörte Seele, doch das macht sie gefährlich. Die Verbindung hat einen Grund, einen ganz bestimmten. Und es hat direkt etwas mit Harry und Eve zu tun. Doch was? Das kommt alles noch… ;))…_

_Ich knuddel und knutsch euch alle… gg_


	15. Chapter 14

**14.** Die einsame Weide

Sie durchquerten die Halle, ließen sie zurück, um das angrenzende Treppenhaus zu passieren. Er versuchte so stur wie nur möglich nach vorne zu schauen. Er wollte dieses Bild nicht in seinem Kopf. Wollte es vergessen, noch bevor er es gesehen hatte.

Wollte es vergessen, wie die Leere in Roses Augen…

Die Verzweifelung in ihrem Blick…

:Du solltest aufhören, Dich zu quälen.: ertönte es hinter seinen Schläfen.

Harry sah überrascht auf, wandte sich dann langsam nach der Quelle der Stimme um, welche sich zusammen mit Rika und den anderen hatte zurück fallen lassen. Er blickte ihn nicht einmal an.

:Warum sollte ich, wenn es mir hilft, gab er vorsichtig zurück. Es war das erste Mal, dass er versuchte, auf dieser Ebene mit einem… wie IHM… zu kommunizieren.

Ein leises Lachen hallte durch seinen Kopf. Es war voller Bitterkeit. :Glaube mir, das Letzte was Du damit bewirkst, ist Dir zu helfen.:

„Du kennst Dich aus mit Leere und Schmerz, richtig: Wenn es so ankam, wie er sich fühlte, verhieß das nichts Gutes.

:Du hast nicht den blassesten Schimmer.: kam es schneidend zurück.

Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht warum, aber er wusste es war besser, das Gespräch hier zu beenden. Vorerst jedenfalls, also schritt er weiterhin schweigend – sowohl stimmlich, als auch mental – voran.

Snape war ihm dabei dicht auf den Fersen, natürlich hatte sich der Meister der Zaubertränke schon immer gefragt, wie die Herumtreiber in ihren besten und letztendlich das Goldene Trio in den vergangenen Jahren, es vollbracht hatten, sich annähernd ungesehen bis in die hintersten Ecken von Hogwarts zu schleichen. In Ecken, von denen manchmal anscheinend nicht einmal Dumbledore selber wusste, dass sie existierten. Zu mindest ließ er sie in diesem Glauben. Harry zweifelte dennoch stark daran. Der alte Greis wusste weitaus mehr, als er meistens bis immer zugab und das war kein großes Geheimnis. Und das würde es niemals sein.

Er hielt vor der Statue der Hexe inne, betätigte fahrig den Mechanismus. Die Statue war mittlerweile nicht mehr, als der steinerne Sockel, dennoch schob sie sich langsam und lautstark über den Boden, hinterließ dabei dunkle Spuren auf dem verdreckten Steinboden. Dahinter erschien wenig einladend der Durchgang zum geheimen, unterirdischem Weg, welcher ihn und seine Freunde nun schon unzählige Male ungesehen nach Hogsmeade geführt hatte.

„Das ist sehr interessant, Potter. Mich interessiert eigentlich nur noch, wie ein Dummkopf wie Sie es sind, diesen Gang entdecken konnte.", hauchte Snape hinter ihm deutlich zufrieden.

Sollten sie es zurück in ihre Zeit schaffen, wäre es sicherlich das letzte Mal, dass er diese Meile betrat. Also setzte er sich langsam in Bewegung.

„Lumos.", wisperte der Meister der Zaubertränke hinter ihm und das Leuchten des Zauberstabes, mischte sich mit dem Schein der Taschenlampen, welche Lilia und Pat mit sich trugen. Die Lichtquellen spendeten ihnen nur spärlich Helligkeit. Die Dunkelheit schien hier unten schon zu lange zu regieren. Spinnenweben, Staub und Dreck, mehr noch, als er es aus seinen Tagen kannte, pflasterten ihnen Weg.

Harrys Atem ging rasselnd, mit jedem Schritt zog sich sein Herz etwas mehr zusammen. Geröll, Putz und noch mehr Dreck begannen ihnen mit jedem weiteren Meter mehr und mehr den Weg zu versperren.

„Er ist eingestürzt.", sagte Rika leise, als sie vor der Trümmerwand, welche sich vor ihnen aufgehäuft hatte, inne hielten.

„Sicher, dass dahinter nicht vielleicht das ist, was wir suchen?", fragte Pat skeptisch und ließ den Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe prüfend über jeden einzelnen Brocken wandern.

„Da ist nichts.", sagten Rika und Rion fast wie aus einem Mund.

Langsam machten sie kehrt.

„Wohin gehen wir jetzt?", wisperte Rika leise, als sie das Treppenhaus erneut durchquerten. Die Stufen verschoben sich anscheinend schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr.

„Zur peitschenden Weide.", antwortete Harry knapp. Erneut ging er voran, Snape weiterhin dicht auf den Fersen.

„Peitschenden Weide?" Pats Stimme klang etwas belustigt.

„Wenn noch etwas davon übrig ist, werden Sie sehen warum man sie so nannte.", warf Snape gereizt ein.

„So war das jetzt nicht gemeint.", entgegnete der junge Mann kleinlaut.

:Warst Du schon einmal hier, warf Harry in seine Gedanken hinein, in der Hoffnung, der Angesprochene, würde es hören oder auch empfangen.

Nichts als Schweigen und Ruhe…

:Wann:

Harry lächelte schwach. :Wann was:

:Sprichst Du von meinem alten, oder jetzigen Leben:

:Von beiden:

Schweigen…

:Ja.:

:Ja, was:

:Ja, ich war schon einmal hier… Früher…:

:Mit IHR:

Erneutes Schweigen…

:Unter anderem…Mit ihr und auch mit Cain…:

Harry schluckte, die Weide erschien langsam in sichtbarer Ferne. Sie sah weitaus mehr, als nur angeschlagen aus. Ihre sonst so knochigen, langgliederigen Äste, bestanden nur noch aus plumpen Stümpfen und einigen, jämmerlichen Zweigen, welche einsam in den Himmel ragten.

:Waren sie Dir wichtig:

:Natürlich, kam es leise zurück.

Diese Antwort verwunderte Harry komischerweise nicht. Hatte Lilia ihnen nicht erklärt, dass die Drei eng miteinander verbunden waren? Dass sie ohne den anderen nicht leben konnten? Dass jeder ein Teil des anderen war, entsprungen aus einer einzigen Person?

Und dennoch lebten sie…

Getrennt und ohne das dritte Puzzelstück…

Einsam… Allein… Und leer…

Als sie die Weide endlich erreicht hatten, hielt er an der äußeren Grenze inne, auch wenn diese - in Anbetracht der stark gekürzten Zweige – sicherlich nicht mehr ganz aktuell war. Vorausgesetzt, es gab noch etwas Leben in diesem alten Baum. Doch sicher war sicher…

„Worauf warten wir?", fragte Pat vorsichtig.

„Sie schlägt um sich.", gab Harry knapp zurück. Doch ein Blick auf das scheinbar wehrlose Geäst vor ihm, ließ ihn zweifeln. „Normalerweise…", fügte er kleinlaut hinzu und setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen. Snape und die anderen folgten ihm mit Abstand…

„Vermutlich haben sie Sie gebrochen.", sagte Pat hoffnungsvoll, doch in seiner Stimme schwang etwas misstrauisches, als sie in den engeren Radius der Weide traten. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass sowohl Rika als auch Rion aufgeholt hatten, nun direkt hinter ihm verharrten. Er hielt einen Moment inne, ein leichter Moment der Enttäuschung durchfuhr ihn. Nicht, dass er es vermisste, von der Weide an den Horizont geschleudert zu werden, aber es schmerzte dennoch, sie Kraft- und Widerstandslos zu sehen.

„Dann wird da unten nichts sein.", schnarrte Snape leise und trat neben den Gryffindor. „Dann werden sie, was immer sich da unten befinden könnte, schon längst gefunden und zerstört haben.

Lilia zog hinter ihnen scharf die Luft ein.

„Finden wir es heraus.", sagte der Blonde leise und trat an den anderen vorbei, um zielstrebig auf den Eingang zuzusteuern.

Rika folgte ihm zögerlich und mit besorgt leuchtenden Augen. „Sei vorsichtig Chef, ich habe kein gutes Gefühl, bei dieser Sache."

Rion warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter, an den Blicken, die sie austauschten, konnte sich der junge Magier erahnen, dass sie fernab von ihnen kommunizierten.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Die Weide erwachte ganz plötzlich aus ihre Starre, einer der noch leicht bezweigten Stümpfe raste durch die Luft, verfehlte die junge blonde Frau nur knapp, um den jungen Mann vor ihr jedoch grob unterhalb der Magengegend zu treffen und einige Meter durch die Luft zu schleudern.

„Chef!", kreischte Rika entsetzt.

Pat und Lilia stürmten augenblicklich auf die Stelle zu, an der der Blonde Sekunden später extrem unelegant und sicherlich schmerzhaft hart aufkam.

Einen Moment blickte der Schwarzhaarige starr auf die sich ihm bietende Szene, bevor er erwachte und ebenfalls über die vertrocknete Wiese auf den kleinen Tumult, welcher sich um den jungen Mann gebildet hatte, zulief.

„Bist Du verletzt?", hauchte Lilia besorgt, während sie und Pat dem in sich zusammen gekrümmten Blonden auf die Beine halten. Die Weise, wie er sich verkrampfte, ließ Harry erahnen, wo die Weide ihn exakt getroffen hatte und er verzog solidarisch schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

„Nur mein Stolz.", keuchte Rion und rappelte sich sichtlich mühsam wieder vollständig auf.

„Haben Sie das nicht vorausgesehen, Mister Steiner?", spottete Snape mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihm. Harry wandte sich überrascht um, er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass der Professor ihnen ebenfalls gefolgt war.

„Das ist nicht mein Name.", zischte der Blonde verachtungsvoll zurück. „Und ich bin kein Hellseher."

„Sind sie der _Sohn_ von Albert und Elsa Steiner, oder nicht? Wenn es auch nur rein theoretisch zu sehen ist."

Rions Gesicht verhärtete sich voller Zorn, Harry zog scharf die Luft ein, in Lilias Gesicht spiegelte sich blankes Entsetzten. Sie warf dem Meister der Zaubertränke einen flehenden Blick zu, doch dieser zuckte nicht einmal annähernd zusammen. Warum sollte er auch? Snape wusste zu provozieren und er tat es bekanntlich liebend gerne.

„Professor.", hauchte der Gryffindor schließlich leise.

„Meine _Eltern_, waren eine Pipette und ein Reagenzglas, wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen, Professor. Rion Steiner ist tot.", Rions Stimme klang entsetzlich kalt, er löste sich langsam aus Lilias Händen, welche ihn Sekunden vorher noch sanft die Schultern umfasst hatte und trat auf die beiden Magier zu, welche in geringem Abstand zum Tumult verharrten.

„Und dennoch steht er vor uns.", zischte Snape sichtlich wenig beeindruckt.

„Professor.", winselte Harry nun fast, als er den gefährlichen Glanz in den Augen des Blonden aufsteigen sah. Dieser trat weitere, gefährlich kleine Schritte auf sie zu. Um seine rechte Hand bündelten sich kleine, hellblau furisierende Blitzte.

„Hey, Alter." Mischte sich nun Pats Stimme deutlich nervös ein. Der junge Mann war bis zum Blonden vorgeschossen, legte diesem beinahe liebevoll die Hände auf die Schultern. Rion blickte mit starrer Miene über seine Schulter hinweg, auf den Störenfried direkt hinter ihm. „Meinst Du, Du würdest sie wieder erkennen, wenn Du sie siehst?"

Der Dunkelhaarige erntete ein undeutbares Stirnrunzeln.

„Ich würde sie gerne kennen lernen.", hauchte er grinsend und massierte dem Blonden sachte die Schultern. Dieser erstarrte einen Moment, atmete tief durch und lächelte schließlich schwach.

„Das wäre durchaus möglich." Die Blitze erloschen, Pat lachte leise auf. Dann wandten die beiden sich um, und ließen die beiden Magier unbeachtet zurück.

Harry schluckte schwer. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es die noch in ihm aufgestaute Unruhe oder das Gefühl, welches sich beim Anblick der Vertrautheit in ihm ausbreitete, die zwischen Rion und Pat zu bestehen schien. Kopfschüttelnd verdrängte er es, setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Das war albern, er kannte weder den Blonden, noch Pat gut genug, um diese Gefühle zu rechtfertigen. Außerdem waren sie Freunde und waren Freunde nicht vertraut? So wie Ron und er es waren?

Zügig folgte er den anderen, welche jetzt langsam in den Gang unter der Weide hinab stiegen, nachdem Rika es bewerkstelligt hatte, die aufmüpfige Weide ruhig zu stellen. Wie sie es geschafft hatte, wusste er nicht, doch komischerweise interessierte es ihn gerade in diesem Moment nicht wirklich. Er könnte sie später danach fragen, sollte sich das noch ändern. Seine Augen lagen immer noch klammheimlich auf Pat, welcher nun den Arm um den deutlich kleineren Blonden gelegt hatte, der zwar nicht sonderlich erfreut über den bestehenden Körperkontakt zu sein schien, ihn aber auch nicht unterbrach.

Lilia verharrte mit finsterer Miene vor dem Eingang, ihre Arme hatte sie abwehrend vor der Brust verschränkt. Als Snape, welcher einige Meter vor ihm dahin schritt, sie erreichte, löste sich ihre Starre und der Knall der schallenden Ohrfeige, welche sie dem sichtlich überraschendem Meister der Zaubertränke gab, ließ Harry in sich zusammenzucken.

„Das war mehr als nur taktlos und unsensibel, Professor! Und das wissen Sie!", fauchte sie erbost und schritt dann mit, für einen gewöhnlichen Muggel fast schon übernatürlicher, Eleganz und Grazie in den Tunnel hinab, wobei ihr schulterlanges, rotes Harr leicht im Takt ihrer Hüften wippte.

Neben Snape verharrte der Gryffindor einen kurzen Moment. Der Tränkemeister funkelte ihn durch tiefschwarze Augen an. „Das war es wirklich, Professor.", sagte der Schwarzhaarige leise und folgte den anderen schließlich hinab in fast schon schmerzhaft gewohntes Terrain.

* * *

_Hallo da draußen. Hier bin ich wieder und wieder habe ich leider kein Chap von MV im Gepäck. Das lässt wohl noch etwas auf sich warten. Aber, ich habe ein neues Chap direkt aus der Hölle für euch… ;)_

_Naja, ich fasse mich kurz, sollte eigentlich für die Uni lernen, aber da in den letzten Tagen das I-Net bei uns flachlag, konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen, euch erst einmal neuen Lesestoff zu verschaffen. :)_

_Ich danke wie immer meinen Leserlies, auch wenn laut FF-Net Statistik noch nicht einmal 5 Prozentvon meinen Lesern reviewen. :( Bei Mission V sind es immerhin knapp 10 Prozent... Wow… Das ist wirklich traurig Leute, so´ne kleine Rev bricht doch keinem was ab und dem Schreiber gibt es wirklich nen ziemlichen Putsch. Auch danke auch an dieser Stelle den schweigenden 95 Prozentund natürlich last but not Least:_

_Meinen lieben **Reviewern**! Ohne Euch wäre ich nichts… :D_

_Harry Black Potter: Na, ich denke und hoffe doch dass es spannend bleibt. Da kommen jedenfalls noch ne Menge Kopfschläge auf Harry und Snape und Euch Leser zu… ;)_

_Dax: Jip… ;) _

_Ancestry: Es freut mich sogar ausgesprochen sehr, dass Dir Rion immer besser gefällt. Denn das ist pure Absicht… ;) Naja, der Bursche hat noch ne Menge Dreck am stecken. Doch was genau noch auf Euch und unsere Protagonisten zukommt kann ich noch nicht verraten. Der Grund für Rions Missgunst gegenüber von Magiern. Nunja, da gibt es einen sehr genauen Grund, ebenfalls bei Eve und die hat schon mit einer bestimmen Gruppe Magiern oder auch einer ganz bestimmten Person zutun. Und alles hängt natürlich zusammen, doch mehr kann ich noch net verraten… ;) _

_Detlef: Danke… :)_

_die-na: Jip… War gerade etwas verwirrt, bis ich sah, dass Du zu Chap 11 reviewed hast… ;) _

_Im nächsten Chap treffen wir übrigens auf den letzten Magier oder auch die letzte Magierin auf dieser elenden Welt. Und dem, was mit ihr oder ihm von der Zauberwelt übrig geblieben ist. Wir treffen, auf eine vergessene Welt. :) _


	16. Chapter 15

**15.** Die vergessene Welt

Der schmale Gang - in dem er lange, einsame Stunden verbracht hatte, wenn ihm danach war sich zurück zu ziehen, oder eben das ein oder andere Mal in denen er mit Ron und Hermione dort mehr oder weniger große Abenteuer durchstanden hatte – war kaum mehr wieder zu erkennen. Zwar sah man immer noch den Aufstieg hinauf in die heulende Hütte, doch mehrere Abzweigungen, welche ein kleines bis mittelgroßes Labyrinth unter den Mauern und Ländereien von Hogwarts vermuten ließ.

„Lumos.", hauchte Snape hinter ihm und die Taschenlampen der anderen leuchteten erneut schwach hinter ihm auf und ließen ihn seinen Weg in ihren Lichtkegeln fortsetzten. Sein herz fühlte sich mit jedem noch so kleinem Schritt schwerer an, sein Magen hatte sich auf die Größe eines Kieselsteins verkrampft. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an.

„Sieht so aus, als hätten wir unseren _Freund_ gefunden.", wisperte der Meister der Zaubertränke kaum hörbar hinter ihm, bevor er einige Schritte aufholte und dicht neben ihm weiter voran schritt.

Harry entgegnete nichts, blickte sich nur schweigend weiterhin in den engen, anscheinend nicht besonders gut und vorausschauend in die Wände geschlagenen, Gängen um. An einer Abzweigung blieb er stehen, blickte einen Moment zu Boden.

„Wo lang jetzt?", fragte er den Professor leise und blickte anschließend zweifelnd in die Dunkelheit vor ihm. Wie lange hatte diese Person hier unten verharrt und Einmannlange Gänge in den Untergrund gegraben? Jahre? Jahrzehnte?

Vielleicht waren es auch mehr als eine Person? Vielleicht waren es Personen!

Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer und er besann sich zur Ruhe. Keine falschen Hoffnungen! Snape hatte Recht, so schmerzhaft es sein mochte.

„Wir sollten den linken Weg einschlagen…", mischte sich Rika zögernd ein. „Ich spüre dort…etwas… Jemanden…" Ihr Blick suchte Rions, offensichtlich erwartete sie Bestätigung.

„Ich auch.", hauchte der Blonde leise.

Snape gab ein mürrisches Knurren von sich, welches seine Abneigung nur zu offensichtlich kundgab.

Harry konnte Lilias Blick regelrecht in der Dunkelheit hervorstechen sehen. „Dann werden wir diesen Weg gehen.", entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige leise.

„Wartet." Hallte die Stimme des Blonden durch die Gemäuer. „Es ist nicht mehr weit. Ihr solltet alleine weitergehen."

Snape zischte wütend auf. „Damit wir alleine in mögliche Fallen tappen und euch so den Weg freihalten, Steiner?"

Rion zog zischend die Luft ein, schien die Provokation jedoch zu ignorieren. „Nein! Um euren _Freund_ nicht zu verschrecken oder gar zu verscheuchen. Er wird sicherlich wenig begeistert und erfreut sein, jemanden wie mich und Rika zu sehen."

Der Meister der Zaubertränke schwieg.

„Er hat Recht. Aber, gewöhnliche Muggel, so wie ich und Pat es sind, dürfte er nicht fürchten.", mischte sich Lilia nun fest ein. „Wir werden euch begleiten, Professor. Wenn es eine Falle sein sollte, trifft sie also uns alle."

Harrys Herz hatte einige weitere Geschwindigkeitsstufen zugelegt, als die Rothaarige und Pat sie erreicht hatten und sie sich langsam aufmachten, den letzten, schier undurchdringbaren Part dieses Labyrinths zu erkunden und Rika und Rion, welche ihm komischerweise schon fast wie eine sichere Rettungsboje im Meer vorkamen, hinter sich ließen.

Schnell ließ die Dunkelheit nach, schwaches Kerzenlicht drang ihnen durch einen unebenen Durchgang entgegen. Dahinter konnte man spärlich erahnen, dass sich dort etwas Größeres befand.

„Eine Höhle.", stellte Snape mehr an sich selber gerichtet fest und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

„Professor.", mahnte Harry leise und zog ihn am Arm zurück, um seine Geschwindigkeit zu zügeln. Pechschwarze Augen funkelten ihm drohend entgegen. „Wir sollten vorsichtig sein.", fügte der junge Mann leise hinzu und für einen winzig kleinen Augenblick, blitzte es in Snapes Augen verstehend auf.

Dann wurden sie wieder gewohnt kalt. „Dennoch sollten wir nicht so langsam gehen, dass wir uns rückwärts bewegen, Potter."

Langsam und bedacht setzten sie sich wieder in Bewegung, ließen die letzten Meter hinter sich, bevor Harry als erster durch den Höhleneingang kletterte.

Was er erblickte, ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Bücher… Regale voller Bücher, Schriftrollen und… Möbel… Magische Möbel, welche sich selber reinigten und aufräumten. Einer der Schreibtische erinnerte ihn an den, welchen Dumbledore besessen hatte. Weitere Regalreihen waren prall gefüllt mit kleinen, gläsernen Behältern, welche teilweise nur halb bis annähernd gar nicht befüllt waren.

„Kräuter.", hauchte Snape beinahe Liebevoll und steuerte auf die brüchigen Möbelstücke zu, in denen sich sogar der ein oder andere Kessel befand.

Harry atmete zischend ein und trat auf eines der etwas abgelegenen Regale zu. Eine kleine, rot goldene Schatulle befand sich auf der mittleren Ablage. Auf ihrer Oberseite, befand sich ein kleines, zierliches Emblem, welches erahnen ließ, was sich im Inneren befand. Mit mehr als nur behutsamen Bewegungen öffnete er sie, das Scharnier auf der Vorderseite schnappe leise knarren offen. Ein schwaches Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, als er den Inhalt betrachtete. Einen kleinen, goldenen Schnatz…

Vorsichtig nahm er den kleinen, goldenen Ball aus der samtroten Schatulle. Der Kleine rappelte sich sofort in seiner Hand auf, streckte seine Flügel – wobei Harry traurig erkannte, dass einer fehlte – und begann schwach zu flattern, was in jedoch nur auf seine unbeflügelte Seite trieb. Vorsichtig schupste er den Schatz zurück in seine ursprüngliche Position. Der kleine Ball schlang den unversehrten Flügen um sich, als hätte er erkannt, dass es für ihn keine Möglichkeit mehr gab, davon zu fliegen.

„Gefällt Euch, was ihr seht, ihr ELENDEN, abscheulichen Bastarde! Ihr Missgeburten!", hallte es verachtend hinter ihnen und Lilia gab einen kleinen, erschrockenen Aufschrei von sich.

Harry wirbelte augenblicklich herum, traute seinen Augen kaum, als er die Ursache des Lärms erkannte.

„Wurmschwanz?", hauchte er ungläubig. Der kleine Schnatz räkelte sich in seiner immer noch geöffneten Hand.

„Pettigrew!", zischte Snape verächtlich und trat etwas hervor. „Was hat das hier zu bedeuten?"

Pettigrew, welcher älter und zerzauster aussah, als eh und jeh, lachte gehässig auf, seinen Zauberstab immer noch zielgerade auf Harry gerichtet. „Ich lasse mich von euch nicht täuschen, nein! NEIN! Ihr elenden Missgeburten! Ihr Ausgeburten der Hölle!"

„Wurmschwanz, wir sind…", begann Harry leise. Hass loderte in ihm auf. Hass gegen den Mann, der seine Eltern verraten hatte und der ihn mit leeren, verzweifelten Augen taxierte. Als letzter seiner Art?

„Pettigrew, machen Sie sich nicht zum Narren! Sehen wir aus, wie eines dieser Wesen?", zischte Snape und trat einen weiteren Schritt vor. Sein Zauberstab wechselte blitzschnell das Ziel.

„Tötet mich wenn ihr wollt, aber ich werde DAS HIER nicht kampflos aufgeben."

„Pettigrew! Sehen Sie mich an, ich bin es, Severus Snape!"

Peter lachte bitter. „Der ist tot.", sagte er dann matt, bevor er zu schreien begann. „Genauso, wie Harry Potter!"

„Wir hatten ein kleines Missgeschick, welches uns durch die Zeit schickte."

„Nein, Nein! Ihr täuscht mich nicht! SIE hat euch erschaffen! SIE hat euch erschaffen, um mich zu täuschen!", schrie der alternde, schwache Magier nun beinahe hysterisch.

„Sehen Sie uns an! Wir sind keiner von ihnen! Es war ihr niemals möglich, Harry Potter zu klonen. Der Orden zerstörte alle seine Proben, so wie sie es mit Rions und Cains getan hatten und annähernd allen anderen, deren Körper sie in die Hände bekamen. Sie verbrannten sie.", sagte Lilia sanft.

„Schweig Muggel! Elende Verräterin, hast Dich auf IHRE Seite gestellt!", fauchte Pettigrew.

„Wurmschwanz.", begann Harry beinahe sanft und trat einige Schritte vor. „Ich bin es! Der Sohn von James, Rons bester Freund, deinem Besitzer für mehrere Jahre. Wir wollten Dich töten, doch Du konntest fliehen. Erinnerst Du dich?"

„Elendes Pack! Darauf falle ich nicht herein. Sie erinnern sich, das tun sie ALLE!" Die Stimme des Alten bebte, seine Hände begannen zu zittern. „Das tun sie alle.", hauchte er.

Der Schwarzhaarige setzte seinen Weg fort, bis er den alten Magier erreicht hatte. Behutsam zeigte er ihm den kleinen Schnatz in seiner Hand. „Du hast alles hier unten versteckt. Um es vor ihnen zu schützen, um unsere Welt…" Harry stockte und sah auf. „Um sie am Leben zu erhalten. Warum?"

Wurmschwanz schluchzte leise auf und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. „Nachdem sie den Dunklen Lord getötet hatte, schlossen sie sich ihr alle an. Montague, Flint und ihre Söhne, Malfoy Senior und all die anderen Narren. Jeder wollte in ihrer Gunst stehen. Jeder wollte etwas von ihrer Macht." Dann zuckte der Alte zusammen, raufte sich hysterisch die Haare. „Sie dachten wirklich, sie könnten SIE für ihre Zwecke missbrauchen. Sie dachten, SIE wäre schwach und ängstlich, doch in Wirklichkeit, war SIE nur voller Hass. Sie unterschätzten SIE, wie es der Dunkle Lord getan hatte." Pettigrew fiel auf die Knie, seine Stimme überschlug sich fast, als er weiter sprach. „Er lachte! Er lachte, als sie ihm gegenüberstand und er lachte auch noch, als er durch ihre Hand starb. Er starb voller Hohn und Selbstüberschätzung, doch in seinen Augen… In seinen Augen war Überraschung und… Pure Angst…" Der Alte lachte. „In seiner letzten Sekunde, zeigte sie ihm alles, was uns bevorstehen würde. SIE zeigte ihm, dass sie alles, wofür er gekämpft hatte, vernichten würde…"

„Und Du nicht? DU hast Dich nicht sofort auf die Seite des Gewinners geschlagen, Pettigrew?", schnarrte Snape.

Pettigrew blickte aus funkelnden Augen auf. „Doch, das habe ich. Zurück blieb ein toter Lord und ein kleines, mächtiges Häufchen Elend. Sie war gebrochen, sie war auf ihren Knien, sie wollte nur eins. Sie wollte ihn zurück. Es ging dabei nicht einmal um den einen, diesen kleinen rabiaten…"

„Es ging niemals nur um Cain…", hauchte Lilia.

„Es ging um den anderen, um den…" Pettigrew musterte Harry grinsend.

„Es ging nur um…", setzte Lilia kaum hörbar fort.

„Es ging um den anderen. Um den kleinen Menschenliebhaber. Er war ihr nicht nur genommen worden, indem man ihn getötet hatte, wie den anderen. NEIN…" Der Alte lachte, seine Augen lagen immer noch starr auf Harry, welcher instinktiv etwas zurückwich.

Rion, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Es ging nur um Rion…

„…Rion…", bestätigte Lilia ihn ohne ihr Wissen. Harry schluckte.

„Man hatte ihn ihr praktisch schon genommen, bevor sein elendes Leben endete. Das ertrug sie nicht. Sie wollte ihn zurück, um jeden Preis. Und dafür brauchte sie uns."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, suchte fragend Lilias Blick. Pettigrew wusste etwas, dass er selber nicht wissen sollte und es hatte zweifellos etwas mit ihm zu tun.

„Und wir halfen ihr, im Glauben, wir hätten alles unter Kontrolle. Wir glaubten, wir hätten SIE unter Kontrolle. Doch sie täuschte uns! Von Anfang an, täuschte sie uns. Als uns das bewusst wurde, war es jedoch schon längst zu spät. Sie tötete einen nach dem anderen, denn in ihren Augen waren wir wertlos." Pettigrew erhob sich langsam wieder. „Jeder einzelne von uns, war nicht mehr wert, als der Dreck unter ihren Füssen. Der Dreck, denn sie nicht einmal berührte…"

„Was passierte dann?", fragte Snape mit verschränkten Armen und schneidender Stimme. Seine Hände zitterten leicht, was Harry zwar etwas überraschte, aber nicht verwunderte.

Der Alte schnaubte leise, wandte sich in einet endlos langen, ungelenken Bewegung herum und verschwand hinter einem der verstaubten Regale. Harry und Snape folgten ihm auf sicherer Distanz. „Als wir es erkannten, war es zu spät. Manche versuchten ihre Gunst zurück zu gewinnen, indem sie ihr kleine, unschuldige Schlammblüter brachten…" Wurmschwanz zog eine kleine, verschlissene Schatulle aus einem der mittleren Regalböden. „Andere verstanden, dass wir ihre Gunst niemals wirklich besessen hatten…" Hinkend und mit gesenktem Blick kam er zurück. „…irgendwann lernten selbst wir, den Wert eines einfachen Schlammblutes zu schätzen. Denn es sollte alles sein, was von uns übrig bleiben sollte." Er blickte auf, seine kleinen, schwarzen Knopfaugen wirkten leerer denn je. „Das und DAS hier.", er machte eine ausholende Bewegung mit seinem freien Arm.

Harry folgte ihr, Snape verharrte starr.

„Wir taten also das einzige, was uns noch übrig blieb. Wir taten uns mit denen, die übrig geblieben waren zusammen.", fuhr Pettigrew fort.

„Sicherlich mehr recht, als schlecht.", spottete der Meister der Zaubertränke leise.

Wurmschwanz blickte kurz auf, in seinen Augen funkelte Zorn, doch er sprach unbeirrt weiter. „Erst suchten wir den Kampf, doch als uns bewusst wurde…" Er stockte. „Als wir uns selber eingestanden, dass wir keine Chance hatten, zogen wir uns zurück. Wir versteckten uns, versuchten dass zu retten was übrig geblieben war."

Harry blickte benommen zu Boden.

„Einen kleinen Teil unserer Welt, für die, die vielleicht irgendwann kommen mögen." Pettigrews Stimme war entsetzlich leise geworden. Er verharrte nun direkt vor dem jungen Gryffindor, welcher ihn etwas verwundert musterte, als der Alte im auffordernd die kleine Schatulle reichte. „Das hier gab Dumbledore mir, bevor er… bevor ihn das Zeitliche segnete… Er sagte, dass würden Sie brauchen, Potter. Damals dachte ich, er wäre senil oder einfach nur verrückt geworden…", er lachte heiser.

Harry betrachtete die Schatulle ohne danach zu greifen.

„Immerhin warst Du zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon lange Tod. Ist es nicht Ironie, dass der alte Albus seinen liebsten Schützling um so viele Jahre überleben sollte?", fuhr Pettigrew leise lachend fort. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Gryffindor den fauligen Atem, der ihm dabei entgegen stach.

„Pettigrew!", mahnte Snape drohend. Die Knopfaugen blickten den Professor kurz zynisch Funkelnd an. Dann musterten sie erneut den jungen Magier, den Sohn seines Besten Freundes. Dem Mann, den er verraten hatte. Harry wich weiter zurück, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Harry!", sagte der Alte nun fast schon sanft. „Ich weiß, wir haben uns wohl auf dieser Welt am wenigsten zu sagen, aber vertraue mir. Nur dieses eine Mal."

Einen weiteren, schier endlos langen Augenblick zögerte er. Sollte er dieser Bestie vertrauen? Diesem elenden Verräter?

Er schluckte, schloss die Augen… Und streckte die Hand aus. Wurmschwanz ließ die Schatulle leise Seufzend hinein gleiten, bevor er sich wieder umwandte und hinter einem weiteren Regal verschwand. Dabei murmelte er leise etwas vor sich hin, offensichtlich führte der Alte Selbstgespräche.

„Pettigrew?", hallte Snapes Stimme dem Alten hinterher.

„Verschwindet, wenn Ihr fertig seid." Kreischte ihm der Alte nun fast entgegen. „Verschwindet und kommt nicht zurück."

Mit zitternden Händen, öffnete der Schwarzhaarige die Schatulle. Snape blickte ihm dabei angespannt über die Schulter, Harry erinnerte sich nicht einmal mehr daran, wann der Professor so nahe an ihn heran getreten war. Als er den Inhalt der Schatulle erblickte, weiteten sich seine Augen. „Mein Zauberstab.", keuchte er. „Aber, der ist doch…" Zerlegt? Zerstört? Geschichte?

„Nur in diesem Abschnitt der Zeit, Potter.", wisperte Snape leise. „Sehen Sie ihn sich an Potter. Das hier ist die viel ältere Version ihres Zauberstabes. Die Version, welche vielleicht in 30 Jahren existieren würde, hätten Sie ihre nicht an dem Mädchen in den Trümmern verloren."

Der Gryffindor zog zischend die Luft ein, drehte das lange, abgenutzte Stück Holz langsam in seinen Fingern, um es von allen Seiten betrachten zu können. „Das hier…", begann er leise und betrachtete das Zeugnis des Krieges und des Todes, welche dieses kleine, unscheinbare Ding in seinen Händen durchlebt hatte. „…ist alles, was in dieser Welt von mir übrig geblieben ist…" Seine Stimme brach fast, als er weiter sprach, die Augen immer noch fest auf das Stück Holz gerichtet. „…alles, was ich zurück gelassen habe…" Eine lange, blasse Furche erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Offenbar war das Holz an dieser Stelle abgesplittert. Unter ihr konnte man die Feder des Phönix erkennen, welcher sie für ihn geopfert hatte. Fawkes Feder…

„Potter. Sehen sie hier.", riss ihn Snape beinahe sanft aus seinen Gedanken, als er an einem kleinen Stück, goldener Kette zog, welche unter dem verschlissenem, blassroten Bezug der Schatulle verschwand. Zum Vorschein kam ein etwa Brillengroßes, flaches Glassplättchen, in deren Inneren sich eine Sanduhr befand. Ein langer Riss zog sich vom Norden des Plättchens, bis hinab in den Süden, wobei viele weitere, kleine Risse sich über das gesamte Glass verteilten.

„Ein Zeitumkehrer.", hauchte Harry kaum hörbar und tastete vorsichtig nach dem kleinen Amulett, welches vor wenigen Tagen noch Hermiones Hals geschmückt hatte. Jedenfalls in seiner Zeitrechnung. Als er es berührte, kippte es leicht hinten über, schickte eine kleine Dunstwelle hellbraunen Sandes auf das darunter liegende Kissen. Sowohl Harry, als auch Snape griffen augenblicklich nach dem Medaillon.

„Es ist defekt.", stöhnte Harry entsetzt. „Es verliert seinen Sand."

„Also haben wir nur einen Versuch.", schnarrte Snape und ließ ihren Weg zurück in die Vergangenheit zurück in die Schatulle gleiten.

Harry lachte leise, es war mehr eines der verzweifelten Sorte. „Haben sie eine Ahnung, wie viele Stunden wir zurück reisen müssten, bis wir wieder in unserer Zeit sind, Professor?"

„657 000, um es zu überschlagen, Potter."

Harry schnaubte leise auf und ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. „Wunderbar, dann sitzen wir hier auf ewig fest."

„Das ist nicht gesagt, Potter."

„Oh ja, natürlich gibt es immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass der Sand ausreicht, bis sich die Uhr knapp 650 000 Mal überschlagen hat. Aber, dann werden wir auf dem Weg zurück verhungern.", knurrte er.

„Es sind 657 000 Umdrehungen Potter. Grob Überschlagen.", gab Snape zurück.

„Na dann."

„Potter, reißen Sie sich zusammen!", bellte Snape nun mehr als nur ungeduldig und nahm die Schatulle mit dem beschädigten Zeitumkehrer grob an sich. „Wir sollten darüber mit Doktor Pascalle, Pat und den anderen sprechen. Sicherlich gibt es eine Lösung."

Harry schluckte jegliche weiteren Kommentare herunter, starrte einen schier endlos langen Augenblick zu Boden, bevor er dem Professor zurück zu den anderen folgte.

Vielleicht hatte Snape Recht. Vielleicht gab es eine Lösung! Immerhin hatte Dumbledore gewusst, dass er hierher zurückkehren würde. Er begutachtete ein letztes Mal das verschlissene Stückchen Holz zwischen seinen Fingern bevor er es in seine Hosentasche gleiten ließ. Dumbledore hatte es gewusst. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überkam ihn. Gab es also Hoffnung? Gab es eine Möglichkeit, dass sie all das hier verhindern konnten? Oder hatten sie es vielleicht schon versucht? Waren sie vielleicht schon in der Vergangenheit seines toten Ichs gescheitert?

Snape blieb direkt vor Doktor Pascalle stehen, überreichte ihr schweigend die Schatulle. Sie nahm sie mit überraschtem Blick, aber wortlos entgegen, hielt sie in ihren schmalen, zarten Fingern, als wäre sie das wertvollste, was diese Welt zu bieten hatte.

Und vielleicht war sie das.

Er ließ seine Hand über die Ausbeulung des Zauberstabes gleiten. Gäbe es diesen Stab, wenn sein früheres Ich gescheitert wäre? Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Er musste es herausfinden! Musste herausfinden, was Dumbledore vielleicht wusste, bevor er starb. Oder auch sterben würde.

„Luna? Bist das Du?", hallte ihnen Pettigrews beunruhigend heitere Stimme von der Stelle zu, an der er vor wenigen Sekunden verschwunden war.

Harry blickte auf, sein Atem stockte.

„Verschwindet elendes Gesindel!", brüllte Wurmschwanz in die Leere der vergessenen Welt hinein. In seiner Stimme klang der pure Wahnsinn.

„Luna Lovegood war eine der Letzten die starb.", sagte Lilia leise, ihre nicht gestellte Frage beantwortend. „Das hier würde einiges erklären. Sie zogen sich alle nach und nach von uns zurück. Viele sahen wir nie wieder, wir gingen davon aus…" Sie stockte, betrachtete die Schatulle in ihren Händen beinahe liebevoll.

„Offensichtlich starben viele von ihnen bei dem Versuch, diesen Ort und ihre Rasse für die Nachwelt zu schützen.", sagte Snape leise.

Harry schluckte hart, als die Doktorin und der Professor sich daran machten, die vergessene Welt hinter ihnen wirklich hinter sich zu lassen. Der Schnatz in seiner linken Hand flatterte unruhig mit dem noch vorhandenen Flügel. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass er da war. „Meinen Sie, es könnten noch andere am Leben sein?", fragte er schließlich schwach.

„Oh, dieses Gesindel!", brüllte Pettigrew hinter ihnen.

Sie schwiegen, während sie die Halle endgültig hinter sich ließen. Dumbledore wusste es, sagte er sich dabei immer wieder. Er hatte es gewusst und er hatte sicherlich auf sie gesetzt!

Sofern er selber nicht dem Wahnsinn verfallen war…

_Hallo da draußen… Erst einmal möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich mal wieder so extrem lange nichts habe von mir hören lassen. Jetzt bin ich hier, aber ich bringe leider gute und schlechte Neuigkeiten mit. Nun ja, für euch wohl eher die Schlechten. Ich fasse mich kurz, denn ich habe eigentlich eh schon keine Zeit hierfür. Mir hat sich eine große Chance aufgetan, in meinen Traumberuf zu rutschen und es dort vielleicht zu etwas zu bringen. Was ich letztendlich erreichen kann und werde, wird sich in Zukunft herausstellen, Fakt ist aber, dafür brauche ich Momentan alles was ich habe. Und wenn ich 100 für meinen Traum geben muss, dann werde ich das tun. Das bedeutet aber, dass ich hierfür für´s Erste nicht mehr viel übrig haben werde. Nun hatte ich in den letzten Wochen die Wahl, ob ich das alles hier für´s Erste komplett auf´s Eis lege und riskiere, dass ich es letztendlich vergesse oder ob ich versuche ab und an noch mal was von mir hören zu lassen. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und mich für Letzteres entschieden, denn ganz aufgeben will ich das hier nicht. Ich habe aber nicht die Zeit und die Energie dafür, mir ständig Gedanken oder Vorwürfe darüber zu machen, dass ich sehr unregelmäßig und selten update. Wahrscheinlich noch seltener als sonst. Das tut mir leid, aber es lässt sich eben nicht umgehen…_

_Ich danke allen, die mir solange treu geblieben sind und es vielleicht auch in Zukunft bleiben werden. knuddel_


	17. Chapter 16

**16.** Das kleine bisschen Vertrauen

Entsetzliches Schweigen begleitete sie alle auf den Weg zurück an die Oberfläche. Das flaue Gefühl in seinem Inneren war dumpf geworden, die Übelkeit, welche er gerade in den letzten Minuten gespürt hatte begann langsam wieder ein erträgliches Maß zu erreichen. Vielleicht gewöhnte er sich auch nur langsam daran.

„Was Du gesehen hast hat Dich beunruhigt."

Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, sie erreichten gerade den Absatz hinauf auf die Ländereien. Und auch wenn er wusste was dort oben kam, was ihn dort erwartete, würde schmerzen. Doch es wäre bei Weitem erträglicher, als das was hinter ihm lag. Und er brauchte Snape, welcher ein paar Meter vor ihm ging, die Schatulle fest umklammert, nicht anzusehen um zu erahnen, dass es dem sonst so kalten Professor nicht viel anders erging.

„Würdest Du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige leise.

Der Blonde blickte ihn einen Moment fragend an. „Das kommt ganz darauf an um was Du mich bitten willst."

„Wühl nicht ungefragt in meinen Gedanken herum."

Das Tageslicht traf ihn beinahe schmerzhaft, als sie aus der Dunkelheit des Tunnels zurück an die Oberfläche traten. Dem Blonden schien es nicht anders zu ergehen denn er kniff augenblicklich die strahlend blauen Augen zusammen und hob schützend die Hand.

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben, aber manchmal…" Ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, welches für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu einem Lächeln wurde, welches Harry fast von den Beinen riss, als er ihn ansah. „…kann ich es nicht kontrollieren."

Der Schwarzhaarige zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen hoch, als er sich wieder halbwegs gefasst hatte. Dieser Junge machte ihn wahnsinnig und er wusste nicht ob es einfach nur seine überdrüssigen Hormone und die Tatsache, dass er den Platinblonden Slytherin nun schon eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte oder schlicht um die Aura, welche dieser Bursche ohne Zweifel besaß handelte. Oder etwas ganz anderes, an welches er nun wirklich nicht hier und jetzt denken wollte. „Was ist so lustig?", fragte er schließlich leise zischend und gefährlich nahe am Parsel.

Der Blonde lachte leise auf, schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf, so dass die blonden Haarspitzen, welche ihm fast bis in die Augen fielen, leicht umher wippten. „Nichts."

„Was?", versuchte er so ernst und bedrohlich wie möglich zu knurren, doch er konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er hatte den Blonden bisher noch nicht wirklich so menschlich gesehen. Vielleicht gewöhnte er sich aber auch wirklich nur daran, wie Pat es bei ihrer ersten Begegnung prophezeit hatte.

Einen Moment schwieg sein Gegenüber. „Ich habe nur nachgedacht."

„Worüber."

Wieder ein Kopfschütteln, gepaart mit diesem leichten Lächeln, welches jedoch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Traurigkeit ins sich barg. „Es kommt mir so vor, als würde ich es nicht das erste Mal hören."

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überkam den Gryffindor. Er streckte die Hand aus, wusste nicht einmal warum. Wahrscheinlich weil er ihn berühren wollte. Um ihn zu trösten? Oder einfach nur um noch einmal zu spüren wie er sich anfühlte? Um herauszufinden ob stimmte was er tief in seinem Inneren wusste.

Kühl… Kühl und doch warm und entsetzlich weich…

Seine Hand zitterte leicht, als er den schwarzen Stoff des schwarzen, eng anliegenden Pullovers berührte, welchen der Blonde trug. Nur sein kleiner Finger berührte die scheinbar so unberührte und unversehrte Haut des blassen Handrückens und doch reichte es aus um Blitze durch seinen gesamten Körper zu jagen. Blitzte dessen Ausmaß noch nicht einmal der Gedanke an Malfoys Hände auf seiner Haut hervorzurufen vermochten. Schamesröte überzog sein Gesicht bei diesem Gedanken. Die eisblauen Augen seines Gegenübers fixierten ihn verwirrt, während der Blonde abrupt innehielt.

Harry atmete stoßartig aus bevor er die Hand zurückzog. Rions Augen lagen immer noch auf der winzig kleinen Stelle, die der Schwarzhaarige zuvor für den Bruchteil einer einzigen Sekunde berührt hatte. Ohne Erlaubnis und vor allem, ohne jeglichen ersichtlichen Grund.

Die Blitze zuckten immer noch wie kleine Nachbeben durch seinen gesamten Körper. „Das sagt Dir sicher jeder, das tut mir leid.", flüsterte er leise, als wolle er sich für den kleinen Ausbruch entschuldigen oder ihn auch einfach nur überspielen.

Der Blonde lächelte erneut. „Das kommt vor doch das meinte ich nicht. Es kommt mir so vor, als hättest Du das schon einmal gesagt."

Der Gryffindor lachte nervös. „Wahrscheinlich habe ich das." Hatte er das? Möglich war es, doch er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern.

Doch das schien es nicht zu sein, was Rion sagen wollte. Erneut blitzte Traurigkeit in diesen übernatürlich blauen Augen auf.

„Hey Leute, ihr solltet hier nicht einfach so stehen bleiben und rumturteln.", fiel ihnen Pat lachend ins Wort, machte jegliche Vertrautheit, welche eine Erwiderung gerechtfertigt hätte zunichte. „Sonst schlägt Euch das Ding womöglich noch mal dahin, wo es bekanntlich besonders weh tut." Dabei blickte der Braunhaarige breit grinsend nach oben auf die Zweige der scheinbar gefrorenen Weide, welche sicherlich nur darauf wartete, draufloszuschlagen.

Rion setzte sich augenblicklich wieder in Bewegung, brachte mit federleichten Schritten noch mehr Distanz zwischen sich und den Schwarzhaarigen. Harry folgte ihm beinahe hektisch in der Hoffnung es wäre vielleicht noch nicht zu spät herauszufinden, was genau sich hinter den Worten des Blonden verborgen hatte. Pat folgte ihnen breit grinsend und mit großem Abstand.

„Wer war es?", fragte der Blonde fast schon schroff, als er ihn erreicht hatte und gab ihm so gar keine Möglichkeit zurück in die Vertrautheit zu gelangen.

„Wer?", fragte Harry, aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er die Trümmer Hogwarts erhaschen, doch er versuchte es zu ignorieren. Es würde nur Schmerzen bringen und die Gewissheit, dass er Hogwarts niemals wieder mit denselben Augen sehen würde wie zuvor. Mal angenommen sie würden es jemals zurück in ihre Zeit schaffen.

„Der Magier in den Höhlen."

„Oh.", war alles, was er im ersten Moment hervorbrachte. Übelkeit stieg erneut in ihm auf und er fragte sich wie er es hatte fertig bringen können, zu vergessen, was er gerade eben gesehen hatte. „Ein alter Freund meiner Eltern.", sagte er matt.

„Er war der Einzige?"

„Es scheint so…" Er stockte. „Er schien verrückt zu sein. Durch die Vereinsamung."

Der Blonde nickte ohne ihn anzusehen. „Das erübrigt die Frage warum er nicht mit Euch gegangen ist."

Schweigen. Das hier war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um über diese Dinge zu sprechen. Er musste sie selber erst einmal verarbeiten.

„Erinnerst Du Dich an Deine Eltern?", fragte er leise. Entsetzlich leise und noch bevor er es vollkommen ausgesprochen hatte, bereute er es.

Der Blonde warf ihm einen kalten Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu, seine Körperhaltung versteifte sich. „Ich war 9 als ich das erste Mal starb. Natürlich erinnere ich mich." Seine Stimme war klirrend.

„Nein, ich meinte…" Harry seufzte leise. „Nach Deinem Tod. Nachdem Du…"

„Ja, ich habe sie gesehen, wenn es dass ist, was Du meinst. Meine _Mutter _brach in Tränen aus, als sie mich sah. Mein _Vater _kam nur zu mir wenn ich schlief. Ich war der Einzige von uns mit dem er niemals sprach. _Niemals!" _Rions sonst so feste und bedachte Stimme schwankte, überschlug sich fast, als er sprach. „Er ertrug es nicht mich anzusehen. Er ertrug es nicht in meiner Nähe zu sein, also mied er mich. Und eines Nachts, nachdem er Stundenlang schweigend an meinem Bett gesessen hatte, jagte er sich eine Kugel in den Kopf. "

Der Blonde beschleunigte seine Schritte, seine Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt, als er sich immer weiter vom Zauberlehrling entfernte, welcher schon nach wenigen Sekunden große Mühe hatte mit der unnatürlichen Geschwindigkeit des anderen mitzuhalten.

„Rion, warte-"

„Was denn noch?", brüllte ihm der Angesprochene aus mehr als nur eiskalten Augen entgegen bevor er seine Geschwindigkeit ein weiteres Mal beschleunigte und so auch das letzte bisschen Vertrautheit hinter sich ließ. Zusammen mit dem schwer atmendem Gryffindor.

„Chef?", schrie Rika hinter ihm entsetzt bevor sie ebenfalls übermenschlich schnell an ihm vorbeischoss. Mehr oder weniger dicht gefolgt von Pat, welcher jedoch neben ihm zum stehen kam.

„Was hast Du gemacht?", zischte er dabei mit vorwurfsvollem Unterton.

„Ich-", begann Harry leise, wurde aber unterbrochen von dem Knarren und Ächzen eines Baumes, welcher in einiger Entfernung aus dem Boden gerissen wurde und laut gegen den Wind jammernd zu Boden fiel. Dicht gefolgt von einem zweiten und schließlich dritten…

„Hut ab Potter.", spotte Snape schnarren hinter ihm, während sie dabei zusahen wie der Blonde hier und da das Gelände von Hogwarts umgrub. „Das haben Sie großartig gemacht. Wie ein Nilpferd im Porzellanladen, wie die Muggel doch so treffend sagen."

Harry atmete nur leise aus und sah zu Boden. Er ersparte es sich den Meister der Zaubertränke zu verbessern. Was machte es auch schon aus ob nun ein Nilpferd oder ein Elefant kleine, offensichtlich zerbrechliche Dinge zertrümmerten. Das Resultat war das Selbe…

_Hallo ihr Lieben. Ich bin´s mal wieder, nach langer Zeit und ich dachte mir, ich bringe euch ein kleines Adventspräsent mit.  Leider ist mir das bei MV noch nicht gelungen. Da ist das bisherige Resultat wirklich jämmerlich – was die Länge des aktuellen Chaps angeht. Daher wird dieses noch etwas auf sich warten lassen. _

_Ein ganz großes DANKE an Euch und vor allem für Euer Verständnis… knuddel_

_Und es freut mich, dass sich der ein oder andere anscheinend wirklich an dieser Geschichte zu begeistern scheint .Oder jedenfalls Gefallen daran findet. Nun ja, wie gesagt die Idee schwirrt mir schon seit Ewigkeiten in der Birne rum. Sie ist zeitweise sicherlich stark verwirrend, sehr düster und manchmal auch sehr, sehr sap sein. Doch das gehört dazu und ich kann euch versprechen, am Ende werden alle Fäden in einem erschreckend, klarem und vielleicht auch bittersüßem Knoten enden… :) DANKE, dass ihr diese Geschichte mit mir zusammen erleben wollt… _


	18. Chapter 17

**7.** Flügelschlag

Benommen hockte er auf der Bettkante, starrte nun schon seit Stunden auf die kahle, sterile Wand vor ihm. Es war nichts ungewöhnliches, er gewöhnte sich schon fast daran. Hier war alles steril und weiß. Egal ob er auf den Boden, an die Wand oder an die Decke starrte.

Wie lange war er eigentlich schon schier?

Tage?

Wochen?

Monate?

Letzteres wohl eher nicht, aber dennoch hatte er vollkommen das Gefühl für die normale Zeitrechnung verloren. Er wusste es einfach nicht mehr. Und er wollte es auch nicht wissen. Nicht hier und jetzt. Hier und jetzt sollte alles weiß, steril und trostlos sein denn es spiegelte genau das wieder, was er fühlte. Und komischerweise wollte er es fühlen.

„Kumpel, mach Dich nicht fertig."

Harry brauchte nicht mal aufzusehen, um zu erraten wer dort sicherlich mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln im Türrahmen stand. „Das ist es nicht", begann er leise, immer noch starr die Wand fixierend. „Ich frage mich nur einfach, warum immer ich?" Er senkte den Blick, schneeweißer Boden erwartete ihn und es überraschte ihn nicht.

Pat trat in den kleinen Raum, ließ die Tür zischend hinter sich ins Schloss fahren und setzte sich auf das mittlere Bett, direkt neben ihm. Der Gryffindor teilte sich das Lager seit einigen Tagen mit Pat und dem Blonden. Im ersten Moment, als er es erfahren hatte, war ihm fast das Herz stehen geblieben doch es klang schlimmer, als es war. Denn da der Blonde äußerst selten schlief, begegneten sie sich hier eher selten.

Anfangs hatte er gedacht, der Blonde würde nie schlafen, doch nachdem Pat ihm versichert hatte, er kam nur einfach später und ging sehr früh, war ihm bewusst wie lächerlich das eigentlich war. Immerhin war Rion rein körperlich gesehen ein Mensch und Menschen brauchten für gewöhnlich Schlaf.

„Ich werde mit einem Jahr Vollwaise, muss mein Leben bei Verwandten verbringen, die mich nicht einmal leiden können, verliere durch meine eigene Schuld den einzigen Verwandten, den ich noch hatte und nun bin ich hier und muss mit ansehen, was aus unserer Welt werden wird. Wenn ich sie nicht rette, versteht sich.", Harry schüttelte benommen den Kopf. „Warum immer ich? Ich musste doch schon einen Basilisken töten, mehrmals Todessern und Dementoren gegenüber treten und immer noch erwartet die ganze Welt von mir, dass ich Voldemort besiegen werde. Und nun soll ich auch noch die Welt retten?"

Pat blickte ihn einen Moment trübselig an, bevor er dem Schwarzhaarigen ein zaghaftes Lächeln schenkte. „Ich verspreche Dir, Du wirst die Welt nicht alleine retten müssen."

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Ich wollte nicht sehen wie das alles hier untergeht. Ich wollte nicht sehen, wie Ginny sterben wird und noch weniger wollte ich sehen, was nach ihrem Tod aus ihr werden würde. Und ich wollte nicht sehen…"

Hermione…

Pat schwieg.

„Ich wollte nicht sehen, wie meine beste Freundin sterben würde. Und ich will nicht sehen, was noch auf mich wartet. Ich habe genug gesehen. Ich habe gesehen, was von meiner Welt übrig bleiben wird." Seine Stimme klang brüchig, es erschrak ihn beinahe selbst. „Ein Dreckloch. Ein riesiges, beleuchtetes Dreckloch voller Bücher und alter, verstaubter Schatullen, Pat."

Vorsichtig öffnete er seine verkrampfte Hand, offenbarte dem jungen Mann neben sich den kleinen, goldenen Schnatz, welchen er bis gerade eben noch verborgen hatte. Der kleine Ball flatterte munter mit seinem einem Flügel, kullerte unruhig in seiner Handfläche hin und her.

„Und dennoch gibt er nicht auf."

Harry seufzte leise.

„Wenigstens das, was Du hier sehen musstest, wird Geschichte sein, wenn die Mission gelingt.", sagte Pat leise und gab dem Schnatz einen kleinen Schubs, so das dieser nach einem kurzen Moment des Trudelns von Harrys Hand auf den Boden fiel.

„Und was, wenn ich versage?", fragte der Gryffindor heiser. Seine grünen Augen fixierten immer noch, den kämpfenden Schatz.

Pat zuckte neben ihn mit den Schultern. „Er gibt immer noch nicht auf."

Dennoch, er würde es nicht schaffen. Nicht allein. „Ihm fehlt ein Flügel."

„Vielleicht hat er diesen Flügel aber schon längst gefunden."

Ein eiskalter Schauer durchlief ihn. Pat hatte Recht. Er hatte Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore und… Ja und Snape… Und er hatte Rika, Pat, Lilia und… Rion… Rion! War der Blonde wirklich noch auf seiner Seite?

„Ich wollte ihn nicht verletzten.", sagte er schließlich leise und das Thema wechselnd.

Pat atmete erleichtert aus. „Das hast Du nicht. Er ist nur einfach nicht sehr gut auf dieses Thema zu sprechen. Er beruhigt sich wieder, glaube mir."

„Er spricht nicht mehr mit mir."

„Kumpel, seit ein paar Stunden. Das gibt sich wieder."

„Er hasst mich."

Der Braunhaarige schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Er hat Dir immer vertraut, ihr zwei habt soviel gemeinsam, vielleicht war gerade das der Grund, dass-" Mitten im Satz stockte er.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Für was? Für den Streit?"

„Nein… Ich… Ich meine dafür, dass er mit Dir darüber sprechen konnte. Du bist ihm so ähnlich, er spricht sonst nie darüber..."

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Er hat nicht mit mir gesprochen. Nicht darüber."

Einen endlos langen Moment schwieg der andere, bevor er schwach abwinkte. „Vergiss es einfach Ok."

„Warum das?", fragte Harry aufgebracht.

„Ich hätte das nicht erzählen dürfen, ich dachte… Gott, ich hab Unsinn geredet, vergiss es einfach."

„Pat?"

Der Braunhaarige sprang hektisch auf und stürmte zur Tür. „Komm, lass uns mal nachsehen, wie weit Villar schon mit dem Umkehrer ist."

„Wer?" Harry erhob sich ebenfalls langsam.

„Professor Fernando Villar. Er ist ein Genie, der Doc, den Lil´ den Umkehrer gegeben hat. Er war einer von Steiners Mitarbeitern, er ist grandios. Er wird Dir gefallen."

„Gut, sehen wir nach, wie weit er ist. Aber, glaube ja nicht, ich vergesse das jetzt. Darüber sprechen wir später noch einmal!", zischte er leise und versuchte sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen, während er Pat über den Gang folgte. Er spürte, dass der andere ihm etwas verschwieg. Und wieder schien es etwas mit ihm und Rion zu tun zu haben.

„Was denn?", warf Pat scheinheilig über seine Schulter hinweg und in Harry keimte die Befürchtung auf, dass er, was immer es auch war, nicht so schnell erfahren würde.

Zähneknirschend folgte er den Braunhaarigen in einen der übergroßen Aufzüge.

Doch eines war sicher. Er würde es erfahren. Früher oder später, aber ganz bestimmt.

Nachdem Pat einen der Knöpfe gedrückt hatte, setzte sich der Aufzug ruckartig in Bewegung und fuhr surrend hinab. Schweigend verharrten sie nebeneinander, bis der Aufzug wieder zum Stillstand kam. Die Türen öffneten sich zischend und der Braunhaarige setzte sich schlagartig in Bewegung, noch bevor sie ihnen den Durchgang vollkommen freigegeben hatten.

„Wo sind wir hier nun genau?", fragte Harry mit einem prüfenden Seitenblick auf die noch steriler wirkende Umgebung, in der sie sich in diesem Augenblick befanden. Wohin das Auge sah, es gab nichts außer alt aber für sein Auge hypermodern erscheinende Technik, größtenteils bestehend aus riesigen Tanks, Überwachungsmonitoren, Kameras und sogar automatische Schießanlagen, welche jedoch entweder abgeschaltet waren oder nicht auf sie reagierten.

„Das ist der Reproduktions-Bereich.", entgegnete Pat ohne einen einzigen Blick auf den Bereich zu werfen, welchen sie gerade hinter sich ließen. „Hier lagern sie DNA-Proben, Eizellen, Sperma und Körper. Natürlich alles tief gefroren, daher das gigantische Kühlsystem."

„Reproduktion?"

„Ja oder was glaubst Du, woher der größte Teil unser Psychoheini-Truppen stammt?"

„Von den Straßen. Immerhin laufen da draußen doch genug davon rum."

Pat lachte kurz auf. „Das mag zwar stimmen, Kumpel, aber die wenigsten da draußen sind bereit mit uns Menschen zusammen zu arbeiten. Die meisten stehen da doch schon eher auf Prinzesschens Seite. Die hat definitiv die besseren Perspektiven."

„Aha.", sagte Harry kleinlaut. Das hätte er sich auch selber denken können, wenn er seine erste Begegnung mit Wesen dieser Art in Betracht zog. „Woher haben sie die Proben?"

„Die DNA-Proben sind leicht zu beschaffen. Immerhin gibt es da genug lebende und auch tote Spender. Der Rest ist da schon schwieriger. Es gibt nicht viele, welche auf unserer Seite sind und dann auch noch in der Lage sind, sich fortzupflanzen. Vor allem nicht, was die mächtigeren angeht. Die codieren sie gleich bei der Schöpfung gegeneinander."

„Sie tun was?"

Pat blickte grinsend über seine Schulter hinweg. „Sie vermehren sich in den Straßen eh schon stark genug. Es wäre lebensmüde, ihnen die Möglichkeit zu geben, es auch weiterhin zu tun. Also sorgen die Wissenschaftler schon beim verbinden der Proben dafür, dass die Fortpflanzung unmöglich bleibt."

Harry nickte schwach. Das war logisch und sicherlich auch sehr schlau. „Gibt es solche Proben auch von Eve… oder Rion?", fragte er schließlich leise.

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im ernst, dass sie, wenn sie einen Psychoheini des Levels 2 bis 3 schon als zu gefährlich für die gewöhnliche Reproduktion einstufen, einen der Klasse 7 oder 8 diese Möglichkeit geben?", lachte der Dunkelhaarige leise.

„Nein, ich dachte nur-" Ja, was dachte er? Natürlich hatte er es geahnt und dennoch wollte er es wissen? Doch warum? War es pure Neugierde dem Blonden gegenüber oder doch der Gefahr wegen, welche ihnen da Draußen drohte?

„Na ja, letztendlich hätte es bei den Dreien aber auch keine Rolle gespielt. Steiner hat dieser Sicherheitsmaßnahme von Anfang an getroffen und bis heute sind sie nicht in der Lage, diese zu umge- Ah, da sind wir auch schon!", warf Pat mitten im Satz ein und beendete somit ihr kleines, heikles Gespräch.

Lilia war die erste, die sich zu ihnen umdrehte und in ihren grünen Augen, welche ihn auf einmal schmerzlich an die Augen seiner Mutter erinnerten, funkelte eine Spur Besorgtheit, als sie sie eintreten sah. Der Grund ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, denn als auch der Blonde aufsah und Sekunden später unter dem Vorwand nach den Sicherheitssystemen sehen zu müssen, den Raum verließ, ohne den Schwarzhaarigen anzusehen, klärte sich ihr Blick und sie schüttelte schwach den Kopf, bevor sie sich wieder abwandte. Snape war komischerweise nirgendwo zu sehen, doch Harry beschloss, später nach dem Meister der Zaubertränke zu fragen.

Langsam traten sie an den kleinen Tumult, welcher sich um eine scheinbar winzige Plattform, welche in der Mitte des Raumes zu schweben schien, gesammelt hatte. Sie erinnerte ihn stark an die Konstruktion, welche den Portschlüssel abgetastet hatte, was ihn davon ausgehen ließ, dass es sich um etwas Ähnliches handeln musste. Und dennoch unterschied es sich in einigen, winzigen Punkten davon. Er wusste nur nicht wirklich was es war, dass anders passierte. Also tat er es den anderen Anwesenden gleich und starrte einen schier endlos langen Moment nur schweigend auf den kleinen, defekten Zeitumkehrer, welcher aufrecht in der Halterung hang. Der Riss war anscheinend unachtsam mit Klebeband versehen und die Kette hing wirr an ihm herunter, wobei sie sich um eine der Halterungen gewickelt hatte. Sie war gerissen und Harry fragte sich für eine Sekunde, ob sie es vorher schon war.

„Das wird komplizierter als ich dachte. Der Schaden ist irreparabel, was bedeutet, wir haben nur einen einzigen Versuch.", ertönte eine kühle, fast brüchige Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil des Labors und dennoch schwang ein so großes Maß an Stolz in ihr, dass es Harry schlichtweg verwunderte. Leises Surren unterbrach die Stille, welche sich auch nicht gelöst hatte, als alle aufgesehen hatten. Der Anblick, welcher sich Harry bot, als er in die Richtung des Surrens und der Stimme sah, verschlug ihm eine Sekunde schlichtweg den Atem.

Graues, schütteres Haar, welches sich über ein merkwürdig versetztes und entstelltes Gesicht zogen. Die Nase war entsetzlich schief, das linke Auge in einer dicken Fleischwulst versenkt und aus der rechten Augenhöhle, welche sich gespannt bis hoch in die Stirn zog, blitzte ein riesiger, dunkelblauer Augapfel hervor. Dieser Anblick war grotesk und der Gryffindor musste einen Moment die Augen schließen, bevor er sich dem Anblick erneut stellen konnte.

Der Alte kam weiterhin mit dem leisen, melodischen Surren seines Rollstuhles näher. Dabei steuerte er diesen anscheinend nur mit dem Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand, welche weitgehend intakt zu sein schien. Die merkwürdig proportionierte Linke lag ruhig auf einer dick gepolsterten Armlehne. Alle Finger, bis auf den kleinen, schienen ineinander verschlungen und verwachsen zu sein. Seine Beine waren unter einer dicken, dreckigen Decke verborgen und der Magier war froh darüber.

„Man könnte das Signal verstärken und dann spalten, so dass wir einen Sog erzeugen. Das wäre aber ein gefährliches und unsicheres Befangen.", fuhr er fort, als er den Plattform ebenfalls erreicht hatte und drehte mit der gesunden Hand kurz und präzise an einem der Knöpfe, welche sich einmal rundum die Plattform zogen. Dabei musste er sich etwas vorbeugen, was ihm aber anscheinend weder anstrengte, noch Schmerzen bereitete. Hinter ihm flimmerten die Anzeigen der Bildschirme, an welcher er gerade noch gewesen war, auf und einige der Kurven schlugen hart nach Oben oder nach Unten aus. Der Alte atmete zufrieden aus.

„Was bedeutet das, Doktor Villar?", fragte ein junger Mann in dreckigen Hosen und löchrigem, weißen Kittel. Er war Harry, wie die meisten Anwesenden, vollkommen fremd.

„Wenn es funktioniert, können wir womöglich nicht kontrollieren, was alles fortgerissen wird. Es könnte sich um einen Punkt, aber auch um eine ganze Stadt handeln." Ein leises Zischen ging durch den Raum. Lilia verschränkte neben ihm die Arme.

„Wir könnten es an einem Ort versuchen, der größtenteils gerodet ist, Doktor. Und wir könnten den Bereich, welcher um den Umkehrer und den Verstärker verläuft mittels Strophostodendämmer abschotten.", sagte die Rothaarige fest.

Der Alte blickte kurz auf, einen Moment zierte ein merkwürdig schiefes Lächeln sein entstelltes Gesicht. Es erinnerte ihn stark an Moody. „Daran habe ich auch Zeitweilen gedacht. Dennoch bräuchten wir Jemanden, der die Anzeigen aller Geräte überwacht und steuert. Und diese werden sich hinter den Dämmern befinden, Lilia."

Einige der Anwesenden blickten verschämt zu Boden.

„Ich bin mir sicher, es werden sich Freiwillige finden, die diese Aufgabe mit mir bewältigen werden.", sagte der Rotschopf schroff.

„Ich würde es tun.", sagte Pat leise.

Ein schwaches Lächeln zog sich über Lilias Gesicht, als sie sich zum Braunhaarigen umdrehte.

„Ich ebenfalls.", ertönte es von der Tür aus.

Harry wandte sich überrascht zu Rika um, welche mit festem Blick im Türrahmen verharrte.

„I-Ich melde mich ebenfalls, Doktor.", sagte einer der Anwesenden, welcher wenige Sekunden zuvor noch zu Boden gestarrt hatte.

Der Alte lächelte schwach. „Das ist schön, Andy. Das ist schön.", sagte er dann leise und blickte einen Moment zu Boden, bevor er Lilia stechend musterte. „Ihnen ist bewusst, was das bedeutet?"

Lilia nickte kurz und fest. „Ist es Fernando und ich denke, ich spreche für uns alle, wenn ich sage, das nehmen wir für…", sie stockte und sah einen Moment zu Boden.

„Das ist es uns wert.", sagte Andy nun fest und trat zu Lilia und Pat.

Harry schluckte, seine Hände zitterten. Er suchte Pats Blick, doch dieser schien ihn momentan vergessen zu haben. Was bedeutete das? Was nahmen sie in Kauf?

Der Alte nickte und bewegte den Rollstuhl zurück zu den Bildschirmen. „Wenn das also geklärt ist, bitte ich sie, die nötigen Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Ich werde noch einige Tage brauchen, um die genauen Ausmessungen, für den Zeitraum zu bestimmen. Wir wollen sie ja nicht ins Mittelalter schicken.", lachte er leise. Einige der Anwesenden verließen langsam den Raum. Er blieb mit Lilia und dem Alten zurück.

„Was genau-?", begann Harry kleinlaut, als der Raum weitgehend geräumt war.

Lilia blickte langsam auf. „Wir werden mit euch in den Zogbereich kommen, um alles zu steuern, so dass Du und der Professor heil und unversehrt zurück in Eure Zeit kommt."

„Was bedeutet das, für euch?"

Der Alte räusperte sich leise. „Sollte der Zog sie ebenfalls erfassen, werden sie mit euch gehen. Es wird wahrscheinlich keine Möglichkeit für sie geben, zurück zu kommen, sie werden keine Veränderung durchlaufen und wenn es euch gelingt, all das hier zu verhindern-"

„Das spielt keine Rolle, Fernando. Wie gesagt, das nehmen wir in Kauf, wenn wir das alles hier verhindern können.", fiel im Lilia unsanft ins Wort.

„Gut, Gut. Dann habe ich noch zu arbeiten und ihr solltet euch etwas ausruhen. Wenn alles funktioniert, steht euch eine harte und lange Reise bevor.", sagte der Alte für sein Aussehen unpassend sanft und widmete sich erneut einigen Knöpfen und Rädchen an den Bildschirmen. Der Zeitumkehrer surrte Sekunden später in dunkelrotem Licht. Harry betrachtete ihn einen endlos langen Moment mit gemischten Gefühlen. Sollte es das sein? Sein Ticket zurück nach Hause?

„Komm lass uns gehen, Harry.", riss ihn Lilia aus den Gedanken und zog ihn mit sanftem Druck zurück auf den Gang.

_Oh Gott… Also, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich so wirklich sagen soll. Selbst wenn ich mich an dieser Stelle tausend Mal entschuldige, dürfte es wohl nicht annähernd genügen. Wie lange habe ich diese FF (und natürlich auch meine weiteren) nun liegen lassen? Ich möchte es gar nicht zählen… Irgendwie bin ich komplett rausgerutscht… Ich hatte so entsetzlich viel um die Ohren und dann kam ich um´s verrecken nicht mehr rein… _

_Aber, in den letzten Wochen und Monaten habe ich mir diese Geschichte und auch MV immer wieder durchgelesen und dabei ist mir bewusst geworden, wie wichtig mir diese Geschichten sind. Besonders diese, denn in gewisser Weise ist sie ja schon fast etwas eigenes… Fast… ;) Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass ich hier und da gemopst habe…_

_Na ja, wie auch immer. Ich habe mich entschlossen diese Geschichten, trotz Streß – und ich habe wirklich einiges erreicht  - zu beenden. Dennoch könnte es dauern. Ich werde aber versuchen, wieder halbwegs regelmäßig zu posten…_

_Natürlich erwarte ich nicht, dass noch viele von denen, die vor gut einem Jahr – OH GOTT – hier fleißig mitgelesen haben, erneut her finden. Dennoch hoffe ich es… Naja und vielleicht findet sich auch noch der ein oder andere neue Leser… Wenn nicht, werde ich diese FF wohl einfach für mich weiter schreiben… ;)_


	19. Chapter 18

**18. Der Junge, der starb**

„Professor", nickte Harry dem Alten im Rollstuhl entgegen, als er das Labor betrat. Der Zeitumkehrer hing, wie in den Tagen zuvor auch schon, in der surrenden Vorrichtung.

Villar lachte leise auf, bevor er den Rollstuhl mit einer Bewegung des kleinen Fingers herum manövrierte. „Doktor, Junge. Nicht Professor."

Der Schwarzhaarige senkte den Blick. Er wusste nicht, wie oft ihm der Alte dies schon gesagt hatte. „Verzeihung."

„Nicht doch", lachte der Greis leise und machte eine weitere, ruckartige Bewegung auf eines der Schaltpulte zu. „Sieh Dir das an." Bei diesen Worten starrte er gefesselt auf einen der Bildschirme. Harry machte sich langsam auf den Weg neben ihn.

Es war komisch, er kannte den Alten erst seit einigen Tagen und so unangenehm ihm seine Gegenwart zu Beginn gewesen war, so angenehmer schien sie ihm von Moment zu Moment zu werden. Doktor Villar erinnerte ihn manchmal auf eine schmerzvolle Weise an Dumbledore. Er war weise und ruhig und schien manchmal auch einfach nur zuhören zu können. Und seine Augen – oder eher das eine, was noch zu sehen war - zeigten immer dieses Wissende, was ihn auch immer bei seinem alten Schulleiter beeindruckt hatte. Vielleicht war es ein Ausdruck, der bei allen alten, weisen Männern irgendwann auftrat. Villar war merkwürdig. Er war wie Dumbledore und Moody in einem. Und das war manchmal beängstigend.

„Was genau passiert dort, Pro- Doktor?"

Villar lachte leise. „Wir erzeugen einen Zog von etwa 100-facher Stärke. Das bedeutet, wir können die Wirkung problemlos bis auf das 100fache steigern."

„Nunja…", begann Harry leise.

„Du hast Recht, das ist immer noch schwach. Das bedeutet, der Umkehrer müsste 6750 Umdrehungen überstehen. Das ist unmöglich."

Der Gryffindor runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte nicht wirklich an den Umkehrer, sondern viel mehr an sich selber gedacht. Aber, das schien den Mann der Wissenschaft neben ihm nicht zu interessieren. Einen Feststellung, die ihn fast zum lachen brachte. Waren alle Wissenschaftler so besessen auf Materie und Wissen?

„Unser Ziel ist es aber auch nicht das Signal einfach zu verstärken. Wir spalten es…", er beugte sich vor um den Bildschirm zu berühren. Villar war ein alter Mann, der sicherlich nicht immer mit der neuesten Technik schwamm. „…und zwar genau an diesem Punkt. Dann multipliziert es sich mit sich selber ins unendliche und…" Er strahlte, was ihn grotesk aussehen ließ.

Harrys Gesicht erstarrte. Es gab sie… Wenigstens gab es einen… Einen bei dem das Wissen nur an zweiter Stelle gestanden hatte…

„Bum, wie ihr jungen Leute zu sagen pflegen würdet." Villar wandte sich erneut ab und drehte an einem der Rädchen unter der Anzeige. „Die praktische Umsetzung ist allerdings noch nicht ganz gelungen. Ich arbeite aber daran."

„Professor", hauchte er leise. Dieses Mal war es ihm egal, dass er ihn falsch betitelte. „Sie kannten Steiner?" Es rutschte einfach so aus ihm heraus.

Der Alte wurde still. Seine Hand verharrte einen Moment auf dem Rädchen, bevor er sie zurückzog. „Er war ein Genie. Aber, er war auch ein Narr."

Harry schluckte. „Rion", war alles, was er herausbrachte.

Villar nickte schwach. „Er liebte den Jungen mehr als sein Leben. Es ging ihm niemals darum das seine oder das unsere zu retten. Er wollte nur seinen Jungen zurück. Und es brachte ihn um."

„War es so offensichtlich?"

Der Doktor lachte. „Das war es schon, als der Junge krank wurde. Er stürzte sich wie ein Besessener in die Forschung."

Harry stockte der Atem. „Sie kannten…ihn bevor…"

„Ja, ich kannte Albert Steiner schon, als er noch nicht einmal seinen Doktor Titel besaß. Er war es, der mich zu dieser Sache überredete. Er sagte, er bräuchte mich", er spie die letzten Worte regelrecht heraus.

„Kannten sie den Jungen?" Harrys Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Alte sprach. „Ich würde von mir nicht behaupten, dass ich gläubig bin. Nicht nach alle dem", seine Stimme klang matt. „Doch ich bin der Meinung wenn das Schicksal - oder meinetwegen auch Gott - vorgesehen hat, dass ein Leben enden soll…dann sollte man versuchen es zu akzeptieren. So schwer es auch ein mag."

Harry senkte den Blick, eine Sekunde schoss das Bild seiner Mutter durch seinen Kopf und er verkrampfte sich noch viel mehr, als er es eh schon getan hatte.

„Rion war alles, was Albert und Elsa wollten. Er war etwas Besonderes. Er war aufgeweckt, intelligent und neugierig." Villar lachte, sichtlich in Erinnerungen schwelgend. „Er hätte es weit bringen können. Doch das sollte er nicht. Der Junge der ging, mag schwach gewesen sein. Aber in seinen Augen stand auch zum Schluss noch der Wille nach leben. Zu leben, um die Welt zu sehen. Der Junge der zurückkam war verstört. Und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich die Sehnsucht nach dem Tod. Das brachte Steiner um."

Harry atmete heftig aus.

„Genug", sagte der Alte. „Niemand sollte wissen, was die Zukunft plant. Das könnte dazu führen, dass wir dazu verleitet werden sie zu ändern."

Erneut erinnerte der Doktor Harry schmerzlich an Dumbledore. Er atmete tief ein, um zu antworten. Er hatte keinen Schimmer was.

„Geh ins Bett, Harry. Geh und ruh Dich aus", sagte der Alte mahnend und steuerte den Rollstuhl in den hinteren Teil des Labors. Harry wandte sich ab, um zu gehen. Er kannte Villar kaum, doch er kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass er nicht mehr reden wollte und es auch nicht tun würde. Er wusste, dass die netten Worte des Alten keineswegs eine Bitte gewesen waren. Er sollte gehen, also tat er es auch.

Den Weg zurück in sein Zimmer legte er schleppend zurück. Er erinnerte sich nicht einmal mehr, was er in dieser halben Ewigkeit gedacht oder getan hatte. Er wusste nur, dass er irgendwie angekommen war. Und zu seiner Überraschung, war er nicht allein. Das Objekt seiner Verwirrung lang auf dem Bett an der rechten Wand, weit möglichst weg von seinem, und schien zu schlafen. Jedenfalls sah es so aus. Er spürte, dass der andere hellwach war.

Der Blonde drehte sich nicht einmal um, als er den Raum betrat und dennoch wusste der Magier, dass er bemerkt worden war.

„Ich war bei Villar", sagte Harry leise. Er wusste nicht einmal warum, wahrscheinlich weil er die Stille nicht ertrug.

In den letzten Tagen hatten sie sich strickt gemieden. Das hier war ihre erste, wirklich Begegnung nach den Geschehnissen auf Hogwarts.

„Ich weiß", kam es knapp zurück.

„Er macht Fortschritte-"

„Ich weiß", fiel ihm der andere ins Wort und drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken.

Harry blieb wie angewurzelt im Raum stehen und blickte den anderen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fest an.

„Erstens: Du bist in letzter Zeit ständig bei Villar. Zweitens: Ich war heute ebenfalls bei ihm. Kein Herumgewühle also", stichelte der Blonde.

Der Schwarzhaarige atmete langsam aus, setzte sich zögerlich wieder in Bewegung. „Wir gehen also wirklich zurück. Ich und Snape", sagte er dabei leise. Jeder Millimeter, mit dem er sich seinem Gegenüber näherte, schien ihn zu durchzucken. Rion beobachtete ihn nur aus den Augenwinkeln. Ohne ein Wort des Protests, aber auch ohne eine wirkliche Aufmunterung ihren Streit hinter sich zu lassen. Er wirkte kälter wie eh und je.

„Das weiß ich auch. Von Lil, von Villar, von Rika und natürlich von Pat."

Es durchzuckte ihn wie eine lodernd heiße Flamme und er musste sich wie so oft in den letzten Tagen zur Ruhe besinnen. Pat und der Blonde waren Freunde. Mehr nicht. Und dennoch schmerzte es.

„Jeder erzählt davon", fügte Rion leise hinzu und zog die Beine an seinen Körper. Es sah fast so aus, als würde er dem Gryffindor, der nun direkt neben seinem Bett stand Platz machen.

Harry stockte, verharrte auf den entstandenen Platz starrend. Pat saß manchmal genau an dieser Stelle wenn die zwei miteinander sprachen.

„Ich beiße nicht", entgegnete der Blonde. „Nicht immer, jedenfalls." Ein schwaches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Dennoch wirkte es leer.

Harry ließ sich todesmutig fallen und versuchte seine Aufregung und Anspannung bestmöglich zu ignorieren. „Was ist passiert?"

Einen Moment starrte der Blonde ihn einfach nur an. „Jetzt scheinst Du in meinen Gedanken zu wühlen", sagte er dann lächelnd und erneut wirkte sein Gesicht entsetzlich müde.

„Man sieht es Dir einfach nur an", entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige leise.

Der Blonde senkte den Blick und für einen Moment wirkte er menschlich. Wirklich menschlich. „Was ist passiert", wiederholte er dann leise.

Harry nickte. „Manchmal hilft es, einfach darüber zu sprechen."

Der Blonde sah auf, in seinen Augen funkelte Hohn. „Aus Dir spricht die Weisheit eines langen Lebens, wie ich sehe."

Der Gryffindor lächelte matt, entschloss sich, es einfach zu ignorieren. Er spürte, dass es besser war. Er befand sich auf dem richtigen Weg.

„Eve", war alles, was der Blonde leise hauchte, bevor er sich zurück in die Kissen schmiss und an die Decke starrte.

„Ist sie dir begegnet?", fragte er beinahe hastig. Er hatte seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr von ihr geträumt und es beunruhigte ihn. Er wusste nicht warum.

Rion schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe geträumt."

Dann war vielleicht das der Grund? Sie verschonte ihn, weil sie damit beschäftigt war ihren Bruder zu _quälen._

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob sie es wirklich war. Vielleicht habe ich auch einfach nur wirklich geträumt. So etwas soll menschlich sein und manchmal…" Der Blonde lachte. „Manchmal bin wohl selbst ich menschlich."

Harry schluckte langsam sämtliche Antworten herunter. Was sollte er auch sagen? Egal was ihm durch den Kopf ging, es schien früher oder später falsch zu sein. Und konnte er es seinem Gegenüber übel nehmen, dass er viele seiner menschlichen Züge verachtete, wenn man bedachte, was gerade Menschen ihm angetan hatten? Und dennoch war er ab und an, für einen winzig kleinen Augenblick, menschlich. Vielleicht zeigte genau das, was der Blonde hinter der kühlen Fassade war. Irgendwo in seiner halb menschlichen und halb übermenschlichen Hülle. Der kleine, verzweifelte Junge, der vor vielen Jahren starb…

Eisblaue Augen funkelten ihn einen Moment fragend und strafend zugleich an. Als ob Rion seine Gedanken gelesen hätte. Und vielleicht hatte er das auch.

Harry schluckte erneut und das Schweigen im Raum schien diesen auszufüllen.

„Was hast Du geträumt", fragte er schließlich leise.

„Was träumst Du denn so für gewöhnlich?"

Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen. Gegenfrage auf Frage, langsam sollte er sich daran gewöhnt haben. „Das spielt doch keine Rolle. Viel wichtiger ist, was sie Dir zeigt", entgegnete er.

Der Blonde lächelte für einen kurzen Moment trübe. "Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher."

„Oh", entkam es ihm nur leise und er spürte regelrecht, wie jedes einzelne Wort auf ihn einschlug. „Warum?", fragte er dann mit rauer Stimme.

„Das spielt gerade keine Rolle. Also, was zeigt sie Dir?"

Der Magier atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, um sich wieder zur Ruhe zur besinnen. Saß hier Villar oder gar Dumbledore vor ihm? Warum sagten sie alle dasselbe, wenn das Gespräch auf seine Person und die damit verbundene Zukunft zu sprechen kam? Harry senkte den Kopf. Weil sie recht hatten… Vollkommen recht… Er wusste genug, über das, was ihn möglicherweise erwarten würde. Dennoch konnte er die Frage nicht herunterschlucken, die ihm auf der Seele brannte. „Sie hat mich getötet, richtig?"

Rion schüttelte langsam den Kopf, so dass seine blonden Strähnchen hin und her wippten. Doch es war kein Kopfschütteln was sagen wollte Nein, sie war es nicht, es war ein Kopfschütteln, was sagen wollte, dass er nichts aus dem Blonden heraus bekommen würde. Egal was er auch versuchte und unternahm. „Was zeigt sie Dir?", wiederholte der andere schließlich leise und bedachte ihn dabei mit einem gefährlich durchdringenden Blick.

Harry wich zurück und besann sich selber abermals zur Ruhe, während er versuchte, die Augen bestmöglich zu ignorieren, die gerade auf ihm lagen. Langsam sollte er sich daran gewöhnen. Immerhin hatte er Malfoy fast sieben Jahre lang überlebt. Da sollte diese Junge doch ein Klacks sein. Mal davon abgesehen, dass Malfoy nicht in der Lage war, Gedanken zu lesen. Harry blickte todesmutig auf und blickte in die erwartungsvollsten, blauesten Augen, die er jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Ein tiefes Seufzen entkam ihm. Und Malfoy hatte diese Augen nicht. „Erinnerungen", sagte er schwach.

Rion versteifte sich sichtlich, seine Miene wurde emotionsloser, als er es jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief dem Gryffindor den Rücken hinab. „Welche Art von Erinnerungen", fragte der Blonde barsch.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich konnte nie etwas Genaues erkennen. Aber… Meistens war ich in ihr und sah Momente, in denen Sie gelitten hat", er senkte den Blick, dachte an die flehenden Augen seiner besten Freundin und dann kam der Schmerz zurück, den er auf dem Schlachtfeld in der jungen Frau spüren konnte. Er schluckte. „Sie tat grausame Dinge, aber sie litt."

„Zeigte Sie Dir Dinge, in denen ich vorkam", fragte der Blonde nun sichtlich eine Spur ruhiger.

Der Gryffindor schüttelte schwach den Kopf, hielt dann aber mitten in seiner Bewegung inne. Er sah den Sternenhimmel wieder vor seinem inneren Auge, direkt über sich. „Doch… Da war eine Sache… Auf einem… Balkon..." Er blickte den Blonden fragend an, dieser nickte schwach. „Du warst bei ihr und… Sie sagte, Sie würde Dich manchmal hassen, weil Du…"

„Sie hasste mich und liebte mich zugleich, weil ich das war, was Sie sein wollte", fiel Rion ihm sanft ins Wort. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Wispern. Dann blickte er wieder auf. „War da noch etwas?"

Harry schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Es waren immer nur sehr kurze Erinnerungen." Sein Magen zog sich entsetzlich zusammen. Vor seinen Augen sah er wieder Hermiones leeren Blick und das leblose Bündel auf dem sterilen Boden.

Der Blonde entspannte sich wieder etwas und streckte sie Beine wieder aus, so dass sie sich fast berührten. „Ich denke, es waren eher so etwas wie Alpträume, an denen Du unfreiwillig teilhaben musstest."

Der Gryffindor blickte langsam auf. „Aber, sie wusste, dass ich da war."

„Wusste sie, wer Du bist?"

„Woher-"

„Schickte sie Dir direkte Erinnerungen, in denen Du vorkamst?"

Harry schüttelte schwach den Kopf und Rion sah beunruhigend erleichtert aus. „Die mentale Verbindung zu Voldemort hat Dich empfänglich gemacht. Mehr nicht", sagte er beruhigend. Doch so sehr der Gryffindor es auch wollte, er konnte sich nicht beruhigt fühlen. Nicht, wenn ihm diese eine Sache noch auf der Seele brannte.

„Hermione…", hauchte er leise. Rion runzelte die Stirn. „Ich sah sie sterben. Sie war meine beste Freundin… Und da war ein Baby, mit feuerrotem Haar…", seine Stimme klang kehlig und rau, als er sprach.

„Hermione Granger war eine starke Persönlichkeit und eine mächtige Magierin. Sie starb, bei dem Versuch euch alle zu retten und das machte Sie zu einer von denen, die Eve so schnell nicht vergessen wird."

„Aber, ist was ich sah wahr?"

„Spielt das eine Rolle, wenn wir es eh verhindern werden?" Nun klang die Stimme des Blonden beinahe liebevoll.

Harry atmete lautstark aus. Der Blonde hatte Recht und dennoch schmerzte es. „Was zeigt sie Dir?"

Der Blonde lachte leise. „Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen von Dingen, die ich am liebsten vergessen möchte…"

Oder von Dingen, die eigentlich gar nicht ihm gehörten, fügte der Magier gedanklich hinzu…

* * *

_Ja… Also… Ich mal wieder und ich weiß mal wieder nicht, was ich sagen soll… :(_

Entschuldigt bitte, aber in den letzten Monaten ist wieder einiges vorgefallen, was mich so erdenklich aus diesem ganzen HP und FF Ding rausgehauen hat, dass ich mich schlichtweg wieder komplett reinarbeiten musste. Warum und weshalb ist eigentlich auch egal… Fakt ist, dass ich das hier – trotz meines guten Willens – wieder komplett aus den Augen verloren habe. Und das tut mir leid…

_Nicht zuletzt Euch – meinen Lesern – wegen, sondern auch dieser Story wegen. Sie ist mir so verdammt wichtig und ich will und werde sie nicht aufgeben. Dennoch wird es schwer werden. Ich habe mich in den letzten Wochen wieder mühsam eingearbeitet und an dieser Stelle möchte ich allen Danke sagen, die mich mit ihren lieben Revs und Mails überhaupt wieder dazu gebracht haben. Ohne Euch hätte ich mich hier sicher so schnell nicht wieder rangesetzt. Denn wie gesagt, ich war erdenklich weit raus…_

_Soweit so gut, ich bin vorerst wieder drin. Ich habe weiter geschrieben und ich weiß wieder halbwegs, wo ich mit dieser Story hin will. Vorerst und ich bete und hoffe, dass es dieses Mal so bleibt und ich nicht gleich so schnell wieder rausfalle. Ich sage jetzt nicht, dass ich regelmäßig wöchentlich posten werde. Ich bin ehrlich, das schaffe ich einfach zeitlich nicht. Aber, ich habe mir für mich vorerst das Limit gesetzt mindestens einmal im Monat zu posten… Oder eher, es zu versuchen… Ob ich es schaffe weiß ich nicht… _

_Aber, fühlt Euch frei mich mit Mails zu bombardieren, falls das mal wieder nicht der Fall sein sollte… ;) So oder so DANKE Euch allen… knuddel_


	20. Chapter 19

**19.**In den Reihen des Feindes

Müde schleppte der Gryffindor sich den scheinbar endlos langen und absolut trostlosen Gang entlang. Um diese Uhrzeit wirkte er sogar noch trostloser und einsamer als zu Uhrzeiten, in denen sich hier noch mehr oder weniger das Leben tummelte. Doch jetzt – wo der Himmel so dunkel war, wie die Oberfläche auf die er hinab schien – wirkte es noch viel erdrückender.

Harry hatte also gar nicht wirklich den Drang, sich hier draußen rum zutreiben. Jedoch zog es ihn noch weniger zurück in sein Zimmer – oder eher seine kleine, bescheidene Unterkunft.

Nicht, dass die Lage sich zwischen ihm und den Blonden wieder drastisch verschlechtert hatte. Noch hatte sie sich aber wieder drastisch verbessert. Rion war distanzierter wie eh und je, auch wenn er ihm gegenüber nicht mehr so reserviert erschien.

Kurzum, der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht woran er war und das machte es noch unerträglicher.

Malfoy war auch unerträglich gewesen, aber auf eine andere Art und Weise. Der Slytherin hatte ihm zwar auch immer wieder an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben. Hatte ihn durch den Himmel und die Hölle geschickt. Hatte Hoffnungsfunken entkeimt und wieder im Keim erstickt.

Sicherlich war der Slytherin verwirrend. Ließ ihn immer wieder im Dunkeln zurück, jedoch nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Rion verwirrte ihn genau dort, wo der Magier ihn immer im Klaren gelassen hatte. Malfoy war immer auf eine gewisse Art und Weise unerreichbar gewesen. Er ließ den Gryffindor nicht an sich ran. Hoffnungsfünckchen hin oder her.

Rion hingegen ließ ihn an sich heran. Mal mehr und mal weniger, aber er ließ es zu und wies ihn nicht gleich bei der kleinsten Annäherung zurück. Manchmal jedenfalls. Und dann wieder tat er es. Härter und konsequenter als der Slytherin es jemals zuvor getan hatte.

Genau das war der Punkt und das schlimmste daran war, dass er nicht den geringsten Schimmer hatte, warum das so war. Irgendetwas tief in ihm sagte ihm, dass es einen Grund geben musste. Einen gravierenderen als seine sicherlich sehr offensichtlichen Gedankengänge und die kleinen, verstohlenen Blicke, die er einfach nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Vielleicht war es seine Neugierde? Sein Drang immer wieder in Bereiche vorzudringen, die er besser meiden sollte? Die jeder hier mied und das sicherlich aus gutem Grund? War es die Tatsache, dass er zu waghalsig war? Zu wenig feinfühlig?

Oder war es sein Drang etwas zum Blonden aufzubauen? Sei es auch nur etwas Freundschaftliches – oder eher, wenigstens etwas freundschaftliches, denn alles andere wollte er sich gar nicht ausmalen? War es das? Das, was eigentlich jeder hier tat, wenn der Blonde den Raum betrat?

Oder war es etwas anderes? Etwas, dass er einfach nicht sehen konnte? Oder wollte? Vielleicht auch nicht wahrhaben wollte? Was war es, was anscheinend alle andere wussten und sahen?

Was verbarg sich hinter den Blicken, die sie ihm heimlich zuwarfen? Und den Heimlichtuereien, in die alle hier zu verfallen schienen, wenn er den Raum betrat. Oder eher, auf der näheren Bildfläche erschien.

Bestes Beispiel waren erst heute Nachmittag Lilia und Snape gewesen, deren Gespräch augenblicklich erlosch, als er das Labor betrat. Was war es also, was der Tränkemeister wusste, was er nicht wusste? Vielleicht auch gar nicht wissen sollte?

War er vielleicht eine Witzfigur? Ein jämmerlicher, kleiner Niemand, der sich etwas erhoffte, dass so meilenweit seiner Reichweite entwischte, dass es erbärmlich war? Lächerlich? Obwohl ihm der so etwas Tränkemeister sicherlich schon genüsslich unter die Nase gerieben hätte.

Harry seufzte, lehnte sich müde gegen die kahle Wand. Lauschte den Stimmen hinter ihr. Natürlich verstand er kein Wort. Nicht das es ihn interessiert hatte. Er kannte die Personen im Zimmer hinter ihm nicht einmal von Sehen.

Was war es? War er einfach zu stur es zu sehen? Oder zu… dumm?

Oder waren es tatsächlich nur „Gespräche unter Erwachsenen", wie Snape sie schnippisch auf seine Nachfrage genannt hatte. Lag es wirklich daran, dass er immer noch nur der Schüler war?

Redete er sich unter den Blicken nur etwas ein? Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass er aus der Vergangenheit stammte? Dass man seinen Namen kannte?

Obwohl er beides bezweifelte. Soweit er wusste wurde mit keinem von beiden unbedacht hausiert. Wohl nicht ohne Grund, wenn man bedachte welches Hass der Feind auf Snape, ihn und seinesgleichen pflegte.

„Das ist so lächerlich", hauchte er schließlich und machte sich kopfschüttelnd zurück zu seinem kleinen, unscheinbaren Quartier. Auch wenn er immer noch wenig Lust hatte, sich diesen stechend blauen Augen auszuliefernd, die ihn und sicherlich jeden Gedanken und jede Emotion wie ein offenes Buch lasen.

Malfoy hätte ihn sicherlich schon zum Gespött der gesamten Schule gemacht, hätte er diese Fähigkeit. Diese Gabe.

Nunja. Aber, wenn man davon absah, welchen Sinn es für den Blonden ergeben würde, ihn – den Niemand- hier in dieser Situation bloß zustellen und von der Tatsache, dass er sicherlich nicht der Erste war, der in seiner Gegenwart so dachte und fühlte, war es eigentlich klar.

Dennoch war es ein wenig merkwürdig. Merkwürdig und frustrierend…

„Pat?", hauchte er hoffnungsvoll, als er den jungen Mann vor sich über den Flur huschen sah. Mit Pat wäre die merkwürdige Atmosphäre in seinem – ihrem – Zimmer viel erträglicher und um ehrlich zu sein hoffte der Magier seit Stunden auf die Rückkehr des Braunhaarigen.

„Harry. Hi", hauchte dieser mehr ertappt als erfreut oder überrascht.

„Was machst du hier noch so spät?", forschte der Gryffindor vorsichtig nach.

Pat zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das sollte ich dich fragen. Ich hab noch ein paar Sachen überprüft."

„Ja. Ich kann nicht schlafen, also dachte ich, ich lauf ein wenig… auf und ab…", erwiderte nun der Schwarzhaarige unbehaglich.

Ein kleines Grinsen zog sich über das Gesicht des Gleichaltrigen. „Er schläft tief und fest."

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich….", versuchte Harry sich zu verteidigen.

„Hör Musik, wenn du nicht schlafen kannst. In meiner Schublade ist ein kleiner Mp3-Player. Krall ihn dir, das geht in Ordnung", setzte Pat drängend nach du sprang etwas gehetzt von einem Fuß auf den anderen, bevor er hektisch zur Tür am Ende des Ganges sah.

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Ja… Er hatte fast das Gefühl, er wollte ihn loswerden.

„Du gehst noch nicht ins Bett?", harkte der Schwarzhaarige nach.

„Nein. Ich muss noch was erledigen."

Harry kratzte sich unbehaglich am Kopf. Er hatte gehofft, nicht schon wieder die halbe Nacht allein in diesem Zimmer – oder eher allein mit IHM – verbringen zu müssen. Immer in der Angst einen wirklich bedenklichen Gedankengang nicht zurückhalten zu können, oder schlimmer noch, irgendwelche mehr als unangenehmen Träume zu haben.

Einen Moment errötete der Schwarzhaarige an den nicht ausgearteten - aber sehr nah an dieser Bezeichnung rankommenden – Traum aus der vergangenen Nacht. Einen Traum, aus der ihn ein Fehlalarm gerettet hatte.

Kopfschüttelnd verdrängte der Magier den Gedanken daran und wandte sich hoffnungsvoll an sein kleines, braunhaariges Rettungsboot. „Kann ich nicht mitkommen?"

Pats Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Nein. Das ist unmöglich. Du könntest… Du könntest in Gefahr geraten… oder so."

„Gefahr? An den Überwachungsmonitoren?", hauchet Harry ungläubig. Wunderbar, er wollte ihn mehr als nur offensichtlich loswerden.

Pat starrte zu Boden. „Nein. Nicht an den Monitoren. Harry, ich gehe raus. Ich hab da was zu…erledigen…"

„Draußen? Du? Allein?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige nun mehr als nur misstrauisch. Er hatte erst heute eine heftige Debatte miterleben müssen, bei er Dr. Pascalle versuchte etwas außerhalb der Schutzräume zu erledigen. Sie war trotz guter Gründe erfolglos geblieben.

Der junge Man atmete hektisch aus. „Hör zu Harry. Das ist echt wichtig. Also, leg dich hin, schlaf etwas und behalte es für dich."

Der Gryffindor wich etwas zurück, bevor sein Gesicht sich zu einem kleinen, Malfoy-artigen Grinsen verzog. „Du hast weder eine Erlaubnis für die Sache, noch weiß wer Bescheid, richtig?"

Pat zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was willst du mir damit sagen, Alter?"

„Nichts. Das war nur eine Feststellung."

„Alles klar. Dann mach ich mich jetzt auf den Weg und du hältst hier die Stellung."

„Nein."

Der Dunkelhaarige, der sich gerade wieder daran gemacht hatte, auf die Tür zuzusteuern, wandte sich erneut schleichend langsam um. „Wie jetzt, ‚Nein'?"

„Nein", wiederholte Harry leise und trat einen Schritt vor. „Ich werde hier nicht untätig warten."

„Was dann? Willst du mich zwingen hier zu bleiben?"

„Nein. Ich komme mit."

Einen Moment starrte ihn sein gegenüber ungläubig an. Dann begann er schallend zu lachen. „Vergiss es. Ich werde dich sicherlich nicht mit da raus nehmen und riskieren, dass du nach dem ganzen Scheiß hier und so kurz davor dieser Sache ein Ende zu bereiten, den Löffel abgibst."

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Wenn es so gefährlich ist, warum riskierst du es dann?"

„Weil ich nicht so verdammt wichtig bin", erwiderte Pat fest und ohne zu zögern.

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „So wichtig bin ich nicht. Und selbst wenn mir was passieren sollte, ist da noch Snape. Der schafft das auch ganz sicher ohne mich."

„Dir liegt nicht viel an deinem Leben, richtig?"

Harry zog scharf die Luft ein. Darum ging es jetzt nicht. Es ging noch nicht mal darum, der Sache hinter dieser elenden Tür davonzulaufen. Es ging darum, noch einmal etwas von da draußen zu sehen. Um zu wissen, worum es wirklich ging.

Das dürfte eine einmalige Gelegenheit sein, wenn man Villars Zuversicht glauben konnte oder? Und Ansporn für das, was von ihm lag?

Und ein kleines Abenteuer, flüsterte es hinter seinen Schläfen.

„Ich komme mit", sagte er dann fest.

„Tust du nicht."

„Tue ich doch, sonst…"

„Sonst was?", hauchte Pat spöttisch und amüsiert.

Nun war es am Magier eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen. „Dann werde ich da reingehen und ihn wecken", hauchte er dann herausfordernd.

„Versuch es. Er schläft wie ein Stein, dafür habe ich gesorgt."

Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte zusammen, verdrängte den Gedanken daran, wie sein Gegenüber womöglich dafür gesorgt hatte und den damit auftretenden, verräterischen Schmerz in seiner Brust. Nur Freunde, sagte er sich und flüsterte dann leise: „Dann werde ich zu Lilia gehen. Die schläft ganz sicher noch nicht. Ich habe sie gerade am Labor gesehen."

Pat zog zischend die Luft ein. „Du bist die Pest."

Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich weiß."

„Alles klar. Dann komm mit. Bring dich um und überlass die Rettung der gesamten Menschheit deinem biestigen Professor", murmelte er dann störrisch, während er sich langsam in Bewegung setzte.

„Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern. Egal was du vor dich hinbrummst", warf ihm der Magier entgegen.

Pat zuckte nur mit den Schultern und öffnete die erste Tür. „Ein Wort von dem und ich bringe dich höchstpersönlich über den Jordan."

„Ich schweige wie ein Grab", erwiderte Harry amüsiert. Und ein kleinwenig aufgeregt. „Wo geht es eigentlich hin?", setzte er dann vorsichtig nach, als sie hinunter in den Hangar steuerten.

-ä-

„Wow", hauchte der Gryffindor, während er sich langsam von der umgebauten Vega 4 schwang.

„Willkommen in den Reihen des Feindes", sagte Pat amüsiert und steuerte die Maschine – eine Mischung aus Hovadrive und Motorrad – in eine der vielen dunklen Ecken, von denen es hier oben auf dem Dach eines in den Trümmern liegenden Hochhauses, nur so wimmelte.

„Was ist das?", fragte er vorsichtig und deute auf den einzigen Punkt, der von hier aus am Horizont fesselte. Als einziger, weil sonst nichts mehr in den Himmel hinauf wuchs, sondern in Trümmern am Boden lag.

„Der Mushroomtower."

„Wie passend", hauchte Harry und begutachtete das riesige, pilzförmige Gebäude, das sich vor ihnen empor streckte. Erschreckend nahe und doch unendlich weit entfernt…Scheinbar.

„Ja", lachte der Dunkelhaarige. „Er wurde kurz vor der Katastrophe erbaut. Anfangs war er ein Fernsehturm mit tollem Blick über London. Jetzt ist er das Hauptquertier oder auch… ihr Palast."

Harry zog zischend die Luft ein und wich zurück. „Du meinst… Dort… Sie ist…", stammelte er.

„Jip. Genau dort wird sie sich vermutlich just in diesem Moment aufhalten. Ganz oben in der Spitze. Mit Blick über die ganze Stadt."

„Wir… Da wollen wir…", stammelte Harry weiter.

Pat winkte augenblicklich lachend ab. „Bist du wahnsinnig! Da kommen wir nicht mal lebend rein, geschweige denn wieder raus. Wir wollen da lang", sagte er dann und manövrierte den Schwarzhaarigen dann Handbewegung zu einer der Feuertüren, die sich auf dem Dach befanden.

„Ich dachte schon", keuchte Harry erleichtert.

„Was, dass ich von allen guten Geistern verlassen bin?", lachte der Braunhaarige, öffnete die scheinbar Kilo schwere Tür und trat ins Treppenhaus dahinter.

Beißender Gestank schlug dem Gryffindor entgegen. „Bei Merlin, das ist ja ekelhaft."

„Erbrochenes, Melatropin, Verwesung und noch viel mehr. Toll was", entgegnete Pat.

„Ich denke, ich will wieder zurück", gab Harry mit einem mehr als schiefem Grinsen zurück, während er sich Nase und Mund zuhielt.

„Zu spät."

„Gibt es keinen besseren Ort zum Parken?"

„Besser bestimmt. Aber wohl nicht sicherer", japste Pat etwas atemlos, als sie endlich das Ende des Treppenhauses und damit die rettende Freiheit – die mehr oder weniger frische Luft – erreicht hatten.

Die Straße davor war erschreckend Trümmerfrei, jedoch maßlos verdreckt.

„Wo-", begann der Magier leise, doch Pat fiel ihm ins Wort, drängte ihn etwas beiseite.

Im Schutz eines Vorsprungs schob er ihn in einen Schatten.

„Bevor ich es noch vergesse", flüsterte er und zog etwas aus seiner Hosentasche. „Spritz dir das." Mit diesen Worten drückte er dem verwirrten Gryffindor eine Mini-Beeject in die zitternde Hand.

„Was?", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige ungläubig.

Pat funkelte ihn durch die Dunkelheit an. „Damit denken sie, du wärst einer von ihnen. Wenigstens für die nächsten 4 Stunden."

Harry zögerte, starrte auf das kleine, kalte waffenähnliche Ding in seiner Hand. Ein ähnliches hatte er schon bei den anderen gesehen… Bei ihnen…

„Ohne das, bist du in wenigen Minuten tot. Und ich kann und werde dir nicht den Arsch retten", kam es drängend durch die Dunkelheit.

„Ist es gefährlich? Also, schadet es mir?"

Ein leises Lachen. „Nicht mehr als Liquid E oder Extacy."

„Ich hab noch nie Drogen genommen", gab Harry empört zurück.

„Verdammt, jetzt jag dir den Scheiß rein oder ich tue es."

Mit einem leisen Grummeln tat er schließlich viel zu überstürzt und schnell, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Er wusste nicht einmal warum? Aus trotz? Oder vielleicht weil er sich selber von dem Gedanken abbringen wollte, ob Pat wohl auch mit dem Blonden so redete?

„Na, geht doch", hauchte der schließlich zufrieden und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

„Fuck, das brennt", jaulte Harry ihm wütend hinterher und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle. Und die, an denen es in seinem Körper hinabzulaufen schien. Durch seine Venen jagte.

„Fuck", jammerte er erneut und taumelte dem anderen hinterher. „Wann wirkt es denn endlich, damit ich hiervon nix mehr spüre?"

Pat warf einen amüsierten Blick über seine Schulter. „Das Brennen hört gleich auf. Wirken tut es allerdings jetzt schon. Solange, bis dein Körper es abgebaut hat. Und das dauert etwa 4 Stunden, aber das sagte ich schon."

„Ich merke aber nichts", setzte der Gryffindor hinterher.

„Natürlich merkst du nichts. Das Zeug soll dich nicht berauschen, sondern den Feind täuschen", rief Pat amüsiert und schob sich zielstrebig durch eine kleine Bande Jugendlicher mit furisierender Augen. Schwach, aber sie leuchteten auf diese merkwürdige, ungute Art.

„Hey Kleiner. Brauchst du Stoff?", rief man ihm entgegen.

Er ignorierte es, genauso wie das Brennen, dass ihn immer noch schwach plagte und holte so gut es ging zu Pat auf.

„Verdammt", quiekte er leise.

„Jip. Verdammt", lachte der andere leise.

„Pat, die haben mich angesprochen. Die haben mir Stoff angeboten. Ich meine, die haben nicht versucht mich umzubringen", rief er euphorisch aus, während sie auf einen weiteren Tumult zusteuerten.

Einen Tumult, der sich in durch eine riesige Tür in ein schier gigantisches, altes Gebäude schob. Aus dem Inneren dröhnte ihnen ein monotoner, quälend lauter Bass entgegen.

„Ja, und wenn du weiter hier so rumbrüllst, holen sie das sicher nach", hauchte der andere auf den letzten Metern. Dann reihten sie sich hinter dem Tumult ein.

Harry versuchte über die Masse hinwegzusehen. Leichter gesagt als getan, denn die meisten von ihnen schienen – wie es für sie üblich war – über dem Boden zu schweben. Manche Millimeter, manche hingen fast unter dem Rahmen des Tors, durch welche sie sich alle pressten.

„Angeber", hauchte Pat amüsiert, als vor ihnen ein Junge – offensichtlich nicht älter als 15 – mittels kleiner Lichtblitze versuchte eine Gruppe gleichaltriger Mädchen zu beeindrucken.

Eine von ihnen lachte, warf den Kopf in den Nacken… und setzte den Jungen in Brand…

Schreiend ging er zu Boden… In ein Häufchen Asche…

Harry starrte entsetzt auf das Geschehen, versuchte sich so weit und unauffällig wie möglich daran vorbei zu schieben.

„Regel eins, wage es niemals um Aufmerksamkeit zu bitten, wenn du der Schwächere bist", hauchte Pat grinsend.

„Du machst das öfter? Du bist Lebensmüde", knirschte der Schwarzhaarige leise und musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen sich an den anderen zu klammern… oder davonzulaufen…

„Nein, ich bin nur ein wenig verrückt. Aber, ich denke, das sind hier alle", lachte der andere leise.

„Also hab ich hier nur was zu sagen, wenn ich den größeren-", hauchte er, kam ins Stocken.

Pat nickte grinsen. "Wir sind so winzig, wir sollten unsichtbar bleiben."

Ein kleines Lachen entwischte dem Gryffindor. Ein Lachen, das das mit sich brachte, was Harry an diesem Monet, dieser Situation oder am besten ganz sicher in dieser Nacht am wenigsten erregen wollte: Aufmerksamkeit.

Sein Vordermann war klein, etwas schmächtiger als er und wohl auch etwas jünger. Aber, vor allem war er blond, hatte beißend graue – natürlich leuchtend unwirkliche – Augen und ein verbotenes Lächeln. „Hey", raunte er und seine Stimme klang nicht wie von dieser Welt.

Harry schluckte, starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, während sich einige an ihnen vorbei ins Innere drängten.

„Wir sollten aber auch niemanden ignorieren", hauchte Pat ihm zu.

„Hi", krächzte der Gryffindor also schnell.

Der Blonde lächelte und Harry lächelte zurück. Jedenfalls versuchte er es.

„Nette Narbe", sagte der andere.

Harry nickte, fasste sich etwas verwirrt an die Stirn und brachte dann ein unbeholfenes „Danke" hervor. Dann zog der Zog der Masse sie ins Innere, der Bass würde drückend und er verlor den Blonden aus den Augen. Blitzschnell und fast schon unrealistisch. Aber, hier war bekanntlich alles unrealistisch und doch echt.

„Sind wir hier in einer Disco", fragte Harry schließlich etwas ungläubig, als er den ersten Blick hatte über das Geschehen im Inneren der Halle – offensichtlich eine alte Lagerhalle oder ähnliches – schweifen lassen.

„Ja, könnte man so sagen", gab Pat über den eintönigen, wenig Musikartigen Beat hinweg, der den Boden unter ihm zum Zittern brachte.

Die Quelle war eine riesige Musikanlage in der Mitte der Halle. Allein und verlassen stand sie da, ganz offensichtlich voll aufgedreht und immer nur ein und denselben Beat spielend… Oder brummend… Um sie herum tummelten sie sich. Schier hunderte, eng an eng… Übereinander… Ineinander…Und sie…

Ja, was taten sie? Tanzen? Balzen? Schweben? Ineinander verschmelzen?

Er wusste es nicht, aber es war das abstrakteste, verstörendste, beängstigendste aber auch faszinierendste und schönste, was er jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Es war… unwirklich… So unwirklich wie jeder von ihnen, nur um ein hundertfaches verstärkt… Durch ihre gesammelte Präsenz…

„Das ist…", hauchte er leise.

„Abgefuckt", lachte Pat.

Alles was er tun konnte war nicken. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden…

„Also, pass auf. Ich muss da mal eben runter. Ich treffe mich hier mit einem…" Pat zögerte. „Informanten. Sobald ich ihn gefunden haben, verschwinden wir wieder. Bleib also hier in der Nähe des Ausgangs."

Harry nickte schwach, trat etwas näher an eine der Brüstungen, die die Fläche – mochte man es Tanzfläche nennen – vom Eingang abtrennte. An den Seiten führten kleine Stufen hinab in den unteren Bereich. Einen Bereich, den er nicht einmal im Traum wagen würde zu betreten.

„Und nimm nichts ein, was sie dir geben. Hörst du NICHTS."

Harry nickte erneut.

Pat zog von dannen.

Doch es scherte ihn nicht wirklich. Er zog es auf, versuchte es in sich festzuhalten. Dabei wusste er nicht einmal ob es das Gefühl war, was in ihm wütete oder der Anblick. Vielleicht war es beides.

„Hey", riss es ihn nach minutenlangem, gleich bleibendem Beat aus den Gedanken.

Als er sich umwandte blickte er nicht etwa in Pats Gesicht, sondern in die Augen des Blonden mit den grauen Augen.

Sein Herz blieb fast stehen. Er war sich nicht sicher ob vor Schreck oder aus anderen Gründen.

„Hi", brachte er schwer hervor.

„Du bist nicht von hier", hauchte der andere und lehnte sich neben ihm schwach gegen die Brüstung. Beim genauen Hinsehen sah er, dass er sie nicht wirklich berührte. Dass Millimeter ihn davon trennten.

Harry wich ertappt etwas zurück. Hatte Pat nicht einmal gesagt, sie mieden es zu berühren oder berührt zu werden?

„Nein, ich-", begann er schließlich, verlor sich aber schließlich in der Beendigung des Satzes. Woher kam er? London konnte er schlecht sagen. Hogwarts noch weniger…

Doch dem Blonden schien dies eh vollkommen egal zu sein. Erst jetzt sah Harry, dass einige seiner fransigen Haarsträhnen, die ihm ungleichmäßig lang und wild ins Gesicht und in den Nacken hingen, schwarz waren. „Das ist das erste Mal für dich, richtig?"

„I-Ich…", stammelte er, suchte verzweifelt nach Pat. Doch von diesem fehlte jede Spur.

„Ich beiße nicht. Meistens jedenfalls", lachte sein gegenüber.

Und den Gryffindor schickte es fast zu Boden. Hatte nicht Rion vor wenigen Tagen dasselbe gesagt?

Er schluckte. Nein, lächerlich… Oder… Konnte er sich… tarnen?

„Rion?", raunte er also kaum hörbar, eigentlich nur für die eigenen Ohren bestimmt.

Der Blonde fing schallend an zu lachen. „Schön wäre es. Oder… Vielleicht auch weniger schön. Wer weiß."

Harry wich errötend zurück. Er wusste nicht was peinlicher war. Die Tatsache, dass sein gegenüber ihn tatsächlich gehört hatte – trotz Wispern und kaum übertönbaren Beat - oder dass er tatsächlich selbst in der Situation an den anderen dachte…

„Du hast allerdings erschreckend hohe Erwartungen", fuhr der andere mit einem erschreckend verbotenen Grinsen fort.

Warum zog er die verbotenen Blonden eigentlich nur so an?

„Ich", begann er leise, doch auch das schien den anderen nicht wirklich zu interessieren.

Dieser griff mit blitzschnellen, geschmeidigen Handbewegungen in eine seiner unzähligen Taschen und holte zwei kleine, hellgrüne Pillen hervor. „D-Ten", hauchte er mit leuchtenden Augen…

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Diese Augen brachten ihn noch um. Das war eine tödliche Mischung…

„Nein, ich denke ich möchte nicht", sagte er ablehnend.

Sein Gegenüber zog misstrauisch die Augenbraue hoch. „Traust du mir nicht?"

„Sollte ich das?", lachte der Schwarzhaarige etwas zu übermütig zurück. Irgendwie war er mal wieder nicht er selbst. Wie anscheinend oft in den letzten… Jahren…

Seine Drang zur Lebensmüdigkeit hatte er gerade bei den Dursleys oft gespürt. Etwa wenn er seinen Onkel bis auf den letzten Tropfen Blut gereizt hatte. Hier war es aber dennoch ein etwas anderes Kaliber…

Sein Onkel sperrte ihn weg… Prügelte ihn vielleicht, wenn es hoch kam…

Hier könnte er wichtige Körperteile – etwa seinen Kopf – oder auch sein Leben verlieren…

„Das ist gut", hauchte der andere amüsiert. Und diese unglaublichen Augen funkelten ihn an. Auf eine angenehme Art und Weise. „Vertrau mir, das Zeit ist absolut harmlos. Daran würden nicht mal Menschen krepieren."

Einen Moment starrte er etwas unsicher in die Handfläche des Blonden. „Sicher?"

„Klar. Ich hab es erst letzte Woche einem Menschenmädchen…" Er sah ihn an, zuckte mit den Augenbrauen."…verabreicht."

Für einen Moment wusste er nicht ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Was genau meinte er bitte mit ‚verabreicht'? War das gut oder schlecht? Und vor allem, konnte er ihm trauen oder nicht?

Die Trümmer da draußen sagten ‚Nein' und alles was feststand war, dass er besser nicht fragen sollte.

„Hunter", sagte der Blonde und warf sich eine der Pillen ein.

„Was?", hauchte Harry verwundert.

„Das ist mein Name."

„Ah. Meiner ist… Harry…"

„Harry?", fragte der andere und reichte ihm erneut die Pille.

Der Gryffindor zögerte, blickte kurz zwischen dem kleinen Ding und dem anderen hin und her. Sie sah harmlos aus und sein Gegenüber sprühte weder funken, noch hatten seine Augen sich merklich verändert.

„Langweiliger Name. Du solltest dir was besseres ausdenken. Was Einschlagenderes", sagte der andere und wurde sichtlich etwas ungeduldig.

„Was habe ich davon? Also, was bringt es mir?", fragte er also todesmutig.

„Nichts Einschlagendes. Leider. Das Zeug ist zu teuer. Das ist billiges Menschenzeug. Es macht high. Ähnlich wie Liquid E oder Extacy. Mehr nicht… aber auch nicht weniger…"

Harry schluckte. Klang wie etwas, das Pat nehmen würde. Dachte er… Also… warum nicht? Was hatte er zu verlieren?

Sein Leben, lachte seine innere Stimme sarkastisch. Während er die Pille an sich nahm und der Blonde ihm aufmunternd zunickte. Und bevor er sich versah, hatte er es getan…

„Scheiße…", fluchte er leise, als er spürte, wie das kleine Mistding in seinem Hals verschwand.

„Sorry, was zu trinken habe ich nicht", sagte der Blonde, trat an ihm vorbei und machte sich daran… die Treppe hinabzuschweben… mehr oder weniger… Hier eher weniger als mehr…

„W-W… Also… Ich denke…", stammelte er benebelt… Benebelt und mit schwerer Zunge… Während die ersten kleinen Lichter vor seinen Augen tanzten… Lichter, die von den Augen des Blonden zu sprühen schienen…

„Wow", lachte Harry und riss den Kopf nach links, dann wieder zurück. Die Lichter riss es mit, ließ sie in der Menge verwischen. Eine Menge voller Farben und Formen… Und dann der Beat…

„Komm", hörte er den Blonden lachen.

Und sein Lachen klang auf eine merkwürdige Art und weise surreal… Unecht… Und doch echt zugleich…

Die Farben wurden stärker, schneller… Und der Boden unter seinen Füßen weich… Durchdringlich… Und kaum spürbar zugleich…

„Ich schwebe", kicherte er leise und folgte dem anderen hinab auf die Fläche. Dieser unglaublichen Fläche… Masse… Von der er gleich ein Teil werden würde…

„Fast, mein Süßer", lachte der andere.

Die Farben wurden heller, greller und fantastischer. „Das hab ich so… noch nie…", versuchte er zu sagen, doch ihm entkamen nur unklare, undeutliche laute…

Dann verfärbte seine Sicht sich… Die Farben verschwanden… Stattdessen wurde alles rot… merkwürdig, aber wunderschön rot…

Der Beat hämmerte… Drang in ihn ein… Ließ seinen Kopf nahe ans zerbersten geraten…

Nahe… Näher…

Dann erschlugen die Farben ihn…

Irgendwo tief drin…

In ihm… Oder wo auch immer…

* * *

_Joah… Hier bin ich wieder… Immer noch später als ich es eigentlich vorhatte, aber ich denke es hält sich dieses Mal noch im Rahmen… ;)_

_Vielen, vielen Dank für die unendlich lieben Revs… ____ Ich freu mich tierisch, dass sich einige ganz offensichtlich wirklich sehr an dieser Geschichte erfreuen… ____ Das liegt mir gerade hier sehr am Herzen, da sie eben für mich was Besonderes ist…_

_DANKE… knuddel_


	21. Chapter 20

**20. **Rion

„_Daddy." _

_Ein Ruf aus einer fremden Kehle… Kindlich und hell…_

_Und dennoch schien er aus seinem Körper zu kommen…_

„_Daddy, sieh mal."_

_Unter ihm Gleise… Schnell und zuckend schossen sie unter dem Vorsprung, auf dem er sich befand, hervor… _

_Ein Zug, schoss es durch seinen Kopf. Wo immer er sich auch gerade befand… _

„_Rion, lehn dich nicht soweit über", hörte er es hinter sich. Sanft und so unendlich liebvoll._

_Steiner, schoss es durch seinen Kopf…_

„_Daddy, sieh mal. Steine…"_

_Der Mann hinter dem Kind lachte. Hielt es fest, umklammerte es fast…_

„_Kiesel, Rion", verbesserte er sanft._

„_Kleine Steine halt", sagte das Kind…_

_Harry verspürte den Drang zu schlucken… Er sah eine dieser Erinnerungen…_

_Die sie alle hatten… Erinnerungen von dem Jungen, der sie alle einmal gewesen waren…_

‚_Erinnerungen, die nicht die meinen sind', hallte es scheinbar von weit her. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er hatte das Gefühl, sie gehörte zu ihm. Nicht zu diesem Traum oder dieser Erinnerung…_

_Nicht zu dem, dem er gerade beiwohnte…_

_Erneut der Drang zu schlucken… Dann das Würgen des Kindes…_

_Dann ein Husten…_

_Und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einkleiner, roter Schatten, der mit den Kieseln und Schienen in den Schatten des Zuges verschwand…_

„_Rion?", die Stimme des Mannes…Kaum hörbar…_

_Ein Schrei, aber nicht lauter als ein Flüstern…_

_Dann der Zog… Ein Schleudern…_

_Und ein ihm bekannter Ort…_

_Sehr bekannt…_

_Schmerzlich bekannt…_

‚_Sirius', kam es ihm in den Sinn. Nur ihm… Erneut…_

„_Er hat mir einen Antrag gemacht", ertönte eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihm. Dann leise Schritte. Kaum hörbar._

_Den Fremden Körper, dieses Mal nicht der des Kindes, interessierte es nicht. Der Satz schien nicht mal an seinen Besitzer, oder auch seine Besitzerin, gerichtet gewesen zu sein. Die fremden Augen starrten ins Leere…_

_Ihre Augen… _

_Sie fixierte… Nichts… Und dennoch alles um sie herum…_

_Und sie lauschte in sich hinein… Schickte stumme Rufe in sich hinein und über ihre Grenzen hinaus…_

_Rufe, auf die keine Antwort folgen…_

_Und das beunruhigte sie… Das konnte er spüren… So wie er ihren Herzschlag spürte… So als wäre es seiner…_

_Die Gestallt ihr gegenüber richtete sich blitzschnell auf. Richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich._

„_Nein", hauchte die junge Frau lachend. Flammend rotes Haar legte sich um ihre Schultern. Ihr Gesicht wirkte eingefallen und entsetzlich müde… Doch sie strahlte…_

‚_Ginny', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Das da war Ginny und sie waren in Sirius Haus. Dem Hauptquartier des Ordens…_

_Erneut die Schritte. Schritte, die um sie herumschleichen. Kaum hörbar und kriechend langsam…_

„_Doch", ertönte erneut die allzubekannte Stimme. Und nun erschien auch die passende Person im seinem – ihrem- Blickfeld._

„_Was hast du gesagt?", lachte der Rotschopf._

_Seine beste Freundin, um Jahre gealtert aber bei Weitem nicht so verzweifelt, wie aus der Vision – oder auch Erinnerung – die ihn seit einer scheinbaren, halben Ewigkeit plagte, strich sich eine dunkelbraunen Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „ich brauche Bedenkzeit", sagte sie dann gespielt ernst, konnte das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aber nicht verstecken._

„_Du bist grausam. Natürlich sagst du ‚Ja'", lachte Virginia… Rose so ähnlich und doch so… anders…_

„_Ja, werde ich wohl. Wenn er ein bisschen gezappelt hat", hauchte seine beste Freundin ungewohnt sadistisch. Oder, vielleicht doch gewohnt sadistisch? Er war sich nicht mehr wirklich sicher…_

_Der Rotschopf lachte heiser. _

_Harry konnte die Unruhe im fremden Körper spüren… Sie horchte immer noch… Desinteressiert am Geschehen um sie herum… Harry hingegen betete, dass sie nicht wegsah…_

_Das sie ihm die Chance gab, zu sehen… Zu Beobachten…_

„_Ron wird sterben, wenn er das hört", hauchte Ginny plötzlich und gluckste leise._

„_Nein… Behalte es erst einmal für dich… ich werde… es ihm bei Gelegenheit selber sagen", warf seine beste Freundin bittend ein._

_Ginny nickte schwach…_

_Und dann durchfuhr es ihn…Schleuderte ihn fast gegen sämtliche imaginären Hindernisse, die ja eigentlich nicht existierten…_

_Ein Schmerz, das Gefühl eines Reißens tief in ihm… In diesem Körper…_

„_Rion." Ein stummer Schrei…_

„Rion." Sein Schrei…

Und das gleißende Licht über ihm…

„Scheiße Alter. Du lebst." Pat dicht neben ihm.

Harry schluckte schwer. Seine Kehle war entsetzlich trocken und in seinem Kopf brannte es dumpf. Seine Nase fühlte sich merkwürdig verklebt an. Der Geschmack von Blut lag auf seiner Zunge.

Er hatte geträumt… Doch was?

Die Erinnerung war entsetzlich weit entfernt…

Hermione… Ginny… Die Schienen… und dann der Beat, der immer noch durch seine Venen schoß… Ihn zittern und beben ließ…

„Was ist passiert?", hauchte er leise… Schwach… Nicht fähig irgendwas um sich herum wirklich zu fokussieren…

„Deine Brille." Ein Flüstern. Dann wurde die Sicht scharf…

Scharf, aber zartrosa…

„Was-", setzte er langsam an, stockte dann aber. Irgendwie fühlte er sich immer noch merkwürdig leicht… Die Farben waren schwächer geworden, aber sie waren immer noch da…

„Alter, wie konntest du den Scheiß nehmen? Das hätte dich fast umgebracht", rief Pat wütend und lief vor seinem Bett auf und ab. „ich bin so was von tot", murmelte er dabei ein paar Mal vor sich hin.

„Ich sehe… rosa…", hauchte der Gryffindor und spürte das dumme Grinsen in seinem Gesicht auftauchen, ohne es auch nur ansatzweise verhindern zu können.

„Du bist immer noch high", flüsterte Pat ungläubig und raufte sich selber die Haare.

„Ja", gab er glucksend zurück.

„Ey, du bist gerade fast krepiert. Dir sind ein dutzend Hirnwirndungen geplatzt", fauchte Pat nun.

„Pat", wisperte Harry und versuchte den abartigen Geschmack aus seiner Kehle zu verbannen.

„Alter, ich hab doch gesagt du sollst nichts nehmen", hauchte der Braunhaarige.

Harry richtete sich langsam auf der Pritsche auf. „Wie Extacy, hat er gesagt…", hauchte er dann. Versuchte die Farben zu ignorieren, die einfach nicht verschwinden wollten.

„Das sagen sie doch immer", antwortete der Braunhaarige leise.

Harry verzog bei dem Versuch sich gänzlich aufzurichten das Gesicht.

Pat drängte ihn zurück. „Brauchst du was?", fragte er dann.

„Nen neuen Kopf", lachte er kehlig und fügte dann hustend hinzu: „Und etwas zutrinken vielleicht."

Pat machte sich mit einem Nicken daran dem Schwarzhaarigen etwas Wasser einzuschenken.

„Sorry", krähte dieser. Warum auch immer, ihm war danach.

„Scheiß auf Sorry, du hast dich fast umgebracht-", hauchte der Angesprochene wütend und murmelte einige, kleine Dinge in sich hinein, die Harry nicht erreichen wollten. Er wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als die Tür langsam aufging und Rika, gefolgt von dem anderen verwirrenden Blonden in seinem Leben, den kleinen, sterilen Raum betrat.

„Hey Harry", hauchte Rika erleichtert, als sie ihn auf der Krankenpritsche sah. Halbwegs aufrecht und wohl vor allem lebend.

Doch der Schwarzhaarige war nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu sagen oder zu erwidern. Er könnte es nicht, auch wenn sein Leben in diesem Moment davon abgehangen hätte. Und das nicht, weil es sein lädiertes Hirn – etwas, mit dem er sich später noch auseinander setzten musste -, sein schmerzender Kopf oder seine schwere Zunge nicht möglich machte.

„Ich bin vollkommen… ausgeblockt…", stammelte der Blonde und taumelte vollkommen zerknautscht, klein und zerzaust in den Raum. Und vor allem… vollkommen menschlich…

„Hi", hauchte Pat neben ihm kaum hörbar.

„Du hast mir irgendwas gegeben. Schlafmittel oder so was", fauchte Rion nun und rieb sich das verknautschte Gesicht inklusive dem Abdruck des Kopfkissens.

Ein mehr als dümmliches Grinsen zierte das Gesicht des Gryffindor. Noch nie hatte er den anderen so klein und zerbrechlich gesehen. Aber, es gefiel ihm… Es war unglaublich… Er war unglaublich…

„Alter, ich hab dafür ne Erklärung. Ich schwör´s", stammelte der Braunhaarige.

„Du hast mir Schlafmittel gegeben", brachte der Blonde zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Schneidens und tief. „Du hast meinen Körper betäubt. Mein scheiß Körper ist also müde und schmerzt und das stresst mich, weil ich es bin, der damit leben muss. Damit, dass mir dieser scheiß Körper jetzt noch weniger gehorcht, als er es sonst tut."

Harry nahm fahrig einen kleinen Schluck Wasser, gluckste leise auf, als das kühle Nass seine geschundene Kehle benetzte. Dann ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Pat nahm ihm blitzschnell das Glas aus der Hand und platzierte es sicher auf dem Tisch neben Harrys Pritsche.

Dann nickte es schwach und wich zögernd zurück. „Alter, ich bin ehrlich. Ich hab dir ne ganze Menge gegeben und ich frag mich gerade ehrlich, warum du hier überhaupt rum läufst. Bevor dein zwischen Schlaf- und Wachzustand taumelnder Körper also hier gleich nen Herzinfarkt bekommt…", stammelte er schließlich mit sorgenvoller Miene und deute Rion an, sich zu setzten.

Schleichend langsam tat dieser, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Den Blick immer noch stockstarr auf Pat gerichtet.

Harry wich etwas zurück. Gewährte dem zum anbeißen verwirrtem Blonden Platz neben seinen Beinen, in etwa so, wie Rion es vor ein paar Tagen für ihn gemacht hatte. Wenn auch recht ungelenk und angeschlagen. Und immer noch dümmlich lächelnd.

„Ich habe den Boden berührt", knurrte Rion schließlich leise.

Pat nickte entschuldigend. „Ich hatte Gründe", sagte er dann leise.

„Ich musste die Tür aufmachen. Ich musste die elende Tür…", Rions Lippen wurden vom zusammenpressen schneeweiß, während er den anderen aus müden Augen taxierte.

„Ich hatte Gründe", wiederholte der Braunhaarige.

„Na, das hoffe ich für dich", kam leise die Antwort.

Rika blickte sichtlich unbehaglich vom einen zum anderen, bevor sie sich vorsichtig an Pat heranschlich und ihm zuflüsterte. Jedoch nicht leise genug, denn selbst Harry konnte es, trotz blutverkrusteter Ohren, und dem immer noch surrendem Beat hören.

„Was hast du ihm gegeben."

„Später", hauchte der Braunhaarige zurück.

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich noch einmal irgendwas anrühre, was ihr mir gebt?", fauchte der Kleine auf seinem Bett wütend.

Harry musste mit aller Kraft gegen den Drang ankämpfen, ihm liebevoll über die Schulter zu streichen. Oder ihn zu küssen. Er war sich da gerade nicht ganz sicher. Beides war ein mehr als nur verlockender Gedanke. Aber, wohl ebenso wahnsinniger.

Also, machte er sich daran, einfach nur blöd zu starren… Und zu schlucken…Und diese surreale Welt durch seine eigene, rosarote Brille zu betrachten.

Rion drehte sich langsam herum, musterte den Schwarzhaarigen schließlich aus trüben, ungewöhnlich blauen Augen. Natürlich blauen Augen. „Warum blutest du aus den Ohren?", fragte er dann schwach, streckte die Hand hervor… Und berührte ihn… Strich mit dem Zeigefinger ganz sachte an seiner Ohrmuschel entlang…

Zog die Hand zurück, noch während der Gryffindor aufgrund dieser winzig kleinen Berührung tausend Tode starb… Stärker und Heftiger als der, von deren Klippe er gerade eben noch gesprungen war…

„Mir sind einige Hirnwindungen geplatzt", hauchte er ehrlich… und lächelnd… als hätte er gerade eine Liebeserklärung gemacht… Und das hatte er… Ohne Worte… Oder eher, mit seinen eigenen Worten…

Rion zog in einer Manier, die selbst Malfoy hätte nahe kommen können, die Augenbraue hoch und warf Pat einen kritisch-fragenden Blick zu.

„Er hat D-Ten genommen", sagte dieser kleinlaut.

„D-Ten?", fragte der Älteste scharf und ungläubig zurück.

Pat nickte wortlos.

„Das hätte dich umbringen können", hauchte Rion dann an Harry gewandt.

Dieser schluckte schwach, tastete langsam nach Rions Hand, an dessen Zeigefinger noch immer sein Blut klebte. Das, welches er ihm gerade eben noch hauchzart von der Haut gewischt hatte. „Sorry", krächzte er und schloss seine Hände um das kühle Fleisch. Ungewohnt kalt, für etwas Menschliches.

„Du bist kalt", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige kaum hörbar.

Der Blonde folgte seinen Händen mit dem Blick, ließ ihn aber gewähren.

„Woher hatte der diesen Dreck?", fragte er dann an Pat gewandt.

Dieser blickte zu Boden. „Das erkläre ich dir später, OK?"

„Du brauchst heute verdammt viele Erklärungen, Pat", hörte er den Blonden ungewohnt ernst erwidern.

Und die Tatsache, dass es Pat war, mit dem er so redete und er der Grund, ließ ihn Grinsen. Noch dämlicher und breiter als er es eh schon tat.

Rika musterte ihn mit teils amüsierten, teils besorgten Gesichtszügen.

„Ich hab geträumt", hauchte Harry lächelnd und ließ seinen Finger sanft über den Handrücken der kleinen, blassen Hand streichen. Erst den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später zog der andere schließlich seine Hand weg.

Harry seufzte innerlich auf. Doch es überraschte ihn nicht. Eher überraschte es ihn, dass Rion es nicht eher getan hatte.

„Er ist immer noch high", sagte Pat leise.

Der Blonde nickte. „Dann sollte Lilia ihm etwas geben. Vielleicht von dem Zeug, was du mir gegeben hast. Auf jedenfalls irgendetwas Hartes. Er ist jetzt leichte Beute. Leichter als eh schon."

„Ich sage ihr Bescheid", meldete sich Rika und verließ den Raum.

„Du solltest auch schlafen. Du bist auch leichte Beute." Unterbrach Pat schließlich die Stille.

Der Blonde erwiderte schwach nickend, richtete sich langsam auf. Unter ächzenden Gelenken und mit Unterstützung des Braunhaarigen, der ihm Harrys vernebelten Ansichten nach, viel zu liebevoll auf die Beine half.

„Da hat was geknackt", knurrte Rion.

„Das war nichts", erwiderte Pat grinsend. Er konnte es klar und deutlich sehen.

„Das waren meine Knie. Meine Knie haben geknackt, genauso wie mein Rücken", fuhr der Kleine unbeiirt fort, während Pat ihm die Tür aufhielt.

„Alles klar, du darfst mir morgen beliebig viele Hirnwindungen zerschießen", lachte der Braunhaarige, als sie zusammen auf dem Flur verschwanden.

Und den Gryffindor zurückließen, der sich plötzlich entsetzlich schwer und schmerzend anfühlte. Sowohl Innerlich, als auch Äußerlich…

-ä-

Die Dosis Schlaf- oder auch Beruhigungsmittel, die Doktor Pascalle ihm am Abend zuvor verabreicht hatte, schickte ihn erstaunlich schnell und ohne große Umwege in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Wohl den erholsamsten, den er seit langer Zeit hatte. Was nicht bedeutete, dass er freiwillig in Regelmäßigkeit auf Hilfsmittel wie dieses zurückgreifen würde. Obwohl man ja nie wusste, wie er darüber vielleicht in zehn Jahren dachte.

Mal davon abgesehen, dass alles scheiterte…

Alles Dinge, über die er sich in den vergangenen Stunden keine Gedanken gemacht hatte. Und auch nicht brauchte.

Um so mehr stürzten sie über ihn ein, als er schließlich scherfällig die Augen öffnete.

Der Gedanken an Krieg, die Angst vor dem Versagen… Die Erinnerungen und… Der letzte Traum…

„Eve", krächzte der Schwarzhaarige benommen, aber es entwischte seiner Kehle nicht wirklich so, wie es ihr entwischen sollte. Wäre das Wort nicht so einfach, kurz und simpel gewesen – und hier wohl jedem bekannt – hätte es ganz sicher niemand verstanden.

Stattdessen aber trat der kleine, dunkelhaarige Mann, den er aus Villars Labor kannte – wie hatte dieser ihn genannt? Andy? – vorsichtig vom Nebenraum in das provisorische Krankenzimmer, in dem der Magier sich befand und blickte sichtlich besorgt von seinen Unterlagen, die er auf dem Unterarm balancierte, auf.

„Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte er forsch und ein wenig misstrauisch.

Misstrauen war etwas, das ihm und Snape hier nicht selten entgegen kam. Vor allem nach dem Angriff auf ihre erste… Unterkunft… Oder eher, auf ihren ersten Zufluchtsort…

Viele gaben ihnen die Schuld. Vielleicht nicht ohne Grund…

„Lilia?", hauchte Harry also nur schwach und erntete dafür ein schwaches Nicken.

Dann verließ der junge Mann im weißen Kittel wieder den Raum, verschwand in der angrenzenden Kammer, deren Fronten Glassscheiben zierten. Glassscheiben, die diesen Raum vom nächsten trennten.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry Riemen an der Pritsche, auf der er sich befand. Riemen und eine merkwürdige Vorrichtung auf Halshöhe.

Nichts davon war aktiviert oder angelegt, aber es jagte ihm dennoch einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Was zur Hölle war dieser Raum oder eher, wofür wurde er normalerweise genutzt?

„Harry, du bist wach", rief Dr. Pascalle erleichtert aus, als sie schließlich das Zimmer durch die Haupttür betrat.

„Ich… Wo bin ich hier?", gab er schwach zurück und setzte sich langsam auf.

Die junge Frau schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. „W-Wie meinst du das? Erinnerst du dich an nichts?"

„Nein", dämmerte es ihm und er schüttelte sarkastisch lachend den Kopf. Ein heiserer Laut entwischte seiner Kehle, ließ das raue Lachen im Raum aufhallen und dann schnell wieder versiegen. Natürlich erinnerte er sich.

Vielleicht sogar Gott sei Dank?

Er war sich nicht so sicher, was es ihm wert wäre, das alles hier vergessen zu können? Ein paar lebensnotwendige Hirnzellen? Er war sich noch nicht wirklich sicher. Vielleicht sollte er sich später noch einmal genau und ausgiebig mit dieser Frage beschäftigen. Vielleicht…

Lilia musterte ihn immer noch mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Einen dunkelblauen Hefter vor die Brust gedrückt.

„Wo bin ich hier. Ist das eine Folterkammer?", fragte er also direkt und lehnte sich unbehaglich etwas zurück.

Der Doktor lachte, warf den Kopf in den Nacken. „Nein. Das gier ist ein Testraum. Hier testen wir neues Melatropin. Dazu braucht man manchmal eben…" Sie fixierte einen der Riemen. „Sicherheitsmaßnahmen."

„Habe ich irgendwelchen Ärger gemacht?", setzte der Gryffindor nun schuldbewusst nach. Wer wusste schon, was er in seinem fragwürdigen Zustand wohl so noch alles fabriziert hatte.

Die wagen Erinnerungsfetzen, die ihm noch geblieben waren, waren höchst Peinlich und Unangenehm…

Erneutes Lachen, dieses mal schwächer. Fast schon schuldbewusst. „Nein. Es gab einen Anschlag auf einen der Außenposten. Die Krankenstation ist voll."

„Oh." Harry blickte zu Boden.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", wechselte der Doktor schließlich zielbewusst das Thema und trat näher an seine Pritsche heran. Dabei legte sie den Hefter auf seinen Beinen ab. Etwa an der Stelle, an der der Blonde gestern gesessen hatte.

Jedenfalls wenn er sich richtig erinnerte.

Er ignorierte den Schauer, der ihn durchfuhr und das verräterische Pumpen seines Herzens. Versuchte sich auf das wesentliche zu konzentrieren.

„Gerädert. Aber, ich denke ansonsten geht es mir gut", raunte er als ehrlich.

Sie nickte, beugte sich über ihn, zog eine kleine, metallene Lampe hervor und leuchte ihm testend in beide Augen. Anschließend löschte sie das Licht der Taschenlampe, brachte sie ins senkrechte und orderte ihn dazu an, dem Stab zu folgen.

„Dürfte ich das vielleicht übernehmen?", wurden sie unterbrochen.

Lilia wirbelte grinsend herum. Der Gryffindor starrte wie von Donner gerührt in den Türrahmen.

„Snape?", raunte er ungläubig.

„Für sie immer noch Professor Snape", knarrte der Angesprochene zurück, ohne sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu rühren.

Das war unmöglich, sein angeschlagenes Hirn spielte ihm einen Streich. DAS da konnte nicht Snape sein. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur ein Double, ein Alptraum oder ein Trick seiner neuen Lieblingsfeindin. Ja, vielleicht träumte er wieder einen dieser Träume. Doch warum sollte dort Snape-

„Natürlich", erwiderte Doktor Pascalle lächelnd und trat beiseite.

Der falsche Tränkemeister trat an sein Bett, zog mit geschickten Bewegungen ein Lämpchen aus der Tasche seines Kittels, das dem des weiblichen Doktors zum Verwechseln ähnelte. Mit einer weiteren, fließenden Handbewegung brachte er das Lämpchen in dieselbe Position, wie es zuvor Lilia getan hatte.

„Folgen", befahl er. Und Harry tat wie ihm geheißen wurde. Langsam nach rechts, dann nach links. Dann etwas schneller nach oben und wieder langsamer nach unten.

Dabei hielt der Gryffindor entsetzt die Luft an.

„Ich träume", krähte er, als sein ehemaliger Professor – in verschlissener Jeanshose, schwarzem Hemd und weißem Doktorenkittel – zufrieden Grinsend vor seinem Bett stand und das Lämpchen wieder in einer der Taschen verstaute.

„Nein Potter. Sie haben sich selber nur auf das Intelligenz-Niveau von Crabbe und Goyle verfrachtet", schnarrte der falsche Tränkemeister, zog einen kleinen metallenen Hammer hervor und-

„AU", brüllte der Gryffindor und rieb sich das schmerzende Knie.

„Wunderbar", hauchte der Tränkemeister zufrieden und schlug dem gepeinigten Zauberschüler auf das andere Knie.

„Scheiße, AUA… Was soll das verdammt?", zeterte dieser und rieb sich jammernd die beiden schmerzenden Stellen.

Das hier war ein mehr als nur bedenklicher Traum. Wenn er zurück in Hogwarts war – und gerade jetzt hoffte er dies mehr, als in den Tagen zuvor - sollte er sich erkundigen, ob es so etwas wie einen Schulpsychologen an der Zauberschule gab.

Doch vorerst würde er damit wohl alleine klarkommen müssen. Denn einen Seelenklempner brauchte hier wohl jeder Dritte. Hier und jetzt blieb ihm also nur die Hoffnung möglichst schnell zu erwachen und dieses Bild aus seinem Kopf verbannen zu können.

„Alles in bester Ordnung, Doktor", ignorierte der Tränkemeister ihn.

Doktor Lilia nickte am Ende der Pritsche zufrieden. „Deine Reflexe und Reaktionen scheinen in Ordnung zu sein. Du bist nur noch etwas verwirrt."

„Das ist ein Irrtum. Mister Potter ist immer von fortschreitendem Lochfraß umgeben", hauchte Snape süffisant grinsend und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle nieder. Ganz offensichtlich stammte er von Pat… Oder auch von Rika. Ganz sicher war sich der Gryffindor da nicht.

In jedem Fall stand er neben seinem Bett, was eines von beidem vermuten ließ.

„Ich träume also nicht?", fragte er schließlich, nicht in der Lage den leichten Anflug von Verwirrung und Verzweiflung zu unterdrücken, der in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

Nicht das ihm der Traum gefallen hätte. Es machte ihm zugegeben etwas Angst, dass er eventuell real sein könnte.

„Wenn sie auf meine merkwürdige Kleidung hinauswollen, Potter. Es gab da ein kleines Missgeschick, gestern Nacht auf der Krankenstation. Während sie sich beinahe selber ums Leben gebracht haben, habe ich nämlich Leben gerettet. Dabei wurden meine Roben jedoch leider etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Bis wir also wieder zurück sind, muss ich mich wohl damit zufrieden geben", knarrte der falsche Snape, der wohl doch der echte war. Und zwar in Muggelkleidung.

Der Gryffindor konnte sich ein leises, heiseres Lachen nicht verkneifen. DAS sollte er fotografisch festhalten. Das glaubte ihm sonst ganz sicher niemand…

Wenn man bedachte, dass ihm das Ganze hier eh niemand glauben würde.

Snape zog sichtlich wenig amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das finden sie wohl lustig?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Eher gruselig", sagte der Gryffindor ehrlich. Jetzt war eh alles egal.

„Potter, 50 Punkte Abzug", schnarrte Snape.

Harry legte seinen schmerzenden Kopf in seine Hände. „Wir sind hier nicht in Hogwarts."

„Das ist mir vollkommen egal. Wenn wir zurück sind, habe ich genug Zeit, ihnen alle Punkte abzuziehen, die sie auf dem Gewissen haben."

„Bitte", mischte sich Lilia leise ein. Harry konnte förmlich hören, dass sie lächelte.

Der Gryffinor nickte, sah müde auf.

Snape grunzte neben ihm etwas Unverständliches.

„Du brauchst Ruhe. Du hast die Sache noch einmal ohne schwerwiegende Schäden überstanden. Allerdings-", begann sie sichtlich unruhig.

Harry war augenblicklich hell wach. Jedenfalls so wach, wie es ihm nach einem Drogentrip, dem Tod von ein paar Hinzellen und einer Überdosis Schlafmittel sein konnte. „Was?", fragte er atemlos.

„Ein paar Zellen und Verbindungen konnten wir nicht rekonstruieren. Es sind wenige und eigentlich sind sie auch eher unwichtig. Dennoch könntest du es in der ein oder anderen Situation merken."

Er schluckte. „Das bedeutet?"

„Teilweise könnten Bewegungsabläufe oder dein Gleichgewichtssinn gestört werden. Minimal. Jedoch stark genug, um dir zum Beispiel gewisse Dinge unmöglich zu machen…"

Harry nickte schwach, hörte ihre Worte schier aus unendlicher Entfernung. Er brauchte sie nicht fragen, welche Dinge das waren, denn sie sprach eh weiter. Sprach das Unvermeidliche aus.

„Etwa Fliegen."

Er sackte ich sich zusammen, starrte auf die Bettdecke unter sich.

Ein Fehler… Ein kleiner dummer Fehler, der ihm jetzt das genommen hatte, dass ihm noch einen kleinen Hauch Lebensqualität in dem dampfenden Haufen Mist gab, das sein Leben sein sollte?

„Ich bin so ein Idiot", hauchte er leise, starrte auf seine Hände, deren Innenseiten er sich zugewandt hatte. Er sah regelrecht die kleine Pille in ihnen liegen. „Ich bin so ein Idiot", wiederholte er.

„Es muss nicht unbedingt der Fall sein. Es ist nur eine Möglichkeit. Eine Vermutung aufgrund der Verletzungen", flüsterte Lilia entschuldigend.

Er ignorierte es. Starrte weiter auf seine leeren Handflächen. Murmelte sein leises Mantra immer wieder vor sich hin. Bis Snape ihn zischend unterbrach.

„Ja, das sind sie Potter. Sie sind ein Idiot."

Harry blickte überrascht auf.

Lilia ebenfalls.

„Sie leben Potter. Sie leben verdammt."

Der Gryffindor schluckte, holte tief Luft und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Fliegen ist mein Leben, Professor."

Der Angesprochene zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie sind wie ihr verdammter Vater."

Erneut starrte er auf die Bettdecke. Verkrampfte seine Hände darin, bis seine Fingerknöchel schneeweiß wurden. Natürlich verstanden sie es nicht. Wie sollten sie auch.

„Ich habe geträumt. Von Eve", hauchte er also schließlich schwach. Ignorierte es. Oder versuchte eher es zu verdrängen… Bis irgendwann… Bis sich die Zeit dazu ergab, sich näher damit auseinander zu setzten…

* * *

_Huhu… ja, ich mache es kurz… Ich hab all mein Schreibpulver gerade irgendwie in Mission V verschossen… lol Doch auch hier Danke an alle, die diese Story immer noch mit mir begleiten. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich das in Worte fassen soll. Also, mein Versuch: Danke… knuddel_

_Jo, eigentlich wollte ich viel eher updaten, aber ich kam nicht dazu. Nicht zuletzt, weil ich das hier und Mission V zusammen hochladen wollte und bei MV irgendwie total hing. Kein Grund, aber ein Versuch der Erklärung… ;) So oder so Sorry und ich knuddel ich euch alle für eure schier endlose Geduld mit mir untreuer Nudel… _


	22. Chapter 21

**21.**Dem Ziel so nah

Absolut unzufrieden, erschreckend unwissend, ganz offensichtlich unwichtig, absolut unscheinbar und dann zeitgleich wohl doch wieder unübersehbar.

Alles Dinge, die auf ihn zutrafen. Allesamt, schockierend oft im selben Moment, auch wenn es nicht möglich sein sollte. Rein theoretisch gesehen jedenfalls. Denn ganz offensichtlich war es möglich ihn gleichzeitig zu übersehen und dennoch nicht zu übersehen.

Beispiele boten sich mindestens dreimal am tag. Täglich. Immer wiederkehrend. Etwa, wenn man ihn am Getränkespnder übersah und über den Magier tuschelte, nur um ihm mit den Blicken zwei Augenblicke später über den ganz zu folgen.

Was war das also für eine merkwürdige Taktik? War sie gewollt? Lag es daran, dass er zu lachhaft und unwichtig war, um ihn ernst zu nehmen? Als Mensch, denn viel mehr war er hier nicht.

Er war kein Held, er war kein Vorbild, kein bester Freund und auch kein Idol. Er war nicht einmal besonders. Nur etwas besonderere, als die meisten von ihnen. Nicht besonders genug, jedoch, um besonders zu sein.

„Zum Kotzen", fluchte er leise, während er sich etwas Saftartiges aus einem der Getränkespender zog – etwas, was er vor Langeweile in den letzten Tagen recht häufig getan hatte. So häufig, dass er die schäbigen und heruntergekommenen Toiletten mittlerweile öfter aufsuchte, als so manches Mädchen.

„Was, das Essen? Oder das Gebräu in deinen Händen?"

„Pat", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige leise und öffnete den Verschluss von zuletzt genanntem.

Ein schwaches Nicken des Braunhaarigen. „Das solltest du echt nicht trinken."

„Ein Tipp oder ein Befehl?", hauchte er leicht spöttisch. Sich selbst gegenüber.

Wahrscheinlich um die Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Die Unsicherheit, die ihn seit Tagen dem anderen gegenüber plagte. Weil er sich lächerlich fühlte. Lächerlich kindlich, weil er eine einfache, lebenswichtige Anweisung nicht befolgt hatte.

Eine Anweisung, die jeder Mensch, der halbwegs bei Verstand war, in seinem Fall befolgt hätte. Jeder Erwachsene jedenfalls. Und wahrscheinlich auch jedes Kind…

Nur er hatte es nicht befolgt…

„Nee… Ein Tipp", hauchte Pat lachend, verzog beim Anblick der kleinen Flasche, dessen hellgrüner Inhalt ungut leuchtete, leicht die Nase.

„Es schmeckt wie Limettensaft."

„Es ist aber keiner. Niemand weiß, was da wirklich drin ist", lachte der Braunhaarige und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Harry ihm, ohne überhaupt zu fragen, ob er es sollte. Ob seine Anwesenheit erwünscht war. Er hatte den anderen in den letzten Tagen, Wochen oder auch Monaten – wusste Merlin wie lange er hier nun schon festsaß – genauso oft alleine oder in Begleitung des Blonden hinter der doppelt verriegelten Glastür am Ende des Ganges verschwinden sehen, wie er ihn begleitet hatte.

Also tat er es auch dieses Mal. Folgte Pat zum Ende des Ganges und wartete, bis der andere den Code eingab, um anschließend dein Augen und Handcheck durchzuführen. Wartete auf das Signal und die Bestätigung von Level sieben – was oder wer immer das genau sein mochte – und darauf, dass die Tür sich leise klackend öffnete. Ihnen den Weg in das kleine, dreckige Treppenhaus offenbarte, an dessen Ende eine weitere Tür wartete. Und hinter ihr eine Weitere – im Zwichenraum befand sich ein spezielles Sicherheitssystem, bestehend aus vier Kameras, sieben Laserköpfen und einer Vergasungsanlage -, die schließlich auf einen abgeschirmten Bereich an der Oberfläche fürhrte. Mehr oder weniger sicher und alles andere als schön. Aber eben an der Oberfläche.

Der Oberfläche, deren Himmel leicht schwarz zu sein schien und deren Luft dreckig schmeckte.

Der Oberfläche, durch deren dunkle Nebelschwaden das obere Ende des Pilzes hervorbrach. Dunkel und unheimlich… Mächtig und beängstigend, obwohl es nichts weiter als ein verdreckter und beschädigter Fernsehturm war. Die Antenne schief, das Metall teilweise korsisiert…

"Was soll´s", hauchte er, während Pat den Mechanismus an der zweiten Tür abspielte und sie auf das Signal von Level sieben warteten. Schulterzuckend nahm er einen großen Schluck, spülte das leuchtende Gebräu herunter, während Level sieben bestätigte und die Tür sich öffnete.

Und dann wartete er erneut. Wartete darauf, dass die Kameras Pat autorisierten und er den Zwischenraum betreten konnte ohne zerstückelt, verbrannt und vergast zu werden.

„Was soll´s?", wiederholte der Braunhaarige spöttisch und machte sich beiläufig am nächsten Mechanismus zu schaffen. Wartete sich ganz sichtlich weitere Kommentare verkneifend auf das Signal.

Etwas, dass hier nicht jeder tat. Doch wenigstens kannte er die wenigsten davon.

Ein surren… Level sieben hatte bestätigt…

Und die Freiheit erwartete sie.

Die dreckige und unschöne Wahrheit…

Die wohl unansehnlichste von den vielen, die er hatte in seinem jungen Leben sehen müssen.

„Pat. Darf ich dich was fragen?" Er bereute es ausgesprochen zu haben, bevor es seinen Mund überhaupt zur Hälfte verlassen hatte.

Der dunkle Pilz ließ ihm einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Warum war er ihm erst in den letzten Tagen so immens aufgefallen. Immerhin war er auch vor seinem kleinen.. Abenteuer… hier oben gewesen…

Wenn auch nicht oft…

Pat wartete auf die Autorisierung der Schießanlagen und deutete ihm an, ihm zu folgen.

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen wurde.

Brav wie ein kleines dummes Kind.

„Kommt drauf an", hauchte der Braunhaarige und ließ sich auf den zur Bank umgewandelten Betonklotz fallen. Er bot atemberaubenden Blick auf die beeindruckende Schießanlage und die Metallzäune.

„Bin ich…" Harry zögerte. Was genau sollte er fragen? Was genau wollte er wissen? Oder eher, wie sollte er es formulieren, dass er sich nicht noch lächerlicher machte, als er es eh schon getan hatte?

Pat nickte abwartend. Starrte ihn durch die hereinbrechende Dunkelheit erwartungsvoll an.

„Unwichtig?" So, jetzt war es raus.

Der Braunhaarige verzog das Gesicht… Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spiegelte sich etwas Undeutbares in seinen Zügen. Dann senkte er den Blick. „Hier sind die wenigsten wichtig, Harry."

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht."

„Das ist aber das, was du gefragt hast." Ein spöttisches Grinsen.

„Ich hab mich falsch ausgedrückt."

„Dann drück dich richtig aus."

Ein resignierendes Seufzen. „Ich habe das Gefühl, jeder belächelt mich. Alle verfallen in Schweigen, wenn ich den Raum betrete. Dann tuscheln sie über mich und starren mir hinterher, wenn ich in der Nähe bin."

„Naja, vielleicht weil sie dich mögen?"

„NEIN, das meine ich nicht. Es fühlt sich merkwürdig an und glaube mir, ich sollte so etwas gewohnt sein. Doch es ist anders."

Ein Seufzen entfuhr dem anderen. „Harry, da sind so viele Dinge, die du… nicht wissen solltest. Glaub mir einfach und lass es darauf beruhen."

„Wie meinst du das? Ist da etwas, das ich wissen sollte?"

Ein Schnauben. „Nein, eben nicht. Wie ich es gerade sagte."

Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Genau das war es. Die Reaktion, die er auf sämtliche Fragen erhielt. Mitsamt einer ähnlichen Antwort.

„Harry, es sind eindeutig Dinge passiert, die du nicht wissen solltest. Niemand, von euch sollte sie wissen. Weil sie irgendwas beeinflussen könnten, was sie nicht beeinflussen sollen", fuhr Pat leise, fast schon beruhigend, fort.

„Das sagte auch Villar", schnaubte der Schwarzhaarige und lehnte sich an die Wand hinter ihm, streckte die Beine aus und wirbelte etwas Staub auf.

„Nein, eigentlich sagte das Doc Brown. So in der Art jedenfalls."

„Wer?"

Pat sah grinsend auf. „Doc Brown. Aus Zurück in die Zukunft, kennst du den Schinken nicht? Der ist klasse."

Für einen Moment fiel dem Gryffindor jegliche Regung aus dem Gesicht. Ganz offensichtlich war er hier im falschen Film. „Zurück in die Zukunft? Du kennst, Zurück in die Zukunft?"

Einen Moment überlegte er, darauf einzugehen. Einen winzig kleinen Moment. Dann entschied er sich, es einfach zu ignorieren.

„Ich habe beispielsweise geträumt. In der Nacht, in der ich…", er holte tief Luft, Pat nickte schwach, „ich träumte von Rion. Vom echten Rion. Dem Jungen." Er sah Pat fragend an.

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte. Mehr verwirrt als zustimmend oder aussagend, dass er verstanden hatte, worauf der Magier hinaus wollte.

„Ich träumte von ihm als Kind, von Eve und von meinen Freunden. Ich träumte von Hermione und Ginny und…" Er stockte, holte sich kurz die verschwommene Erinnerung zurück, die in Bruchstücken wieder aufgetaucht war.

Pat schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Harry, was Rion und Eve angeht: Das ist so was von unwichtig für dich, ich meine... Das alles sind Dinge, die nie passieren werden, wenn die Mission gelingt… Nunja, mal abgesehen vom kleinen Steiner, aber-" Pat stockte, ganz offensichtlich in Gedanken versunken. „Das ist tragisch, aber eben auch nicht im Geringsten deine Sache. Was deine Freunde betrifft: Das hingegen sind Dinge, die zum einen ebenfalls unwichtig werden, wenn die Mission gelingt, zum anderen solltest du sie so oder so nicht-"

„Warum zeigt sie, sie mir?"

Ein Seufzen, ein kapitulierendes Abwinken, dann sprach der andere aufgebracht und sichtlich genervt weiter. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie dir gezielt etwas zeigt. Es sind Erinnerungen von ihr. Träume, an denen du ungewollt teilhaben musst. Jedenfalls sagt das Rion…"

Einen Moment warf der Gedanke, dass der Blonde mit Pat über ihn und die Träume sprach aus der Bahn. Auf merkwürdige Weise. Zum einen Teil unangenehm und schmerzhaft, zum anderen… ja, er wollte das Gefühl nicht deuten. „Aber, warum träumt sie von meinen Freunden?", hauchte er also.

Ein Seufzen, ein gesenkter Blick. „Harry, ich kann da echt nicht mit dir drüber sprechen. Du solltest mit Lilia oder mit Rion sprechen."

„Sie sagen mir nichts. Jedenfalls nichts Brauchbares. Sie wimmeln mich nur ab", fauchte der Schwarzhaarige zähneknirschend und dachte an sein letztes, nervenaufreibendes Gespräch mit Dr. Pascalle zurück. Ein Gespräch, das für seinen Geschmack alles andere als zufrieden stellend ausgefallen war. „Ich weiß eh schon mehr, als ich wissen sollte.", ahmte der Gryffindor sie nach.

„Ganz genau."

„NEIN, eben nicht. Ich weiß nichts", brüllte der Schwarzhaarige nun, bevor seine Stimme entsetzlich leise wurde. „Ich bin nicht halb so dumm, wie ihr mich einzuschätzen scheint. Sicher bin ich nicht der umsichtigste und teilweise sicherlich auch nicht der nachvollziehbarste. Aber, ich bin nicht dumm-"

„Dann benimm dich doch zur Abwechslung mal weniger… dumm", das letzte Wort schneidend, die Stimme mehr von innen aus ihm herausbrechend, brachte es den Schwarzhaarigen zum schweigen.

Blitzschnell wirbelte er herum, spürte wie das Kopf ihm unaufhaltsam in den Kopf schoss.

„Wie lange bist du schon hier?", hauchte Pat neben ihm ebenfalls überrascht… und ganz offensichtlich ertappt… Wobei auch immer…

Harry holte tief Luft, versuchte seine unklaren Gedanken beschämt zu ordnen und die Rage ihn ihm bestmöglich aufrecht zu erhalten, während der Blonde sich geschmeidig von der Wand an der er gelehnt hatte abstieß und auf sie zu schwebte.

Millimeter über den Boden, wie es sich gehörte.

„Als wir dem Orden zugeteilt wurden, wurden wir aufgeteilt. Jeder von uns wurde einer Gruppe zugeteilt", sagte Rion, während er an ihnen vorbei zum Zaun schritt.

Ganz leicht legte er die Hand an die feinen Maschenh, ließ die Fingerspitzen sachte daran herab wandern. Erst auf den zweiten Blick sah der Gryffindor, dass er das Metall nicht einmal berührte. Seine Augen hingen an den Blitzen, die vom Metall auf die schmale, zarte Hand übergingen, dort leicht über die blasse Haut tanzten und dann über den Arm hinab zum linken Bein des Blonden wanderten… Wo sie in der Erde verschwanden…

Als Rion sie ansah, stand sein Blondes Haar leicht zu Berge… Seine Augen hatten einen hellgelben Stich… leuchteten unnatürlich hell…

„Ich und Cain waren an der Front, während Eve mehr im Hintergrund agierte. Im Hauptquartier und bei Befragungen", fuhr er fort, bevor seine unnatürlichen Augen direkt auf Harrys trafen.

„Virginia Weasley und Hermione Granger waren ebenfalls in diesem… nennen wir es Team… Sie versuchten ihr Freundinnen, Schwestern und so etwas wie Mentorinnen zu sein", ein schwaches, undeutbares Grinsen lag auf Rions Gesicht. Er senkte die Hand, die Blitze tanzten eine letzte Runde und seine Augen erlischtn… Nahmen wieder ihr gewöhnliches, unnatürliches blau an, „etwas, was sie nie akzeptierte. Sie blockte all ihre Versuche ab, so wie sie Molly abblockte." Rion hob den Blick, lächelte schwach, bevor etwas wie Schmerz seine Miene trübte… Sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde menschlich machte. „Sie versuchte so etwas wie eine Mutter zu sein."

Harry atmete schneidend aus.

„Molly Weasley war eine der ersten Magiererinnen, die durch Eves Hand starb. Sie versuchte sie zur Vernunft zu bringen, als sie am Boden war und wahllos tötete. Sie ging zu ihr und Voldemorts Überresten in die Trümmer. Redete Stundenlang auf sie ein, während jeder andere es nicht wagte ihr zu nahe zu kommen…"

„_Bitte beruhige dich. Wir finden eine Lösung, du bist nicht allein." Die kleine dickliche Frau hob ihren Zauberstab. Licht flutete den Tunnel, in dem er sich zu befinden schien. _

_Es stank nach verbranntem und verfaultem Fleisch…_

„_Eve, Kleines", hauchte die Weasley. Ihre Augen waren müde und doch so voller Leben… _

_Auch wenn sichtlicher Schmerz in ihnen lag… Gemischt mit einer erdrückenden Leere…_

„_Nein", entkam es seiner Kehle heiser… Er fühlte sich, als hätte er Tage geschrieen… Seine Augen fühlten sich trocken an. Irgendetwas schmerzte in ihm. Fühlte sich gebrochen an und zertrümmert…_

_Doch dieser Schmerz war nichts gegen dem, was in ihm tobte. Undeutbar und so entsetzlich leer…_

_Ein unbeschreibbares Gefühl… Etwas fehlte… _

„_Eve, mein Schatz. Es ist geschafft. Wir haben es überstanden, von nun an werden wir nach vorne sehen", hauchte der alternde Rotschopf und kämpfte sich durch die Trümmer zu ihm durch._

„_Nein", zischte er rau, spürte wie seine Finger sich bohrend in seine schmerzenden Oberarme bohrten. So wie sie es ganz offensichtlich nicht zum ersten Mal taten. „Nichts ist geschafft. Sie sind tot. Er ist… tot… Fort…" Ihre… Seine Stimme zitterte._

„_Eve", hauchte Molly, ging neben dem kleinen Bündel Elend, aus dem er… also sie… gerade ganz offensichtlich bestand, in die Knie…_

„_Allein", hauchte der fremde Körper der sich mittlerweile erschreckend vertraut anfühlte…_

_Dann hob sie den Kopf… Klärte ihren zuvor stark verschleierten Blick…_

_Und in Mrs Weasleys eigentlich so liebevollen Augen funkelte etwas Undeutbares auf…_

„Rion", hörte er Pats Stimme neben sich, während der Braunhaarige seinen durchnässten Rückten tätschelte.

Japsend versuchte der Gryffindor sich wieder aufzurichten, warf dem Blonden einen beinahe vernichtenden Blick zu, während er sich über das nasse Gesicht strich. „Warum tust du das?", brüllte er schließlich heiser. Weinerlich…

Doch es war ihm egal…

„Genug gesehen? Oder hast du noch weitere Fragen", fragte der Blonde scharf.

„Du elendes…", brachte er schwach hervor, wusste jedoch beim besten Willen nicht, wie er den Satz beenden sollte…

Der Blonde lächelte bitter, setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und machte sich ganz offensichtlich auf den Weg zurück ins Innere. In den Untergrund.

„Sollte das eine Lehre sein?", fragte Harry zu seinem Überraschen erstaunlich schroff, während er sich langsam vom Betonklotz erhob und ebenfalls mit schmerzenden Beinen und rasendem Herzen auf den Weg machte.

Das Bild von der Mutter seines besten Freundes brannte unentwegt hinter seinen pochenden Schläfen.

„Du bist ja wirklich nicht einmal halb so dumm, wie wir alle vermuten", hauchte Rion süffisant, als er ihn passierte. Ohne ihn wirklich zu beachten.

Eine Premiere seitdem er hier in dieser elenden Zeit gelandet war.

„War das wirklich nötig?", hörte er Pat hinter sich flüstern.

„Er stellt zu viele Fragen", kam es leise zurück.

Harry verlangsamte seine Schritte, versuchte den Stimmen, die hinter ihm zurückblieben bestmöglich zu folgen.

„Aber, meinst du-"

„Was meinst du, wie lange es dauert, bis sie von ihm träumt?", schnitt der Blonde den anderen grob ab und setzte sich deutlich hörbar hinter ihm in Bewegung.

Harry zuckte zusammen. Er wusste nicht, ob es wegen der Gänsehaut war, die die wenigen und doch so eindeutigen Sätze in ihm ausgelöst hatten, oder weil der Blonde – der nun alles andere als schwebte – ihn beim vorrübergehen streifte.

So oder so…

Eines war jedoch klar…

„Ach ja"" Rion wirbelte im Türrahmen sichtlich erschöpft herum. „Der Grund, warum ich euch gesucht habe: Villar ist soweit. So wie es aussieht geht es sehr bald zurück in die Vergangenheit."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie zurück…

Und ebenso Harry…

Mit der Stimme hinter seinen Schläfen, die zum einen ‚Sie verschweigen mir etwas' flüsterte… Zum anderen ‚Mir läuft die Zeit davon'…

Mit den verwirrenden gefühlen, die in ihm tobten.

Zum einen das Gefühl, seinem Ziel so entsetzlich nahe zu sein… Das Gefühl, dass alles hier zurücklassen zu können… Und das Gefühl, das alles hier zurücklassen zu müssen…

Und so sah er dem Blonden nach, der in der Ferne des Ganges verschwand…

Gemeinsam mit Molly Weasleys Gesicht…

Auch wenn er wusste, dass sie zurückkehren würde… Spätestens heute Nacht…. Zusammen mit Hermiones Gesicht, dem Gefühl der Leere und dem rothaarigen Bündel…

So war es annähernd jede Nacht…

* * *

_Puh… Ich habe mich wirklich ml wieder selber übertroffen… Sorry… Aber, irgendwie wollte dieses Chap einfach nicht fertig werden. Nunja, aber besser lange als nie…_

_Hier ist es also… Und weil ich gerade hundemüde bin und eigentlich im Bett sein sollte, fasse ich mich kurz… DANKE… Für´s Dabeibleiben, für die Geduld, die Treue… Ja, für alles…_

_Und sorry, für den ein oder anderen Fehler. Dieses Chap ist nicht wirklich gebetat. Ich habe es mir selber nach dem schreiben noch einmal zugute getan, aber eben nur einmal. Ich wollte euch allerdings nicht noch länger warten lassen und meine eigentlich aktuelle Muse und Betaleserin ist gerade ziemlich im Stress… Ebenso wie ich… seufz_


End file.
